So Not Happening
by sweetdixie.17
Summary: Riley Moore ends up in Middle Earth during the War of the Ring. Sounds like a Mary Sue, right? That would be because it is. Mary Sue, Tenth Walker, and filled to the brim with humor! Mistakes will be made, first chapters will be bumpy, and plots will be scrambled. But maybe, just maybe, this story will turn out all right. And perhaps Riley won't turn out too bad either...
1. Riley

**_Beep! Beep! Beep!_** The alarm woke seventeen-year old Riley Moore up with a start. Even though she had lived with her Aunt Lydia for almost a year, the alarm still scared the heck out of her. She sighed and burrowed her head under the pillows, dreading the thought of getting up. Duke, her blue healer, jumped onto her stomach and started to lick her face, extracting an "Eew! Gross!" from Riley.

Sticking one foot out of the covers, she wiggled it around. Then, piece by piece, she finally crawled out of the toasty bed and into the shower. As she massaged the shampoo into her wet hair she thought about her parents.

Her mom and dad had both been rangers on Lake Michigan before a boat accident had taken both of their lives, leaving Riley floating in the stormy waters after having been tossed off the boat in time to save her life. _I didn't get to say goodbye..._ She thought sadly as she rinsed the soap from her body and dried off. After straightening her hair and applying her makeup, she quickly ate breakfast before jogging out the door to catch a bus to dance class.

Riley groaned and smacked her face when she realized that she had left her dance bag at home. Not wanting to wear blue jean shorts lest there be more than one kind of split going on during warmups, she turned around and ran back into the house.

Duke was waiting patiently in front of the door. _It never ceases to creep me out that he knows exactly when I'll be home._ After Riley had grabbed what she needed she ran back out to the bus stop just in time to catch the large blue vehicle before it pulled away.

* * *

After she had lost her parents and moved to New Mexico with her aunt, she had continued to remain depressed, and dance was a way for her to release some of the pent up emotions that still warred within her. She used to be a junior lifeguard and would have normally spent her stress energy swimming, but she had developed a fear of the water after the accident.

Her ballet instructor helped her tweak her pirouettes until they were perfect before moving on to bar work. The stretches sent burning pain through her muscles, but she didn't care as she then pushed herself to the limit. When her muscles were finally starting to give out, dance class was dismissed. Riley gathered her belongings and set out for home.

Riley opened the door with her key and started to walk upstairs to change when her aunt's voice called her to the kitchen. "How was your day, Sunbeam?" She asked as she set the table. "Make any friends?" Her niece quickly shook her head and went to her room without touching her supper.

Lydia sighed. They had moved here to get away from the memories, but she knew Riley still had trouble dealing with the loss of her parents. _Let her heal in her own time... She'll make it. She didn't let the storm drag her down that night, and she won't let it now. She'll make it..._

* * *

Except for the occasional mood swing of Riley's, the next few weeks went smoothly until her aunt's boyfriend T.J moved in to live with them. Riley didn't trust him ever since she had come home from school one night to find him drunk. She was glad her aunt was happy, but she honestly thought that letting the guy live with them was a major mistake.

Her aunt was sick with the flu on the night he came tromping through the kitchen with a bottle of beer. He was drunk— as usual. As he came towards her, Duke stepped in-between them and growled, showing his teeth to T.J, who only kicked him roughly so that he thudded into the wall.

Riley stared at him with disgust for a moment before trying to run to her pet. She didn't get far before he grabbed her and shook her so hard her teeth chattered. "Stop it, T.J! You're hurting me!" She cried out, while he only continued to shake her. She did the first thing that came to her mind to protect herself. Pulling back her fist, she packed a punch hard enough to sober him.

He held his bleeding nose with both hands while she ran to Duke. When she gently touched his side, he gave a sad whimper and rested his head in her lap while she let a few tears run in rivets down her face. As she slowly rose she heard the sickening sound of leather whistling through denim belt loops. Riley didn't even have to turn around to know what was happening.

"I'll teach you..." T.J slurred as the blows started to rain down. Riley held her hands above her head in an attempt to ward off the blows, but the stinging continued until darkness crept through the corners of her vision. Giving one last cry of pain, she fainted, only to awaken a few moments later to find out he's lying on the floor in a liquor induced slumber.

Duke slowly came over to her with his tail tucked in-between his legs, and tried to support her as she crawled up the stairs and into her room. Reaching up to make sure her door was locked, Riley slumped to the floor as she held onto Duke and wept into his warm coat.

* * *

After a few minutes of crying, her back started to stiffen and sent spasms of pain through her body as she slowly stood and began to pack a bag. Riley knew she had to leave before Lydia's boyfriend came to look for her again. Packing everything she could think of before going to her jewelry box, she decided to grab the necklace that had been a birthday present from her parents.

She smiled at the memory. They had taken her to the world premiere of Lord of the Rings for her birthday, and after seeing how enthused she was, bought her the necklace as a souvenir. It was almost like Arwen's but the design was different and the chain was shorter. Slipping it over her head, Riley went to the door and began to turn the knob when she heard approaching footprints.

Immediately panicking, she grabbed Duke by the collar and tugged him into the closet, wincing as the movement reopened the scabs that had begun to form from her beating. Shutting the door, Riley leaned against the back of the closet only to find that it wasn't there. As her hands moved around trying to find the wall she suddenly fell. There was nothing to grasp onto, and she felt herself go down, down, down, until she could no longer remember what had happened.


	2. Through the Wardrobe

When Riley came to, she was disturbed to be the focus point of four swords pointed at her throat. "Dudes, point those things elsewhere. I don't feel like being skewered today." Trying to see their faces, she slowly sits up, but the pain in her back persuades her to lay back down. All of the swords were slowly drawn back. "So... I suppose you're going to take me to your leader..."

"Who are you? And what is your purpose?" A deep voice asked tersely. Ignoring the questions as she suddenly remembered how she got here, she asked the dumbest thing possible at that moment. "Oh my gosh! Am I in Narnia?" The swords once again invaded her personal bubble.Can you say blonde moment?

"Answer my question and I will answer yours." The voice spoke once more. "Okay, okay. I was with my dog and I suddenly— Booger crap. Where is my dog?" Riley bolted upwards regardless of the pain. "Duke? Where are you boy? Come here, Duke!" The dog didn't make an appearance and her vision blurred with tears at the thought of losing him.

The sound of a throat clearing caused her to look at the figures around her. She was startled to find that three of them were rather short and that they were, in fact, hobbits. Her first clue had been their size, but they also had the curly thatches of hair and furry feet. Riley was rather startled to think that she had fallen into middle earth, but the strange evidence surrounded her on all sides.

But if she were in middle earth, that meant that the grey eyed man in front of her was... "Estel." Riley whispered quietly, not thinking he could hear her. But she was wrong, having forgotten that rangers had sharper hearing than average humans. He covered his surprise well, for she could not see it. But it was there nonetheless, and it swayed his decision in favor of taking her with them to Rivendell, for he immediately discerned that she was not the average human being.

The hobbits watched as Strider helped the young girl to her feet, staring at her odd clothes in wonder. It puzzled them that she would be this far out in the wild by herself, for she looked younger than twenty years old. "I go by the name of Strider, and these are my companions Sam, Merry, and Pippin." The hobbits cautiously stepped foreword as their names were mentioned.

Smiling at them, she turned to her attention back to the ranger. "My name is Riley. What of your other companion? Is he on his way to Rivendell?" The fact that she held this knowledge startled Strider almost as much as the fact that he knew his elvish name. "Yes... how did you come by that knowledge?"

Suddenly realizing that they probably shouldn't know that she was from another world, Riley grasped at words to say, but couldn't think of a thing. Thankfully, she was spared of answering as a bundle of gray swept past the hobbits, tripping Pippin and Sam in the process.

Riley suddenly found herself knocked over onto the ground holding a squirming bundle of joy that was relieved to have finally found his owner. "Duke!" She laughed as he licked her face furiously in his happiness. The figures around her smiled at the happy reunion, seeing how much the dog meant to her. Riley's back started to cramp slightly when Strider announced that she would accompany them to Rivendell.

Giving a relieved smile at the thought, Riley knew that she would need to speak with a master of wisdom and lore such as Gandalf or Elrond to find out the reason for her arrival here. The pain when she got up from the ground made her want to cry out, but she bit her lip against the noise.

Merry and Pippin quickly warmed up to the girl and started to tell her of the many of the scrapes they had managed to get into because of their fun loving nature. She laughed and smiled along with each story, causing Strider to occasionally let down his gruff exterior to smile slightly. The hobbits were surprised at this, for they had always seen him with a grim face.

When there was a lull in the conversation Strider turned to Riley. "When you woke you mentioned a land called Narnia... Is it to the east or north?" He was puzzled when she gave him an amused smile and answered, "It's through the wardrobe." His face contorted into a confused look and she laughed at his expression.

If he had not already decided to take her to Rivendell, he would have taken her to have Lord Elrond check her sanity.

xXx

Riley realized that it was getting harder and harder to put one foot in front of the other. Starting to feel sluggish, she tried to keep up with the rest of the group who had gotten slightly ahead.

Her back all but screamed with pain, and tears gathered in her eyes. Duke kept close to her side, as if sensing what troubled her with growing agitation.

The rest of her body started to wrack with trembling and her arms prickled with goosebumps as she shivered uncontrollably.What's wrong with me?She thought to herself just before she felt her vision darken.

Riley suddenly stumbled and fell, hitting her head on a small jagged rock. Pain exploded in every nerve ending of her body before she fully lost consciousness.

xXx

"Strider!" Sam yelled before running back to where the young girl lay. The ranger turned quickly, and upon seeing what had happened ran swiftly to the hobbit's side. Pippin and Merry followed, huffing from lack of breath when they arrived.

Riley was lying on the ground, blood streaming from a cut on her forehead. Sam pressed a handkerchief into Strider's hand, and he thanked the hobbit as he wiped the the blood from her skin. The heat of her forehead surprised him, and he drew back his hand in surprise.

"What's wrong with her, Strider?" Merry asked worriedly. He turned his grey eyes to the hobbit. "She's burning with fever. Do you still have your water skin? Good." Pouring some of the liquid onto the linen, he pressed it gently against the searing heat.

Picking her up, he was about to start walking when Pippin noticed that something was wrong. "She's cut on her back, too." Strider looked at him in surprise before setting her on the ground once more. Blood colored the back of her light colored shirt. Moving her so that she lay on her stomach, he carefully rolled the fabric up.

His eyes widened as he saw the gashes and bruises on her back. His short friends winced when they saw such damage. Many had already scabbed over, and the bleeding had come from one that had reopened.

The bruises told the story of what had happened, for they were shaped to match a thick strap of sorts. Touching one of the welts tenderly, Strider's face grew graver. The cuts were infected, and the poison was spreading to her body and causing the fever.

They were still half-a-days journey from Rivendell if they continued on foot, and the Ranger didn't know if she would make it that long. Suddenly, the sound of horses reached his ears. Standing up he listened carefully to the gaits before calling out a greeting. If the riders were elves, their ears would hear his cry over the hoofbeats and they would come to his aid.

Strider was overjoyed to see that it was his foster brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, riding in with a group of mounted elves. Reigning in their horses, they leapt down and quickly came to his aid. "What is is,Gwador?" (Brother)

He motioned to Riley, and their eyes widened. Without a word, the ranger showed them the lacerations on her back and they exchanged an angry glance. Who would whip someone so cruelly? The twins sensed the infection inside her, and with a nod from Strider, Elrohir mounted his horse while Elladan passed Riley up to him.

"Noro lim,Aglar,Noro lim."Upon hearing these words, the horse bore them quickly out of sight. "Where are they going?" Asked Sam in a concerned voice. Elladan smiled at him as he mounted back onto his horse. "To my father in Rivendell, little master." Giving a nod to Strider, he rode out of sight with the rest of the group.


	3. Smoke Rings and Healing

Many thanks to users:

middleagemanager

wswpub

jshaw0624

Your reviews totally encouraged me!

xXx

Elrohir rode with haste to Rivendell, riding fluidly to keep from jostling the injured girl.

His father, Lord Elrond, had been gifted with foresight, so it did not surprise his son to find him waiting at the entrance.

"You have come sooner than I thought. Come, Elrohir. Bring her to theKard en' Nestad" (House of Healing)

"Yes, Adar."

When they reached their destination, Elrohir gently laid her stomach down upon the bed.

"The sight is not a pretty one, but I believe that it is the reason for her illness."

Elrond watched as his son tenderly bared his patient's back for him to see.

He did not doubt his son's word, but he had not steeled himself for the sight that met his eyes.

The barest brush of a finger made the girl tense up, even in unconsciousness.

Mottled bruises were plentiful on her back, as were many infected cuts.

Elrond laid a hand on the deepest cut and began to chant.

"Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan nan galad."

Elladan joined them and looked at Elrond, who smiled and answered his unspoken question.

"The infection has diminished. All that remains is that she recover her strength."

"Who would cause such pain for a child, ada?" A soft spoken voice questioned from a corner.

They turned to see Arwen standing quietly behind them.

"We do not know, Iellig. I doubt even her companions have such knowledge." (My daughter)

Arwen nodded thoughtfully.

"May I be in charge of her care? I feel as if I know her already..." She trailed off.

"If it pleases you, my daughter, then you may. If possible, learn what you can of her past. She may open up to you more than anyone."

This caused Arwen's brothers to smile, for they knew that their father spoke the truth with these words.

It was then that Elladan noticed the necklace that hung about her neck.

"Elrohir, that necklace. Has it always been there?"

Elrond's lips lifted into a small smile.

"It bears the rune of Varda— It would seem that she has come here by the will of the Valar." He said thoughtfully.

Elrond quickly exited the room, and his sons soon followed, leaving Arwen gazing at the girl.

When she had made sure that her father and brothers were indeed gone, she softly closed the door.

Gathering a few supplies from a small adjoining room, she applied ointment to the cuts and bandaged the girl's torso tightly.

When she had finished that small duty she sat on the edge of the bed to keep vigil over her patient.

xXx

Riley's Point of View

I stretched slowly, my back still sore. My eyes opened, then closed again as I realized that I hadn't been looking at my bedroom ceiling.

Just close your eyes, and this whole dream will just disappear. Just keep your eyes closed...

"You cannot fool a wizard. I know you are awake, Riley."

So, it wasn't a dream. Well, instead of an alarm clock, I have Gandalf to wake me up. Wonderful. Simply wonderful.

"Am I right to guess that I am in Rivendell?"

I didn't look at Gandalf as I asked the question, instead I watched smoke rings from his pipe float lazily over my head.

"Quite right, hm."

Another smoke ring blew across the room, and I turned in the direction from where it came to see Gandalf sitting in a straight backed chair.

"What is the date?"

"October 22nd, if you want to know."

Why yes, Gandalf. I did want to know. Wherever did you get that idea?

I used the date given to me to mentally configure what had happened and what hadn't happened. If it were October 22nd, then the splinter from the Morgul blade was still embedded in Frodo's shoulder. Which meant that tomorrow night it would be found by Elrond. My thoughts were interrupted by Gandalf speaking to someone at the door.

"Your young charge is awake. Maybe you can get more out of her then questions."

The grey wizard stood slowly and walked out of the room. As I followed his movements, the person he had been conversing with came into my line of vision.

Has anyone ever told you that Arwen is simply breathtaking? Because she is like... Whoa.

Liv Tyler is awesome, but comparing her to this Arwen is an insult.

"I'm glad to see you are awake. If you feel well enough, my father would like to meet with you in his study."

xXx

Back to third person... (Basically means that this is coming from the narrator's point of view. :-D)

Elrond sat at his desk rubbing his forehead. The ring bearer had yet to awaken, and Gandalf feared that there was a piece of the blade still in the closed wound.

A knock on the study door made Elrond look up to see his foster son. He motioned him in.

"You wished to speak to me, my Lord Elrond?"

"Yes, Estel. What is the girl's name?"

Knowing who he asked of, the ranger quickly answered.

"Riley. A foreign name that I have not heard in my years of wandering."

"No indeed. In the Quenya language Riley translates into Rielásse, which means inner beauty." He mused to himself.

Duke had snuck into the study after Strider, hoping that he would lead him to Riley.

The dog wagged his tail when Elrond glanced his way.

"Who is this?" The Lord of Rivendell asked as he slowly crouched.

"Duke, Riley's dog. We found the two not far apart on our journey here. They have a close relationship."

The dog carefully sniffed Elrond's outstretched palm before giving it a lick of approval.

"Ya hir balch a' nîn hiril, hm?"He asked as he scratched the dog behind the ears.(Who was cruel to your lady, hm?)

The dog gave a few whimpers, and Elrond thoughtfully turned to Strider who realized that Elrond had been conversing with the canine.

"The same man who injured the girl kicked Duke when he tried to protect her. Riley rose to his defense, and it was for that act of compassion that she was beaten."

Strider noticed that the dog's tail was tucked in-between his legs, and the ranger dropped to one knee to reassure the animal.

"It was not your fault,mellon nin.You only tried to protect her." (my friend)

Elrond stood and held a finger to his lips, moving silently towards the door of the study. He flung it open and a surprised Riley stumbled forward a little. He caught her and gave a teasing smile.

"It is not ladylike to eavesdrop. You can come in now."

Her cheeks were flaming red with embarrassment, for she had not meant to listen to the conversation. But when her dog began to talk to Elrond... Riley had gotten a little off track.

"I don't bite, child."

She realized that she was still standing outside of the door, and she smiled apologetically as she moved to sit in a chair that was offered to her.


	4. Good Questions and Bad Answers

Riley sat down nervously. Yes, she knew that Elrond was wise and kind, but that didn't mean that she was comfortable disclosing information about her life to him.

Several moments of awkward silence had passed since he had asked her the first of many questions.

"We do not wish to cause you more grief, but we cannot aid you if you do not tell us of your past."

The Lord of Rivendell watched the emotions that swirled in Riley's stormy green eyes as they concentrated on the floor.

"What do you wish to know about?" She asked uncertainly, feeling like a small girl compared to the years of Elrond.

"Anything you can tell us."

Duke came quietly to her side and hopped up into the chair. Riley smoothed the speckled fur, feeling soothed by her pet's presence.

"Well... I don't know exactly how I got here, but I do know that I was hiding in my closet from T.J— he's the one that Duke told you about— when I fell. When I woke up, Strider introduced me to the sharp end of his sword."

Riley cocked an eyebrow at Strider, who managed to look properly ashamed, much to the amusement of Lord Elrond.

"How odd of him. Being in the wild has addled his brain perhaps." The dark haired elf mused. Now it was Strider's turn to raise an eyebrow.

Riley laughed, but her joy was cut short when Elrond laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"There is one thing that continues to draw my attention, though. How did the necklace come into your possession?"

She looked down to see the gift from her parents still hanging around her neck.

The green eyes filled with pain and tears, and Elrond knew that this girl had gone through more than one kind of beating.

xXx

Riley's Point of View...

I should have known he would ask a question like that.

Geez. No pressure, but if you answer this question the wrong way the threads of this world could come undone. No pressure at all... Just don't panic like you did in the fifth grade spelling bee. Fainting right now is definitely not the right way to handle this one. Breathe in... Breathe out. Ok. You can do this. Deep breaths...

"My parents bought it for me at a movie premiere."

Idiot! They have no idea what that is! So.. how do I explain this one?

"You know how some elf minstrels can make you see the things they sing of?" I asked.

I'm not sure where I heard that... But I'm pretty sure it was something Tolkien wrote.

They nodded in gravely in response.

"Well that's kind of what a movie is."

"So it was a gift. Your parents. Who are they?" Strider asked.

The memories that had been stowed away had resurfaced with one simple question, and tears pricked behind my eyes.

"You mean were. I lost them both almost a year ago to an accident that happened after I turned seventeen. They were rangers."

Elrond and Strider exchanged a surprised glance with one another and I realized that they had misunderstood me.

"Not the type of ranger that you are." I said hurriedly before continuing.

"In my world a ranger is a— oops."

Great. Now I have to not only explain how I knew Strider is a ranger, but I have to explain that I'm from a different world as well. Wonderful. Why couldn't I have gotten picked up by a twister or fallen down the rabbit hole? But no... I had to land in Middle Earth.

"You see... Where I'm from we... That is..."

"She is trying to tell you she is not of this world. And she has failed rather miserably, if I may say so.", said a gruff voice.

We all turned to see Gandalf standing in the door way.

"Forgive me for not knocking, Master Elrond, but I have come to help you sort through this predicament."

The wizard came and sat down on my left. His gaze turned to mine and I was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to squirm. Emotions are sure to be off-kilter when a guy with eyebrows like Gandalf tries to have a staring competition with you.

Has the guy never heard of tweezers? Wax maybe?... They definitely have wax...

"What do you know?" He asked gruffly.

Oh my Gosh. How do you tell someone that in your world they're a fictional character?

"What do you know of the necklace?"

Duh. He wasn't talking about the books or movies; he doesn't know they exist. You are so paranoid. Butyou probably should tell them how you know all this stuff...

"The necklace was given to me by my parents, who bought it from a street vendor. It's supposed to be a remake of the one that Arwen wears."

Wizard, elf, and ranger all stared at me.

That makes mistake number... oh I don't know, infinity and beyond maybe? I'm lucky that they're not like the people of early Europe. Those freaks would have probably burnt me for witchcraft.

"If you are indeed from another world, how could you know of the Evenstar?" Elrond asked haltingly.

Too late to go back now... You have to tell them.

"In my world there was a man named Tolkien, who wrote a series of books called Lord of the Rings. These books tell of the struggles for the One Ring, although many of them have not happened yet. That's how I know all of this stuff."

"You have been gifted with foresight?" Asked Elrond.

I think about this for a moment.

"Um.. not exactly. It's more like I read about your futures."

Can you imagine how creepy that must sound to them? That their lives have been documented on thin sheets of dead trees?

"You must not tell us of what is to ensue. It could..."

I pulled a face before I interrupted Gandalf to finish his thought.

"Yeah, yeah. It could ruin the fate of Middle Earth. I'm not stupid."

"Back to the original subject—" Elrond said calmly.

The topic of conversation seems to change at random whenever I am concerned. I tend to have that effect on people.

"The necklace may have been bought as a similar replica of the Evenstar, but it is no less real. It was made by the the Valar, and it is by their will and the power of their craftsmanship that you have been brought here."

Hate to break it to you, cryptic elf professor... but I'm pretty sure this thing says Made in China on the back.

"If it is indeed of their making, you have been given a choice."

Is it just me or is he starting to sound a teensy bit ominous?

"You have been granted the fate of the Eldar if you so choose to accept it."

Hold the phone. Did he just say... Does that mean... Holy rainbows and candy corn! Is that even possible?


	5. Siblings, Sarcasm, and Sweatpants

Many thanks to...

dutchangel1979

and therandoms!

(randomsmean all of the guests whom I cannot send my thanks too!)

"If your mouth opens any wider you'll be able to swallow a cave troll." Gandalf's eyes are twinkling as he says this, and I send him a mock glare.

"This is going to sound dumb, but what is the 'Fate of the Eldar'?" I ask, even though I have a good idea of what it is.

I tug on one of my brown curls as Elrond answers my inquiry.

"If you accept the gift that has been offered to you, then you shall gain the features and immortality of my kin."

Dude, that's freaking awesome! I get to grow pointy ears!

I get several odd looks, and I realize that I must have said that last thought out loud. Oops.

"So how do I get this stuff? Genie in a bottle? Shooting star?" The only response I get is more blank stares.

Darn. Any hilariously sarcastic comment is lost on them. Just goes to show you that Will Rogers is right. There is nothing as stupid as an educated man if you get him off the subject he was educated in. You three would be dumb as dirt in the 21st century.

"The Valar will know when you have made your choice. Such a thing has not happened in Middle Earth before, so whether or not the change is gradual I cannot say."

I thought about the decision ahead, and suddenly remembered that one more important question still needed to be asked.

"Before I decide, is there no way I can go home?" The thought of never seeing the U.S again turns my emotions into those of a sniveling three year old— who was just told that Santa Claus died from hypothermia. In other words, I'm so confused that it scares the booger crap out of me.

"No, little one. You have been brought here for a purpose, and although I do not know what that purpose is, I know you will seek it out." His understanding voice calms me down, and it's a good thing too, because I was just thinking about throwing one heck of a fit.

Oh well. I don't really have anything to go back too. Mom and Dad aren't there anymore, and Aunt Lydia and I were never really that close... Wait a minute. They don't have electricity here. Or plumbing. They probably don't even have toilet paper! This is so not happening! Breathe in... breathe out. Do not go all mental again. Deep breaths...

Elrond is speaking to me again, and I am desperately trying to calm myself down so I can listen to him.

I didn't catch most of it, but what I did catch had me bubbling off of the seat in a hurry.

Elrond just offered to be the family I lost.

xXx

Elrond watched as Riley bolted off of the armchair.

Elves may have quick reflexes, but even he had had barely enough time to realize what had happened.

The Lord of Rivendell suddenly found that two arms encircled his waist, and a thatch of long brown hair was peeking out of his wine colored robe. His eyebrows rose in a slightly surprised expression as he looked to Gandalf, who only chuckled.

A tearful thank-you came from the fabric, and although it was muffled, it was said with a sincere heart. Elrond smiled softly at the girl who had so jubilantly hugged him after he had extended the offer to bring her into his family.

In his heart, she was already as loved as any of his other children, and it still made him seethe with righteous anger to think that someone would have beaten the innocent being in his arms.

When Riley pulled back, her eyes sparkled with tears that had yet to be shed.

"I have made my choice. I will accept the gift that the Valar has given to be accepted into your family. "

Elrond smiled and pulled her back into a hug while Gandalf and Aragorn watched in amazement. Not often did they see the elf lord show affection so openly, and it only made the moment even more treasured to those who had witnessed it.

xXx

Sweet nibblets. I seriously hope that I didn't blow snot all over Elrond. That would be just plain nasty.

Do you know how embarrassing it is to realize that you just bawled all over one of the most respected characters in Middle Earth? It's pretty awful. But not really important compared to the Hallmark moment that had just happened.

After I had announced my choice my appearance didn't change physically. But I somehow felt different— lighter almost.

I was moved to a chamber in the family corridors shortly after I had left Elrond's study. Not a very hard task, considering that nothing came with me except for Duke and the necklace. And my clothes. Can't forget those. After all, who would want to fall into Middle Earth in their birthday suit?

xXx

I woke up the next morning with a hiss of surprised pain and clinched teeth as I felt someone gently peel back the bandage that was wrapped around my back and torso.

"I can only rewrap the bandage if you sit up, pîn gwathel."

Go jump off of the waterfall, Arwen.

"I heard that, little one."

Darn it. I forgot that she's Galadriel's granddaughter.

"Ladies do not swear. Even in their minds." She reprimands.

Ladies shouldn't wake people up at dawn either. And darn isn't a swear word.

I pick up a fluffy white pillow and shove my head underneath it, mumbling through the downy stuffing.

"I'm not getting up, Arwen. These blankets have accepted me as their own." I retort as I snuggle up in said coverings.

"Hmmm... I remember the method Adar used with me once..."

A wail escapes my lips as the blankets are ripped away from me, and a pitcher of ice cold water is poured on my back.

I bolt out of bed and grab the towel Arwen held in her hand. My shivering soon ceases as I start drying my wet hair.

A knock sounds on the door, and I start panicking after I noticed that I'm only halfway decent thanks to Arwen's desire to rewrap my cuts.

"Where's my t-shirt?"

She smirks. Uh oh. Not good. In the books Tolkien wrote, elves were like the angels of Middle Earth. I must have fallen into an alternate universe, because these elves are half devil. No kidding.

"Arwen? Where are my clothes?"

The knocking grows louder.

"The shirt was burnt because of the bloodstains."

What! Does Middle Earth not have some kind of ancient OxiClean? You don't just burn an American's favorite shirt— it's unethical. Don't even think about trying that stunt on my sweat pants.

"What am I supposed to wear? Someone is trying to bust the door down!"

I'm wailing again, and a voice calls through the door.

"Arwen, when did you get a cat?"

She rolls her eyes.

"When you brought it home."

Gee, that'll make you feel appreciated. I'm just a cute little animal to these elves.

"I'm coming to see it."

"You cannot. She's indisposed."

A huff was heard from the other side of the door.

"I saved that thing's sorry little hide and you won't let me see it? Why ever not? It's not like it could scratch my eyes out!"

"Don't be too certain. I'm afraid of her claws myself."

Arwen gives me a mischievous wink, and I realize that I'm being treated as she would treat any of her other siblings. In fact, her brother is probably the one on the other side of the door. If her wittiness wasn't directed towards me, I'd know why Aragorn is in love with her.

"Enough foolishness. I am leaving my gift in the doorway, as I cannot come in at the moment."

"Very well."

Silence is heard on the other side of the door, and I sigh in relief as the bantering stops. Sure it was playful, but no one wants to be the ball that get's tossed around in rugby.

Arwen swiftly replaces the old bandage, and I feel as if I am wrapped in a victorian corset because it is so tightly done.

That part wasn't so bad, but when she pulled out the dress... Nuh uh. Not a chance.

I bolt, but my elvish reflexes have yet to arrive. Held tightly around the waist, Arwen dressed me like one would dress a squirming toddler.

Not cool, sis. Not cool.

And just when I think she is finally done, she decides that my hair needs to be braided—Again.

After Arwen had tried multiple braids, she finally settled for an intricate weave that would have taken me hours to do and left the room.

When the door opened, her eyes dropped to a large object that lay on the floor. I peeked around her shoulder.

Freaky Deaky Dutch, I think I'm in love.

Oh, yeah, that sarcastic elf who called me a cat? He found my duffle bag; the one that I had packed when I was leaving Aunt Lydia's. It's a little muddy, but it is manna from heaven.

I quickly drag it into my bedroom and start going through it. Much to Arwen's dismay, there are several pairs of sweatpants and t-shirts.

Note-to-self: Keep all modern devices, clothes, and junkfood far out of Arwen's reach. She thinks they're the work of Sauron himself, and will most likely melt them all.

On a more serious note, Arwen woke me up at midnight to tell me that the splinter has been removed from Frodo's shoulder. Everyone is still anxious to see whether or not he will come to consciousness, but I can rest easy knowing that he will wake up at ten o' clock tomorrow morning.

I can't wait to stuff my face with food at the feast held in his honor tomorrow night, but then again, I will probably have to wear another dress.

Why must ladies be so proper? Especially the ones that are daughters to Lord Elrond?

xXx

Guide...

pîn gwathel— little sister

adar— father


	6. Brothers

This morning I was inhumanely awakened by two of Middle Earth's biggest jokers.

"Her ears aren't shaped right."

I feel a sharp tug on said ears and my eyes pop open to see identical elves staring at me.

The voice had come from the elf on the right and was the same as the one that had spoken through the door yesterday. I believe I have just met my two brothers. Is it too late to get a refund?

Alright, you creepers. Stay away from the ears.

"What the heck are you two doing in here?"

Elladan and Elrohir give me a mischievous grin.

"Your ears have no point. We were trying to see if we could alter them,gwathel."

How are you going to do that? Become a plastic surgeon? That's the dumbest thing I've heard so far, and I've said plenty of stupid things.

"Are you sure Arwen didn't ask you two to wake me up?"

After experiencing her method of doing so yesterday morning, I wouldn't doubt it.

All I get is another one of those infuriating grins.

"She did, didn't she? Darn it! What does a girl have to do to get a decent twelve hours of sleep around here?"

They exchange an amused look at one another before looking back towards me. Neither of them say a word, they just stare at me with that awful twinkle in their eyes. How did someone as serious as Elrond get stuck with a bunch of children who act like they're in middle school?

"Alright you freaks of nature. Get out of here."

Pickle farts. Why are they still standing there?

"Well?"

"Well what, sister?

"Why aren't you moving yet?"

Still wearing their amused smirks the twins leave the room, and I throw a pillow at the closing door.

xXx

Call me crazy, but I actually tried to talk to the trees today. What? I was bored! Besides, I won't know if I have any elvish abilities unless I try them out. But no, the tree did not talk back.

I wouldn't be in the gardens in the first place if I didn't need some peace and quiet. And a good hiding spot. During lunch, Strider had winked at me before whispering that Arwen had arranged a dress fitting for after lunch. I only grinned at him and hoped no one else had noticed our exchange. But the chances of that happening are slim, as I now live with a bunch of elves.

Duke has been by my side all day, but when I started to talk to the trees he took off in the direction of the stables. Crazy canine.

Looking around cautiously, I made sure no one else was around before hoisting myself to the top of an especially low tree branch.

Climbing is sure hard to do in a dress.

"That is not a wise idea, little one.Your cuts have not healed enough for you to be climbing trees."

The voice startled me and I fell out of the tree— right into the arms of Elrond, who gave me a reproving look before setting me gently on the ground.

"Sorry, Adar."

It felt weird to call Elrond my father, especially in the elvish tongue, but it was gradually growing more comfortable to do so.

"Why are you here,ielleg? Arwen has been looking for you."

Yeah, I know. She wants to play dress up.

"Adar, it's Arwen looking for me. Why else would I be out here?"

He chuckled softly.

"Speaking of which, how did you know where to find me?" I asked curiously.

"It is amazing what a dog will say once you bribe him with a bone."

That furry little traitor.

"I suppose you want me to go to that dress fitting, huh?"

The Lord of Rivendell gives me a small nod of agreement.

"If you truly dislike wearing gowns, why do you not try to compromise with Arwen? Perhaps she will allow you to wear tunics for everyday occasions and dresses for formal ones?"

I smiled wryly.

Now why didn't I think of that?

xXx

"Hold still,mellon nin." One of the seamstresses said as she pulled another pin from in-between her teeth and stuck it into the fabric.

I had already been pricked a few times by the ladies, who were growing impatient at my squirming. Sadly, I think that they poked me on purpose to punish me. But how was I supposed to know that the house was in an uproar over Elrond's youngest daughter not showing up for a dress fitting?

Arwen is pursing her lips as she studies the gown that has been concocted for tonight's feast. I really don't see the point of wearing this, but to my new sister it's a really big deal. Don't get me wrong, I like the elvish style of dressing, but back at home I never wore dresses. I meannever.

Perhaps if it were not on me, I would say that it is stunningly beautiful. The fabric is a shade of deep midnight blue and has a silver trim at the bottom with silver belting to match. The sleeves are made from a sheer type of fabric, and are fitted at the top but flair out at the bottom.

"Turn." My sister whirls her finger around to demonstrate her command.

After she has seen the dress from all sides she smiles and nods at the head seamstress.

"Well done, Gwaedhiel. It suits her perfectly."

I let out a breath of relief. I suppose this whole thing could have been a lot worse. Arwen had almost decided on a corset, but thought against it because the cuts had yet to heal fully. Thank goodness for small blessings.

xXx

Phooey. Now I know why Arwen made such a big deal about the gown.

Not only was this night a celebration of Frodo's awakening, but also the first time I had been presented to Rivendell as Elrond's daughter. And I didn't like that one bit. Not because I resent being his daughter, but because I dislike people staring at me. And staring was inevitable tonight.

The Great Hall was lit with chandeliers that hung gracefully from the ceiling, their candles making the darkness fade.

Elrond sat at the end of the table in a high backed chair that had been intricately carved and set upon a raised platform, with another elf and Gandalf sitting on either side of him. Arwen sat in the middle of the table under a canopy; Elladan and Elrohir sat on her left. As for me, I was sandwiched in-between Elladan and the elf that sat at Elrond's side.

The thought of eating had immediately left my mind as I realized this was the table where the most respected people in Elrond's House sat. Forget the feathery butterflies— I had a stampede of elephants in my stomach.

One of the elves that had been serving the food filled my cup with wine as I just sat there and stared at it. Elladan laughed at my expression.

"Have you never had wine before,gwathel? Were you raised in barn?"

I gave him a scathing look before replying.

"It is not something to tease about, Elladan. And no, I grew up in a cabin and a society that didn't allow people to drink until they were twenty one. If I didn't know that such remarks were normal for you, I would say that the wine has already gone to your head. Perhaps you need to stay away from strong beverages, hm?"

The golden-haired elf sitting next to me laughed, drawing my gaze to his face in confusion.

"Elladan,mellon nin, that is the first time I have seen anyone but your father put you in your place. Well done, Lady Rielásse."

At least the elvish name Elrond gave me sounds like my english name. But I'll probably never get used to the "Lady" part. Elves are so formal.

"I ask your pardon for not making your acquaintance when you first arrived, but your father had sent me on an errand. I am Glorfindel."

"No biggie."

I have noticed that wherever I am concerned a raised eyebrow normally accompanies me. This was no exception.

"Pardon me for asking, but what does "No biggie" mean?" The blonde elf asks in confusion.

"It only means that there is nothing to forgive. But if your name is Glorfindel, that would mean you are—"

"One of your father's advisors."

Drat. I was going to say the Balrog slayer. Now that would have been an interesting conversation.

Elrond and Arwen stood to signal the end of the feast— as they are the highest ranking male and female in Rivendell.

The others after their rank soon rose to follow. I was unsure of what to do and remained sitting, but Elrohir signaled me to stand. As I stood, he came and tucked my hand into the crook of his elbow and lead me to the Hall of Fire.

The Hall of Fire was a large open room that had pillars down the length of the room, and two fireplaces across the width of the room on either side.

Elvish minstrels played soothing music as Elrond led Frodo to be reunited with Bilbo. I watched for a moment before turning around to find that Elladan and Elrohir had slipped away with Strider to share the tidings they had brought back to Rivendell with them. It is amazing how someone can be so immature and then be the polar opposite in a minute's notice.

Leave me to the mercies of curious elves why don't you? Some brothers you are.

Pippin and Merry wave at me from across the room and I quickly close the distance between us.

"Hello, Riley!" Pippin said enthusiastically, only to get elbowed by Merry.

"Pippin!" He whispered worriedly. "It's Lady Rielásse now, remember?"

"That's all right Merry, I'll always be Riley to you two. Honestly, having an elvish name is still rather uncomfortable."

That statement brought wide smiles to their faces and I smiled as well.

"Just out of curiosity, how do you tell the elves apart? Whether or not they are men or women, I mean."

This question came from Merry and I gave him a mischievous wink.

"If their clothes do not give them away, you guess and pray that you are right."

"Oh." He said disappointed that I didn't have any real advice.

Pippin laughed.

"Merry is only asking because he accidentally made the mistake of addressing Erestor as a lady."

I laughed, having met Elrond's other advisor earlier in the week. I can only imagine the look on the dark-haired elf's face. If it were anything like Merry's blushing face, it would have been priceless. The poor hobbit's cheeks were blooming into the color of tomatoes as he elbowed his cousin again.

"She did not need to know that, Pip!"

I opened my mouth to reply but Bilbo had just challenged Lindir to separate his poetry from Strider's, and I quieted down to listen.

The hobbit launched into his poem of Eärendil and I wandered closer.

Eärendil was a mariner

that tarried in Arvernien;

he built a boat of timber felled

in Nimbrethil to journey in;

her sails he wove of silver fair,

of silver were her lanterns made,

her prow was fashioned like a swan,

and light upon her banners laid...

It was easy to get lost in the poetry, and I listened in awe as Frodo's uncle recited his creation.

When he had finished, the room came alive with applauds and the little halfling gave a mock bow.

"Now we had better have it again." A brown haired elf said.

Bilbo gave another mock bow.

"I am flattered, Lindir. But it would be too tiring to repeat it all again."

"Not for you. You never get tired of reciting your own verses, Master Baggins, and you well know it. As for your question, I cannot answer after only hearing it once."

After Bilbo had finished arguing with the poet on how he and the Dúnadan were as different as peas and apples, he hopped of the chair he had been standing on and promptly disappeared in the crowd of tall elves.

My brothers and Strider slipped quietly back into the hall as Lindir began to ask if anyone else wished to share their talents. Elladan and Elrohir came to stand on either side of me, and I narrowed my eyes at the glint in Elladan's eyes.

Uh oh. I smell a mouse.

The alarm bells in my head stat to go off as Elladan waves to get Lindir's attention, and then motions to me.

The minstrel's eyes light up and he nods in my direction.

"Lady Rielásse, would you honor us with a song from your homeland?"

I give a look at Elladan that clearly states "You're dead meat" before turning back to Lindir.

"Of course." I reply as I quickly try to think of a song to sing.

No Britney Spears. That would probably kill Lindir. Not that he doesn't deserve it for being in cahoots with Elladan. Jokes on them, I can actually sing pretty good. Now let's see...

Elrohir nudges me forward with an apologetic look. Taking a deep breath through my mouth, I begin to sing the only song that I knew would come from my heart.

Come stop your crying

It will be alright

Just take my hand

Hold it tight

I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

For one so small,

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you,

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand the way we feel?

They just don't trust what they can't explain

I know we're different but deep inside us

We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

Don't listen to them

'Cause what do they know?

We need each other

To have, to hold.

They'll see in time

I know

When destiny calls

You must be strong

I may not be with you

But you've got to hold on

They'll see in time, I know.

The room goes deathly quiet and all eyes are turned to our portion of the hall. Then all of a sudden, the elves start to applaud and grin at one another. I slowly retreated to the spot where I had been standing before.

"You were breathtaking,gwathel.Where did you learn such a song? It is enough to rival something that Lindir wrote." Elrohir asked in wonder, his praise genuine with not a hint of teasing in his voice.

A tear fell from my eye and made a trail down my face. I bit my lip.

"My mother sang it to me when I was restless. She said that the words would help me through the good times and bad times."

He grew quiet, and I realized that not only did he know that my mother had died, but he knew what it felt like to be separated from her.

Turning to me, he gave a soft smile.

"She was correct. Though she has been lost to you, she will always dwell in your heart, _mell_ _g_ wathel. Take strength from what you have learned from her."

"Thank you. Now, on a less serious note, I have another brother who is in some MAJOR trouble."

I turn to see Elladan giving me a grin and I stomp over to where he is standing.

"Have you forgiven me yet, sister?"

My ballet-trained muscles give him a swift kick in the shins.

"You are forgiven,gwandor."

As I marched off I heard Elrohir remark wryly to his brother, 'Remind me to congratulate her for that later." His twin rubs his leg gingerly and gives him a glare.

xXx

Elrond searched me out before I had left the hall.

"I suppose you know that there is to be a council tomorrow,ielleg?"

"Yes, Adar."

He gazes thoughtfully at my face.

"If you wish to be present you may come. Though I do not wish it, my heart and my foresight bid that your path would intertwine with the ring-bearer's."

I nod slowly. At least I know how this thing ends; everyone else fears the future.

"I will be there."

He gives me a solemn bow, and I retreat to my bedroom for a fitful night's rest.

xXx

Guide...

gwathel- sister

ielleg- my daughter

mellon nin- my friend

gwandor- brother

mell gwathel- dear sister


	7. The Council of Elrond

Many thanks to users...

The better twin— (That's so sweet! I love it when people can relate to my stories!)

Immac— (It's good to hear from you again! I suppose you got your wish!)

And thanks to the random guest! (Glad you thought so!)

xXx

I woke up shivering this morning to find that Duke had slipped into my room at some point last night. Most people have a spouse or a sibling that steals the blankets, but I just happen to have a dog.

You are the most bizarre animal. I should have named you Snoopy.

As I roll out of bed, he raises his head from the nest he has made of blankets.

I shake my head in disbelief as he plops his head back down and lets out a comical moan.

Sitting down at a stool in front of the floor length mirror, I brushed out the snarls in my hair. Tucking a combed strand behind my ears, I noticed the barely perceptible point that had made itself known. As far as appearances go not much has changed, but my hair was growing straighter and my ears had that small point to them.

I dressed in the tunic I had convinced Arwen to have made for less formal occasions. Smiling at my likeness in the mirror, I left to find something to eat.

Why are fellowships formed so early in the morning?

xXx

I rubbed my forehead I as moved to sit in-between Erestor and Aragorn. The council had begun.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." Elrond's deep voice stilled any movements as everyone directed their attention to the Lord of Rivendell.

Why would you have a secret council in a place that is not only outdoors, but gives off echoes? Anybody could hear us if they tried.

"Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction; none can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this one fate, this one doom."

As Elrond speaks Strider exchanges a tense glance with a man that sits across the room, and I realize that he wears the symbol of Gondor.

Boromoir.

My eyes sweep across the room to find the rest of the fellowship.Which has not been formed yet.I remind myself.

As I stare into the bushes I can make out the forms of Merry and Pippin looking back at me. Once they noticed that I was staring at them with a raised eyebrow, they both panicked as they moved further back into the brush. I gave a slow wink in their direction to show them that I would not be the one to give them away. Pippin grinned as Merry winked back.

Hobbits are so cute... They're like Middle Earths teddy bears.

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

The hobbit slowly stood and placed the ring on a pedestal that had been set in the center of the group. I shivered from the evil I felt as it was brought out. It felt like that lesson in history class where we discussed the methods Hitler used to kill the Jews. But it was worse; it was a constant shadow in your mind, not something that you knew had happened decades ago. Everyone looked upon it with fear or greed.

"So it is true..." Boromoir whispers as Aragorn cast a worried glance in his direction. "It is a gift.', He continued, standing up to pace amidst the council.

"A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring?"

You just opened the wrong can of worms.

The ranger beside me gives an odd look in my direction.

I really need to learn how to control my mouth.

"Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe."

Aragorn leans tensely into the back of his chair as Boromoir proceeds to speak.

"Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy; let us use it against him."

Oh crap. Here it comes. I'm really not supposed to do this...

"The Ring will answer to no one but it's master. If you take the ring it will betray you as it betrayed Isildur. It will control you, so that you would betray the country you seek to keep safe by wielding it." I said, calmly facing the son of Denethor.

Poor Aragorn. I just took the words right out of his mouth.

"And what would a girl like you know of such matters?" He asks tensely as I mentally roll my eyes.

More than you, obviously.

"Young ladies as yourself would do well to stay away from important councils such as these."

Oh no, he just did not.

Strider lays a hand on my arm to quell my temper as he quickly comes to my defense.

"And you, Lord Boromoir, would do well to heed wisdom no matter the form it comes in."

The steward's son glared at Aragorn before taking a menacing step towards our direction.

"And what would a ranger know of such a matter?" He sneers.

An elf suddenly stands to face the prideful man.

Ooooh look! It's the idol of every fangirl.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." He said, his elf eyes both calm and seething at once.

Boromoir turned to Strider with disbelief written across his face.

"Aragorn. This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." The elf continued.

Frodo looks at Strider with new awe written across his face.

"Havo dad, Legolas."He said sternly.

Boo ya! Elves kick butt!

"Gondor has no king. Nor does it need one." Boromoir turns and sits in his seat once more, sending a glare towards Aragorn and I.

"All that is gold does not glitter,

Not all those who wander are lost;

The old that is strong does not wither,

Deep roots are not reached by the frost.

From the ashes a fire shall be woken,

A light from the shadows shall spring;

Renewed shall be blade that was broken,

The crownless again shall be king."

I mentally say Bilbo's rhyme in my head as Boromoir glares at us.

"Lady Rielásse is right. We cannot use it." This comes from Gandalf.

"Could Bombadil be persuaded to lend us his aid? The ring seems to have no power over him." Erestor mused from beside me.

"Nay.' said Glorfindel.

"He would likely forget and throw it carelessly aside. Bombadil would be a most unsafe guardian. Nor can we cast the ring into the sea, for the lands and oceans change, and there are some of the Dark Lord's servants that dwell in the cold dephts."

"Why not send it over the seas?" Erestor said.

"That is not an option either; those who dwell in the Blessed Realm would not accept it." As Elrond's advisors finished mulling over the situation Elrond spoke again.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

Bormoir looked defeated, and Frodo swallowed nervously.

"What are we waiting for?"

That must be Gimli. Remember to duck for this next part.

The dwarf stands up and brings out his axe while Gandalf shoots a concerned glance in Elrond's direction. The Lord of Rivendell stood as if to stop the bearded figure.

"Aggg!"

He yells out a dwarfish battle cry as he brought his axe down on top of the Ring. The weapon shatters as soon as it comes into contact with the golden band. Pieces of sharp metal fly in all directions and one of them grazes past my forehead, taking a lock of brown hair with it.

A small trickle of blood makes its way down my cheek, and I gladly accept Aragorn's handkerchief to staunch the small cut that had appeared.

I'm glad I got that tetanus shot. Stupid dwarf! Put that thing away before you hurt somebody. Well, put away what's left of it. If my hair looks like its been cut with a chainsaw, I am going to hack off that beard to match the new style you gave me.

Glóin helped his son up from where he had been lying on the ground as Elrond began to speak again.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed by any craft we here possess, Gimli, son of Glóin. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

The place went so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromoir says as he makes a fist with his hand. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten-thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

That's not exactly true. You cannot do it with any number of men, only two hobbits, and they do simply walk into Mordor. What are you trying to do? Scare the poor halfling to death? He has to take that thing to Mordor!

Legolas leapt up from his seat once more.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose that you think you're the one to do it!' spat out Gimli.

Legolas stared at the dwarf.

"And if we fail? What then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

Boromoir rises as he says this, along with Gimli who shouts out at the top of his lungs, "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!"

Aragorn looks heavenward with a pained expression.

"Never trust an elf!" The dwarf yelled again.

And I thought I had a problem with speaking my mind.

The room erupts into chaos as the elves stand to their feet and glare at the short being. Legolas restrains some of his kinsmen as they take a step towards the offending dwarf. Gandalf shakes his head at the ruckus while Frodo glances at the subject of the argument.

"Do you not understand?" The wizard's voice bellows. "While you bicker amongst yourselves Sauron's power grows! None can escape it. You'll all be destroyed!" Elrond's hand rests beneath the silver wrought leaves that sit upon his brow.

I can't imagine how loud this fighting would be to an elf. I hope elves do not get headaches, else he will get a migraine.

I glance at Frodo and see the inner struggle written across his face as he pants with fear at the ring. The arguing grows louder as he too gets out of his chair. "I will take it." Though I do not hear the words over the noise I know that they are being spoken.

"HEY! SHUT YOUR WINE GUZZLERS! THE HOBBIT HAS SOMETHING TO SAY!" I yell as loudly as I can. Everyone looks at me with open mouths before turning to Frodo expectantly.

Nothing like an American football game to teach you how to yell.

"I will take the Ring into Mordor. Though, I do not know the way."

Gandalf smiles at the courageous little hobbit.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear." The wizard states as he pats Frodo's shoulder.

Aragorn, who had remained sitting through the disorder, now stood and came to kneel at the halfling's side.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

Gandalf sends a glance to Elrond that is a "I told you so" if there ever was one. Elrond only nods solemnly.

"You have my bow." Legolas said.

"And my axe!" Said Gimli as he tried to one-up the elf. Legolas glared at him with annoyance.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is truly the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromoir states as he comes to join the group.

I come softly to Frodo's side and kneel so that I am at eye level with the curly haired hobbit.

"Courage shall not be easily found, but I shall be by your side to help you find it,mellon nin." I stand to see Elrond giving me a sad smile and I smile back in reassurance.

Don't know where all that came from. I'm hardly the one to go all deep on someone.

I can almost feel Boromoir glaring at my back and it's hard for me to stifle a giggle. He must hate the fact that Elrond is allowing a woman— a girl — to go on this quest with men of renown such as himself.

Sorry buddy, but you're stuck with me. The least you can do is stop looking like someone stuffed pepper up your nose.

Sam suddenly burst from the bushes and came to stand by his master.

"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." He stated in a voice that meant he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Indeed. It is impossible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council, and you are not." Elrond said with the slightest hint of humor in his voice.

"We're coming, too." Elrond whips his head around to see Merry and Pippin also emerge from the bushes.

"You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us. Family sticks together.' stated Merry.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... quest... thing." Pippin stated.

Gandalf gives the mischievous hobbit a disbelieving glance.

"That rules you out, Pip." Merry stated.

Would laughing be inappropriate right now?


	8. Noodles and Knives

Many thanks to users...

Immac— (Your reviews always make me smile! Glad to know that you enjoy reading this story!)

The better twin— (I do too! They are so cute and humorous!)

xXx

Most people think that the fellowship left the night of the council, but that is definitely not true. Although it does not mention it in the movies, the fellowship stays in Rivendell for one wholemonthbefore setting out. And even though I know how this quest turns out, the suspense is still killing me.

I am still in bed when my thoughts suddenly take a different turn— along with a couple of flights of stairs and a spin on the merry-go-round.

I am starving. Actually, I think I've got the craves. But for what?

For the first time since I have been in Rivendell I have woken up without an audience, and I am seriously hankering after some cheesy goodness. Only problem— Middle Earth doesn't have mac n' cheese.

Oh well. When you want something done you have to do it yourself.

Getting out of the toasty blankets, I went to the chest that sat at the end of my bed. Rummaging through my belongings, I found another tunic and donned it quickly before heading to the kitchen.

xXx

"Can I help you, my lady?"

I turned around to see the head of the kitchen staff giving me a questioning glance.

"Would you mind if I tried to cook something, Lainos?"

"You are always welcome in my kitchen, Lady Rielásse."

There's that 'lady' thing again. I wish ladies could wear sweatpants and t-shirts without causing a scandal.

"Thank you. Do you mind showing me the pantry?"

And then it's two hours later... But hey? Third times a charm, right?

My arms are dusted with flour and I am pretty sure Lainos knows that I have no clue what I am doing by now. I have the basic idea of how pasta is made, but this is more of a trial and error type of experience.

Who knew making macaroni noodles from scratch would be this hard?

Realizing that I was out of eggs, I walked back into the pantry to find said ingredient. It took me a moment to locate the basket that sat two shelves above my head. Stretching my arms as high as they would go, I bounced on my tip-toes and snatched what was needed.

I sped around the corner only to bump into a solid mass and I gave a loud yelp of surprise. The basket of eggs had been squashed as I had run into another elf, and I watched in horror as the yellow fluid dripped slowly down the elf's torso. I am almost afraid to look up at their face for fear that it is Glorfindel or Erestor.

"Ehem. I believe the eggs go in the bowl and not on my chest,gwathel."

I take in a sharp breath of relief.

I suppose a teasing brother is better than one of of Adar's advisors. That would have been one awful explanation.

"Amin hiraetha, gwandor." I apologized. "I did not see you there."

Looks like I am slowly picking up the elvish language.

"That much was obvious, else I would not be wearing your ingredients." He retorted.

One of the kitchen staff handed Elladan a towel and he made quick use of it, but a faint stain could still be seen on his tunic.

"What are you cooking? It looks... interesting."

"Macaroni and cheese.', I pronounce.

Elladan's forehead creases as he tries to repeat the name of the dish; he fails horribly.

I laugh and repeat it a few more times before he finally gets it right. Making our way back to the counter space I had been working at, he watches me try once again to make the noodles. After trying three times, I finally get it right. Before I can tell him not to, he picks up one of the crescent shapes and pops it into his mouth.

Boys are such idiots.

My brother bravely swallows the chewy piece of dough, knowing that I would probably lord it over him if he gagged.

"It does not taste like anything I have had before,gwathel."

"I doubt you have had raw dough very often, Elladan. You are supposed to cook the noodles before you eat them." I raise an eyebrow in his direction.

His expression suddenly changes from a skillfully hidden grimace to a look of embarrassment.

I cut a small block of cheese and added the pieces to a pan with some milk and the finished noodles. Ten minutes later the dish is finished and I plop down on a stool with my bowl and spoon in hand to eat my creation.

Elladan watches me for a moment before grabbing an eating utensil of his own and scooping a good size bite out of my bowl.

"Hey! Hands off buddy!"

He chews slowly for a moment before swallowing— a smile spreading across his face.

"It's good!', he exclaims.

"You should not sound so surprised. If you want anymore though, you will have to get it from the pot.', I said as he tried to steal another sample, only to have him grab my bowl and shovel the rest of the food into his mouth.

"Elladan! Give it back! I didn't slave over a hot stove for nothing!', I whine as my sibling holds the bowl away from my grasp. I soon find myself chasing the crazy son of Elrond around the kitchen while the staff look on in bewildered amusement.

Why do elves have to be so fast on their feet? And why can't Elladan be more serious?I thought to myself as we ran in circles throughout the kitchen.

But then he would not be Elladan, would he?

Elrond had asked Elladan to bring me to his study, which my brother had conveniently forgotten to mention until he had finished scarfing downmyfood.

"How long ago did he send you to get me?', I ask.

Elladan only gives a nonchalant shrug.

"Probably an hour ago."

"Elladan! I don't even have time to change! And I look like the abominable snowman, I'm covered in so much flour! How could you?"

"I forgot, Rielásse. Adar will understand. And do not fret about changing. You look fine."

Going to the sink pump and rinsing of my pasty arms, I quickly dry them and run to the door only to be called back by my brother.

"What do you want now? I'm already late."

"You never told me who the abominable snowman was."

Sticking my tongue out at my brother, I stomped out of the kitchen to Elrond's study while he laughed.

xXx

"I had expected you to come sooner,ielleg. But I suppose I should have known that would not happen if I sent Elladan to the kitchens. What delayed him in speaking with you?"

"He spoke to me, Adar. He just forgot to mention that you wished to see me.', I replied.

He was sitting at his desk and he looked at me and smiled before pushing his chair out and standing up.

"Did he enjoy it?"

"Enjoy what?"

"What you made in the kitchen, of course."

Oh. How'd you know that?

Elrond rubbed his finger across the bridge of my nose before pulling his hand back to show me the white powder that dusted his thumb.

You mean I have been standing here talking to the Lord of Rivendell for ten minutes with flour on my nose?

I gave a sheepish grin.

"I made a dish that was very popular back home and Elladan enjoyed more of it than I did. He acted like a _grindael_ who had gone for weeks without food."

Elrond gave a good hearted laugh before sitting back down behind his desk.

"While I would like to hear that story I did not request your presence to discuss starving pigs, little one.', he said as his voice took on a more serious tone. "I have asked Legolas and Aragorn to teach you how to fight before you set out on the journey. If you would like, I can arrange for you to start tomorrow morning."

"That would be fine, Adar. Is there anything else that you needed to speak with me about?"

"Nay. You may go, _ielleg_."

I turned to him as I was walking out the study door.

"You are different than you were portrayed in my my world. There you were always serious and stern. But here, you have a fun-loving, fatherly side and I am honored to not only see it, but experience it. I'll see you at dinner, Adar."

How come Middle Earth makes me emotional all of a sudden? Get a grip, Riley.

xXx

"Good morning, Sunbeam. Don't you look bright this morning?"

Duke is a dead dog walking for telling my brothers my nickname. I raised him, trained him, fed him, cuddled him, and he supplies my brothers with embarrassing stories to blackmail me with? What a wonderful dog. You never could say no to bacon, could you Duke?

"You two are lucky that duct tape hasn't been invented yet.', I mumbled as I pulled the blankets over my head.

"Aragorn asked that we wake you up early so you can begin your training." Elrohir replied.

"Alright, I'm up. Now what?"

"You are awake, yes. But not up."

When they were finally convinced that I was out of bed for good, they left the room so I could dress in the brown training tunic Arwen brought me last night.

When I finally walked out of the room Elladan gave a mock gasp of surprise.

"Have my eyes deceived me, or has my sister truly morphed into a beautiful elleth?"

I laugh as give him a small punch in the arm.

"Your eyes have definitely deceived you."

Elrohir smiled.

"Elladan may have been teasing but there was truth in his statement, Rielásse."

Gee thanks. I'm all choked up.

"Aren't you supposed to return the compliment?" Elladan asks teasingly.

I give a disbelieving snort.

"Alright, but you asked for it. When I see your face Elladan, I would change nothing..." The twins wait for the rest of my sentence. "Except the direction I'm walking in. Buh bye!" I took off in the direction of the archery range while Elrohir laughed loudly at his brother's expense.

Uh oh. Elladan had that look on his face.

xXx

"Block, parry, strike. Good. Now move your feet."

Why can't people just swing the sword and be done with it?

"Not your right, your left. Better. Now strike again."

Aragorn blocks my half-hearted blow with ease.

"Your not trying, Rielásse."

Because we've been at this for two hours without a single break!

"Stay here." Aragorn says as he lays his sword down and walks into the armory. My breath is coming in pants as I lean forward with my hands resting on my knees.

He soon walks back out of the building bearing another sword.

"Try using this." Aragorn tosses the sheathed weapon to me and I slowly draw it out.

"Glandúr, a blade that has seen many battles. It was the weapon Elrond used to instruct me when I first learned how to fight. It is lighter than the first blade you held, perhaps it will suit you better."

I ran my finger lightly down the shimmering blade. There was an engraving near the hilt of the sword and I studied the elvish runes but was unable to make heads or tails of it.

"Thalos ië hir nedh alsui nómë." A voice read from over my shoulder and I turned to see Legolas standing behind me. "Courage is found in unlikely places."

Aragorn smiled at his long-time friend.

"Amin hiraetha, Legolas. Uin thel na gartha dín ter taen."

The elf smiled.

"No,mellon nin.I am sorry that I disturbed your lesson."

"I do not think she will mind the interruption."

Legolas glanced in my direction.

"You haven't fatigued her too bad with your boring lessons, I hope?" He teased before swapping to his native tongue.

"Manen ná hen nävé?" He asked.

"Maer an l' yesta. Hen toina nó gwanna it inyë hwind glamog, hant." Aragorn responded.

"Hey guys? I'm not completely stupid. I can understand almost everything you just said.', I huffed.

Legolas and Aragorn burst into laughter while I rolled my eyes.

"Cometinwë,and we will begin your first lesson in archery."

I nodded and followed Legolas to a separate part of the field.

What the heck does tinwë mean anyway?I thought as Legolas handed me a bow.Doesn't matter. At least I actually know how to use a bow. Thank goodness Dad was smart enough to get me interested in Native Americans.

An arrow was placed in my hand and I quickly nocked it into place before getting into the stance Dad had taught me. Slowly drawing the string back to my lower cheek, I released it. The arrow sped towards the target and landed smack dab in the middle. Bullseye! I did a fist pump while Legolas wore an amused expression at my antics.

"Need I even ask what that gesture means?"

I shook my head.

"Nope."

He smiles and hands me another arrow.

"Since you seem to already know the basics, why not try to fire the arrow again?"

"Sure." I reply as I nock another arrow, when a hand suddenly grasps onto mine.

"I want you to fire while running."

I can't even run with scissors. How's a weapon of war any better?

I give the blonde haired elf an incredulous look.

"Isn't that dangerous?', I asked.

"What is more dangerous? Knowing how to run and defend yourself in battle, or not knowing how to fire while moving and become an easy target?" He replied with a serious glance in my direction. "War does not always follow our wishes, Rielásse. It is best to know what to do in every circumstance."

I hate it when he's right.

While it was a challenge to do as he asked, it was actually easier to learn then I had thought it would be. When Legolas was finally convinced that I could handle the archery part of fighting, he pried my hands off of the bow and laid it aside.

"Aragorn was right. You hold promise as a warrior. Now, try these."

Finding that I suddenly held twin blades, I gave him that 'are you serious?' glare and he laughed.

"Just try them,tinwë. You might find that you prefer them to any other weapon you have tried."

I sighed in defeat.

"Alright. But I can make up my own signature moves, right? I don't have be all boring?"

Legolas smirks.

"Let's see what you can do first."

And this is where I am thankful I took ballet.

I block his attack and spin around to block the second swing.

"Good. Now, what if I have you trapped in a blade lock?"

Replying to his question with actions rather than words, I push off the blades with my own as I turn.

"Well met. One last time, and then you may be excused."

The match ended with one of his blades at my throat and my own at his.

Legolas was right. I do like these better than anything else. They give me more control.

A clap sounded from the side of the field, and we quickly withdrew the knives. I turned around to see Elrond nodding approvingly at Legolas.

"You are a wonderful mentor, son of Thranduil."

Legolas bowed.

"But a mentor is only as good as his student, Lord Elrond.', he replied.

I grinned at his compliment as Elrond motioned to me to follow him. As he led me towards the dinning hall, I asked him the question that had been in the corner of my mind all day.

"Adar, what doestinwëmean?"

The Lord of Rivendell laughed.

Whatever it means, he's probably going to tell me that I'll have to find out myself.

I was correct in that aspect. I never did find out what my nickname meant that night.

xXx

Language Guide...

gwathel-sister

gwandor-brother

adar-father

ielleg-my daughter

amin hiraetha-I am sorry.

findael-pig

tinwë-sparky

Manen ná hen nävé-How has she done so far?

Maer an l' yesta. Hen toina nó gwanna it inyë hwind glamog hant.-Good for a beginner. If I were an orc she would be dead, though.

Amin hiraetha Legolas, Uin thel na gartha dín ter taen-I'm sorry Legolas, I did not mean to keep her so long.


	9. Birthdays and Bad Days

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material written by Tolkien or Peter Jackson.**

 **A:N/ Please review and tell me what you think, and if anyone has any ideas then I would love to hear them! Just PM me or leave an idea in a review! This may be a sloppy chapter because it is an awkward place in the story, but as my grandad would say, 'it's a filler'.**

 **Many thanks to users...**

 **(There is one reader who posted a review involving fruit *wink*wink* but the computer is acting goofy and will not let me put your name in for some reason. But I wanted to thank you! You made my day!)**

 **SkywardPrincessofTime15 (Aww! Thank you! And I will most definitely be posting more chapters!)**

 **Immac (So far you are my most consistent reviewer! Thank you so much for that!)**

* * *

 _The two greatest days of your life is the day you were born, and the day you finally find out why._

 _—Mark Twain_

* * *

 _Today is my eighteenth birthday. Yet I'm missing five whole months of my life because it was July back home and here it's November. And I was wrong about the fellowship, too. They were to leave in two months, not one. So that means we will leave on December 25th... The fellowship leaves on Christmas? You have got to be kidding me. How come I didn't know that?_

It was early in the afternoon and I was sitting in the flower gardens with Duke curled at my feet.

"Why the long face, _gwathel_?" Elrohir asked as he sat on the bench beside me.

"Horses have long faces, and I am no horse."

He nodded solemnly. "True. But mules have long faces also."

I turned to face him too quickly, and I lost my balance and fell off of the stone bench. Glaring at him, I slowly got up and dusted off my tunic.

"Did you just call me a—"

"Nay." Elrohir laughed. "I was only stating a fact."

"Yeah, right. I know you too well to think that you were only 'stating a fact'."

He grinned at me. "What are brothers for?"

"I don't know, but if I ever meet the Valar that will be the first thing I ask them." I mumbled under my breath.

"Could you repeat that? I could not understand you, Rielásse."

"You weren't supposed to.', I replied as I looked up at him with a grin. "So, why are you here again?"

He sighed. "Adar asked that I teach you how to ride a horse."

 _It is a sad thing to watch your brother lose his mind._

* * *

Elrohir slowly lead his horse out of the stables. The animal bobbed its head at me and nickered.

"Easy, Aglar. She's never been around your kind before."

I gave the eldest twin of Elrond a questioning look.

"What does Aglar mean?" I asked as I studied the black animal.

"Champion of Glory. He is the one who bore you to Rivendell when you fell ill in Estel's company. Adar said that had he been a little slower you would not have made it to healing in time. "

 _Wow. Didn't know I was that close to dying._

Slowly approaching, I watched as Aglar's ears pricked forward and he nudged my hand when I came a little closer.

"So you're the one who got me here in time, huh?" I cautiously reached my hand up to scratch the horse's forelock. "Suppose you can help me learn to ride, too?" Aglar bobbed his head again. "So that's a yes?" I turned to my brother.

"Elrohir, how do you get up?"

"I leap."

I look back at Aglar, whose head reaches an inch above my own.

 _That shouldn't be too bad. Right? I mean I did take ballet..._

Taking a deep breath I spring off of the ground and leap onto the horse's back. Elrohir blinked in surprise before he grinned and showed me the stirrup in his hands.

"I was going to offer this to you, but I see that you have no need of it."

 _Not now anyway. But a few minutes ago... it would have been nice of you to pull it out of your magic hat then._

"Try not to depend on the saddle too much. Grip with your knees instead." Elrohir instructed me. "Pull the reins gently in the direction you want to go... Good. Now try to turn Aglar with your whole body instead of using the reins again; squeeze his sides gently with your legs to trot."

Following his instructions, I led Aglar around the stable yard and back to where the lesson had begun, only to do the same thing over and over again at Elrohir's insistence.

* * *

 _My body hurts in places that I didn't even know existed. I did not expect to spend my birthday quoting to myself 'no pain, no gain'._

"How was the riding lesson?" Arwen asked as she sat beside me at dinner. Tonight Elrond and his family has decided to have a small family gathering instead of dining with everyone else in the Great Hall.

"Apparently I need to work on my pain tolerance." I mumbled as I rubbed my sore legs.

She laughed.

"It will feel better when it stops hurting, _gwathel._ "

 _Thank you, Captain Obvious._

"Is there anything you would care to tell us, _ielleg_? Something that you may have neglected to mention to anyone?"

 _Elrond is fishing for something... But what?_

"Did you truly think you could get away with it?', Elladan asked sternly as he seized my hands from his seat beside me.

 _Why are they ganging up on you? Quick, tell them. They can probably smell fear._

"Okay, fine. I'm the one who dared Pippin to put pepper in Erestor's wine last night. But I was bored!"

Elrond's children stared at me before bursting into laughter.

"We were speaking of your birthday, though I did find myself wondering why Erestor had tears in his eyes." Elrohir's eyes were dancing with mischief.

"Oh. Did Duke tell you that it was my birthday? That dog is more of a blabber mouth than I am!"

* * *

 _Just what every girl wants for her eighteenth birthday._

I stared at the haphazard pile of metal, wood, and leather that is sitting on my bed. Elrond and the twins had decided to give me something I could use in the near future— _weapons_. Isn't that a _comforting_ thought? My voice is dripping with sarcasm for those of you who could not tell.

Picking up the weapons one by one, I carefully sorted them out so I could view them all at once. The first thing I picked up was a bow made out of dark wood. It weighed so little that it's strength surprised me, and beside it lay a quiver of arrows. Near the top of the pile sat a sheathed sword and I smiled as I saw that it was Glandúr, the blade I had practiced with the other day. The twin knives were there too, lying in their matching sheaths.

Arwen had taken the time to show me how to fasten the weapons to my body, and it was more comfortable than some would have thought but it would still take some time to get used to.

I had another lesson with Aragorn and Legolas this afternoon, and I quickly gathered the new gifts and carried them to the field where the practice was held.

* * *

 _ **A:N/ Yay! As I said this was a filler chapter and it is not very good because I did not put much effort into it. *Sheepish Grin* Hopefully the fellowship will leave in the next chapter! Can't wait!**_


	10. Wind or Warg?

It's five weeks after my birthday, and the day that I have been so impatient for is finally here, and yet I wish it were not.

The fellowship leaves today. In fact, they leave within the hour.

I bolt out of bed and shimmy into a warm tunic before throwing a few more things into a satchel that one of the servants had brought me. I would have rather taken my backpack with me, but it would be hard to wear with a quiver of arrows attached to my back.

Duke is watching me from a burlap sack in the corner. His ears are drooping and his tail is tucked in between his legs as he slowly trotted towards me. I sat down on the floor to pet him and the blue healer laid his head in my lap. Duke whimpered, and I realized that for the first time I could understood him.

Elrond said that when I can communicate with animals or trees the process of turning into an elf would be complete. I suppose that means I'm a true elf now. Just in time to leave, too.

"I know you wish you could come with us. But it is not safe, and I would rather have you stay with Adar. He will care for you while I am gone."

He nudges my hand so that his head rests underneath it.

"I love you too, old boy. You take care of my family, you hear?"

Rubbing behind his ears one last time, I leave the room to meet with the fellowship in the Great Hall for breakfast.

xXx

"Would you pass the potatoes?', Pippin asked in his adorable Shire lilt from where he sat next to me. I passed the dish to him and watched as the whole bowl was emptied onto his plate.

"Strider doesn't let us stop for second breakfast, elevenses, luncheon, or afternoon tea." Merry explained as he also dumped a bowl of vegetables on his plate.

I grinned as I remembered how much trouble their appetites could be, while the two troublemakers argued over a bowl of mushrooms. Pippin pulled the bowl in one direction, and Merry pulled in the other. It was awfully hard not to laugh as the bowl went spinning through the air to land on Boromoir's head.

"Why'd ya do that, Merry?', asked a horrified Pippin as he watched the mushrooms drip down Lord Boromoir's face and shoulders.

"Me?! I did na' do anything. That was all your fault."

"Gentlemen, I do not think Boromoir cares whose fault it is as long as he receives an apology." Aragorn interrupted the disagreeing hobbits.

They turned to look at the son of Denethor who sat sternly in his chair, glaring at them. Well, he tried to look stern, but having a bowl of fungi on his head isn't exactly working in his favor.

Pippin gulped and took a step forward only to shove Merry in front of him.

"Well, thanks for that, Pip.', he said before he made his apologies and skittered back to his seat. Pippin bowed, mumbled an apology, and then bolted back to Merry's side.

I bit my lip to hide the smile that was starting to form.

xXx

Bill, Sam's pony, had already been loaded with supplies for the journey, and Sam was wandering around with an odd look on his face; almost like he had forgotten something.

"Rope.', I whispered. "You forgot the rope."

His eyes lit up and he nodded his thanks before running off to grab the coveted item.

Legolas took a set of stairs down to the gate we were leaving from, his eyes seeking me out. Finding me, he swiftly came to my side.

"Lady Rielásse, Lord Elrond wishes to have a moment of your time before we depart."

"Thank you, Legolas. I shall be back in a few minutes."

xXx

I quickened my pace as I neared Elrond's study. Knocking on the heavy oak door, I slowly entered the room. Elrond sat in his armchair, his head bent, with his clasped hands resting in between his lips and nose. He looked like some ancient philosopher in such a position, but his features were drawn tighter than any of the expressions I had seen on the museum busts.

"Adar? What is the matter?" I asked, as I stood uncertainly before him.

He lifted his head to capture my gaze with his own. Grasping my hands in his, he stood and drew me to the window nook that faced out towards the waterfalls.

"Ielleg,I would wish to warn you against the dangers ahead, but you know of them even more than I. That is a heavy burden to bear, and yet you have the strength to bear it. There is no oath or promise laid on you; you are going of your own free will and may depart from the ring-bearer when you feel that the time is right."

I nodded to show him I understood, and before you could say 'Silmarillion' Elrond had pulled me into a fierce hug.

"Remember the proverb on your blade, my daughter.', he said as I sighed into his warm cloak. "Courage is found in unlikely places."

He pulled away and brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"You'll be in my heart,Elerondiel."

I smiled softly at his reference to my song before placing a kiss on his brow and leaving him to his thoughts.

Walking back towards the fellowship, I was suddenly caught up in a bear hug and swung around in circles.

A squeak escaped my lips, and my captor laughed.

"Were you not going to tell us good-bye, little sister?" Asked Elladan. I peeked over his shoulder to see Elrohir and Arwen also grinning at me.

"No I was not. I don't do goodbyes. I do 'I'll see you agains.' "

They laughed, and each giving me a hug, they bid me farewell and sent me on my way again.

When I finally met up with fellowship Aragorn sent a wink in my direction.

"I was almost afraid that the terrible trio had gotten you,mellon nin."

I giggled.

The gate slowly creaked open, and our journey began.

"Mordor, Gandalf." Frodo whispered. "Is it left or right?"

"Left."

xXx

"We must hold to this course, west of the Misty Mountains, for forty days. If our luck holds, the gap of Rohan will still be open to us.', Gandalf mulled over our course of direction as we set up camp on the borders of Hollin. "From there our road turns east, to Mordor."

I paused as I heard something strange.

Are the rocks... talking?

As if sensing my thoughts Legolas turned to me.

"Do you hear them, Lady Rielásse? Can you hear them speak? A race of elves that were strange to the silvan folk once dwelled here. The trees and grass have forgotten them, but the rocks lament them.Deep they delved us, fair they wrought us, high they built us; but they are gone. They sought the havens longago."

I shivered as the words sent a thrill down my back. The hobbits were already thinking about their stomachs, building themselves a fire and frying up sausages and potatoes.

As everyone ate, Boromoir slowly approached me, and I noticed that Aragorn eyed him warily.

"I wish to apologize, my lady, for the words I spoke at the council. I was harsh and prideful, and I offer my sincerest apologies to you."

I bowed my head in acknowledgement.

"All was forgiven on that day, Lord Boromoir. In times of war, trust and tempers are bound to grow thin."

He nods and goes to find Merry and Pippin, who had begged him for a lesson in sword fighting. I suddenly realize that it is getting close to the time when the Crebain appear, and I tense in nervous expectation.

Gandalf gives me a worried look before Gimli claimed his attention.

"If anyone was to ask my opinion, which I note they are not, I would say that we are taking the long way around. Gandalf,' he said, addressing the wizard who sat on a rock smoking his pipe. "We could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

Gandalf's brow furrowed.

"No, Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Pippin, Merry, and Boromoir claimed my attention as I watched them spar with one another.

"Two, one, five. Good, very good!"

 _Well h_ e has the counting skills of a two year old.I thought to myself as Boromoir called out instructions to the hobbits.

"Move your feet.', Aragorn said to Pippin, and my mind flashed to the sword fighting lessons he had been giving me since I had come to Rivendell. Not to honk my own horn or anything, but I have become rather skilled with a blade, having disarmed Strider at least twice.

"Thafsgutpippin." Merry mumbled through the food that was in his mouth.

"Thanks!', his cousin replied.

"Faster!" Boromoir cried as he shifted his attention to Merry. His sword suddenly slipped and nicked Pippin's hand as the Took joined forces with Merry, and the young hobbit yelped.

"Oh! Sorry!" Boromoir cried as he bent down to look at the small cut.

Pippin kicked him hard in the shins, and Boromoir hopped around on one foot. The halflings used his unbalanced form to their advantage, running and tackling him at the same time.

Strider grinned through the smoke of his pipe as he watched the steward's son be held on the ground by the two. Boromoir was laughing and smiling as they tried to hold him down.

"For the Shire!', called Pippin before he went down. His voice took on a note panic. "Merry! Merry! He's got my arm! He's got my arm!"

"Hold him down, Pippin!"

I heard the quiet patter of boot leather across the rocks, and I turned to see Legolas squinting at a cloud that had risen up. Well, Gimli thought it was a cloud. I, on the other hand, knew better.

"What is that?', asked Sam as he too squinted at the wisp of black.

"Nothing, young hobbit.', replied Gimli.

Boromoir stood up and shook the young troublemakers off of him. "It's moving fast. And against the wind."

I bolted around the camp and started shoving the supplies and the fellowship's belongings under the rocks. Gandalf watched me from the corner of his eyes, and the alarm that had not shown itself except in his eyes spread to his face when we heard the next statement from Legolas.

"Crebain from Dunland!"

"Hide!', bellowed Aragorn as he grabbed Merry and Pippin and shoved them into a crevice between two rocks. "Sam, Frodo! Hide! Quick! Take cover!"

Sam doused the fire while Frodo grabbed the last remaining pack. I dove under a bush and stared up into the sky through the dark green holly leaves as the birds circled above us— shrieking. I clutched my ears in pain as they surveyed the land for travelers; as they surveyed for us.

A hand was laid gently on my shoulder, and my turned my head slightly to see Legolas giving me a concerned glance. The foul birds soon flew away to alert their sender of our presence.

"Are you all right,mellon nin?" Legolas asked as he helped out from the bushes.

I shook my head.

"The noise. It does not stop as the birds fly to the south. It resounds inside my head. Over, and over, and over." I rubbed my temples.

He nodded with understanding.

"Your ears have yet to adapt to the increase of sound you are now able to hear. The ringing will subside soon, but for now there is little we can do about it." We turned out attention to the wizard.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras.', Gandalf stated grimly as he crawled from his hiding place and watched the birds retreat to Isengard. Everyone turned to look at the dreaded mountains, and I grimaced.

It looks like Mount Everest in Antarctica.

xXx

The snow has started to fall, and the snowflakes tickle my cheeks with their crystal chill. Right now the snow is ankle deep, but it is growing deeper the further up the mountain we go.

Frodo lost his balance on a sheet of ice that had been hidden under the snow, and he tumbled halfway down the fellowship's long line of procession until Aragorn caught him.

The hobbit suddenly got a panicked look on his face as he felt under his woolen cloak for the Ring. Boromoir slowly made his way down the mountain when he suddenly stopped to pick an object off of the ground. Frodo went pale as the steward's son held up the golden band.

"Boromoir." Aragorn tried to get his attention, but the man only stared at the ring, mesmerized by it.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing." Boromoir said as his hand slowly crept towards the ring.

That's how we feel about finding legos in the dark... with our feet.

"Boromoir! Give the ring to Frodo." Aragorn demanded as his hand rested on the ring bearer's shoulder. Boromoir started and looked up towards them.

"As you wish." He offered the ring to the hobbit, who snatched it and quickly slipped the chain over his head. "I care not." he laughs and ruffles Frodo's hair. As he makes his way back up the mountain towards us, Aragorn slowly releases his grip on his sword.

Just because I'm bored (and because he totally had it coming), I snuck up behind Boromoir and shoved some snow down his neck. He glared at me as he shook it out, and I give him an innocent look.

This is one point where I am especially glad to be an elf.I thought to myself as I noticed that I was able to walk on top of the snow.

We continued up the mountain, the snow growing deeper and deeper until it was up to Boromoir and Aragorn's chest. The hobbits had to be given piggy back rides to keep them from freezing to death, but Gimli stoutly refused assistance and chose to make his way through the drifts by himself, mumbling all the while.

I caught a few strains of his words over the howling of the wind, and I started to grin.

"Curse elves and their light footfalls. Why can they not trudge through snow like us decent folk?"

Legolas raised an eyebrow at the dwarf, who had cursed several times with words that were colorful enough to qualify as unicorn barf.

"Gimli, there is a lady present. And even though the others may not be able to hear you, she is an elf.', Gandalf whispered to the stout figure who blushed deeply.

"Eh. Sorry about that, lass." He muttered as his head was once again lost underneath the snow.

Legolas stepped quickly towards the front of the fellowship and stood facing the south, towards Isengard.

"There is a fell voice on the air." He calls over he shoulder to Gandalf.

"It is Saruman!" The wizard called back.

"I hate this part." I mumbled to no one in particular. Legolas had obviously heard, for he turned to ask me what I had meant when the avalanche started. The rocks tumbled down the side of the path we were on; barely missing my head as I pressed into the cold stone at my back.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!', cried Aragorn. "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!', the wizard replied as he held his pointed hat onto his head and began to chant a counter-spell in Sindarin; it didn't work.

A bolt of lighting shot out of the storm that Saruman commanded and struck the top of the mountain. The sound of crumbling ice, snow, and rocks reaches my ears and I curl into a ball as everyone follows my example. The whiteness surrounds us and I shiver underneath the blanket of snow that has fallen onto the company before wiggling out of it.

Legolas pops out of the snow and pulls the ice from his long blonde hair before looking around.

Hey, Mr. Pantene Model! I think the hobbits could use some help.

Confusion is scrawled across his face as he looks at me. "What does that mean?"

Crap. Either he's Galadriel, or I said that out loud!

Thankfully I am spared from answering as Gimli pops out of the snow and growls as he shakes the snow from his beard.

"We must get off of the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!" Boromoir shouts.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us to close to Isengard!', Aragorn replied.

Gimli turned to Gandalf. "If we cannot pass over the mountain let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria!"

The wizard turned to Frodo. "We shall let the ring-bearer decide. What shall it be, Frodo?"

The hobbit looked at his companions as they shivered in the cold.

"We will go through the mines."

"So be it.', Gandalf declared glumly.

And why shouldn't he be disappointed? He knows what dwells in Moria— Durin's Bane. And soon, it shall be his bane also.

The men turned around and started to retrace their steps down the mountain, but it was a rather slow process because they had to push through so many drifts.

Legolas saw their predicament and turned to Gandalf.

"What if you were to go before us and melt a path through the snow with your staff, Gandalf?"

The wizard stared at him for a moment.

"What if the elves flew ahead of us and brought back the sun? I cannot burn snow— I have to have something to work on."

We finally made it down the mountain despite the setbacks, and I did not know if a day or days had passed when we came back to the borders of Hollin.

Gandalf took the first watch of the night and Aragorn puffed on his pipe long after everyone else had fallen asleep. I tossed and turned, but I could not catch even a few winks of sleep.

"Gandalf.', Strider whispered. "The road through Moria is evil; I also passed the Dimrill Gate as you did those many years ago. I do not wish to enter those mines a second time."

"I don't even want to enter it a first time." I grumbled to myself.

"Can you not sleep, Riley?" I roll on my side to face Gandalf behind the red flames of the campfire. Even though most of the company calls me Lady Rielásse the wizard still calls me Riley and I sometimes think I could hug him for it.

"No, I cannot. The wind howls and the wizard and ranger are having a conversation at midnight."

Gandalf blew a smoke ring and Strider blew a smaller one through it's middle.

They both appeared to be in deep thought when Aragorn leapt to his feet.

"The wind howls! Howl it does indeed, but that is not the wind. That is the sound of wargs. We must wake the others."

After the others had woken up, we moved the campsite to the top of the hill that we had been sheltered against. Aragorn started another fire and we all gathered around it, back to back.

I had figured out quite some time ago that the Middle Earth I was in was a mixture of the movies and the books. Weird, huh? Some events I would recognize from the movies, and others from the books.

This scene was definitely not in a movie. I pulled out my bow and nocked an arrow into place, my fingers twirling the feathered fletching at the end of the shaft. Red eyes suddenly glowed as a warg tried to leap among us. I released the bowstring that had been drawn back to my cheek and the canine-on-steroids fell in midair and died near Aragorn's feet.

"Not bad, lass." Gimli stated as he hurled his axe at one of the animals that had gotten too close. Legolas' bowstring hummed alongside my own, and Aragorn and Boromoir had no problem with running the foul creatures though with their swords.

''Listen, Hounds of Sauron! Gandalf is here! Fly if you value your foul skins! I will shrivel you from tail to snout if you step inside this ring!', the wizard called out. They did not heed his warning— instead they came closer.

A blinding flash of fire came from Gandalf's staff and the trees surrounding us burst into flames. The wargs snarled in pain and high-tailed it back to wherever they came.

The sun finally rose and I looked around the hill for signs of the skirmish that had taken place last night. There were none, except for the arrows that Legolas and I had used to bring several of the wargs down with.

"As I feared.', mumbled Gandalf. "That was no ordinary warg pack. Come, we must reach the Gates of Moria by sundown."

xXx

Guide...

ielleg- my daughter

mellon nin- my friend

Elerondiel- Daughter of Elrond


	11. Silent but Deadly

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material written by Tolkien or Peter Jackson.**

 **A:N/ Yet another chapter is up! Whoop! Whoop! And I would like to apologize— I realized this morning that I have been spelling Boromir's name wrong the entire time. It is fixed in this chapter, but the others have not been repaired yet.**

 **Many thanks to...**

 **Immac (Me too! What is your favorite thing about her so far?) **

**Amy** **(Thanks for telling me what you think! Here's your update!)**

 **Aqua Lilly** **(Aww! Thank you!)**

 **Remember to leave a review! :D**

* * *

 _When a girl is silent, she is dangerous. She could be over thinking, tired of waiting, about to blow up, needing a hug, falling apart, crying inside, or all of the above._

 _—Unknown Author_

* * *

They never really tell you how far the fellowship actually walks, the movies show them walking, and the books say that they traveled to that certain place, but it doesn't tell you how far they traveled every day.

 _If I say 'are we there yet' one more time, I just know Boromir will blow a gasket and turn into some sort of serial killer._

"Gandalf." I walked at the front of the fellowship with the wizard. "If we go through Moria, I cannot... I cannot change any of the events that happen.', I whispered softly.

"I understand, Riley.', he replied quietly, and I looked into his eyes. What mirrored back startled me.

 _He knows. Gandalf knows what is to befall him. He has probably known this whole time._

I slow my pace and let the others trudge ahead of me before becoming the caboose. Aragorn also dropped back and walked beside me.

"Your silence worries me, Rielásse. Is everything alright?"

I nod, but he lays a hand on my shoulder and looks me in the eye.

"You are not yourself. Are you quite sure you are alright?" His face is scrunched with concern.

"Aragorn, you know what troubles me. You know that I know of certain events that are supposed to happen... Events that affect the outcome of this war."

He nodded.

"Something horrible is going to happen in Moria, but I cannot change it. I wish I could, but doing so could ruin the fate of many."

"If you are worried that I will turn against you if you do not prevent something terrible from befalling this fellowship then you are wrong. I understand your position.', he said, his brow lined with graveness.

"Thank you." I whispered.

* * *

We marched on for several hours before we reached our destination.

"The Walls of Moria.', Gimli said in awe.

Skirting around the water, we slowly made our way to the gate. Frodo's foot slipped into the slimy water, and he quickly shook his leg to rid himself of the water. I also slipped, and quickly shied away from the water as soon as I could do so without falling into it. Not only was I able to feel its evil, but I knew that the Watcher dwelled under its inky surface.

"I don't see any gates.', Sam stated.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when shut, young hobbit."

"You are right, Gimli. Even their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf studied the rock wall.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Legolas muttered.

"Ithildin." The wizard muttered. "It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." Everyone turned to see the moon become unveiled, and the clouds that had covered it dissipated. "It reads 'Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter."

"What do you suppose that means?', Merry asked as he stared in wonder at the glowing door.

"Simple.', stated Gandalf. "If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open."

" _Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen!_ " He cried as he pressed the end of his staff against the rock. Nothing happened.

"Do you know the password, Gandalf?" Pippin asked.

"There was once a time when I knew every spell in Middle Earth. But no, Peregrin Took. I do not know the password."

Boromir was getting leery of the place, and his eyes drifted around the open space.

"How could you pass through Moria before and not know the password?" He stated.

"I entered through the east gate, and these doors are able to be pushed outward from the inside. You should not be so quick to doubt something unless you have viewed from every point imaginable, son of Denethor."

Knowing that he would not figure out the password until the wee hours of the morning, I climbed one of the holly trees that stood on either side of the gate. They had been planted to mark the other border of Hollin where the elvish realm ended at the gates of Moria. In my world the leaves of a holly tree were pointy and brittle, but here they were delicate and soft.

The tree shivered as I slowly climbed into it. It was ancient; it could recall the days that the elves walked these lands. Sitting in between its boughs, I listened in amazement as the tree told it's story. It was full of joy, but filled also with woe. As the whispers seemed to surround me, Gandalf continued to chant in every spell he could think of to open the gates while the rest of the company set up camp.

"What if you can't open the gates?" Pippin asked curiously.

Gandalf glared at him from under bushy eyebrows, and the hobbit shrank back.

"Then I shall knock on the doors with your head, Peregrin Took. And if that does not shatter them, and I have a little peace from foolish questions, I will search my mind for the opening words."

Meanwhile Aragorn and Sam were unloading the company's pack animal.

"The mines are no place for a pony, Sam.', murmured Strider. "Even one so brave as Bill. He'll be all right; he knows the way home."

Sam sniffled and rubbed the tears from his eyes.

"Buh-bye, Bill!"

Deciding that being in a tree for three hours is the best way to get cramps, I slid down the holly tree.

"Thank you for keeping me company." I whispered as I rubbed its bark.

I sat next to Aragorn and stared into the stagnant water.

"Is there something that causes your concern in the water?', he asked. I did not answer him. "Your silence betrays you, _mellon nin_."

Strider stood and made his way towards Merry and Pippin. He gently wrenched a rock from the younger hobbit's hand.

"Do not disturb the water."

But it was too late; they had already thrown several rocks in, and the disturbance had awakened the Watcher.

"It's a riddle.', Frodo said as he stood and came closer to look at the doors.

 _Finally! How long did it take you to get that thought through that curly haired head of yours?_

The water rippled and Boromir leaned closer to Aragorn.

"Aragorn, I have a bad feeling about this place."

Frodo turned to the wizard. "Gandalf, what's the elvish word for friend?"

" _Mellon_.', he answered. The doors swung upon, and I may or may not have pushed Sam and Pippin away to bolt into the caves.

 _Better to be in here with crisp and crunchy dwarf skeletons than to be out there with that kraken-thingamabob._

As we walked through the gateway Gimli went on and on about what to expect.

"Soon, Master Elf," he said to Legolas. "You will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, fresh meat ripe off of the bone."

Gandalf blew onto his staff to light the weird rock that was on the end. As the light spread throughout the room the wizard grimaced.

"This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a "mine". A mine!" Gimli said in disbelief.

 _I prefer to call it a deathtrap, but to each his own._

"This is no mine." Boromir said quietly. "It's a tomb.

"No! No! NOOOOOOOO!', Gimli wailed as he looked upon the ruin. Frodo gasped when he realized that he had been standing on the shriveled hand of one of Gimli's kin.

Legolas yanked an arrow out of a dwarfs skull with a sickening crunch. "Goblins!" He said in disgust as he threw away the weapon. His eyes flickered to the doorways and exits in anticipation of an attack.

 _I just lived someones favorite part of the movie. Let's hope I live for this next part._

Aragorn, Gandalf, and Boromir drew their swords, Legolas drew out his bow, and I just stood there like an idiot.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan.', the steward's son growled out. "We should never have come here. Now, get out. Get out of here!" Everyone rushed back out of the gates.

Knowing what was coming, I ran to Frodo's side and drew Glandúr out to hack at the tentacle that had already started to wrap itself around his leg. "Strider!', panicked Sam. "Get off of him!', cried Merry and Pippin as they also drew their blades. What was left of the slimy limb was drawn back into the water.

Then suddenly the water began to foam as twenty more of the Watcher's foul arms shot out of the water, three of them latching onto Frodo and pulling him into the air. Legolas' bow twanged as an arrow was released towards the Watcher. I followed Aragorn and Boromir through the waters as they sliced and spun around the tentacles.

I came to the part of the Watcher's body that held Frodo suspended and cut deep into those limbs. The kraken-like creature used another slimy member of his form to grab me by the waist. I squirmed as it hoisted me high into the air. Boromir and Strider quickly finished what I had started and Frodo fell into Boromir's ready arms.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf bellowed.

 _Well, gee. I wish I could obey you, old Dumbledoor, but I am kind of dangling like a pinata!_

"Legolas!" I hollered at the top of my lungs. "Aim at its eye!" He quickly did as I asked. The Watcher's arms flailed around in pain, and it flung me against the hard grey wall of rock. Light exploded behind my temples, and everything suddenly went dark.

 _ **(End of Riley's Point of View)**_

* * *

Legolas quickly scooped Elrond's daughter into his arms and ran through the mines as the Watcher crawled onto the rocky bank that separated the water from the gate. The angered creature pulled down the holly trees and the gate, causing the rock mass above the gate to give way, too. The way out had been sealed off.

Everyone was short of breath as Gandalf once more relit his staff.

"We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world." He glanced at Riley who still hadn't woken. She was pale and a gash on her forehead dripped with blood.

Gandalf drew out a leather flask and handed it carefully to Legolas.

"Give her a small amount of this, and rub a bit on the wound also. It is the _miruvor_ Elrond gave me at our parting. Use it sparingly, Legolas."

The wood elf opened Riley's mouth and carefully poured the precious cordial down her throat. She coughed and spluttered on the liquid before slowly opening her eyes.

"How are you feeling, my lady?" Legolas asked softly.

She gripped her forehead and scowled at the pain. "Like I've slept on the ground, been screeched at by birds, had my butt froze off in the mountains, been through an avalanche, and been thrown against the rock walls of Moria by an angry slime bag."

He laughed. "That's the _tinwë_ we all know."

"How come no one will tell me what that means?', she said as her scowl deepened. This time Aragorn joined Legolas in his laughter and the company began to walk.

"Quietly, now.', said Gandalf. "It is a four-day journey to the other side; let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

She wiggled to let Legolas know that he could put her down, but he held her tighter to still her squirming.

"Nay, little one. I do not think it wise for you to be walking just yet. The way shall be steep and dangerous to someone who has taken a blow to the head like you have. Your balance is still off."

Riley finally stopped her movement and sighed. Legolas wasn't going to let her walk on her own no matter how much she protested, so she laid her head against the elf's tunic and fell asleep.

* * *

 ** _(Back to Riley's Point of View...)_**

 _If I were a man Legolas would not have insisted on carrying me. How come everybody thinks I'll break? I'm not made out of glass._

It's our third day in Moria, and we have come to the three-way fork in the road.

"I have no memory of this place.', Gandalf stated as he looked at three tunnels. He sat on a rock and stared at the paths, trying to figure out which one we should take as he blew smoke rings from his long-stem pipe. An hour or two later we have started a fire and everyone gathered around it except for Gandalf.

"Merry?"

"Yes, Pippin?"

"Where are we?"

"I don't know."

"Merry?"

"Yes?"

"Are we lost?"

"No, Pippin. Now, hush. Gandalf is thinking."

"I think we are lost. Merry?"

"What is it now, Pip?"

"I'm hungry."

Merry sighed.

Boromir held his chin in his hands and gazed out into the darkness. The ranger was puffing on his own pipe, and the hobbits talked quietly among themselves as they too inhaled the pipe weeds vapor. Legolas stood with his arms across his chest, his bow always in arms reach. And I was in my own little corner, curled up in a ball, with my head laying against the cobweb covered stones.

I had been trying to get some sleep but Gimli had had the same idea and his snoring was obnoxiously loud to my ears.

"You sound like a dinosaur with asthma." I muttered, even though the sleeping dwarf could not hear me.

"What's a dino...?' Pippin asked.

"Dinosaur. It's a ginormous reptile from the place I come from. They're extinct." I don't thing he understood a word I said, but I didn't really care at the moment.

I stood slowly, using the wall behind me for support.

"Legolas.', I whispered as I came to stand at his side. "There's something down there. I can hear the patter of feet."

He glanced at me with a small smile. "Your hearing is getting better."

"Don't you dare try to change the subject." I reprimanded as I wagged a finger in his face.

"I was not trying to, _mellon nin_.', he chuckled. "It is he."

"He who?"

"He who is named for the sound which comes from his throat." Legolas said in a low voice.

"Ehem?"

 _I know who it really is, but it is so much fun to give Legolas a hard time._

"Ehem, what? I assume that meant you have something to say?', he asked.

"No, silly. Is that his name? Ehem?"

"No, his name is Gollum. Why did you suppose it would be Ehem?"

"Because a sound that can come from the throat is Ehem. Duh!" I flick his forehead in a playful gesture.

"Did you just flick me?" His left eyebrow rose in surprise.

"What does it look like to you, Barbie?"

"What does 'Barbie' mean?" Legolas asked.

"I don't know. What does _tinwë_ mean?" I retorted.

He chuckled again and was about to speak when Gandalf stood.

"Eh. It is that way."

 _Aww man. Now I'll never know what he was going to say._

"He's remembered!', Merry cried as he put out the embers in his pipe and tucked that item away in a pouch.

"No.', Gandalf replied. "But the air does not feel or smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meridoc, always follow your nose." He pat the hobbit on the shoulder before continuing down the stairs. I had finally convinced Legolas and Aragorn that I would be just fine walking by myself, and they finally agreed as long as I promised to stay close.

We came into a chamber that was so dark we could not see anything, but the air was not thick, making me think that we were in a large hall of some kind.

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf's staff glowed even brighter, and we stared at the sight that met our eyes. Stone pillars were engraved with the language of the dwarves and reached the ceiling, which was probably a good hundred feet above our heads.

"Behold the great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf."

"Now there's an eyeopener, ain't no mistake.', Sam said. Merry and Pippin's jaws went slack.

Gimli took in a gasp of breath and his eyes glazed over as he saw and stood in the halls of his forefathers. He gazed around in wonder, but suddenly his eyes fell on a room that had the natural light of the sun streaming through it.

"Agh!', he gasped before running towards the light.

"Gimli!', Gandalf cried from behind him.

"No. It can't be." The dwarf's voice broke as he knelt at the stone coffin that was the final resting place of Balin. "No. No... Noooo."

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It is as I feared." The wizard stated as he bowed his head and took of his pointed hat, which he handed to Pippin along with his staff as he bent to pick up the Book of Mazarbul.

"We must move on. We cannot linger here; it is unsafe." Legolas said in a low voice to Aragorn.

"They have taken the bridge, then the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming." Gandalf reads from the account Ori had written in the thick book.

Pippin, who had been gawking at the room, suddenly backed into the old well. I heard the unmistakeable noise of rattling chains and armor falling down into the depths of the darkness. I winced at the loud clanging; my shoulders hunched with tension. The troublemaker winced at every bang and clatter that was heard.

Gandalf's eyebrows lowered and he glared at the culprit as he shut the book with a bang. Everyone listened for any noise that might follow the silence that now reigned. _Boom. Boom. Boom._ Aragorn closed his eyes and swallowed in frustration, Legolas tilted his head slightly to catch the noise that was forthcoming, and I panicked.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" The wizard snatched his hat and staff back.

 _Oh crap, crap, crap! It's the drums. You know what comes after the drums!_

Shrieks and howls started to echo off of walls that were deeper in Moria.

"Mr. Frodo!', Sam says as he points to Sting, who is glowing a chill blue. I draw my own sword to find that it is also glowing, and the color grows brighter by the minute.

 _Hey look! I have a glow stick!_

"Orcs." Legolas growled, and Boromir quickly ran to the entrance we had come through. An arrow missed him by mere inches and he jerked his head back in. As Aragorn instructed the hobbits to stay back and remain with Gandalf, he dropped the torch he held and ran to help Boromir.

The ranger and the steward's son quickly shut the door and held it in place while Legolas and Gimli hand them old axes and swords. Boromir pants as he leans against the door.

"They have a cave troll.', he remarks dryly.

The fellowship got in their battle positions and I drew the string of my bow back in preparation.

 _As long as that stupid troll is actually aiming at us we should be ok._

Several pairs of eyes are cast in my direction.

 _Dang it! I have got to figure out how to keep my mouth closed!_

The rotted wood shook as the orcs battered and clawed at it to gain entry to the room. Gimli stood on his cousin's tomb with his legs in a defiant position.

"Let them come. Let them see that there is one dwarf in Moria who still draws breath!" He got his wish sooner than I would have liked. An orc axe splintered part of the door and Legolas shot an arrow through the jagged hole. An orc squealed as the weapon was dropped, only to be replaced by another one in mere seconds.

I released the arrow I had been holding with my fingertips; it hit one of those maggoty faces dead-on.

"Whoop!" I hollered. The door burst down and I got my first glimpse of an orc.

 _Eeeewww, gross! Some of them have so many piercings it looks like they fell face-first into a tackle box._

The men let out their war cries and began to cut down the charging orcs. The Silvan elf beside me used his bow for as long as possible before swapping to his twin knives. I followed his example. I may be good with a sword, but I tire quickly and I'm still uncomfortable using it.

"For Narnia!" I yell as I stab an orc that came near me. Yes, I am getting my battle cries mixed up, but a battle will do that to you.

"Easy pickings.' snarled one orc as it came close to me.

"For me, yes. But for you—" I slice his head off. "—not a chance."

Rocks began to crumble around us, and I looked up just in time to see the cave troll enter... and swing his mace at me. I ducked and shot an arrow into it's heavily lidded eye. Deciding that I was not worth the pain, the ugly blue troll focused on Sam. Upon missing the hobbit too, he turned to Gimli.

The dwarf threw his axe and it wedged itself in the beast's thick hide. The troll slung his mace towards Gimli, but hit two orcs instead. As Gimli dodged the assault he tripped over some of the rubble. With a perfect shot at making a pancake out of the dwarf, the troll raised his weapon only to drop it and rear back in pain as Legolas shot two more arrows into its chest.

The hideous creature was searching for the one who had fired the arrows, and it soon found the Silvan elf on a ledge he had climbed in order to battle two orcs.

Having lost its mace, the montser threw the chain that had been used to drag him into the room. He swung at Legolas, who ducked quickly. When he swung once more the iron links wrapped around a stone pillar, and the son of Thranduil stomped on the chain to make sure it was secure before scurrying across and firing an arrow into the trolls head, leaping off of its back when his task was finished.

Sam had discarded his sword and replaced it with a frying pan. "I think I'm getting the hang of this!" He said as he bashed some orcs with it new tool.

Another orc ran towards me and I quickly hacked it to bits. The troll stomped his way towards the three hobbits that hid behind a set of columns. It had found its weapon again and Merry and Pippin jumped in one direction to avoid it as Frodo jumped in a different direction, splitting them up. "Frodo!' Strider yelled.

I fought my way through another group of orcs, increasingly aware of Frodo slicing the troll's hand— causing him to drop the hobbit. Aragorn leapt in between the monster and the halfling to shove a lance into the beast's hide. Pippin and Merry threw apples at the troll— though I am not sure what they meant to accomplish by that. Perhaps they wished to fill his stomach so he didn't have an appetite for hobbits. Aragorn was thrown aside, and he landed face down on a pile of rocks.

 _Whoa. That's going to leave a mark._

Frodo ran to his side and tried to shake him out of unconsciousness. The troll pulled the metal lance out of his chest and used it to spear the ring-bearer's side. The hobbits face went pale and his eyes rolled back into his sockets. His two young cousins leapt onto the trolls back, stabbing him multiple times while Gimli and Galdalf used their sword and axe against the creature. Merry was slung off, but Pippin remained and punctured the enemy's head one last time.

The cave troll flung his head up and roared in anger. " _Valar, forgive me. I'm about to steal Legolas' bragging right to slaying the troll."_ I thought as I pulled my bowstring taut one last time. My arrow sped through the air and hit it's mark. The beast felt his throat and fell dead as Pippin jumped to the ground. We had slaughtered the rest of the orcs that had shown their faces in Balin's tomb, and the room fell quiet.

"You just got _owned_ , sucker!" I said as I placed my foot on the troll and posed like I was some African hunter who had brought down a elephant.

"Your aim was perfect, _tinwë,_ but your victory cry definitely needs some work."

I roll my eyes and stick my tongue out at Legolas, who smiles and shakes his head like I'm some immature preschooler. I suppose that I kinda am in his eyes. I mean, he's lived for like what? A couple thousand years?

"Oh no." Aragorn mutters as he rolls Frodo over. The fellowship gathers around him, most likely expecting that they will have to pay their respects.

"Ugh.', Frodo said as he stirred and slowly sat up. "I'm alright. I'm not hurt.', he gasped out.

"I do not understand. You should be dead; that spear would have skewered a wild boar.', Aragorn said.

"I think there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf stated.

 _Yeah. He's got some serious bling under that cotton shirt._

Frodo blinked at me, and revealed his mithril rings to the rest of the company.

"Riley, do you always have so much trouble keeping your thoughts inside your head?', Gandalf asked and I gulped.

More shrieks and howls echoed into the room and Gandalf leaped into action.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm."

 _Just great. My least favorite part._

* * *

 ** _A:N/ Wowie! That chapter was a doozy! And a long one at that! Anyway, please review and tell me what your favorite part is so far!_**

 ** _-SweetDixie_**


	12. Haldir the Haughty

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material written by Tolkien or Peter Jackson.**

 **A:N/ So far I've gotten nothing but encouraging reviews, and I really appreciate that! Everyone has been so awesome, and my followers are slowly building up! Hooray!**

 **Many thanks to...**

 **Aqua Lilly** **(In answer to you review... Will people ever stop making Chuck Norris jokes? Ha Ha! *wink*wink*)**

 **Amy** **(So good to hear from you again! And awesome to find that you laughed so hard! I believe our sense of humor lies closely along the same path! Lol!)**

 **Imamc** **(Drat. I have just found out that I have spelled your name wrong, too! I had gotten it right the first few chapters, but I recently went wrong again! Anyway, thanks for answering my question! You always leave some of the best reviews!)**

 **Btw: I'm still figuring out the whole 'which button is which' on my computer, so I may experiment a bit! ;-)**

* * *

"Run!', Gandalf yelled to the company. We obeyed, and the orcs followed close on our tail. As we ran through the east exit of Balin's tomb, I noticed that orcs were already crawling out of the floor and ceiling. We were soon surrounded by the Moria orcs, who laughed raucously.

"A she-elf." They cackled in evil glee. "We shall have fun with this one before we bring her back to our Master."

My blood ran cold at and I glared at the black creatures.

"Over my dead body." I snarled back.

 _Umm... That probably wasn't the best thing to say right now. Please tell me I did not just jinx myself!_

A deep rumbling shook the pillars that held the ceiling up, and the orcs disappeared into the holes they had come from. Gimli laughed as they dispersed.

 _Laugh all you want, but if we don't move now, we're toast. Literally._

A passage that lay to the right shimmered with red flames.

"What, pray tell,' said Boromir. "is this new devilry?"

Gandalf's brow grew taut with concentration; he was seeking out the threat with his mind. Legolas' eyes widened and mine closed as I felt the evil wash over me from the direction of the flames.

"Ai, Ai!', cried out Legolas. "A Balrog! A Balrog has come!"

"Durin's Bane.', whispered Gimli almost inaudibly.

 _Um, yeah. I'm going to make like a watercolor... and run._

"A demon of the ancient world. Swords are of no use against such creatures. Lead them on Aragorn! The bridge is close!', the wizard demanded.

"Riley." Someone whispered urgently from my side as we ran. I looked down to see Pippin at my waist.

"What is it, Pip?"

"Is that a dinosaur?" His eyes were wide with fear.

 _Oh, honey, that thing probably wiped the dinosaurs out of existence._

"No. Run now, questions later."

Boromir stumbled to a halt where the hall ended suddenly; his torch dropping into the fathoms below. Legolas grabbed him to keep him from falling and they ended up in a heap on the ground. Gandalf suddenly appeared behind us again.

"I laid a spell to seal the door— that will allow us a little more time. The creature and I are evenly matched, and its counter-spell almost broke me. Come!"

A gap on the staircase yawned ahead of us. Legolas quickly leapt across, motioning Gandalf to jump behind him and catching the wizard when he did. An orc arrow shot across the cavern, and pinged off of Frodo's armor. Another had lodged itself in Gandalf's pointy hat, and yet another struck Boromir's shield. The hobbits leapt around as the shafts bounced around their feet.

The steward's son grabbed hold of Merry and Pippin's waist and leapt across, while those with bows fired at the enemy's archers. As Boromir leapt a large piece of the stairs crumbled underneath him. He reached the other side and caught Sam as he was chunked across by Aragorn.

Gimli held up his hand to ward off any assistance Aragorn was about to offer. "Nobody tosses a dwarf." He let loose a savage cry as he too leapt across the empty space. The stone and mortar beneath him crumbled, and Legolas grabbed onto whatever met his fingertips.

"Not the beard!"

 _Face it, pal. It was either your grizzled old beard or your life._ Another piece of the staircase crumbled underneath us, and I scoot back with Frodo and Aragorn. _Gimli seriously needs to lay off of the all-you-can-eat buffets._ Once more my mouth has betrayed me, and the dwarf glares at me from the other side.

I yank Aragorn to his feet as he almost slipped off of the staircase and Frodo shifted closer to me as another rumbling growl shook the air.

The piece of the staircase that we stood on creaked and shifted as the rumbling shook some rocks from the ceiling. It started to tilt towards the left, and Strider grasped Frodo's cloak and held him close. His other hand held me firmly by the elbow.

"Lean forward!', he commanded. His plan worked and the rock moved in the correct direction. "Jump!', the Prince of Mirkwood called, and we followed his instruction as the gap slowly closed between us. I landed with hardly a thud while Legolas caught Aragorn and Boromir caught Frodo.

The place that we had been standing only moments ago collapsed.

"Over the Bridge!', yelled Gandalf. "Fly!"

Flames cackled closer and closer and Boromir panted. "It's getting hot in here."

"Would you like me to leave?" I remarked casually.

 _Okay, fine, I get it. No one here understands my modern day jokes. But you could at least stop glaring at me._

We reach the Bridge and when it is finally my turn to cross I gulp.

 _Wanna do something fun? Like what? Like run across a super skinny bridge that looks like it could collapse at any given moment should you sneeze. Um.. No thanks._

Boromir shoves me along, no matter what my thoughts were.

 _Just remember what Aragorn said yesterday when we had to go over that other bridge. Don't look down. Don't look down. Do not under any circumstance look... You little idiot! Why did you look?_

I froze after glancing down, but I had already reached the other side and Aragorn grasped my hands to lead me the last two steps. Boromir was the last person to reach the other end.

Gandalf stood tall and proud against the flame and shadow. Frodo called out to him, but was ignored as the wizard faced the Balrog who had once been like himself— a Maiar. Only now this Maiar was one who had been corrupted by Morgoth, vowing to serve beneath him and changing its angelic form to one of evil and darkness.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf yelled as the Balrog straightened and set his form aflame. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor." They drew their swords and Glamdring shone with power against the flames of the Balrog's weapon.

"The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn!" Their swords clashed together. "Go back to the shadow.', Gandalf sneered. Aragorn stepped forward with a grim and worried look on his face as the Balrog took a step onto the arched crossing. Its wings spread wide and its whip crackled with heat.

"You shall not pass!', the wizard shouted as he brought down his sword and staff. A white light came from him, and the stone crumbled beneath the moster. Gandalf turned and began to walk across the remaining half of the structure when the Balrog's whip caught around his feet and dragged him down.

"No! Gandalf!', Frodo wailed and Boromir held him back as he tried to rush to his old friend's side. Gandalf's handholds slipped as he searched desperately for anything to grab onto. "Fly you fools.', he said as he disappeared into the chasm below.

Frodo was still struggling in Boromir's arms, and I leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Come, Frodo. Do not let Gandalf's sacrifice be in vain, for he willingly faced that demon to secure a chance for you. Come."

Aragorn gazed at the place his friend had been moments ago. The orcs started to fire volleys of arrows as he finally turned and ran up the last set of stairs to the exit of Moria, leading us away from the death of Gandalf the Gray.

* * *

We had been in the dark of the Mines for so long that the sun blinded us when we stepped into the fresh air again.

The hobbits collapsed onto the ground with tears in their eyes as Boromir and Aragorn restrained a yelling Gimli, who wished to avenge Gandalf.

Legolas turned his face towards the sun and let it warm his features, while he glanced sadly at the grieving hobbits. I sat down on a rock and buried my face in my hands.

 _I am the only one here who knows that Gandalf shall return, yet I still grieve at his passing._

"Legolas, get them up." Aragorn said as he wiped the orc blood off of his blade.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!', Boromir exploded.

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli. Get them up."

Legolas approached me with his head bowed, and he kneeled next to me.

"Lady Rielásse?" He questioned softly.

I nodded and stood as he helped me to my feet.

 _Let the journey continue._

* * *

Aragorn smiled as he splashed through a stream and spotted the Golden Wood, which we soon found ourselves at the border of.

We were nearly a mile into the forest when we heard the tinkling of water. I almost fancied that I heard a voice singing to the rhythm of the stream, and I knew that we stood on the banks of Nimrodel, named after the elven maiden who had once dwelt by it.

"It is told that she dwelt near the falls, in a house among the golden leaves of a great tree that grew there, according to the customs of her people. Galadhrim, we call them. The Tree-Dwellers.', Legolas murmured next to me.

"I believe we shall follow their custom for the night, _mellon nin_. The trees will be safer than sleeping on the the ground." Aragorn stated thoughtfully.

"But I cannot sleep on a perch as if I were a bird!', cried Merry.

Legolas laughed and began to climb the tree.

"Then by all means dig a hole if that is to your liking. But you must dig swift and deep into the ground if you are to hide from the orcs. I, for one, will gladly sleep in the _Mellyrn_ trees."

Gimli scowled. "An Elf-witch of terrible power lives in these woods. Be cautious young hobbits. They say that those who go in, never come back out. But I am one dwarf that she will not ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk, and the ears of a fox."

I looked up into the trees and grinned at the elves in them. True, I could not see where they were, but I knew they were there nonetheless, and that they were watching our every move.

" _Daro!_ ', came a hissed command from the leaves, and Legolas leapt to the ground from the limbs he had climbed in his surprise.

A troupe of elves surrounded us with bows drawn, and I bit my lip to hold in my laugh at Gimli's stricken face. The ranger held up his hand in greeting and surrender.

"The dwarf breathes so loudly we could have shot him in the dark.', said the obvious leader of the group.

"Do you make a habit of shooting anything that moves across your borders Haldir, Marchwarden of Lothlórien?' I asked.

" _Gohena nya mellon._ " Aragorn wrinkles his nose. " _Hen ná presta guira irtha nauths nedha_ _dôl_."

Haldir raised a stern eyebrow in my direction, and I almost stuck my tongue out at him. I would have too, but Legolas pinched me and gave me a warning glance.

" _Haldir o Lórien. Henio, anríon, boe ammen i dula lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn._ ', Strider said.

"Aragorn. We should go back. These woods are perilous. We should go back.', Gimli stuttered haltingly.

"You have entered the Realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back.', Haldir answered for the ranger. "Come. She is waiting."

We marched through the forest for another two hours before the company halted. Haldir turned to Legolas.

"The four hobbits shall climb up here and stay with us. We do not fear them. There is another _talan_ in the next tree. There the others must take refuge. You, Legolas, must answer to us for them. Call us if anything is amiss, and keep an eye on that dwarf."

* * *

 _Three, two, one. Cue the lecture._

Haldir had left us, and I knew by the look on Aragorn's face that I was in big trouble.

"What were you thinking, Rielásse?"

 _Um... that somebody needed to take that Marchwarden down a peg or two?_

"Haldir has been more than gracious in allowing us to stay here after the way you disrespected him. You owe him an apology."

 _The guy's archers practically had arrows shoved up my nose! Oh, I'll apologize alright— when fast-food joints stop clogging arteries._

I pressed my lips into a thin line to keep my retort in my mouth as I spread out a bedroll and laid down.

" _Tahath hen dú-theith hen gaig, mellon nin._ " Legolas chuckled as he tried to calm his friend down.

"I suppose there is that." Aragorn sighed. "Let us hope their is no animosity between the two tomorrow."

"Fat chance.', I whispered before dropping off into sleep.

* * *

 _ **Guide...**_

 _ **Gohene nya mellon. Hen ná presta guira irtha nauths nedha dôl.—**_ **Forgive my friend. She has trouble keeping her thoughts inside her head.**

 _ **Haldir o Lórien. Henio, anríon, boe ammen i dula lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn. —**_ **Haldir of Lórien. We come here for help. We need your protection.**

 _ **Tahath hen dû-theith hen gaig, mellon nin. —**_ **At least she did not draw her weapon, my friend.**


	13. Why Does It Have To Be Water?

Many thanks too...

Amy(Thanks for the encouraging thoughts! And don't worry about the review causing confusion! Lol! That actually made more sense than most of the things my siblings and cousins tell me!)

Aqua Lilly(I don't really know if it is a no or not... I would like to believe that she can control her mouth when the occasion calls for it, but her mouthing off adds a bit of humor to the story. What do you think? ;-D)

Imamc(I'm so glad that you have continued to read and review this story! I absolutely love it when people can relate to my characters!)

xXx

I sat bolt upright in the darkness. Legolas was crouching at the edge of our flet, keeping watch. I slowly crept beside him.

"What is it?', I whispered.

"Yrchs.', he spat. "They have crossed the Nimrodel, curse them and their filth. They will soon pass here."

Well, their hope is not in the element of surprise. Legolas heard their clatter ten miles away.

The noise soon moved into our area, and then to the ground beneath the tree that we now sat in. I heard several sniffs from below and I knew that the orcs were searching for our scent. Aragorn and Boromir woke up at the sound of rattling armor, and they too crept to the edge of the flet.

Valar, help us.

Haldir soon sent a few of the elves in his troupe to lead the orcs further into the forest with false voices. None of the monsters left the woods alive.

As the sound diminished, I laid my head back down and slipped back into sleep.

xXx

Thunder rumbled in the distance and we knew it was time to head back to the dock. Lightning suddenly struck the pine trees on the northern shore and Dad sped the boat up. As we grew closer to land he frowned. The control shift had malfunctioned, and it was stuck in place; and in full throttle, too.

Mom panicked and shoved a life jacket over my head before tossing me over the side of the boat.

"Just swim!', she yelled. "Don't look back! Just swim!"

But I ignored her. The boat hit a rock that was hidden slightly under the surface, and the sound of the collision could barely be heard over the roaring storm. A shard of metal flew through the air and hit the back of my neck. The darkness swallowed my vision, and I began to scream for help before it completely took me.

xXx

"Rielásse! Rielásse, wake up! Riley! Listen to me! Wake up!"

A hand was laid upon my forehead and a voice began to chant soothingly in Quenya.

I opened my eyes to see the worried faces of Legolas and Aragorn staring down at me. My body wracked with trembles and sobs as I remembered the dream.

The hand belonged to Legolas, and he slowly withdrew it when he saw that I had awakened.

"Breathe, Rielásse. Deep breaths. Good..." Aragorn instructed me.

"What happened?', I whispered.

"I was hoping you would tell us. Legolas woke me up when you started to scream."

Taking deep breaths to calm myself, I shuddered.

"Forgive me, Aragorn, if I do not wish to talk about it. It was only a dream."

He looked unconvinced, but he let the matter drop.

"It must have been more than a dream to have you scream as you did,mellon nin.' Legolas stated before he too left the touchy subject alone.

xXx

The morning dawn was pale and cold, but the crispness made me feel alive. It smelled like the autumns that we had in Michigan, one of the things I missed most when I moved to New Mexico with Aunt Lydia.

The company set out once more for the city, but we halted on the banks of Celebrant, the river that the Nimrodel emptied into.

"One of my people stands yonder across the stream, though you may not see him." Haldir said before letting out a shrill whistle. An elf clad in grey stepped from the bushes, the hood of his cloak thrown back to reveal the golden hair that seemed to be prominent in many of Lóthlorien's elves.

Haldir skillfully tossed a rope across the stream to his kin, who caught it and carefully tied it to a tree.

"The Celebrant is already strong here, as you can see, and it runs deep and swift, and is very cold. We do not normally set foot in it this far north, but now we must do so. Follow me." The Marchwarden tied his end of the rope to a tree on our side of the bank and quickly ran across it to the other side of the river.

"I can walk this path, but there are others in our company who do not possess the skill. Must they swim?"

Haldir quickly shook his head. "No, Legolas! We have two more ropes, and we shall fasten them so that they will suffice for a type of handhold. Your company should be able to cross easier then."

Legolas nodded and tied the extra ropes in place after Haldir threw them across. I walked over the makeshift bridge without the help of the extra ropes, and Aragorn came slowly after me. Then Boromir, Sam, Pippin, and Merry also made their way to the other bank.

When it was Frodo's turn he hesitated before stepping gingerly onto the strongly braided material. We held our breath as he crossed, and he made it halfway over with no disaster. But after the halfling had passed that point, his foot slipped and he fell into the river below.

That's not supposed to happen.

The ring-bearer came up with a gasp before he started drifting further down stream. Not taking the time to review my fear of the water, I shoved my weapons into Boromir's hands before diving into the river. Its frigid chill stole my breath away, but my instinct soon kicked in and I listened for sounds of Frodo splashing in the water.

"Rielásse!', someone yelled warningly from the shore; I paid no heed.

My ears did not fail me, and I let the current lend me speed as I swam towards the hobbit. I had almost reached him when he disappeared underneath the water. I felt around where he had vanished— nothing but water slipped through my fingers.

No, no, no. You cannot fail this time. Do not fail this time.

With my strength waning, I dove under as I searched harder. Finally, finally, I touched something and I pulled it towards the surface.

Frodo's curly thatch of hair emerged and I started to swim towards shore sideways to get out of the current— breathing whenever I could.

A rope was tossed and I fumbled with it until I got it tied around the halfling's waist. My fingers tingled before going numb as I was suddenly dragged out of the water.

It's about time.

Collapsing on the ground, I closed my eyes and I gasped for air.

"He's not breathing, Strider." Sam's voice made my eyes pop open again, and I sat up to look at Frodo. His face was pale, his lips blue.

'Oh no, you don't. I did not just turn into an elvish-popsicle for you to die on me. Come on. Breathe, Frodo, Breathe.',I thought as I willed my numb body to move to his side.

Rolling him onto his back, I laid my head over his mouth to listen for any sign of breathing. None came.

"He's dead.' Sam whispered with tears streaming down his face. "Can't you see that?"

I'm not giving up. I will not. His fate will not be the same as my parents.

Placing my hands over Frodo's breastbone, I pressed down several times in a fast paced rhythm before pausing to check for signs of life. When none appeared, I gently tilted his head back and held his nose shut before exhaling air into his lungs with my mouth. More chest compressions followed, and I blew another gentle and slow breath into his cold body.

I sat back on my heels when still no sign appeared. Bowing my head, tears had begun to fall when he suddenly spluttered. I held him up as he vomited the water he had swallowed. Frodo's eyes slowly opened, and he began to inhale and exhale on his own.

"Frodo!" His fellow hobbits soon had him surrounded, and I stood slowly and backed away.

xXx

Legolas laid a blanket from one of the packs around my shivering body to warm me, and the same was done for Frodo as Haldir got a fire going.

"You saved me."

I turned to see the ring-bearer sitting beside me with wide eyes. I smiled at him, but my smile faltered as his eyes drifted to the back of neck. Aragorn saw what Frodo had been looking at and carefully lifted my wet and bedraggled hair away from my skin. I closed my eyes— I knew what they saw.

"If that man lived among us, I would kill him for what he did to you.', the ranger hissed through his teeth.

That scar is not from T.J's belt, Aragorn.

I pulled the blanket further up my shoulders and wrapped it more snugly around my body as I stared at the ground.

"Listen to me,ilfrith.' Strider said as he grasped my chin firmly in his hand, turning my head tenderly to face him. "You need not be ashamed of your scars. They show that you are stronger than what tried to do you harm."

I gave a halfhearted nod.

"Rielásse?"

"Yes?"

"When you screamed last night, were you having a nightmare about the man who beat you?"

"No. I was dreaming about my parents." I replied shortly, and Aragorn didn't probe any further.

Boromir sat down from across the fire and regarded me curiously.

"How is it that you were able to bring the halfling back to life?', he asked.

"It's what I was trained to do, I guess. But he wasn't dead— he just wasn't breathing."

"So you are a healer, then?', Haldir asked curiously, stepping out of the shadows.

Holy cow! How long has he been there?

"Only long enough to hear you speak of being trained." The Marchwarden said as he came closer.

"Oh.'

Thank goodness for smallmiracles.

"No. I'm not a healer, just a lifeguard."

Haldir raised a dark eyebrow in my direction.

"You know, someone who saves people from drowning."

An understanding look dawned on his face.

"I still do not understand. Frodo had no breath in his body, but he sits before us very much alive."

I shrugged at Boromir.

"CPR.' He tilted his head in confusion, and I continued. "Cardiopulmonary resuscitation. Oh, never mind.', I sighed in defeat as their eyes only grew more clouded with confusion.

xXx

"Now my friends, we have entered the Naith of Lórien, which we do not allow strangers to spy out. Indeed, very few are even permitted to step foot there. As was agreed, we shall blindfold the dwarf."

Gimli huffed. "That agreement was made without my knowledge. I will not walk blindfolded, like a beggar or a prisoner. I am no spy; nor are any of my people. I'm no less likely to betray you than your kin who travel among us."

"It is not that I disbelieve you, Gimli, but such is our law. I have gone well past many of them in letting you over the Celebrant." Haldir said sternly.

The dwarf laid his hand upon his axe and planted his feet obstinately.

"I will go forward free, or I will go back and seek out my own land, where I am known to be true of my word, even if I should perish in the wilderness." He now drew his axe.

"A plague on dwarves and their stiff necks!', Legolas cried.

The ranger stepped in as peacemaker.

"If I am to lead this company you must do as I bid. It is hard for the dwarf to be singled out, Haldir. We shall all walk blindfolded." Aragorn stated.

The dwarf's voice boomed with sudden laughter. "A merry troupe of fools we shall be! Shall this Marchwarden lead us on a string, like many blind beggars with one dog? But, methinks I should be content if Legolas should be the only one to share my blindness."

"I am an elf and a kinsman here!' The woodland-elf said angrily.

Yeah, well so am I, but you don't see me being a drama queen about it.

"Now we shall cry, "A curse on elves and their stiff necks!', Aragorn said as he shook his head and gave a frustrated laugh.

"Why do you only insist upon my eyes being bound, and not the other elf in our fellowship?', asked Legolas through clenched teeth.

"I had thought you were smarter than that, lad.', Gimli scoffed. "The lassie is a lady, and one that has earned my respect.'

"Just blindfold us and get it over with.', I said to Haldir.

"Be forewarned, Marchwarden, that I shall claim full amends for every stubbed toe and fall I should suffer to bear."Gimli scowled as his eyes were covered with dark cloth.

"You shall have no claim. The paths are smooth and straight, and I shall lead you well. Come."

"Alas for the folly of these days! We are all enemies of the Enemy, and yet I must walk blind, while the sun dances through the leaves of the Golden Wood!" Legolas complained.

Suck it up, dude. You're starting to sound like the moose who swallowed a beehive with all of that whining.

"Your strange way of expressing yourself continues to amuse me, young one. But, perhaps you should practice keeping them inside of your mind?', Haldir murmured from beside me as he fastened the fabric around my optics. I lifted one corner of the blindfold to glare at him, but he pushed it back down with a laugh.

"Are you peeking,mellon nin?" Legolas asked as we began to march along the path.

"And how would you know that unless you were also peeking?"

"Caught with your hand in the cookie jar!', Merry piped up. "Shame on you two!"

xXx

Guide...

mellon nin- my friend

ilfrith- dear heart


	14. Psychic Grandmothers

We met a group of the Galadhrim as we walked in the darkness, but we saw the light once more; they had brought a message from Galadriel that we were to walk free from the confines of blindfolds.

"Hallelujah!" I ripped off the dark fabric and tossed it into the air, much like I had done with my Oxford cap at high school graduation.

"Halle- what?', Pippin inquired as he tried to say the word but stumbled over it instead. Aragorn and Boromir rolled their eyes at my childish outburst and I stuck my tongue out at them. What? Being mature gets boringfast!

Haldir had decided to stop at the hill that the elves called Cerin Amroth and let the fellowship rest for a bit. Most of them plopped into the sweet smelling grass, but Legolas remained standing to speak with Marchwarden.

Aragorn wandered around the base of the mound picking theelanorblossoms. He smiled softly as he held one of the blooms to his nose, and years seemed to fall away from him as a memory was brought to his mind.

"Arwen vanimelda,namárië.', Estel whispered as he released the golden flower to be carried away by the wind. He sighed, and the lines that had disappeared once more furrowed his brow.

Awww! He still thinks Arwen is going to leave for the Undying Lands! Should I tell him...

"No."

The deep feminine voice resonated inside my head and I almost fell over in surprise.

"I have seen that look many times in the weeks we have traveled together,tinwë.You were just reprimanded, were you not?" Legolas asked as he came closer with a teasing glint in his eye.

Nodding mutely, I pinched myself to make sure I hadn't been imagining things.

"Peace, child. I did not mean to startle you."

Um... okay. But having a psychic person in your head is pretty much a no-brainer when it comes to getting the heebie-jeebies.

The woodland elf sat beside me and grinned.

"Since you have been sitting too far from the others for one of them to reprimand you, I assume that you have just met the Lady of the Wood through your mind?"

I nodded again, starting to feel stupid for not saying anything out loud. Legolas understood my dilemma and began to snicker so that the group turned to look at us with bewilderment over what was so humorous.

"It's not funny!', I spluttered out as he continued to chortle.

"But you are not the one who beheld your shocked face!"

"What happened?" Aragorn walked up the hill to where we were in order to stare at my red face and Legolas' laughing one.

"Apparently Lady Galadriel read my mind and decided to stop me from doing something foolish." I scowled as several of Haldir's elves glanced at me curiously.

"Ah! But you have forgotten that she is not Lady Galadriel to you,penneth! She is yourmavwen, now."

Now it was Aragorn's turn to find mirth at my expression as I slowly pivoted my wide eyes in his direction.

"Say what now?"

"I said that Lady Galadriel is your—"

"I know, I know. It was just an expression to show that I was surprised."

"You needed no words for that; it shows plainly on your face.', Legolas teased as he and the ranger burst into another round of chuckles.

"Laugh at me all you want, you miscreant chuckle nuggets, but it ain't over until the fat lady sings. I KNOW WHERE YOU TWO SLEEP AT NIGHT!"

My jumbled comeback clearly confused them, which was my intent, but Legolas still had enough wit left to make one last retort.

"How strange. I know where I sleep at night, too!"

Humph. You little-

"Language, little one."

I didn't say it out loud!

"Ladies do not swear... even in their minds."

Why does this conversation sound so familiar?

xXx

"It's... glowing."

We were walking through the city of Caras Galadhon and my mouth was slack with wonder at it's beauty. It felt untouched by evil; nothing marred it's purity.

Legolas and Aragorn snickered at my gaping face, which drew me out of my reverie to scowl at them. Surprisingly, though, it was Haldir who came to my defense.

"I recall the day when the both of you first stepped foot into my homeland. Your expressions mightily surpassed Lady Rielásse's in their foolish appearance. Have you forgotten the many scoldings Lady Galadriel gave you about impertinence and rudeness?"

Legolas and Aragorn shoved stoic expressions onto their faces, but their eyes gave them away as they twinkled with mischief.

Thraduil's son gave a mock shiver. "No indeed. Whenever I was called up to hertalanI dragged my feet for as long as I could; always feeling as if I was going to the Halls of Mandos to be judged. She is more frightening than myada."

I choked on my laughter as an image of Legolas being chewed out by Galadriel was conjured in my mind. I mean, have you seen how scary Galadriel is when she gets angry? In the movies she turns into something along the lines of a bionic Maleficent with PMS. That is honestly the only way I can even begin to describe her. And I haven't even seen the real thing!

The path ended at a green lawn that was lit with silver lanterns and the stars that hung above. A large fountain burbled in its center, fed by one of the many natural springs of Lórien.

Everyone soon grew genuinely solemn as we approached the broad bole of the biggest mallorn tree I had seen yet. Its limbs stretched skyward as if they were trying to reach the wispy clouds that floated lazily overhead, and the grey trunk was thick and full of ancient strength. Steps made out of delicate arches wound around the tree like tendrils, disappearing into the golden leaves above.

Almost everything around me seemed to twinkle as if it had been dusted by starlight, and for the hundredth time that day I caught my breath in amazement.

"Welcome to the Heart of the Golden Wood, little one. You are welcome here, for your coming brings great joy to my heart."

I don't think I will ever get used to that.

Galadriel's laughter warbled gently through my mind in response to my thoughts.

Haldir drew a small horn and blew a single note; three answering notes descended from above in response, signaling us to begin the climb towards Celeborn and Galadriel's flet.

Miles of terrain I can handle. Four nights in the creepy mine I can handle. Five hundred steps... Not so much. Why have elevators not been invented yet?

After burning a million calories to get there, we find ourselves in an oval shaped chamber that is filled with soft golden light. Shimmers of green and white dance along the walls as moonlight whispers through the leaves over our heads.

The Lord and Lady of Caras Galadhon stood in greeting as the fellowship filed into the room one by one. Celeborn's hand was placed in his wife's with a firm and regal grip as the fellowship bowed in respect to return their welcome. They were garbed in pure white— except for the fact that Celeborn wore a deep green robe over his tunic.

Wow. They are so drop dead gorgeous. If I were Snow White's evil step-mother I would definitely kill them first.

Galadriel's eyes flickered in my direction for a split second, glistening with amusement.

"The Enemy knows you have entered these lands. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine that are here, yet ten there were that set out from Rivendell. Where is Gandalf? I should very well like to speak with him, but I can no longer see him from afar.', Celeborn said gravely.

Aragorn hesitantly let his eyes meet the blue ones of Lady Galadriel, allowing her to read his thoughts

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land.', she whispered. "He has fallen into shadow."

Her husband quickly turned his head in her direction, worry prominent on his brow.

"He was taken by both shadow and flame.', Legolas painfully declared. "A Balrog of Morgoth, the most feared elf-bane. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

Gasps echoed from the other elves in the room and I saw a few tears trickle down the faces of the Lady's maidens; Gandalf was well loved here. Gimli bowed his head— ashamed that it had been he who had suggested the mines to Gandalf.

"Needless were none of the deeds in Gandalf's life. Even now we do not know his full purpose." Galadriel looked to Gimli. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli son of Glóin, for the world has grown full of peril, and in all lands love is now mingled with grief."

When Gimli finally raised his defeated gaze to the Lady's he saw that she who he had once thought of as his enemy was an understanding and loving person.

Boromir's head shot up as the Galadriel comforted the dwarf, her words touching his own heart as well. Sensing his eyes upon her, she turned to face him, her blue eyes boring into his own. He shuddered as she read his thoughts.

I wonder if she's found the psychopath part of his brain yet...I mentally slapped myself.Snap out of it, Riley. She can hear you!

"What now shall become of this fellowship, I know not. Without Gandalf to lead you, hope is lost.', Celeborn grieved.

Aragorn's shoulders slumped as his forehead wrinkled with defeat.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail— to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains, while the company is true." Galadriel sought the thoughts of each individual in the fellowship before giving a small smile. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you shall sleep here."

She once more sought our gazes and Sam blushed deeply, mumbling something under his breath about feeling as if he had no clothes on. The poor hobbit had forgotten that he was in a room full of elves, and if the atmosphere had not been so grim at the moment I have no doubt that several of the Galadhrim would have chuckled.

Haldir bowed properly before his Lord and Lady before he began to lead us to our resting place.

"Stay, penneth."

I obediently stopped and turned to nervously face my new grandparents. Aragorn gave me an encouraging smile before following the rest of the fellowship to their sleeping quarters.

"Welcome,niel, to our family. We have waited long for your coming since the day I saw your face in my mirror." Galadriel's golden hair rippled as a soft breeze blew through thetalan.

"Ni lassui, my lady."

"No need for formalities, little one. I am yourmavwen, as Celeborn is yourdaerada.', she softly reprimanded.

I swallowed and nodded quickly.

"You saw me in your mirror?"

"Many years ago, yes. Perhaps even before you were thought of by your parents."

Whoa. That's like... above and beyond stalking.

Celeborn and Galadriel exchanged amused looks. Apparently the Lady of Lórien had decided to share my mental conversations with her husband.

"Come, child. Tomorrow we shall spend the day growing more understanding of one another, but for now I will leave you in the care of my maidens." Galadriel motioned to one of the female elves in the room and I soon found myself being shown from the room.

xXx

I was brought to a glade where several natural springs created pools of warm water. Faelas, the elf whose care I was put into, explained that since the Galadhrim lived in the trees it was useless to have bathtubs.

I suppose that having to haul bathwater several hundred feet into the air is no picnic.

Worried that someone would see me in the wide open space I made no move to enter the pool. Faelas was confused at first, but she quickly put my qualms to rest once she understood why I was hesitant.

"The men have a separate bathing pool and no one is here this late in the evening. No one will disturb you while I am here."

I grinned and thanked her as she turned around to give me some privacy. Hurriedly discarding my clothes, I stepped into the warm water and wiped the grimy dirt and blood off of my skin with a bar of sweet smelling soap. Wincing as I noticed my hair was a greasy mess, I quickly dunked my stiff mop underneath the water and furiously scrubbed at the orc blood that was splattered there.

Gross! This stuff is worse than hair gel!

After I was satisfied at how clean I now was, I exited the pool and wrapped a fluffy towel around my torso and waist. Faelas had removed my other clothes and replaced them with a silver dress, which she helped pull over my head and lace up.

Here we go again with the 'act like a lady' stuff.

The next area Faelas led me to was made into the roots of the mallorn trees. Resting couches were nestled into the ancient wood and a table was laden with food for those who were hungry. The hobbits had immediately made a beeline for that area. A fountain like the one we had seen earlier spilled water into a silver basin. It was all together a restful place— if you didn't count Merry and Pippins noisy eating habits.

After they had demolished the fare that was set before them, the halflings quickly made their way to the comfy beds and snuggled into the warm blankets.

The sound of elves singing soon drifted through the trees to our ears. Legolas set aside the silver pitcher he had been filling at the fountain to listen to the elvish words.

" A lament for Gandalf.', he stated to answer the questioning gazes of the hobbits. Strider laid aside his sword which he had been rubbing against a sharpening stone to listen also.

"What do they say about him?', Merry asked curiously.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still to near.', the silvan elf replied. Four pairs of hobbit eyes then turned to me for answers.

"Don't look at me! I've got nothing! Nope, nada, zilch, zero!"

"But you are the only other elf in the group, and you do not act as sad as everyone else!', Pippin whined as he scooted closer to where I sat.

I cringed as I realized that Boromir, Legolas, and Aragorn all regarded me with curious eyes. Pippin had been truthful when he had said that I was not as grieved as the rest of the fellowship. In fact, I was almost to the point where I could be classified as overjoyed.

"Rielásse...', Aragorn murmured with a raised eyebrow.

"Pippin? Do you still want to hear that song?" My voice is tense and stretched, but I had to do something to keep from being interrogated by the ranger. Not replying to his question only made me look more suspicious, but at least I don't have to answer him.

Olórin, who once was...

sent by the Lords of the West

To guard the lands of the East

Wisest of all the Maiar

What drove you to leave

That which you loved?

Mithrandir, Mithrandir O Pilgrim Grey

No more will you wander the green fields of this earth

Your journey has ended in darkness

The bonds cut, the spirit broken

The Flame of Anor has left this world

A great light has gone out

The song died on my lips. I swallowed and took a deep breath in.

"They don't mention his fireworks. There should have been a verse about them.', Samwise stated sadly as he fluffed one of his pillows. In a sudden drive of creativity he leapt to his feet.

"The finest rockets ever seen! They burst in stars of blue and green! For after thunder—"

The curly headed being was suddenly cut off by a loud snore issuing from Gimli's throat. Aragorn slapped the dwarf upside the head and I bit my lip to contain a giggle.

"—silver showers, come falling like a rain of... like a rain of flowers." He growled as he plopped back onto the ground. "That doesn't do them justice by no means."', he grumbled vehemently.

The short members of the group were soon breathing evenly as they nodded off to sleep. I curled into a corner with my blanket wrapped snugly around my body, watching Legolas fletch several arrows. Aragorn moved closer to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders in a brotherly fashion.

"Rielásse, earlier Pippin said—"

"I know what he said, Aragorn.', I snapped. Instead of growing angry at my surly tone, he grew sad and regretful.

"I am sorry. I should not have pressured you. You bear a heavy burden." He stood slowly and would have walked away had I not grasped ahold of his hand.

"I should be the one apologizing. I just wish I could share certain things without it messing up your fate, Aragorn."

The ranger nodded understandingly and took his place at my side again.

"There are many things I know of in this world, Rielásse, and many things that I do not. One thing I have learned is that you must follow your heart."

I groaned.

"Fine, Mr. Disney Princess. But you have to swear not to tell a soul! As in, cross your heart, hope to die, stick a needle in your eye."

Once more I have confused him, but his expression ispriceless!

"Why on earth would I hope to die and stick a needle in my eye? And why am I a princess?"

Cracking up, I give him a hurried explanation through my laughter, leaving him more confused than ever.

"I do not understand what that has to do with Gandalf. Indeed, I do not understand what you said at all."

"Aragorn, when you lived in Rivendell did you meet Glorfindel? Good. What do you know about him?"

He gave several random pieces of what he knew about Elrond's advisor and I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

"Well, maybe he is a book worm, but I mean what do you really know about him? About before he came to Imladris?"

"He led his people out of the ruins of Gondolin and was waylaid by a Balrog. He slayed the foul beast."

"Exactly." I waggled my eyebrows. "But the Balrog slayed him too, didn't it?"

As he finally got through his thick skull of what I was saying, he almost fell over in surprise.

"Glorfindel... was sent back by the Valar. So Gandalf is going to..."

"Yes! Now shut that open mouth before I shut it for you!"

Strider laughed before rising to his feet and moving to speak with Boromir. I rolled over and promptly fell asleep.

xXx

Guide...

Arwen vanimelda, namárië. — Farewell, Arwen Beloved.

tinwë — sparky

penneth — little one

talan — flet

niel — granddaughter

Ni lassui — Thank you

mavwen — grandmother

daerada — grandfather


	15. Never Would Have Guessed

Sunlight danced through Lórien in beams of golden light as I my eyes cleared enough to see Aragorn grinning down at me. I groaned and rolled back onto my side.

"Do not forget that I, too, was raised by Elrond, Rielásse. I know how to get a stubborn person out of bed."

"Go way.', I mumbled, pulling the blankets over my head.

"Do you always have such rotten luck with women, laddie?', Gimli guffawed.

Quiet, Fuzz Face.

The laughter of four hobbits causes me to open one of the eyes I had closed so tightly to glare at them.

"I didn't know you became so insulting when you were tired, Riley!', Merry chortled.

Rolling my eyes, I had begun to close them again when Pippin gave a whoop. The little imp ran full throttle towards me and jumped onto my stomach.

"Oof." I sat up violently and tossed the troublemaker to the ground. "What was that for!?"

He beamed innocently in my direction, which I returned with a scowl as heavy as the one Gimli was sending my way for insulting his beard.

"Legolas is dead, and we didn't want you to miss it.', Merry said as he skipped around the mallorn roots.

If it were anyone but Merry prancing around I would say that they were drunk... not to say that that's not a possibility.I thought as I stared at the overjoyed hobbit.

"Merry! You scared her!', Sam pat my hand gently. "They don't mean no harm, miss. The elf's not dead, he's just sleeping."

My curiosity was awoken even if I were not, and I stumbled across the glade to where Legolas laid. His eyes were wide open and glazed over in a dreamy state. I stared at him for a minute before turning to the rest of the fellowship.

Wait. I'm an elf, too. Does that mean...

"Tell me I don't sleep like that."

Boromir shrugged while his lips were giving suspicious twitches every few seconds. Aragorn seemed to be having the same issue.

"Do you want me to answer you with want you want to hear? Or would you rather have the truth?', the ranger asked.

Gimli was shaking his head and trying to get Strider's attention.

"She's a woman, Aragorn. What do you think she wants to hear?', growled the dwarf.

"The truth.', I retorted.

"Very well. You do not sleep like that." I sighed with relief before I realized that he wasn't done speaking. "You do not sleep like that because your eyes bug out more." I hurled one of my leather boots in his direction— which he efficiently dodged.

Legolas' eyes cleared from their sleepy state and he blinked twice at the group surrounding him before he cracked a grin.

"I am well aware of my surroundings even in the dream world, my friends. The conversations you hold amongst yourself when you believe I am asleep are most amusing." The silvan elf stretched his muscles and winked mischievously at me.

My other boot found itself hurling at the Prince of Mirkwood and I watched in satisfaction as it whopped him in the head before bouncing off to hit Pippin.

Ha! Poetic justice has been done upon thee!

"I think I liked it better when you were napping like a fish, Sleeping Beauty.', I remarked as he rubbed his forehead and scowled at me. Boromir and Aragorn's resolve to not laugh finally broke and Legolas sent them both a withering glare as they bellowed with glee.

"All elves sleep the same,tinwë. Therefore, if I am a fish, you are also a fish.', he remarked calmly. Almost too calmly, I thought as I began to slowly back up. He had a strange light in his eyes, almost like the twins whenever they have an idea— normally a bad idea at that.

"I'm not a fish!" Legolas grew closer to me as I whined. He was almost prowling, which really creeped me out.

"No, but you will soon wish you were." His voice lowered to a teasing (yet menacing) growl.

"What! Why?"

My question was answered as he suddenly barreled into my stomach, momentarily stunning me as he picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder.

"Because we're going swimming."

"NOOOO! ARAGORN! BOROMIR! SAVE ME!"

"I'm afraid you started this one,penneth.', the ranger replied before walking away. The Steward's son quickly followed suit, shaking his head.

"CHIVALRY IS DEAD!" I wailed dramatically as I was hauled to a nearby stream.

End of Riley's POV

xXx

Third Person POV...

"No. No. No. No."She thought to herself.

Bile clawed its way up her throat as she suddenly connected the emotions she felt now with what she had felt when her parents died on Lake Michigan. That feeling of utter helplessness coupled with her fear of water made it hard not to shake with terror.

At certain times, such as when she would bathe in the shallow areas, water did not bother her. She had only jumped into the Celebrant out of necessity when she had realized that no one else would have gotten to Frodo in time. This was something entirely different.

"Legolas!', Riley squeaked. "Put me down!"

"Nay, little one!', he called over his shoulder merrily. "One cannot insult the Prince of Mirkwood and come out of it unscathed!"

Her breath hitched and a tear slipped down her face as they arrived at their destination. Legolas froze as he heard the droplet of water land on a leaf behind him.

He concentrated his hearing on Riley and winced when he noticed the rapid tempo her heart was beating in her chest. Gently setting her down at the trunk of a tree, Legolas was alarmed at the pale hue her skin had turned.

"Penneth? Are you alright?"

She closed her tear-filled eyes and shook her head.

xXx

Riley's Point of View...

Am I alright? Nope. Nuh-uh. Not at all.

You just tried to chunk me into a large body of water and you expect me to be alright?

Legolas suddenly gave a loud yell and I opened my eyes just in time to see him go sailing through the air to land with a large splash in the brook.

My eyes opened even more when I turned to see who had thrown the silvan elf. Legolas was heard spluttering a few moments later as he came to the surface of the water.

"Aragorn! By all that is green on Middle Earth why did you—" He stopped short and stared in the same direction as I. For beside me stood Celeborn and Galadriel— my grandparents.

"Forgive me, my Lord and my Lady.', he said, bowing as he finally made it to shore. It was a rather comical sight considering that he was sopping wet.

"I believe it is my granddaughter you should be apologizing to, Legolas. And I shall ask you to refrain from throwing Rielásse into the water again.', Celeborn stated coldly before he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me to his and Galadriel's flet, his wife not far behind.

"Thanks.', I whispered.

"For what,niel?"

"For throwing Legolas into the water." I grinned up at the elf beneath the platinum hair.

He laughed loudly and Galadriel sent him a warning look.

"Honestly,meleth. It was not that funny.', the Lady of the Golden Wood remarked.

"On the contrary, my dear! And stop looking like you just drank dwarf ale!" Even I had to grin at that comment. Celeborn then turned to me. "It was not I who tossed the son of that pompous elf king into the water, little one." He gave a pointed glance at his wife.

"You?', I asked incredulously.

A twinkle entered her eyes and I suddenly knew which side of the family my siblings got their mischievous sides from.

"Is that so hard to believe?', my grandmother asked.

"Well..."

Celeborn began to laugh harder and Galadriel gave him a mock glare.

"I believe we shall get along quiet well, little one." He gave my shoulder a pat. "Very well, indeed. Now, let's see to dinner."

"Hobbit.', I teased in reply. His grin only widened.

I wonder how many people see this side of their rulers...

xXx

Later that night...

I didn't know that this Celeborn's version of getting along!

I had quickly recovered from my fear earlier in the day thanks to the efforts of Galadriel and Celeborn, but I had not been expecting what happened next. I was on my way back to the fellowship when Celeborn had grabbed my hand and hauled me to a flet nearby to whisper his genius plan for revenge.

Who knew my grandparents aren't as lordly and serious as they look? I mean, I expected them to be used to shenanigans as they are the grandparents of Arwen and the twins, but I never expected them to be the cause of such things!

"Stop thinking! She can sense your thoughts and if yourmavwenfinds out about this...', he left his sentence hanging, but it basically translated to "we're toast".

"Why are we doing this again?', I whispered back. My partner in crime snorts.

"Because they're males, and from everything I've been told they need to humbled before their pride rivals Thranduil's.', Celeborn answered. I can almost hear the smile in his voice.

"You and the King of Mirkwood don't get along very well, do you?"

"At first we did not. But once you look past his haughty demeanor, he can be a loyal friend." He positioned himself in the tree branch he had climbed upon.

"Here they come.', Celeborn softly stated.

I watched as Boromir, Legolas, and Aragorn entered into the men's bathing glade, snickering as the Lord of the Galadhrim covered my eyes.

The sound of splashing alerted us that they were in the water, and we dove into action. Carrying out our plan quickly, we returned up the tree and waited for the fireworks.

We didn't have to wait long.

"Oh sweet Elbereth!"

"What's wrong, Legolas?" I quickly identified the voice as Boromir's.

"Someone has taken my clothes!"

More exclamations proved that the others had also discovered their missing clothes.

"Did either of you incite the anger of anyone today?', Aragorn questioned.

"I did not. Elves make me nervous, so I tried to distance myself. I mean no offense, Legolas."

The last part of Boromir's sentence was directed towards a very silent elf.

"Legolas? What's wrong?"

"I believe I may have made Rielásse a little upset earlier."

A little?

"While that could be the reason behind this, I highly doubt it."

"And why would that be, Aragorn?', the elf in the company asked.

"She would be too embarrassed to come here." He replied in a holier-than-thou tone.

"Oh you are SO wrong.', I grumbled, my cheeks rendering as I ttried to contain my

My grandfather noticed my flushed face and chuckled. I couldn't see anything as he had once more covered my eyes.

"Well, what do we do now?"

"Only one thing to do, Boromir.', Aragorn calmly replied.

"Are you crazy!?"

"Most people seem to think so.', Legolas answered for the ranger.

"It is the only way, my friend."

"It is also humiliating."

"Would you rather wait until the morning when everyone can see more clearly?"

A string of obscenities poured from Boromir's mouth and Celeborn moved to cover my ears instead of my eyes.

The three looked like wet rats, their towels swathed tightly around their waists.

And so, with hair still wet from the water, the group before us marched solemnly out of the glade. As soon as they were gone I burst into hysterical peals of giggles and almost fell from the tree we were watching the scene from. Celeborn laughed with me, and our sides soon felt like they were going to burst.

We climbed down from the tree and quickly took a shortcut to another flet so we could watch the show. Galadriel had just shown Frodo the mirror, and she was slowly leading him back to his resting place when three half-naked males sprinted past her.

Her eyebrows rose into an incredulous expression as she watched their towels flap wildly. Poor Frodo looked scarred for life, and he walked dazedly down the path after them.

The wind was on our side, and the hobbit's mumbled words were carried back to us.

"That was by far the scariest thing I have encountered on this journey."

Celeborn and I shrunk back into the shadows of the flet as Galadriel looked up at us. No matter how well we were hidden, she still saw us and gave an exasperated shake of her head. We returned the gesture with sheepish smiles as she walked to her own flet.

"I would have never thought that you could be so fun,daedra.', I murmured as Celeborn helped me slide down the tree's large bole.

"Neither did I,penneth. Neither did I."

xXx

Guide...

penneth- little one

mavwen- grandmother

daedra- grandfather

niel- granddaughter

tinwë- sparky


	16. The Continuation of a Magnificent Prank

Many thanks to users...

Jessfairy88(Chapter 15 was honestly the most fun I've ever had with writing a chapter!)

Aqua Lilly(Let me just say, that that comment made me grin and do a little boogie dance. Unfortunately, I was in church when my phone went off and people looked at me like I was a nut job (HiLaRiOuS!). Eh. I probably am! Thanks for making me grin! I always love hearing from people like you!)

Imamc(I doubt even he knew! And I'm glad you loved it!)

LilactheDryad(Did I answer all the questions you had? Lol! You put out comments like a mini-factory! You go girl!)

Random Guest(I'm so glad everyone has such a positive response to this fanfic! I hope you continue to be pleased with this story!)

xXx

Celeborn and I had missed something very, very important in our devious plan. And no, it was not the evil laugh; it took me forever to get him to understand the concept of the mwa ha ha's!

"I need an alibi!', I said, mentally face palming when I realized what we had forgotten.

"I wish I could be of some help, Rielásse, but I'm afraid I have not the slightest idea what that is."

"It's a story that proves you were somewhere else when the crime occurred."

"Ah. I believe I understand. When I am certain that the men in your company have dressed, I will escort you back and tell everyone that you spent the evening with me. Shall that be sufficient enough?"

"Geniusly devious,daerada.No one shall even be suspicious! " I gave him a big bear hug and he returned it. "Okay!', I gasped. "You can let go now!"

Celeborn chuckled as he gave one last squeeze before leading me towards the fellowship's headquarters, careful to avoid his wife.

I suppose he'll be sleeping on the couch tonight.

"Rielásse,penneth! Wake up! Wake up,ilfrith." Celeborn's voice called to me and I blinked the sleep from my eyes. "Shall we take this joke a little farther?', he asked with a wink.

I quietly scrambled from my blankets, careful not to wake the fellowship, and followed him to his flet. When we arrived he went straight to his ornately carved desk and began searching thorough the drawers for a piece of parchment. A voice from the door made us both jerk our heads upright.

"Celeborn, would you like to explain why you took our granddaughter to themen's bathing gladelast night?"

Our heads snapped to the doorway to see Galadriel looking sternly at her husband.

"Um... Moral support?', I offered, causing the Lady of the Galadhrim to roll her blue eyes.

"Of course.', she replied dryly. "If there were any morals to speak of in the first place. Celeborn, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking of how much Arwen and the twins would have loved to be there!', he responded cheekily.

" _M_ eleth." She chided, rubbing her forehead in frustration. "When will you ever act your age?"

"If I acted my age, the world would be a much gloomier place."

And here I've always thought of them as a boring old couple. Yet here they are: bickering like any husband and wife would.

"Stay here for a moment, little one. I need to speak with yourdaerada."

My grandmother pushed her spouse into a separate room, and I heard (okay... I eavesdropped) their whispered conversation before something (or someone) blocked it out. Trying to find something to occupy myself with, I glanced around Celeborn's study. A book shelf caught my eye, and I hurried over to it.

After flipping through several of the leather bound books I had found, I replaced them with a sigh.

"There's no pictures!"

"Rielásse?"

I whirled around to see Celeborn had walked back into the room.

"Thank goodness you're alive! I thought for certain that you were a goner."

"I'm afraid I almost was. But yourmavwencalmed down after I explained that you had had your eyes covered for the worst part."

An awkward silence filled the room as we heard Galadriel exit her room and make her way out of the flet.

"Are we still going to do it?', I asked as I hopped around on my tip toes with excitement.

"Do what?" He furrows his forehead in order to look like he's confused.

What is it with elves and their eyebrows?

"Take the joke a little further?"

"Even after you saw your grandmother scold someone? Does that not make you the a little bit fearful?"

"Well, yeah. But being afraid makes it more fun, right?"

A slow smile spread across Celeborn's face.

"I am very glad to hear you say that, little one."

xXx

"Would you care to explain what the three of you were doing last night?"

Celeborn is back in "I'm a scary elf lord" mode, and he is currently staring down a rather embarrassed group of males. Me, I'm sitting beside him and trying not to snicker.

The fellowship had decided to take up Lady Galadriel's offer and eat supper with the elves of Lothlórien tonight, and it was the perfect chance to complete our plan. I would insert an evil laugh here, but Celeborn told me to stop doing that before the healers insisted on seeing me for insanity.

"What do you mean, my lord?', asked Boromir as he squirmed uncomfortably in his chair as several of the Galadhrim looked towards our table.

"I believe you know exactly what I mean, son of Gondor."

I rolled my eyes.

"In other words, why did you, Aragorn, and Legolas all go streaking through Caras Galadhon last night?', I helpfully piped up.

Apparently that phrase was known in Middle Earth, because a gasp rippled through the dining hall and I saw several of the elven lords choke on their wine. Either that or they were snickering into their fermented fruit juice. Probably the latter.

"I believe you now, Frodo.', Merry whispered none too quietly. "I thought you were pulling wool over my eyes."

Has anyone ever seen an elf blush? Because I just got a huge overdose of blushing elves. And when I say blushing, I mean they looked like they were about to burst into flames.

Galadriel was probably the only elleth in the room that was not turning into a tomato; she was too busy sending a death glare towards her husband. In the end though, her sense of humor won out and she discreetly wiped her mouth with a napkin to hide her smile.

Legolas was flushing to the very tips of his ears, which was hilarious if anyone in the room had actually stopped to think about it. Boromir had a look of absolute dread on his face, and I have no doubt that he would have rather faced an army of orcs than this embarrassing interrogation. And as for Aragorn, he sat in silence for a few moments; his face betraying nothing.

Nice poker face, ranger dude.

He glared at me and I giggled when I realized what I had just said out loud.

"Someone decided to steal away our clothes last night, my lord. Unfortunately, we discovered that they were only taken away to be cleansed, and were replaced with fresh raiments after we had left. I apologize if we caused any embarrassment.', Estel explained.

Galadriel raised an eyebrow, and I felt her softly enter my mind.

"You sent their clothes to be washed?"she asked in the confines of my thoughts.

It was the least I could do. Besides, knowing that if they had waited a few minutes after their things were taken they wouldn't have had to walk through your city in such a state only made them feel more stupid. And after what I've had to put up with in the past several weeks, they more than deserved it.

"And what exactly have you 'put up with?', niel?"

Ever heard a dwarf snore? Ever been kept up till dawn by a wizard and a ranger? Ever been teased by Legolas? Ever been—

"I believe I understand now."

Good. Why are guys so insensitive and prideful sometimes, mavwen?

"I believe that it is what makes them male. That or the Valar must have an odd sense of humor."

"Amen to that. I mean, have you met my brothers?"

"The 'freaks of nature', as you call them? Yes indeed. And I 'put up' with them, too. Now if you will excuse me, I believe I need to stop your daerada before he embarrasses my ladies to the point of fading."

xXx

The humiliated party cornered me after supper and demanded to know if I had had anything to do with their missing clothes. I simply grinned at them.

"I've been sworn to secrecy. Ask no questions, and I tell no lies. Now, why don't you three musketeers go and pepper someone else with questions?', I replied with an sickeningly innocent smile.

"Or what?', Boromir asked as he folded his arms over his chest, sounding exactly like the bratty kid who lived next to Aunt Lydia back home.

"Or I brain you with your own shield. Ta ta!" I skipped off happily.

"I still swear that she had something to do with it.', Legolas mumbled.

"Perhaps we should take the matter to Celeborn tomorrow.', Aragorn calmly replied.

If you only knew.


	17. Return of the Marchwarden

"Mae govannen, híril nín."

"Mae govannen,Haldir." Galadriel greeted the marchwarden. "I trust the patrols went well?"

He nodded.

"Yes, my lady. The last of the orcs have been slaughtered and the woods are safe once more."

"For now at least...', she thought sadly. "But how long until the Enemy strikes once more?"

She shook herself out of her ill timed reverie and stored her nervous musings away until she could brood over them in silence. Instead, she concentrated on reading the elf's mind, and a smile curved on her lips as she glimpsed a memory that raced through his thoughts.

"Ah. The elleth who cannot keep her thoughts inside her head."

"She was rather... how do you say it...', the blonde ellon searched for the right words.

"A ball of fire? Yes, I know. She managed to turn my city upside down in the three weeks she has been here."

Haldir grinned as he recalled when Riley stood up to him. He could only imagine how she behaved when she was not fatigued.

"Lord Legolas had taken to calling hertinwëthe last time I spoke to him, my lady."

"Indeed? Considering all that has happened in the last few days I believe that title is quite appropriate.', Galadriel remarked.

"Oh?"

The ruler of Lothlórien chuckled, much to the puzzlement of Haldir.

"She has become the holy terror of Caras Galadhon. And Lord Celeborn is no help at all; sometimes I believe he is reverting back into elfling, although he does not show that side to anyone but Rielásse and I. She has carved a niche in his heart, and it grows bigger every day."

Haldir was incredibly confused. No one else in the fellowship stayed in the company of the Lord and Lady of the Galadhrim for extended amounts of time; yet from all the rumors he had heard of this young elf, he had gathered that she had spent the majority of her time doing so.

"Elrond brought her into his family this past fall. She was an orphan.', Galadriel offered as an explanation.

A light of understanding dawned upon the marchwarden's face, but it was quickly changed into a worried crease.

"She had a night terror the night the group entered the woods, my lady. She said...', he trailed off, letting his sentence go unfinished.

Sensing the root of his unease, Galadriel sighed.

"I do not know exactly what happened to her parents. She does not speak of them and I will not violate her trust by searching through her memories. Her fëa has built a wall around those painful remembrances, and it would do more harm than good to break down that barrier."

Her mind suddenly brought her to an incident that had happened the second week of the fellowship's stay in Lothlórien and she winced.

xXx

*Flashback*

xXx

"I can assure you, Aragorn, she was by my side the entire time last night. Now, if your concerns have been put to rest regarding my granddaughters involvement, shall we plan the rest of your journey?"

Legolas was not at all pleased with Lord Celeborn's explanation; he had noticed the way the elven lord steered the conversation away from its original topic. But he decided that if Celeborn was not inclined to discuss the subject, he would not press the matter.

Besides, if he were honest with himself, Legolas would say that he had probably deserved the prank. Rielásse had been terrified when he had threatened to throw her in the river, and he was almost certain she would be fearful of him also, after everything that had happened. She had gone back to her original self, but that did not stop him from wondering what had caused her to be so afraid of the water.

Celeborn pulled out several maps, and Boromir and Aragorn discussed the different routes to Gondor.

"What do you think of this route, Legolas?', the ranger inquired as he leaned against the wooden desk. It never hurt to bring in another opinion.

"Daerada!', Riley bounced into the room and Celeborn gave her a warm smile before glancing back down at the piece of paper in front of him.

A strong relationship had been formed between the two of them already, and they were almost always together. Galadriel occasionally joined them, but Riley mostly saw her at mealtimes.

"Oops. Sorry, I didn't know you were busy.', she quickly apologized as she turned to walk back out of the flet.

"Come,penneth. Your presence may do us some good."

It was herdaeradawho had spoken, and she hopped over to see what they were looking at. Quite literally, much to the amusement of her audience.

"We are plotting out the next leg of the journey.', Aragorn mentioned as he traced his finger down the piece of parchment that represented the Anduin river.

"Ah, yes. Traveling by boat will lend you speed to outrun any foul creatures that are haunting your footsteps.', Celeborn said wisely.

"Boat?"

The whisper barely carried to Legolas' ears, and he jerked up sharply, noting that Celeborn had done the same.

"By boat?', Riley whispered again.

"Are you all right,tinwë?"

She did not even scowl at the use of her nickname, and Legolas and Aragorn exchanged an anxious glance. Riley always pulled a face when Legolas called her that, yet she made no movement at all. Boromir slowly followed everyone's gazes to the young elf, and his breath hitched at what greeted him.

Riley's face had gone pale and her eyes were darkened with terror.

"Penneth?', Celeborn asked as he pushed his chair back and came to grasp her arms, steadying her. Galadriel entered the room moments later with an alarmed expression on her face, for she had sensed her granddaughter's distress, and the depth of it shook her.

"I'll take care of her,meleth."

Galadriel gently pried her husband's hands off of Riley's arms and carefully led her to another flet, leaving the men to continue with their purpose, although every once in a while one of them would glimpse in the direction the ellyth had disappeared to.

"Mani naa ta?', she asked as she soothingly smoothed the brown curls away from the girl's forehead.

"I forgot we had to travel by boat.', Riley whispered.

"Forgot?"

"Adadid not tell you, did he?" Riley sighed before she cautiously opened certain parts of her mind for Galadriel to read, careful not to show her any of the events that were to happen. The Lady of Light, as many call her, gave a startled gasp as she realized why her granddaughter seemed different in so many respects. Riley gave a sad smile and nodded in answer to Galadriel's questioning gaze.

"Who else knows of this,penneth?"

"Only Aragorn, and Ada. Gandalf also knew.', she added as an afterthought.

At the mention of the wizard Galadriel grew rather despondent.

"Perhaps it is wise that you told no one else of your origins."

Her grandmother tenderly probed further into Riley's thoughts, drawing closer to the source of the pain. When she reached it, she let her fëa's soft touch brush against the memories that lay there.

Riley cringed and her mental shields slammed up unwittingly, shutting out the invasion. Galadriel withdrew completely; Riley was not yet ready to face those all of those thoughts at once.

xXx

*End of Flashback*

xXx

"What kind of harm, my lady?"

A voice stirred Galadriel out of her morbid recollection.

"I do not know what happened to her parents, Haldir,', she replied, her voice scarcely over a whisper. "But I do know that she has suffered much. If one were to break the barrier holding in her thoughts... the grief could very well overwhelm her."

"She would fade." His eyes widened at the realization.

"Yes. But only if the grief overcame her first."

Silence reined for the next few moments as they both mulled over everything that had been spoken.

"But come. That is not why I requested your presence."

Galadriel quickly explained why she had summoned the marchwarden, and when she had finished he just stood there and blinked with surprise.

"You want... me... to train her?"

"Yes, Haldir. Aragorn and Legolas have taught her well, but she should also learn the skills of her new people."

He blinked again.

"You are well aware that we did not 'see eye to eye', as she put it, my lady?"

"That would be difficult, would it not? You are rather tall, even for an elf." Galadriel watched as he shifted uncomfortably under her scrutiny, her eyes twinkling with humor he had not seen before. "Set your mind at ease, Haldir. That was the entire reason I chose you in the first place. She needs someone who will try her patience so that she is determined to do as well as possible."

Haldir looked as if he would like to protest that he did not try people's patience, but once he remembered who he was talking to he promptly shut his mouth.

"Honestly, Haldir! You might as well speak out loud! I can already hear them running through your mind!"

The marchwarden colored violently as he gave a hurried agreement to Lady Galadriel's request and excused himself from the room.

The Lady shook her head and softly laughed.

xXx

Riley's Point of View

"No." I pronounced the word as clearly as I could.

A small group had congregated in Celeborn's study, consisting of several members of the fellowship. The hobbits had sought their own company, and Boromir had pleaded weariness, so that left me with Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn, and of course, Galadriel and Celeborn.

"Rielásse, please let me explain."

"Absolutely not. There is no way I will be taking lessons with Mr. McSnootyPants.', I argued hotly.

"No doubt he feels the same in the matter.', Legolas mumbled from beside me. I glared at him before turning back to my grandmother.

"Bad idea. Very, very bad idea."

"Sometimes the things that appear the most terrible are the ones we need the most', Aragorn helpfully offered.

"Whoa there, Dr. Phil! No one asked for your opinion!"

"Their loss." He shrugged.

"Who is this Dr. Phil?', Celeborn asked curiously.

"I have found, my lord, that it is sometimes best not to even ask.', a certain elf remarked.

"Do you have a death wish, Legolas? I'm trying to make a point here, and you are ruining it!" I folded my arms over my chest. "I point blank refuse to take lessons with that arrogant marchwarden!"

"I agree with you there, lassie."

"Ha! See!', I stated triumphantly. "Gimli agrees with me!"

"Forgive me for saying so, but the dwarf's opinion does not count. He is too biased in the matter.', Celeborn calmly stated.

"Ah! I did not suggest that she should not take lessons, Lord Celeborn! I was merely agreeing that the marchwarden is as she described him. Indeed, the lessons would do her good!"

"Not you too!', I growled through clenched teeth at the dwarf. "Why is everyone so concerned with this matter?"

"Because it concerns you,penneth. These lessons will help ensure your survival in this world.', Galadriel answered firmly.

"Elves are invincible! Therefore I am Superwoman!"

"Elves are not invincible, and you well know it. Stop being so foolish, Rielásse! We only wish to help you! None of those in this room wish to see you come to harm!"

"Well, I'm not sure that goes for everyone,mavwen..." I cast a meaningful glance in Legolas' direction. He still believed that I had taken his clothes (he was right, as we all know) and I was not certain that he had forgiven me yet, judging by how impossible he had been lately.

He rolled his eyes in response to my not-so-subtle hinting.

"I would not relish you dying if that is what you are implying,tinwë."

"No, I'm sure you wouldn't. But I'm immortal, right? So if I died I would simply be reborn in Valinor."

"But then you would not have anyone to defend you against Gil-Galad.', Aragorn piped up once more.

"He can't be that bad!', I retorted.

Celeborn gave a disbelieving snort.

"He can be worse. Why else do you think Galadriel and I would have traveled this far east?"

"Enough of this useless bantering!"

Galadriel's voice startled everyone.

Please, oh please, do not be 'that' grandmother when I turn around...

By 'that' grandmother, I mean the one that turns into... well, I'm really not sure what she turns into when she is mad. But I'm sure you all know what I'm talking about.

"Rielásse, you will take lessons with Haldir, even if I have to drag you there myself." She strode from the room angrily.

"Well that went well."

Well? That went 'well'?

"Gimli? I believe you owe me a bit of pipeweed?"

The dwarf grumpily handed over the strange smelling long-bottom leaf to Aragorn. Celeborn was grinning like mad, and what had transpired suddenly hit me over the head like a load of bricks.

"You... you...', I spluttered. "You baited her!"

"Nay, we did not,tinwë. You did that for us. We only made a bet as to how long it would be before she lost control of her temper.', Legolas replied as he tossed his wager to Aragorn, who had already lit his pipe, much to Celeborn's disgust.

"You areallimpossible!"

"We try to be,tinwë.', was Legolas' infuriating answer.

I also made a quick exit from the room, only to hear mydaeradanonchalantly declare that Galadriel and I were related by everything but blood.

That is it! They have all lost their everloving marbles!

xXx

Guide...

mae govannen- well met

híril nín- my lady

mani naa ta?- what is it?

daerada- grandfather

mavwen- grandmother

tinwë- sparky

penneth- little one

meleth- love


	18. Answers That Lead To More Questions

**Disclaimer: I own none of the material written by Tolkien or Peter Jackson.**

 **A/N:** **My brother gave me a good tip... well, he gave me a tip anyway. "If you read your book out loud and certain parts sound like Yoda is talking, you probably got your grammar mixed up." Does that even make sense? No? Okay... Anyway! Please ReViEw! And if you have time, tell me your favorite chapter so far! It helps me know what to add more of!**

 **Many thanks to...**

 **LilactheDryad (Er... Because I am so awful to that poor figment of my imagination? Lol! To bad about the apples though... you really should try them sometime! I think they're really good, but then again, my definition of good is different from some people!)**

* * *

 _People ask me why it is so hard to love, and I ask them why it is so hard to keep a promise._

 _—Unknown Author_

* * *

For the fifth time that week, I find myself hobbling back to the fellowship's glade.

"How did it go?"

One would expect that question to be sarcastic by now, but as it is Merry asking, I can definitely say that he is truly sympathetic.

"Brutal. What else?', I mumbled as I threw myself down onto my resting couch.

"I don't see why you have to—', the hobbit began before he was cut off.

"Do not encourage her in that matter, master hobbit. The lass is under orders from the Lady Galadriel not to put a stop to those lessons."

"Gimli, has anyone ever told you that your crush on my grandmother is incredibly weird?"

The dwarf, of course, had no idea what a crush was, but between his spluttering and Boromir's chuckling, there is a pretty good chance that he guessed.

 _At least I got him to shut up._

Haldir calmly strolled into the clearing and glanced around until his eyes landed on my face.

"Ah! There you are, Lady Rielásse! I was gone for two minutes and you disappear!"

I scowled at the marchwarden, only to be rewarded by a cheeky grin.

"Run away again, did you?', Aragorn inquired as his eyes twinkled with laughter. I glowered at him before turning back to the 'search party'.

"Come now, milady! Training awaits!', Haldir gave a mock bow and motioned to the training fields.

"Humph. If you truly considered me a lady you wouldn't toss me into the dust.', I replied under my breath.

"And if you paid more attention to what you are taught, I would have no reason to do so in the first place."

"You could be a little more compassionate.', I retorted as I gingerly rubbed my elbow where a blue bruise had begun to form. The marks disappeared almost as soon as they appeared, but that did not stop them from being sore.

"An orc would have no compassion.', Haldir sternly stated.

"Does that make you an orc?', Pippin innocently interjected, giving me a wink as he did so.

"Careful, Pip. He might make you train as well."

At Merry's suggestion the youngest of the hobbits blanched and quickly made himself scarce while Haldir dragged me off again.

* * *

"That was barely any better, but it was still an improvement. Once more."

Haldir was on defense, which left me on offense. I repeated the succession of movements he had just shown me, only to have him grab my leg and flip me onto the grass.

"You are off balance. When you begin to turn pull your left leg closer to your body."

Another repeat of the motions had Haldir shaking his head as I once more failed and landed in the dirt.

"I do not know how I have any patience left with you trying it so often."

 _There is a difference between patience and tolerance. Patience is a virtue that comes from your heart. Tolerance is the fact that if you murder me Galadriel would go ballistic._

I frowned as he continued to speak.

"We will continue this tomorrow. Practice for another ten minutes; I have an important matter to attend to." He quickly sheathed his sword and left the training fields, much to my relief.

I unceremoniously plopped back onto the ground in a heap.

"Bloody elf."

My muscles were in knots, and I suddenly remembered what I would have done back home to help release the tension.

"Crap!', I wailed. "This whole week would have been better if I had just stretched in the first place!"

The stress was quickly unraveling as I worked my way through a warm-up, and I slowly exhaled as I slipped into a front split.

"That looks rather painful. Even for an elf."

"Not as painful as what Haldir puts me through.', I remarked as I eased out of the stretch and slowly turned to see my grandfather wincing at my exercises. "It helps ease some of the strain.', I said as an explanation.

"Where did you learn such practices?', he questioned curiously.

"I took— er, make that learned— ballet back home. It was a type of dance and we would warm up this way." I executed another split, my legs branching out to the side this time.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Hmm?' I replied calmly as I readjusted to bring one foot over my head, forming a perfect example of the scorpion position.

"Was it something you enjoyed?', he repeated.

"Sometimes. At other times it was simply a distraction." I left him to guess what I had meant.

"Your _mavwen_ told me everything." I let my leg drop back to the ground and he took my hand in his to lead me to a bench that sat nearby. Setting me by his side and not letting go of my hand, he tenderly used his fingers to rub circles into my palm.

"You are afraid to love, and yet you cannot help yourself. And that frightens you, _penneth_."

I suddenly found that the ground was very interesting at that moment. _Daerada_ took my chin and turned it carefully towards him so that I was looking him in the eyes. They sparkled with intense empathy, and I swallowed nervously.

"Why?"

All of the emotions that were in his grey eyes traveled to his mellow voice. I choked as tears began to fill my eyes, and he lightly brushed the ones that escaped off of my face.

"Because—', I swallowed past the thick lump in my throat. "Because everyone I love gets taken away."

"They still live in your heart, little one. And they always will if you keep their memories alive."

The Lord of Caras Galadhon gathered me into his arms and gently held me as I wept into his warmth.

"Why must it be so hard to love, _daerada_?', I cried.

"Because love must be strong enough in all things. Love is something that must be fought for with all of our being. If it is not worth such an effort, it is not love."

Celeborn began to sing softly, cradling me in his arms. His voice was like the gentle surf of the ocean at the beginning of dawn, and with that soothing lilt carrying to my ears, I slowly began to fall into a deep and restful sleep as the sun set behind the treetops of Lothlórien.

* * *

"Today I am going to try a different tactic."

 _Why do I have the feeling that I will not like this one bit? Well duh, Riley! It's Haldir we are talking about._

"I have spoken to Lords Legolas and Celeborn about your training, and we have decided that we shall help you develop your own unique fighting style based on the talents you already have. Therefore we shall be instituting this 'ballet' Celeborn spoke of..."

I froze at that last part.

"What did _daerada_ tell you?"

"He spoke of a certain form of dance that somehow increases your flexibility and balance. He thought that perhaps by combining your interest in the subject with your training, it would increase your skill in battle."

The tone of Haldir's voice proved that he thought that that was a ridiculous notion, but I almost grinned when I thought of how much easier fighting would be when using the movements that had been drilled into me at dance class. Haldir actually reminded me of my ballet instructor, and I was suddenly envisioning the marchwarden in a tutu and leotard. Hysterical giggles bubbled out of me, and I clamped a hand over my mouth.

"I would rather not teach anything pertaining to dancing,' he spat as he listened to me laugh. "So you shall be relying on what you already know. We shall engage in a mock fight and see what needs attention after that."

He drew the blunt twin knives that were used for practice, motioning for me to do the same.

"Um... Haldir?"

"Yes, Rielásse?" If we had been anywhere else he would have addressed me as Lady Rielásse, but the formalities were dropped once we entered the fighting grounds. Haldir was beginning to grow impatient as he hefted his matching blades and glared at me.

"Is this one of those duels where we both fight honorably, or where you turn barbaric and expect me to fight according to the rules?"

He rolled his eyes and deepened his grimace.

"You may use any means possible to try and defeat me. I certainly shall do the same to you."

I wrinkled my nose.

"There is no try, only do."

"No strange voices today, please. I am ready, Rielásse."

"Ready are you? What know you of ready, hm? You must unlearn what you have learned." I waggled my eyebrows at him.

 _Haldir did say that rule number one was to confuse your enemy. What better way than to creep him out than with Yoda impersonations? Although I suppose that in this world Yoda would most likely be considered another Gollum... Agh! Bad thought! Bad thought!_

Haldir took my momentary delusions as a chance to put himself on the offensive, quickly conducting a move engineered to disarm me. He failed in that though; I saw and responded to him too swiftly for him to succeed.

 _Block, parry, strike, dodge. Block, parry, strike, dodge._

The same pattern repeated itself several times. Neither of us came close to disarming each other, but neither were we too far from that goal.

The bout went on for another few minutes before I finally saw the opening I needed. Keeping my muscles loose until impact so as to increase the force of the collision, I swung my leg out in a hitch kick to push Haldir back before going into a layout to narrowly miss his blade as it swung towards me. The marchwarden lost his balance and was soon on his back in the dirt. When he slowly sat up, he found my blade at his throat.

 _Ha! My layout actually laid Haldir out! Oh geez!_

"How's that for knocking 'em dead?', I asked as I prodded his ribs with the dull knife. He squirmed uncomfortably.

"I give!', he raised his hands in defeat.

"Nope! You have to say 'uncle' first.', I countered as I poked him a few times more.

"That is utterly ridiculous! I already said 'I give', and I refuse to be humiliated in this way."

I cocked my eyebrow.

 _I'm getting good at this 'elvish expression' thingy._

"First of all, my beating you is utterly ridiculous. And second of all, according to the fact that I beat you, you should already be past the point of being humiliated. Besides, I could always tell Rúmil and Orophin that you're ticklish." I gave him several more jabs to prove my point.

"Fine.', he growled. "Uncle."

I whipped the knives back into their sheaths and offered Haldir a hand up. He pushed it aside and rose on his own, brushing off a few slivers of grass before stalking off.

"Rather harsh don't you think?"

I whirled around and beamed at Celeborn.

"You are an absolute genius! How did you ever come up with the idea that I would be better at fighting if dance was incorporated with it?"

He gave a nonchalant shrug.

"I do not know, but your _mavwen_ says that you may discontinue these lessons if you wish. She informed me that you have proven yourself worthy by disarming our marchwarden."

"How did she know that?"

 _I think I just proved my teachers wrong. There is such a thing as a stupid question. The woman is psychic for heaven's sake!_

"Even I could sense Haldir's tension, it was so palpable. Elves can feel very strong emotion in their comrades. In fact, one of the guards in Haldir's patrol sensed his frustration and thought that the woods were under attack!" Celeborn shook his head in disbelief at the notion.

"He's really that mad?"

"Oh no, _penneth_. He is furious." Celeborn laughed. "His expression when he stormed out of here..." He shook his head once more before leading me to the _talan_ where I had first met my grandparents.

"Faelas shall be here in a moment to help you refresh yourself before supper." He placed a kiss on my brow before leaving to find his wife.

"My brother is livid." Faelas entered the room and I instantly remembered that this was Haldir's sister. She was grinning at me, and I grinned right back.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Her smile widened.

 _Good then._

* * *

 _ **Third Person Point of View...**_

"The time grows nearer, _meleth_. We must let her go."

"My heart tells me so, but the love I hold for her rebels against such thoughts."

Two elves were standing side by side in the treetops of Lothlórien, gazing at the golden leaves of the mallorn trees as they danced in the breeze.

"She reminds you of our daughter."

Celeborn sighed and turned to his wife.

"Yes. And I fear for her as I feared for Celebrían. Galadriel, that foul race that nearly destroyed our daughter are closer to our home than they have ever been before. What if Rielásse's fate is the same? To be taken and tortured? Poisoned and broken? When I think such things I cannot fathom letting her go. And yet, I know I must. If this is why she is afraid to love— because she has had to relinquish that love so often..."

Galadriel laid a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"She has come to this world for a reason, and we must not hinder that purpose." She cupped his hand and dropped something into his palm. He glanced down in surprise.

"What is this?" He picked up the strange pendant and studied it, turning it over carefully. A rune was imprinted in the metal and he jerked his head up to look at Galadriel.

"Varda.', he whispered as he recognized the symbol. "Why do you show this to me? And why is the craftsmanship of the Valar in middle earth?"

"To reassure you. When your granddaughter entered this world she was wearing this. There is more than our worries and love watching over Rielásse, _meleth_." She dropped her hand and left Celeborn to his thoughts.

He opened his clasped hand to look at the necklace again.

"Elbereth, Queen of Stars, brought my granddaughter to this world. How strange." He lifted his eyes to the stars that were created by that certain Vala. His focus centered on the star most loved by the elves, and his face eased into a humorous smile.

"And what an odd thing that her other _daerada_ should be a star in the sky. Eärendil, my friend, I hope you watch over her on her journey."

And into the wee hours of the morning the Lord of Lórien watched his old friend sail across the sky, the silmaril on the brow of Elrond's father creating the star that gave hope to so many.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Ta da! Another chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy it! And let's hope I can get Riley to leave Lothlórien in the next chapter!**_

 _ **—Sweet Dixie**_


	19. Leaving Lóthlorien

**Disclaimer: I do not own any material written by Tolkien or Peter Jackson.**

 **A/N: No note today! Except for the note that says 'no note'. Okay, so technically we now have a note! *Face Palm***

 **Many thanks to...**

 **LilactheDryad (If she is anything like my friends, then no. She probably will never learn. ;)**

 **Imamc (So good to hear from you again! Glad you like my sense of humor.)**

 **Amy (Aww! Thank you!)**

* * *

 _In life, you'll have your back up against the wall many times. You might as well get used to it._

 _—Paul "Bear" Bryant_

* * *

 _ **Riley's Point of View...**_

 _I wonder if the D in D-day stands for death._

D-day. In other words that means frantic hugging, frantic packing, and almost frantic crying filled my morning. I didn't go that far on the last part. Faelas, however, is another story.

We had become quick friends during the month I had been in Caras Galadhon, and she is bawling her eyes out as Rúmil tries to pry her off of me with an apologetic look.

"But if you go there is a possibility that you will not come back!" She wailed again and held me closer.

"Way to stay positive, Johnny Raincloud.', I muttered. I really shouldn't have said that, because as soon as I wasted my breath on a sarcastic comment the elleth squeezed harder.

She finally loosened her grip enough for her brother to pull her away, and I gasped for breath.

"And you were worried about some foul beast killing me.', I remarked as I brushed myself off and straightened my tunic. _Mavwen_ was unhappy with the fact that there was no way I could wear a dress on the journey; but thank goodness she's so levelheaded that she realized that. If she had made me wear or pack a dress I would have thrown it in the river the very first chance I got.

The marchwarden's sister turned on the waterworks again.

"But if you die it could be ages until Mando's would let you out of his halls!', she blubbered.

"I doubt that, Faelas. Unless Námo is exceedingly bored, she would be released as quickly as possible to save the sanity of the Vala."

"Oh! You're one to talk, Haldir. When the devil makes a bad decision he has you on his shoulder.', I retorted.

"Brat."

"Twinkle toes.', I shot back.

"Hush, elflings.', Legolas said through teeth tightly clenched in a fake smile.

"Elflings?', the marchwarden snorted. "And this comes from the elf that ran through the city in nothing but a towel?"

"Ha! Stick that in your pipe and smoke it!" My ex-trainer and I were now united in a cause and Legolas eyed us warily.

"I believe the short-folk and ranger in our company do more than enough smoking for the nine of us. And as to that incident," He gave a pointed glare in my direction. "I'm still not entirely certain that you had nothing to do with it."

"Innocent 'til proven guilty."

"I say guilty until proven innocent.', the woodland elf mumbled under his breath. "We shall be late. Rielásse, grab your pack."

We took the stairs two at time until we reached the edge of the river— the Celebrant, actually— that would eventually empty into the Anduin. I skid to a halt just as my grandparents entered the glade as regal as they were when the fellowship first met them.

"Here we stand, on the edge of doom; the time when those who are to continue must harden their hearts to leave this land. Those who do not wish to go further may dwell in Lóthlorien for a time longer, if they so desire it." Celeborn's eyes were fixed on me, almost pleadingly. Galadriel noticed this and quickly remedied the situation.

"They have resolved to go on."

He nodded, and suddenly his eyes grew older than I had thought possible. His physical appearance seemed the same, but those grey orbs were suddenly wells of pain and memory.

"So be it.', he whispered softly. "And may the blessings of the elves shine upon you."

Several elves came forward and began to wrap cloaks around our necks, securing them with leaf clasps that were veined with delicate traces of gold and silver.

Pippin was wonderingly running the material through his fingers with an awestruck expression as the color of the fabric changed colors.

"Are these magic?', the hobbit squeaked.

"Nay!', one of the elves chortled. "Though the Lady herself made them, with the help of her maidens, and the thoughts of the things they love are woven into the threads of these cloaks."

If one studied the shifting colors hard enough, they would see slivers of green the same shade as my eyes were entwined into the shimmering mantles. I did not notice it until much later in the journey, but several others had, and smiled at what it signified.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help to shield you from unfriendly eyes." Celeborn stated as he watched the fellowship carefully.

"Hold still!', reprimanded the elleth that was helping Merry pin on his cloak. She pricked him with the broach's pin, and he yelped as he stopped squirming and let her finish her job. I snickered, remembering the many fittings I had to endure while I was in Arwen's company.

Galadriel doled out her gifts to the fellowship and the hobbits were dancing around impatiently— almost like five-year olds at Christmas. Pippin and Merry received daggers, Sam a box of earth and coil of elven rope, and Frodo, of course, the light of Eärendil.

I almost snickered at the expression Legolas' wore when Gimli asked Galadriel for a strand of hair. I almost thought my _daerada_ would fly off the handle, but he was merely surprised.

The movies never showed exactly what Boromir's gift was, but Galadriel had given him a golden wrought belt that was studded with tiny emeralds. She then pulled Aragorn off to the side to talk to the hopeless romantic about Arwen's choice and all that jazz.

"And for you, _penneth_." I was the second last in line and she placed a bow like the one Legolas had yet to receive into my hands.

 ** _"Your daerada offered a strand of his own hair for this bowstring, little one. In this way he may have a part in protecting you."_**

I smiled as her voice once more whispered into my mind.

Legolas was trying not to be interested in the Galadhrim bow that was given to me, but he was sure having a hard time of it.

"Stop pouting like a baby." I poked Legolas in the ribs. "You get a cool weapon, too."

Galadriel's eyes twinkled at my comment and her laughter startled many of those in our company.

"Indeed. Pouting is unfit for a King's son.', she rebuked, causing him to glare at me again and turn an interesting shade of red. She laughed again before handing him his own weapon. He thanked her and began to study his new possession intently as we were lead to the docks.

The closer we grew to the boats the more tense I had become. My shoulders were taut and I caught Celeborn giving me worried glances from the corner of his eye. He drew me close to his side before enveloping me in one of his famous bear hugs. When he sensed that I was getting tired of being squeezed like python prey, he released me and smiled.

"I believe this belongs to you." He slipped the necklace my parents had given me over my head. I glimpsed down in surprise before grinning and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I was beginning to wonder if _mavwen_ would ever give it back to me." He laughed at my comment and gave me one last hug.

"Be safe, _niel_."

"I will, _daerada_."

Galadriel said something along the same lines to me before she kissed my forehead and went to stand by her husband.

 _ **"Have courage, ilfrith. Come back to us.**_ ', her voice echoed into my thoughts.

"I will, _mavwen_."

Legolas began to hurriedly toss packs into the boats, Pippin and Merry watching him curiously from where they sat inside one. The elf pulled out a golden wafer from one of the parcels that the elves of Lórien had given us.

"What is that?', Pippin asked curiously.

"Holy Grail.', I replied, trying to act like I was at ease.

Legolas rolled his eyes.

"Lembas. An elvish way-bread. One bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." The blonde elf took a nibble before walking off.

"And how many did you eat, Pip?', Merry whispered as he picked the crumbs from his teeth.

"Four.', the hobbit moaned as he clutched his stomach. "I should 'ave known somethin' was wrong." Whether he then belched or did something equally disgusting I'm not sure, but I decided that I would definitely not ride in that boat.

 _Boat. I have to ride in a boat. Oh for the love of Mr. Twisty's Twisted Cheese Curls!_

You would have thought that I would have gotten used to the idea of having to ride in a boat by now. But unfortunately, I was so terrified of the notion that I had pushed it to the back of my mind. The fear came back with a vengeance as I stared at one of the water crafts.

"It is not a warg, Lady Rielásse." I had not even noticed that Haldir had come to stand by me until he spoke.

"No. But it can be just as dangerous."

"Do not tell me that our brave little warrior is afraid of a boat?', he said in a sarcastic tone.

Legolas, obviously remembering my episode in Celeborn's study, glowered warningly at the marchwarden.

 _I'm confused. First we fight and he gives me the death glare, then he goes all protective on me. He's acting like— like a brother._

"Haldir—', I began, only to be cut of as he continued to speak.

"You faced a Balrog for Valinor's sake! And you are afraid of a boat!?"

Celeborn, who had also noticed the nosedive the conversation was taking, quickly opened his mouth to say something. I beat him to it.

"My parents _died_ in a boat." I was just barely short of roaring with anger. The members of the fellowship that were close enough to hear me— which would be all of them— stared for a few moments. I could see the pieces clicking together in the minds of those who had been in my _daerada_ 's study that day.

"Forgive me, Lady Rielásse. I did not—"

I held up my hand to stop him.

"It's all right Haldir. I do not want to speak of it."

"But—"

"The lassie said to let it go.', Gimli growled.

I quickly gave my grandparents a hug before making my way to one of the boats.

"Is it all right if I help you get in?" I dropped my eyes to see Frodo smile sadly up at me.

"Of course, _mellon nin_."

 _Deep breath in. Deep breath out. Control your fear, Riley. It is through fear that the Enemy can control us. Control it._

"Lady Rielásse?" The curly haired hobbit helped me into the boat. "I'm sorry you have to endure these things for my sake.', he said as he lowered his gaze.

"Don't be. I knew I would have to face my fears when I came on this quest with you."

"I— I — just..." He swallowed nervously, obviously regretting having to bring up a touchy subject. "I just wanted you to know that I know how it feels sometimes. I was afraid of boats, too."

I grimaced as I remembered why Frodo had lived with Bilbo in the first place.

"Thank you, Frodo. For everything."

Trying to swallow a panicky sob, I curled into a ball in the middle of the boat and rocked back and forth gently, hugging my knees and ignoring the anxious looks that were sent my way.

"Namárië. The blessing of the free-peoples shine upon your quest. Go now, and fulfill it.', Celeborn's voice musically bellowed.

The boats were pushed away from the docks and as I looked back, I saw Galadriel standing serenely, her hand lifted in farewell.

* * *

Legolas and Gimli had decided to ride in the same boat I had climbed into, and although I insisted on helping them paddle, they gently turned me down and let me stay curled up in my cocoon.

The boats traveled downstream for several hours, and whenever those with oars would grow tired of rowing they would let the current pull them, allowing them a few moments of rest. We did not beach the boats for lunch, choosing to eat in the boats instead.

Having to eat in the moving watercraft, however, meant that I had to sit up. And since I had to sit up, I had to see the deep blue water flowing on either side of the boat. To occupy myself, I tried to look at anything but.

Trees were on either side of the bank, their branches hanging over the Celebrant. Green moss also hung down over the river, draped across the limbs that spread across the water. Huge roots of thirsty plants twisted down the sides riverbanks to lap at the swirling liquid. It was peaceful, but hard for me to relax in such a setting.

The breeze began to die away and the trees and underbrush on either side began to thin out immensely as the boats glided into the tributary that joined the Celebrant with the Anduin.

Soon the trees disappeared completely, leaving the land bare for several miles. I laid back down in the boat and tried not to think about the water. Or the fact that I was in a boat. I hate boats.

"Are you sure you are alright, lass?', Gimli inquired for the twelfth-hundred time. I nodded and gave a weak smile, clenching and unclenching my sweaty palms.

And this is the way I spent the next week. Legolas and Gimli tried to comfort me the best they could, but in all honesty, they only made it worse.

 _The counselors in Middle Earth stink._


	20. Rapids and Rowing

Many thanks to...

Jessfairy88(Thank you!)

LilactheDryad(Oops! Forgot the translations! But since I did not use any new words, the elvish words used in the previous chapter should be located in the guides of previous chapters. And as to your idea: I'm already brainstorming on how that plot would work! Yippeeeeee! And like you heard me say before, the pebble starts an avalanche! My mind is now constantly whirling with ideas for that suggestion!)

Imamc(Double-meaning words are my favorites! They can always cause such chaos and hilarity! Thanks for reviewing!)

P.S— I aM wRiTiNg ThIs WeIrD sO eVeRyOnE wIlL tAkE tHe TiMe To ReAd It! If YoU LiKe ThIs StOrY, pLeAsEREVIEW! Thanks!

xXx

"Are we there yet?"

I sat up in the boat so quickly Gimli yelped and grasped the sides as the craft almost keeled.

"Peregrin Took! I want to get out of this BLASTED boat as much as you, but if you say that one more time, so help me, I willswimover there and shut you up myself!"

The hobbit gulped and shrank into the boat.

"That terrible?"

I glared at Legolas.

"Worse.', I replied as I laid back down in the boat with a nervous groan.

Elves, apparently, do not get seasick. Instead I have been cursed with sweaty palms and quivering jello for muscles. By this point I almost wish I were yacking my guts up to keep myself from thinking of the water.

The sun began to sink lower in the sky and the boats drew closer together. Sam, who was with Frodo and Aragorn, was positioned in the front of the boat and was staring out into the water ahead.

"If ya don't mind me saying, Strider, it seems to me that the river is starting to get rather nasty up ahead."

The ranger stared into the gloom and I followed his example.

"Not good.', I muttered.

The river had quickened its pace and the water foamed as it lashed the rocks that peeked above the surface. I gulped as the mental image of taking a ride down the nature-made pinball machine entered my mind unbidden.

"Aragorn!" Boromir's boat was carried so swiftly down the river that it nudged the Dúnedain's watercraft. "This is madness— we cannot dare these rapids by darkness! No boat has ever survived Sarn Gebir, whether by night or not."

"Back!', Estel yelled in response. "Turn back if you can!"

Paddles were lowered frantically into the water as an endeavor to do as Aragorn asked.

"I did not realize the river flowed as fast as it has. We are indeed close to Sarn Gebir.', I heard the ranger murmur to Frodo.

To close for comfort is what we are.I thought sourly as ducked back into the bottom of the boat. I almost groaned when I realized that this was the part in the books where the—

Swoosh.

"Paddle!', Boromir called. "Paddle!"

Arrows were whizzing overhead and the strum of bowstrings was heard from the eastern shore.

"Yrch!', Legolas said as he slipped into his native language.

The shafts fell among the fellowship: one landing harmlessly in Boromir's boat, another passing through Aragorn's hood, and still another hitting Frodo in-between the shoulders. It pinged off, foiled by the coat of mithril rings he wore beneath his clothes.

As if I had tempted fate by thinking that this could not have gotten any worse, it suddenly did. I was not so fortunate as the ring-bearer in having a coat of metal to protect me. When I heard the zipping of another arrow flying towards me, I ducked further into the boat in time to avoid having the sharp end of a weapon invade my brain. That did not stop it from hitting my shoulder though.

I lurched forward and grit my teeth to keep from yelling something that would have had Elrond washing my mouth out with soap. There was no time to check to see if the arrow was still imbedded in my shoulder; we had reached the other shore and were soon tumbling out of the boats.

Legolas quickly stood on the bank and looked across the river to the east where the volley had come from. He drew an arrow and nocked it into place as his eyes searched the darkness. Nothing moved for several heartbeats.

A shadow arose in the sky and came speeding towards us. Cold dread crept up my spine and I shivered involuntarily. Frodo let out a strangled gasp and clutched at his shoulder where he had been stabbed.

"Elbereth Gilthoniel!" Legolas released the bowstring that had been drawn as he aimed his weapon towards the new darkness. A shriek was heard as the darkness disappeared, hurtling across the sky as it fell. Wails of dismay arose from the orcs before that too was silenced.

Aragorn directed us back into the boats and we paddled back upstream until we found a shallow bay. Beaching the boats, we once again climbed to shore. No fire was lit and we huddled together for warmth. Boromir suddenly stopped conversing quietly with the hobbits to stare at me. He quickly turned and said something to Aragorn that I did not catch thanks to Pippin's complaint of no fresh bacon.

My vision went a little fuzzy and my back began to burn with an odd sensation; I reached back and touched something wet. Whipping my hand back around, I stared at it dumbly. Blood.

"Legolas!', Aragorn called. "I need some assistance."

Legolas moved over to where the two men in our company were standing. They talked worriedly for a few seconds, and Legolas turned a sharp glance in my direction.

Uh-oh.

The threesome approached me cautiously, as if I were some frightened animal.

"Legolas." I heard Aragorn mumble. "Hold her still."

"What? Why?"

No one answered my question as the other elf in our company pinned me down.

"Hey! Let me go!"

"Boromir, fetch me my pack and find the feverfew and athelas.', Aragorn ordered.

I squirmed in Legolas' grasp as Boromir found the sought-after herbs.

"Stop moving,penneth. You will irritate it further." The ranger slipped my tunic far enough off of my shoulder so he could gently examine my wound.

"Oh no! You stay away from me, buddy! There is absolutely no way on earth—" He yanked out the arrow. "Owww! Son of a Steward!"

I stomped my foot as tears blinded my vision, and I squeezed my eyes shut before opening them again.

Boromir blinked in surprise.

"Did you just use my title toswear?"

It was a whole lot more polite than anything else that could've came out.

I narrowed my eyes at him before hissing in pain as Aragorn laid a wet rag on my shoulder.

"We were fortunate that the arrow was not barbed. Hold still."

"Do I have a choice?', I asked rhetorically as I tilted my head in Legolas' direction.

"And I thought she was a fright when she woke up in the mornings.', Merry whispered.

I glowered at the Brandybuck and he quickly shut his mouth.

"We must draw out the poison, Rielásse."

I nodded tersely— bracing myself.

I worried my lip in-between my teeth as the ranger set something on my shoulder that I could not see. Nothing happened for a moment. But then world became blurry and I felt like one of Gandalf's firecrackers had exploded on my back. I jerked away, but Legolas soon stilled any movement so his friend could continue his work.

Seven minutes and a few excruciatingly painful stitches later Aragorn stuck a few of the athelas leaves in his mouth. He chewed them slowly before spitting them out and plastering them onto my shoulder. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Well, that was gross."

Aragorn gave me 'the look' before he bandaged my shoulder and slipped my tunic back into place.

xXx

To save the future steward, or to slay the future steward. That is the question! Well, technically it would be an orc that kills Boromir, but can I really just stand around and let that happen?

My musings were interrupted as the men studied the weather.

"This fog does not bode well. We cannot linger, yet the rapids are too dangerous even when the morning is clear. What then—" Boromir turned to face the ranger as he continued to speak. "—are we to do?"

"There is a old portage-way not far from here. I fear we must leave the river, if only for a small while, in order to bypass the rapids."

"Portage?', Boromir asked in disbelief. "That will not be easy, even if we were all men." He glanced pointedly in my direction.

I frowned and opened my mouth but Aragorn jumped in to play referee.

"It may not be easy, but it is possible."

The boats were quickly pulled from the water and hauled one by one to the portage by the two men; everyone else followed with the baggage. The men were weary and it was decided that since the sun was already setting we would camp here for the night.

"Gollum."

The whispered conversation of two men reached my ears but I tuned them out as I already knew what they were saying. Aragorn and Boromir were watching the creature as he paddled through the river on his log-turned-boat. Two lamp like eyes blinked as he sunk lower into the water.

"What are they looking at?"

"An alligator. Or hippopotamus. Whichever you prefer', I muttered in answer to Sam's question. The poor halfling scratched his curly head in confusion.

I plopped down on my bedroll and stretched out.

"I would kill for a cheeseburger and soda." I stretched slowly and watched in amusement as Pippin scooted away from me. He was still rather leery after I had yelled at him— which I felt very bad for by the way.

"I'm kidding, Pip!"

Several pairs of eyes swiveled in my direction.

"Mr. Frodo? You don't think she means...?"

Frodo laughed.

"No Sam."

"What? What did I say?"

Legolas and Aragorn looked amused, Boromir looked horrified, and Gimli was belly laughing.

"Kidding, lass, is what we call it when a goat—"

"I do not believe that is an appropriate topic to discuss at the moment,' Aragorn reprimanded. "She is a lady."

Gimli turned bright red and Boromir suddenly decided he was going to have an coughing fit to cover up his laugh.

I rolled my eyes before mimicking the motion with my body. My shoulder brushed against the ground as I tried to get comfortable and I grimaced before carefully settling into my pallet.

I was woken up a couple hours later by the sound of Boromir and Aragorn arguing.

"All your life you have been afraid. You cower in the shadows while your people fade!" The voice of Denethor's son came floating to my ears. Frodo was glancing nervously in their direction, and I moved so that I sat beside him.

"You should rest you know."

"I know.', he replied sadly. "But I cannot. The ring grows heavier. And I fear it has taken Boromir."

It was my turn to smile sadly. The hobbit was right about Boromir, and if I were correct, the fellowship would be breaking in the next two days.

xXx

We passed the Argonath the next afternoon, and I was once more huddled in the bottom of a boat (which was really starting to get old).

The time for the fellowship to part was growing closer, and I was growing more anxious.

If I save Boromir the whole world is going to end! What am I gonna do? The poor guy's gonna end up being a pincushion, but if I stop him from dying it would undermine the whole outcome of the war!

These thoughts were constantly replaying in my head.

Boromir was moody. Well, moodier. I assumed he was pouting because Aragorn told him there was no way on Eru's green Arda that he was going to lead the Ring anywhere near Minas Tirith.

I also knew that Boromir was fighting a battle within himself. His father had ordered him to bring the Ring back to his city, and if he did not he would lose his honor in his parent's eyes. Yet if he took the Ring forcefully he would also lose his honor that way. His emotions played across his face as he glanced at Frodo every few minutes.

xXx

The Falls of Rauros could be heard from several miles away as it thundered down a plummet of several hundred feet. I felt the boats run aground and I soon found myself kissing dry land.

"I always heard that the elves share a love for nature..." Pippin's dubious voice quipped.

Legolas chuckled and shook his head at my antics.

"Do not judge all of our race by Riley, my friends. She is... a peculiar elf at times."

"Hey, I resent that!"

My protests were silence by Aragorn's stern glance.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We shall approach Mordor from the North.', he said as he began to set up camp.

"Oh yes?" Strider looked sharply at Gimli. "Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impossible labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks? And after that—" Pippin stopped chewing his food to stare at Gimli in disbelief. The dwarf paused for dramatic flair before continuing. "—it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands far as the eye can see."

Legolas began to look worried and I soon felt the reason why. An awareness was creeping into my mind and I immediately became more alert.

"That is our road. I suggest you take some time to recover your strength, master dwarf." Aragorn piled more firewood onto the campfire.

"Recover my— bah!', Gimli growled as he stomped his stubby little figure over to where Merry and Pippin were sitting. "Pay no attention to that! I need to recover no strength."

I noticed Frodo slipping off into the woods, and a few moments later Boromir did the same under the guise of collecting more wood. Legolas went to warn Aragorn of the foreboding that had entered our minds.

"Gimli." I prodded him in the ribs.

"What?', he snapped. He turned to see me by his side and his voice softened. "What can I do for you, Lady Rielásse?"

"I need you to listen very carefully. Okay? Good. Whatever happens, youmustmake sure that the Horn of Gondor gets thrown into the river."

"Are you crazy, lassie?"

I shook my head. Then paused and nodded.

"Yes, probably. But it's very, very important that this happens. If I'm not around to explain Aragorn will. But you must throw the horn into the water. You have to trust me on this."

"You're not making any sense, but I trust you."

"Good."


	21. Rohan: Home of the Hairy Horse-lords

And everything went south from there. Literally. The whole camp plunged into chaos. Legolas and Aragorn rushed to find Frodo and Boromir. Gimli hesitated before he followed them. Merry and Pippin bolted into the woods. Sam made his way in the same direction before I called to him.

"Sam! Stop!"

He turned to stare at me.

"I have to help find Mr. Frodo! He could be hurt."

I smiled at the hobbit.

"He's going to try to leave, Sam."

Tear-filled eyes looked back to me.

"I had hoped—" He suddenly panicked. "I can't stay here if he leaves! I have to find him!" He turned to run into the woods.

"Samwise Gamgee! Get your butt back here!"

The halfling stared at me. I must have been a frightening sight because he slowly came to stand in front of me (being Elrond's daughter gives you extra brownie points when you are trying to be stern). I bent down and took his hand in mine.

"He's not leaving by land. I can already hear his footsteps coming this way."

A twinkle entered his brown eyes and he leaned up and gave me a hasty kiss, which he probably regretted. He blushed deeply as I grinned and ruffled his hair.

"Now, go steal his paddles so he can't leave without you."

What do I do? Which path do I take? Eeny, meeny, miny, moe...

I gathered my weapons and walked into the woods.

Catch the Steward by the toe. If Boromir hollers, do not make him pay; he will probably die today.

"Gah! Bad Riley!"

I shook that awful rendition of a nursery rhyme from my head.

Troom. Troom. Troom.

I was so distracted when I heard the horn that I accidentally walked right into Uruk-hai's path. An arrow like the one Aragorn had taken out of my shoulder flew by my face and buried itself in an oak behind me. I narrowed my eyes.

Decision made.

I had not even realized how far I had walked until I heard Merry and Pippin crashing through thickets.

"Over here! That's right, maggot face! Come and get us!"

"This concludes the scientific study of the fact that all species from the male population are absolute idiots.', I muttered as I drew my bow. My mother was right— my last words would be sarcastic.

Three elven arrows found themselves lodged into the bodies of several dark-skinned figures. As the Uruk-hai grew too close for anything but hand-to-hand combat, I whipped out my twin knives and spun them.

Boromir's horn sounded again, and I fought my way towards the racket. My necklace swung out of my tunic and caught the sunlight that sparkled through the trees.

"That's her."

I turned to see two of the Enemy's servants leering at me, the expression twisting their already twisted faces.

"Sharky will be pleased. Tell Lurtz that we found the girl.', one said. The other never got the chance to obey.

I looked at the two knives in my hand, then back at the two orcs. Without a second thought, I flicked them in that direction. It seemed like a good idea at the moment, as it killed both of the foul creatures, but I realized that I was now left with a few odd arrows and my sword.

Drawing Glandúr, I hacked until I finally reached Boromir. My shoulder began to burn from the exertion, and as I spun around to face another one of the monsters I heard my stitches snap.

Ouch. Oh crap.

I looked up in time to see Merry and Pippin being hauled off by the Uruk-hai. Boromir, who had wandered out of my line of vision at some point, laid on the ground and my heart caught in my throat. I had failed: the steward's son was covered in blood.

No. He's not supposed to be dead yet! Where are the three hunters?

A branch snapped behind me and I swung my blade around to connect it with the body of an extremely brawny orc. Blood spurted from his stomach and my tunic was drenched with it.

"Yuck."

Hands trapped my own and I winced as the Uruk squeezed my knuckles hard enough to make my sword fall from my grasp. I pulled a dagger from my boot and stabbed his thigh before he threw me against a tree. He yanked the small knife out of his muscle and licked his own blood from it. Not sure what the purpose in that was, but I believe it was to increase his blood lust.

In the few seconds it took for him to clean the blade, I had rolled over and grabbed my sword once more.

My head was throbbing as he raised his own jagged weapon and began to advance. We fought for several minutes before I gained enough leverage to chop his sword-wielding arm off. In mere seconds Glandúr was once more found sticking out of his gut. But the monster did not seem to feel any pain. Instead, he pushed forward and impaled himself on my blade.

"Do you not know when to die?" I wailed.

His face was inches from my own. I yanked out Glandúr and swung. But before my blade could connect, he gave a cruel smile.

"Take her to Saruman."

Without missing a beat I cut his head from his shoulders, but I did not have time to gloat. A pair of black arms wrenched my blade from my hands and threw it to the ground, all while holding me captive.

"Filth.', my captor hissed gratingly into my ears.

Oh yeah? Well I could say the same about you buddy!

I was beginning to get a raging headache and the blood rushing towards my head did nothing to help as I was swung over his shoulder. I squirmed violently in his grasp, but a sudden blow to the head sent my world spinning into darkness.

xXx

Third Person Point of View...

xXx

Aragorn tumbled out of the bushes and stared in horror at the sight that met his eyes. Blood covered the ground and Boromir laid among it.

"No!"

He knelt by the steward's son, who was pale and lay as still as death.

"Be at peace, Son of Gondor. They will look for your coming at the White Tower, but it will be in vain. May you find rest in the Halls of Mandos."

One eye suddenly popped open and glared at Aragorn, who looked down at the other man in surprise.

"I'm not sure whether I should be offended or touched by your words.', Boromir said dryly as he sat up. He cringed as he gently rubbed the back of his head. A blow to the head had rendered him unconscious, and he put his face in his hands as he remembered what had occurred.

"Aragorn, they took the little ones. Frodo? Where is Frodo? I tried to take the ring from him." The man could not meet the ranger's eyes.

"I let Frodo go."

"You did what I could not.', Boromir sighed guiltily.

"Even I was tempted by the Ring, Boromir. If the Uruk-hai had not—" Strider shook his head. "But come. There is more pressing matters at hand."

Legolas and Gimli arrived at the same moment. The elf had tears running down his face and the dwarf looked suspiciously close to crying himself. Aragorn met the woodland elf's stricken gaze before glancing down at what was held in his hands. A sharp intake of breath reached Boromir's ears and he too looked at what lay in Legolas' palms.

Twin knives. No elf would abandon their weapons unless they had died or been forced away from them.

"Tinwë.', Legolas choked as he also found her bloodied sword.

"Elrond is going to kill me. But why did the orcs not slay her? Why carry her off? Saruman knows that a hobbit carries the ring, but why would he care about a mere girl?', Aragorn thought. He closed his eyes and swallowed past the lump in his throat as he put the pieces together.

"The fellowship has failed. It has all been in vain!"

Aragorn turned to Gimli.

"No. Not while we still have strength left." He helped Boromir to his feet and quickly returned to the camp.

"We travel light. Leave all that can be spared behind. We can no longer help Frodo: his fate is not in our hands. But I will not abandon our friends to torment and death. Let us hunt some orc."

"Yes!', Gimli roared. He ran to Aragorn's side before he froze and slowly turned to Boromir.

"Yer horn, laddie." The dwarf pointed to the Horn of Gondor that lay at the man's hip and held out his hand. Boromir raised an eyebrow.

"The lass bid me to promise her something, and I honor my word."

Aragorn also raised an eyebrow. Riley had obviously known something they did not. He nodded towards the son of Denethor.

"If Rielásse convinced Gimli swear an oath, it must have been important enough for him to give his word."

Boromir hesitated before he finally gave in and handed over the heirloom of Gondor. The dwarf sighed deeply as he walked to the edge of the Anduin.

"I do not relish this.', he growled as he threw it in. The men's eyes widened as they watched the instrument sail through the air in a perfect arc before hitting the water with a splash.

"Are you possessed?', Boromir spluttered. "That was a family heirloom!"

Gimli shook his head. The steward's son looked like he was about to murder the dwarf.

"I wish I were, laddie. But the lass asked it of me, and who was I to refuse the granddaughter of the Golden Lady?"

Boromir shook his head and looked mournfully towards the part of the river that his horn had disappeared.

"Come. We have wasted precious time.', Aragorn sternly reprimanded.

If they had hope of catching up to the Uruk-hai, they had to leave as soon as possible.

"They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!', Legolas reported to Aragorn.

"Along with the little one.', he added as he stared mournfully over the grassy plains of Rohan.

"She may yet be alive, Legolas."

"Aye. But why should she be? Saruman has no use for her. She will be used for sport among those foul beasts."

"Aragorn? Why did Saruman's abhorrent creations not slay her when they could? It makes no sense!', Boromir scowled in frustration as his mind tried to come up with an explanation for the wizard's actions.

"She is invaluable to him." The ranger glanced at his friends. "She knows the outcome of this war."

Gimli, who had fallen behind, rolled the rest of the way down the hill to land at their feet. Noticing the gaping faces of Boromir and Legolas, he looked to Strider for an explanation.

"What did I miss?"

xXx

Riley's Point of View...

xXx

"Riley? Are you alright? Look, Merry! She's alive!"

I almost wish I had not begun to gain consciousness; my shoulder throbbed and I had a raging headache from being bashed around so many times.

"So the little she-elf's awake, is she?" A foul voice grew closer and I heard the hobbits' breath hitch. I was being carried, my hands bound around the neck of the orc who was hauling me around. I closed my eyes and winced as someone from the demon rabble poked my sore shoulder.

"Is the elf-filth in pain?', the apparent leader of the group mocked. "Poor elf."

He stroked the dirty hair from my face in a cruel mockery of tenderness.

"Stop!', Pippin yelled frantically. "She's sick!"

"Can't have that can we?" His voice became hard as he gave me a sick grin. "Give her some medicine, boys!"

A filthy waterskin was passed around and uncorked before it was held to my lips. I shrank away from it and the orcs began to howl with laughter.

"Not good enough for you 'delicate' senses?', the captain of the troupe sneered in my face.

My nose was clamped shut as the dark brown liquid was forced down my throat. I coughed and gagged as it burned its way down my esophagus; it streamed down my face and dried there, making it impossible to get the awful taste out of my mouth.

I believe that is a prime example of what old Pops would have called rotgut. That stuff is just plain nasty.

I shuddered as we slammed to a halt again.

"What is it? What do you smell?', one monster asked.

I smell some very rank unwashed bodies— I hate these heightened senses.

"Man-flesh! They have caught our trail! Let's move!"

"Why?', I griped to myself. "Why do the Valar feel the need to keep my life interesting?"

The next three days were a living nightmare. My body ached everywhere and I believed that my shoulder had become infected. What did I expect, though? I was among the most unsanitary creatures in Middle Earth with an open wound, for crying out loud!

"I'm sorry, Riley. You should not have to bear the brunt of our actions. I think I made a mistake in leaving the Shire.', the barely audible voice reaches my ears and I turned to smile at Merry.

"It's okay,mellon nin.But do not be so certain that you have made a mistake just yet."

Though I deeply resent that I missed Legolas say 'they're taking the hobbits to Isengard.' I wonder if he had to add a line...

xXx

"We ain't going nowhere 'till we've had a breather!"

The orcs were basically going on strike for the night and a fire was lit. Cue the complaints.

"I'm starving! We ain't had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days!', growled an orc that stood guard next to me.

"Yeah! Why can't we have some meats?', hissed his pale-skinned companion. "What about them? They're fresh." He tilted his head in the hobbit's direction.

"They are not for eating!', bellowed the leader. There seemed to be an ongoing feud between the Uruk-hai and the spawn of Mordor that had joined us along the way, and they constantly fought over the smallest things.

"Then what are they for?"

"They carry an elvish weapon. The master wants them unspoiled."

Several grimy faces swiveled to look at me.

"What about her?"

"Sharky says she is the elf that knows much of the future."

Yeah. Like how you're gonna end up with your head on a spear.

"How do you know it's her?"

I've honestly given up on trying to tell who is speaking.

"Her necklace proves it! See!"

My necklace was yanked out of my tunic and held up for the whole contingent to see.

"A nice, shiny trinket might replace a fresh meal.', someone snarled beside me. A black hand reached towards my necklace. As its finger barely came in contact with the pendant, an ungodly noise rent the air as the creature who owned the hand screeched in pain. A red burn appeared on the monster's hand.

"I'm gonna kill you for that, you no good elf-scum! I'll teach you to burn me!" He struck out towards my face with his scimitar. I was so busy trying not to get carved into lunch meat that I forgot why the corrupted being wanted to kill me in the first place.

The sound of a blade being drawn barely registered in my mind before the head of the orc landed at the horrified halflings' feet.

"Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys!"

What do ya know? They're cannibals, too!

I glanced at the hobbits, who were motioning me to follow them as they crawled away.

'Go' I mouthed back. They were so small that they had a chance to escape— I, on the other hand, was sure to be noticed.

The pounding of earth made me scan the fields where we were camped. Hooves kicked up dust and trampled orcs as the Rohirrim decided to make an appearance and crash the party.

Merry and Pippin were already in Fangorn, so all I had to worry about was not getting mistaken for an enemy. Not a very easy task, mind you.

One of the horse-lords thundered by me and raised a spear. I ducked and it hit a Uruk behind me. Without thinking of how stupid it was to do so, I leapt into the saddle in front of the warrior.

Sweet. This elvish body has turned me into some type of ninja.

"Nice to meet you, man-who-needs-a-razor. Before you try to kill me— I am an elf, not an orc. And I absolutely hate Saruman. If you don't mind saving my butt, I would really appreciate it if we saved introductions for later?"

The blonde soldier blinks twice before he remembers what is happening around us and goes back into full battle mode.

xXx

When the last of the foul creatures have been slain, the horse-lords dismounted and piled the carcasses to be burned.

I also slid down from the horse I had hitchhiked on.

"Um, yeah. Sorry about that... thing back there." I apologized with a cringe.

"What is an elf doing in Rohan? And a woman, no less?"

"Before you start to interrogate me, let me just say that next time you go to make a shish kabob out of someone, you should really make sure they aren't your enemy first. I'm Riley."

I stuck out my hand for him to shake but he just stared at it. I sighed and let my outstretched arm drop back to my side.

"I was captured by the orcs a few days ago as I traveled with a company of nine. As far as I know, one of them is dead."

"And how do I know you are speaking the truth?"

"You'll just have to chance it, I guess. And don't you know that it's rude not introduce yourself?"

"At least you are honest. I am the third marshall of Riddermark— my name is of no importance."

A slow smile curved my lips and I almost laughed.

"Well met, Éomer, son of Éomund."

His eyebrow arched in surprise and I grinned up at him.

"What? Elves are all knowing!', I joked.

"I've also been told that they are wise and serious. How is it that you are not so?"

"I try to be normal, but that quickly gets boring. Besides, life is too long to sit around all day and be a grump."

He frowns for a moment.

"I am still not certain that I believe your story, but you have given no reason for me to believe that you tell an untruth.', he said as he rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "You will ride with us until you can prove your story."

Éomer glanced back at his black mount before glancing back to me with a twinkle in his eyes.

So the famed future king of Rohan does have a sense of humor.

"And find your own horse."

He turned to walk off.

"Yo, Spanky?', I hollered after him. He gave me a funny look, but at least he turned around.

"Do you have any water with you? That orc draught tasted worse than... actually I don't think anything else could have tasted that bad."

He smirked and I glared at him until he tossed me a waterskin.

"Keep it."

That's so nice of him to give you—

"I doubt anyone will put it to their mouth after it touches the foul substance on your lips."

I glared at him again and he chuckled as he went to find me a horse to ride.


	22. Of Silly Songs and Wizards

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material written by Tolkien or Peter Jackson.**

 **A/N: Who can guess which songs in this chapter come from where? And no, I do not own any of them. I will give you a hint... they're very popular in children churches (where I obviously spent wayyyy too much time watching them!).**

 **Many thanks to users...**

 **Jessfairy88 — (Here's that requested post!)**

 **Amy — (I am the same! I have so many books I want to read but I end up reading something totally different!)**

 **Izzy Bug — (Lol! Éomer has no idea what he's up against!)**

 **Imamc — (Here's your next chapter! Hmm... I need to figure that out!)**

 **LilactheDryad — (*rolls eyes* You know how Celeborn feels about evil laughs! *wags finger in face* Ha ha! Kidding! I'm kidding! (And not M/E's version of kidding either, to specify.) I love to drive my brothers crazy with that song! Teehee!) **

* * *

_Isn't it weird how people kill flies because they're annoying? If people killed people because they were annoying, I would have died like ages ago._

 _—Unknown_

* * *

 _ **Riley's Point of View...**_

"This is Hasufel. He shall be your mount until we reach a settlement. Then you will have to fend for yourself." Éomer placed the horse's reins into my hands before turning to the rest of his company. "We ride North until dawn. Forth Eorlingas!"

If my guess was correct, we would have several hours of hard riding ahead of us. Which meant boredom. The only entertainment: Éomer's lack of patience.

"Little bald bunny ain't got no fur. Little bald bunny! Brrrh! Brrrh! Brrrh! Little bald bunny, feeling rather chilly! Little bald bunny, being rather silly! Ohhhhh!" I paused in my singing and glanced at Éomer. "Aww! Come on Spanky! Join the chorus!"

"I would rather take my chance with the orcs.', he muttered.

"Excuse me?"

He appeared disconcerted that I heard his mumbling and I rolled my eyes.

"Elf ears! Duh! But why don't you like my singing?"

"I do like it."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Béma, woman! It's not the voice! It's the song! It's stuck in my head!"

"Oh." I snickered. "I can fix that."

Éomer shook his head.

"That's not necess—"

"When. A. Song. Is stuck inside your head! Just sing! This song! Again and again! Bee bop bop. Do do do do. Bee bee bop. Kool-aid! Bee bee bop. Bee bee de do de do. Bee bop bop. Waffles! Bee bee bop!—"

"If you must sing, at least sing something that I understand! I have no idea what these strange items are!"

An idea sparks in the back of my mind and a smile slowly creeps onto my face.

"How do you feel about vegetables?"

He stared at me for a moment.

"I highly doubt that there are any interesting songs about vegetables."

"Challenge accepted!"

"What! I issued no challenge!' Éomer bellowed as he got a slightly panicked look in his eye.

"If you like to talk to tomatoes! If a squash can make you smile! If you like to waltz with potatoes! Up and down the produce aisle!"

"This is ridiculous!', he muttered as he rode ahead of the group. "Erkenbrand! She is placed in your charge for now. "

"Yes, my lord Éomer."

The poor man went pale. The Rohirrim were obviously not comfortable around elves (not sure I helped in that matter).

I leaned close to him and winked.

"Don't worry, Bran. I promise I'll behave."

The man eyed me distrustfully. And honestly? I didn't blame him one bit.

* * *

 _ **Third Person Point of View...**_

Éomer was about to go ballistic. He had managed to keep his distance from the strange elf, but snatches of the ridiculous songs she would sing floated to his ears anyway. And the worst part? They were catchy enough to get stuck in his head!

"Pizza angel, I'm on my knees! Tomato sauce and cheese so gooey!"

"Barbara manatee! You are the one for me! Sent from up above! You are the one I love!"

"Oh! Everybody's got a water buffalo! Mine is fast but yours is slow! Where did we get them, I don't know. But everybody's got a water buffaloooo!"

"You can wear them if you're short! Wear them if you're tall! They're pants if you're short and shorts if you're tall!"

"Belly button! Uh-uh. If your belly button's missing there's no reason for alarm! It's a common thing for gourds: it won't do you any harm!"

"If it doesn't have a tail it's not a monkey! If it doesn't have a tail it's not a monkey it's an ape!"

"Oh where... is my hairbrush? Oh where... is my hairbrush?"

 _Hmm... I can see certain elves singing that particular song._

Riley smirked to herself as Éomer held the reins so tightly that his knuckles went white. After all, Veggietales was enough to drive the most patient elf in Imladris insane.

Six hours after the orcs had been slain, the sun had finally rose. Time had passed quickly for Riley, but the horse-lords in her company felt as if it had been a lifetime.

She looked up just in time to see Aragorn yanking Gimli into a small alcove in the rocks. The Rohirrim thundered past the hidden space as the ranger jumped out of his hiding space to call to them.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?"

 _I thought the point of hiding was to go unnoticed?_

Éomer lifted his spear as a signal for the riders to turn. They soon had the three hunters surrounded, and the third marshall was quick to push Riley towards the outer edge of the circle to keep her hidden from view.

"What business does an elf, a dwarf, and two men have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!', Théoden's nephew bellowed.

"Give me your name, horse-master, and I shall give you mine."

Though her vision was obscured when it came to her friends, Riley knew that Aragorn was peeved with the dwarf for his sarcasm. She could, however, see Éomer. And he did not look happy.

She could see the look of annoyance flicker across his face as he handed his spear to one of the men in his company before quickly dismounting his horse.

"I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher off of the ground."

Riley's ears picked up the sound of a bowstring being pulled taut as Legolas defended his new friend.

"You would die before your stroke fell."

Spears were suddenly thrust into the remaining part of the fellowship's faces as Aragorn shoved his friend's weapon downward.

"We are friends of Rohan, and of Théoden King.', the ranger explained.

"The King no longer recognizes friend from foe." Éomer removed his helmets and as he did so the spears were also removed from that area. "Not even his own kin. Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King and claimed lordship over his lands."

The blond haired man drew closer to Aragorn until he was inches away from his face.

"The white wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies.', Aragorn replied evenly. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin. That is Legolas of the Woodland Realm. And this is—"

"We are acquainted with one another, Aragorn."

Riley froze.

* * *

 ** _Back to Riley's Point of View..._**

"And what does the son of Denethor have to do with this odd company?"

I jumped off of Hasufel and pushed my way through the burly riders.

"Move you egoistical examples of testosterone at work. I need to see the hunk of meatloaf that's in charge."

I could almost hear Legolas and Aragorn exchanging a glance.

"Only one person I know comes up with such ridiculous names.', Legolas chuckled as I burst past Éomer.

The three hunters were all grinning at me as Éomer's gaze drifted in-between us.

"This is the company that you traveled with?"

I nodded.

"Rielásse! You escaped! How?"

"I was Houdini's apprentice.', I quipped. "Actually Éomer—" I caught Aragorn's disproving look. "—Lord Éomer, saved my butt—" Another exasperated face from the ranger. "—from the orcs." I wrinkled my nose as I remembered all the filth in the Uruk-hai camp.

"What about the hobbits?" Gimli whirled to face Éomer. "Did you see two hobbits? They're wee things: children to your eyes."

"I'm afraid not.', Éomer shook his head sadly. "We left none alive, excepting the elf, and the carcasses were piled and burned."

"Boromir!', I yelled happily as I caught sight of the man, interrupting the conversation. "You're alive!"

 _I thought for sure he had died by banana and been chunked off a cliff. What? It happens in the Lego version!_

He visibly paled.

 _Oops. If he's still alive then Gimli threw his horn into the water, which means that Aragorn had to explain why I told the dwarf that in the first place... Oh crap! They know that I know!_

I shook myself out of the mental logic chains that were forming in my mind to see the fellowship mournfully staring at the smoke rising in the distance.

"Before you decide to kick any orc helmets, Aragorn, tweedle-dumb and tweedle-dumber are in Fangorn, not some smelly pile of ashes.', I remarked as I caught their gloomy looks.

Éomer gazed at me in surprise.

"Lucky guess?', I offered.

He only rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Look for your companions, but I would not trust to hope. It has abandoned these lands, and Fangorn is a perilous wood." He gave a piercing whistle and called for Hasufel, Arod, and another horse whose name was Berun.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. And may you have far more patience with the she-elf than I. We ride North!"

And then the Rohirrim were gone.

"What did you do to that poor man?"

I turned to beam at Boromir.

"Oh you know. I may or may not have filled his mind with catchy songs."

Legolas snickered.

"These 'songs' were not those that persuaded Lindir to discontinue asking you to sing, by any chance?"

I only smiled harder in response.

Aragorn sighed.

"Let us go and find our friends, shall we?"

It was quickly decided who should ride with who. Legolas and Gimli were seated upon Arod, and Boromir on Berun. That left me with Aragorn and Hasufel.

Aragorn quickly mounted, giving me a hand up, and I winced as his hand accidentally brushed the arrow wound on my shoulder. If I had had any hope that he wouldn't notice my grimace it was quickly trampled upon. He insisted that we find the closest source of water possible so he could clean and examine the puncture.

"It doesn't hurt anymore!', I responded quickly. He raised an eyebrow and poked my shoulder in answer to my protest. I yelped.

"Doesn't hurt, hmm?"

I scowled as a nearby stream was located and I was gently helped down from the horse. The same process from a few nights ago was repeated as my shoulder was carefully prodded, cleansed, and stitched together again. I kept my eyes closed throughout the procedure.

"You are lucky it did not become infected, _mellon nin_. It is nothing short of a miracle that it did not.', Aragorn said as he placed me on Hasufel so I would not rip out the stitches again.

* * *

We arrived on the edges of Fangorn that afternoon. The smell of burnt orc flesh made me gag, while the men simply looked at me in amusement.

"What madness would drive them into such a place?', Gimli asked rhetorically as he stared into the dark forest.

"Did you not meet Éomer? If I had had a choice I would have run for the hills!', I declared sarcastically.

Aragorn began to track the halflings' footsteps into the forest, and we followed slowly behind him.

"These are strange tracks.', the ranger murmured as he bent down to look at ginormous prints that were stamped into the ground.

"No beast that is known to me makes such strange marks.', Boromir also leaned over the odd impressions, while Gimli wandered over to a leaf and dipped his finger into a black substance that had become all too familiar over the past few days.

"Orc blood!', he said as he spat it out.

"I could have told you that, Gimli." I thought for a moment. "What does it taste like anyhow?"

"Terrible. Like a burning acid. I doubt anything could taste like the blood of those foul creatures."

"I said the same about that awful draught. That stuff was horrible." I shuddered.

"They gave you—"

I shook my head.

"Don't even ask. I want to scrub my tongue off just thinking about it."

Aragorn and Boromir began to follow the strange tracks Treebeard had left behind.

As we went even further into the forest Gimli began to grow nervous.

"The air is so very close in here."

"It is an old forest, Gimli. Very old.', Legolas replied as he took in his surroundings. "Full of memory." He paused. "And anger."

The trees groaned. Gimli and Aragorn could only hear their moaning, but Legolas and I could hear their voices whispering inside our minds.

The dwarf clutched his axe in panic. The groaning grew louder.

"Gimli!', Aragorn hissed. "Lower your axe."

He slowly did as Strider asked him to.

"They have feelings, my friend.', Legolas explained. "The elves began it: waking up the trees, teaching them to speak."

"Talking trees. Wonderful.', Boromir said dryly.

 _I wonder how you are going to feel about the ents..._

"What do trees have to speak of except the consistency of squirrel droppings?', Gimli scoffed as we continued walking.

"Maybe squashing annoying dwarfs who make fun of them?', I suggested. He peered uneasily around him as I put that thought into his head.

Legolas scanned deeper into the woods as I caressed the bark of a gnarled oak tree.

"We mean no harm.', I whispered to the ancient wood. "We are friends of Gandalf, and of Treebeard." The moaning suddenly stilled and Gimli contemplated me curiously.

He opened his mouth to ask what I had said to the tree when Boromir beat him to it.

"Aragorn said you are something akin to a Seer. Can you tell us of what lies ahead?"

I thought about that for a moment.

"Well, I could..."

His eyes lit up.

"But then the world as you know it would come undone and it would be because of your curiosity and my stupidity in satisfying it. So the answer is no."

I obnoxiously began to hum 'we're off to see the wizard' underneath my breath. Boromir shot me a look and would have sent some rude retort in my direction had Legolas not leapt onto a tree root at that moment.

"Aragorn! _Nad no ennas_!"

" _Man cenich_?"

"The White Wizard approaches.', Legolas replied.

Aragorn tensed and grasped his sword in his hands.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us."

They all drew their weapons and charged forward while I stood and calmly waited for Gandalf to reveal himself.

Legolas' arrow and Gimli's axe were both deflected by the wizard's staff. Boromir and Aragorn both dropped their swords as they became white-hot.

As the fellowship shielded their eyes I ran towards the glistening Gandalf and embraced him.

"I don't believe it! Not only did she not draw her weapons, but she was in league with Saruman all along! She led us right into his grasp!"

I glared at Boromir before rolling my eyes.

"You never gave me any weapons and I lost my own at Amon Hen! How could I have drawn them?"

"It is best that we did not give weapons to a traitor!', he snarled back.

"Have a little faith! This is Gandalf! Not Saruman, you idiot!"

"Show yourself!', Aragorn yelled.

 _I really like you Gandalf, but could you try to stop competing with the sun before we all die of skin cancer?_

Gandalf allowed his light to slowly fade.

"It cannot be.', Estel whispered as he came closer.

"Forgive me.', Boromir apologized to both of us.

"Forgive me, also.', Legolas said as he bowed. "I mistook you for Saruman."

"I am Saruman. Rather, Saruman as he should have been."

"But you fell." Aragorn's voice shook slightly. "I saw you fall."

"And fall I did. Through fire— and water. From the lowest dungeon from the highest peak, I fought the Balrog of Morgoth, until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness overtook me, and I strayed out of all thought and time. Stars wheeled over head, and every day was as long as a life age on the earth."

The wizard looked down at me and smiled as I stood with my arms wrapped around him.

"I saw many things as my soul wandered through the universe unguided. I even saw your world, Riley. A strange place it is, too." He smiled softly as he whispered this to me. "But it was not the end.', he said loudly as he looked up again. "I felt life in me again. I have been sent back until my task is done, it seems."

"Gandalf.', Aragorn whispered as he came closer to make sure his friend was truly here.

' _Told you so_!' I mouthed to the ranger.

"Gandalf?', the wizard said slowly, testing the name. "Yes. That is what they used to call me: Gandalf the Grey. But now I am Gandalf the White, and I come to you at the turn of the tide. Come. We must hurry."

"Rielásse?"

I spun around when I heard Legolas call my name.

"I believe these are yours."

Cold metal was placed into my hands and a smile slowly tipped the corners of my mouth.

"Thank you. I never thought I would see these again."

I quickly strapped on my twin knives, bow and quiver, and Glandúr as we followed Gandalf through the trees.

"One stage of your journey is over, and yet another begins. We must travel to Edoras with a much speed as possible."

"Edoras?', Gimli huffed as he followed the wizard. "That is no short distance!"

"We hear of trouble in Rohan, Gandalf. It goes ill with the King.', Aragorn stated.

"And it will not be easily cured, either."

"Then—', Gimli panted as he struggled to keep up with the group. "—we have run all this way for nothing."

"Not necessarily true, unless you think meeting with Gandalf and rescuing me from Spanky is nothing. That was one heck of a scary sneezeguard Éomer had." Boromir's blank look made me snicker. "A mustache.', I said as a way of explanation.

"It may only be my opinion, but I believe he was the one that needed rescuing, lass. Not the other way around.', Gimli chuckled.

 _I'm starting to see why elves and dwarves never get along._

"Are we to leave those poor hobbits in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested—"

The trees groaned at the dwarf's poor opinion of them. Gimli quickly spun around and regarded the plants nervously.

"Er, I meant charming. Quite charming forest!" The groaning stilled.

"Merry and Pippin did not enter this wood by mere chance. A great power has been sleeping here for a great many years.', Gandalf sternly reprimanded Gimli.

Legolas gazed wonderingly at the trees surrounding him, and soon after I also heard the voices of the forest in my mind. They were rejoicing and whispering of their shepherd who had awoken once to guide them.

 _Treebeard._

"The hobbits arrival in Fangorn will be as the small stone that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

Aragorn's eyes twinkled.

"In one thing you still have not changed, dear friend.', he mentioned as he leaned towards Gandalf as if he were going to tell him a great secret."

"Hmm? And what is that?"

"You still speak in riddles.', the ranger answered with a smirk.

"Ah!', Gandalf said with a laugh. "Perhaps I should make myself a little more clear, hmm? A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder days. The ents are going to wake up... and they will find that they are strong."

"Strong? I— I suppose that's good.', Gimli stuttered.

"Stop your fretting, master dwarf! Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be." Gandalf disappeared into the dark foliage ahead.

"This new Gandalf is grumpier than the old one." I heard Gimli mutter as he quickly followed.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry this posting is a little late! It is definitely not my best, but I've had a migraine for the past several days and was unable to handle any light until this morning (I'm still a little scrambled!). I know I totally overdid it on the silly songs, but hey! You can never be too old for some VeggieTales! Anyway, tell me what you think! Reviews boost my self-confidence!**

 **—SweetDixie**


	23. The Horse with an Attitude

**A/N: Guess whose back? I uploaded some new stories by the way. They may not be as good as this one, but I felt like I needed to expand a bit. Let's get back to letting Riley annoy the heck out of people, shall we?**

 **Many thanks to...**

 **Imamc** **— (Aww! I was afraid people would run for the hills instead of sticking with the story after I tortured poor Éomer!)**

 **LilactheDryad** **— (Ha! My favorite too! I get a lot more of the inside jokes on that episode now that I've watched the LOTR trilogy. Drat. And now that you've taken up karaoke, I really want that cheeseburger!)**

 **Izzy bug** **— (Admit it! He TOTALLY had it coming! ;)**

 **Amy — (Here's your mooooorrrrrreeeee!)**

* * *

 _I would have updated sooner but life got in my way!_

 _—This heartfelt quote has been brought to you by a-frazzled-author-who-honestly-had-absolutely-no motivation-or-inspiration-to-find-a-good-quote-today_

* * *

Gandalf let out an piercing whistle as we exited the forest.

"Gah! My ears are bleeding!', I wailed.

"As are Éomer's.', Legolas jested. The men guffawed while Gandalf simply ignored us and whistled again.

A loud whinny sounded across the plains as a white horse came thundering across the fields.

"That is a Mearas, lest my eyes are cheated by some spell.', Legolas murmured.

"I think it's a pegasus.', I remarked.

"What is that?', Boromir asked innocently.

"A unicorn."

"And what is a unicorn?"

"A horse with a horn sticking out of its head that eats rainbows and poops butterflies."

Shadowfax, who had apparently heard my comment, shook an accusing hoof at me. My mouth dropped open while Gandalf let out a chuckle.

"Shadowfax. He is the Lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many grave dangers. He is more intelligent than you think, Riley."

Shadowfax nickered to something behind me and I suddenly found myself eating dirt.

"Hasufel, you traitor!', I grouched as I rolled over and pulled myself up. That stupid horse had actually listened to the 'Lord of all horses' and knocked me onto the ground! Shadowfax made a noise that could only be considered as a laugh. I scowled before rolling my eyes and lifting my hands in defeat.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry I said you look like you eat rainbows and poop butterflies!"

Shadowfax shook his head and neighed in triumph.

"Stupid horse!', I muttered as I brushed myself off and clambered back onto Hasufel with Strider's help. Aragorn's chest was rumbling in amusement as we spurred our horses on.

 _Laugh it up, why don't you?_

* * *

Remember when Éomer thought that all elves were wise (I honestly think that was a veiled insult to imply that I am stupid) and serious? Well, he also thought that all elves are natural horsemen. Ha! Fat chance! The only riding instruction I've ever had is when Elrohir took it upon himself to give me a good reason to hate him.

So basically when I had to ride across Rohan with Éomer I had to rely on a good sense of balance and observing what the other riders were doing. Hasufel was very good about following the herd, so steering wasn't really a problem. The true issue lay with stiff muscles. And after riding for three days with almost no rest stops, I'm stiff enough to be a piece of starched cardboard.

Currently, I have fallen asleep leaning against the back of Arwen's boyfriend.

"Stop drooling, Rielásse. We're almost there."

I jerk awake and stare in horror at Aragorn's back-turned-pillow: a quarter-size spot of slobber darkens his elvish cloak. My cheeks heat in embarrassment as I try to wipe it off. To his credit, the ranger was very good natured about it, meaning of course, that he incessantly teased me about it.

Strider slowly reined Hasufel in as Gandalf stopped Shadowfax a few paces ahead of us.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown."

"By what devilry has this come to be?"

The wizard turned to look at Boromir.

"By Saruman. His hold over Théoden is now very strong. Come, we must continue." Gandalf gently pressed his heels into Shadowfax's sides and we were off again.

As I focused my eyes on the Golden Hall I spied a lone figure whose white dress billowed in the wind. Her golden hair was almost waist length as it drifted gently in the breeze behind her.

 _Éowyn. Sister of Éomer and sister-daughter of Théoden King._

Several mounds appeared and Gandalf stopped Shadowfax once more.

"Evermind, those small flowers are called. Or _simbelmynë_ in this land. Their white blooms are seen in all seasons, and they cover the barrows of Théoden's sires. These mounds are the tombs of Rohan's kings."

"Oh, the irony!', I remarked dramatically as I realized what plant I was looking at. "Back home we call these flowers forget-me-nots."

"Seven mounds on the left and nine on the right. Many years have passed since the Golden Hall was first built."

"Indeed, _mellon nin_. Five hundred times have the red leaves fallen in Mirkwood since then. And it seems but a little time to us elves.', Legolas remarked as he gazed around.

"I must be the unique exception— I'm probably the only elf that thinks living past one hundred is a miracle.', I muttered under my breath.

Legolas turned a curious eye in my direction.

"Aragorn told us that you somehow knew of the future, but he did not say much else of your past. Exactly how old are you, Rielásse?"

"Eighteen.', I said as nonchalantly as possible. Watching Legolas almost fall off of Arod was worth much more than the effort to keep a straight face.

"B-But that is younger than an adolescent elf!', he spluttered.

"Yup."

"Valar save us! You are not much more than a child in our reckoning!"

"Oh, put a cork in it, Blondie!"

"Gandalf? How is this possible?"

The Istar chuckled at the elf's bewilderment.

"Peace, Legolas. It is a long story for another time. Now we focus on the more pressing matters."

"Does she even know her begetting day, Gandalf?"

"No! Who _wants_ to know when their parents... nevermind. I have a birthday, not a 'begetting day' as you call it."

"Only mortals have such things.', Legolas said confusedly.

"Exactly.', was my short answer. Leaving him guessing was the most fun I've had in days (other than annoying the hairy horsemen).

"Perhaps it would be best for you to put your hood up, Lady Rielásse.', Boromir suggested. He is the only member of our group to still address me by that title. "If Saruman has overthrown the King's mind he will be the one holding the power in Rohan and he may still want you for his selfish purposes."

He had a good point, so I quickly pulled the hood my grandmother had given me over my head.

We reached the gates of the city in time to see the flag of Rohan tear from the pole where it once hung above the doors of Meduseld. I watched as it fluttered close to the ground before the wind caught it once more and blew it over the city walls towards our small company.

The gatekeeper called out to Gandalf in the Rohirric language, so most of what they said went in one of my ears and out the other. It did not matter anyway;my attention was on the flag.

"Aragorn. Help me down.', I whispered.

"What! Why?', he exclaimed quietly. "We are almost into the city. Gandalf is giving our names as we speak."

"I know that! But I can't exactly get down by myself with my shoulder the way it is! I need help!"

"Alright, but whatever you think to accomplish must be done swiftly."

I nodded in agreement as I was helped to the ground. I scurried over to pick up the flag and then quickly returned to Hasufel. Aragorn eyed me curiously before shaking his head and helping me back onto the horse as we entered Edoras.

The horses were passed into the care of the stablehands as we dismounted and made our way to the doors of the King's halls.

"There is more cheer in a graveyard.', Gimli mumbled as he took in his surroundings.

 _They are in mourning. The people of Rohan have lost their prince, and they fear that their king will follow._

I had not realized that I had voiced my thoughts aloud until Gimli spoke again.

"Aye, lass. And may they forgive my brash words."

The doors were opened and several armed guards swept out of them, led by a man with auburn hair.

"I am Háma, Doorward of Théoden. I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of—', the man crinkled his nose in disgust as he all but spat the name. "—Grima Wormtongue."

Boromir was the first to hand over his weapons, and with much less hesitancy Gandalf handed over Glamdring.

I sighed as I held out my own weapons for Háma to take. He caught a glimpse of my face underneath my hood and I heard a sharp intake of breath.

"You're a woman!"

"Yes, and you're supposed to be taking my weapons. Unless I get to keep them?', I quipped sarcastically.

"A woman's place is in the household.', he said under his breath.

 _I'm guessing women don't have the right to vote yet?_

Before I can go into a tirade about women's suffrage Glandúr was taken out of my grasp and laid against the stone wall. My twin knives followed, and my bow and quiver also. Legolas eyed Háma as the man plopped my weapons onto the ground with little care as to how he handled them.

When the time came for Legolas to give up his own possessions, he fixed Háma with a deadly glare.

"Handle this bow with care, along with my other weapons. It is from the Golden Woods and was a gift from the Lady of Lórien."

The Doorward's eyes widened with wonder. Seeing at how it unnerved the guard to be holding something that had been made by the elves, Legolas cooly added something to his statements that made poor Háma go pale.

"And it is not wise to treat her granddaughter with such flippant disrespect."

 _Ha! Eat that carrot-head!_

The man gulped before moving on to Aragorn.

"It is not my wish to deliver Andúril over to any other man."

"Aragorn, just hand the man the sword. We must speak with Théoden.', Gandalf sternly reminded him.

"Very well. But see that no man touches the weapon, for if any but the heir of Elendil were to draw the sword death would come to them." Aragorn's voice was cold as he slowly unbuckled his belt and laid his sword against the wall with the other weapons.

"Ah! If it has Andúril to keep it company then my axe will lay here unashamed.', Gimli said as he offered up his weapons. Which, I might mention, took forever for him to do. How on earth Gimli toted ten axes around is beyond me!

"There now! Everything is in order! Let us see your master, if you please Háma."

Háma gave Gandalf a look that stated he clearly saw through the wizard's little game.

"Your staff."

"Foolishness!', the wizard cried. "Prudence is one thing, but discourtesy another. I am old. If I may not lean on my walking stick than I will sit outside on the steps until it pleases Théoden to hobble out here and speak with me himself!"

 _Yeesh. And they think I act like a preschooler!_

Aragorn laughed at his old friend's antics.

"It seems that your staff is just as precious to you as my blade! Every man has something he does not with to part with." The ranger turned his gaze to Háma. "You would not part an old man from his walking stick?"

I could almost hear Háma mentally rolling his eyes as he ordered the doors to be opened. Gandalf gave Aragorn a sly wink before following the guard.

 _Okay then. That part is over! Now let's go give Théoden a facelift!_


	24. Greasy Grimy Gríma

Dead on his feet. Erm, actually, try decomposed on his feet. That definitely fits better.

A very white Théoden was slumped in a richly carved throne, several pelts and quilts wrapped around his almost frail body. He was unsteady and his head lolled onto one of his shoulders. His eyes were clouded with Saruman's spell: he was no longer his own man. His hair was a limp and greasy yellowed white, and his skin was wrinkled and creased in a bazillion places.

Even Gríma looked better than Rohan's king. And that is an insult of the deepest kind. Gríma Wormtongue was as pale and pasty as they come. His eyes were shifty under their heavy lids and his black hair looked like someone had dipped it into a McDonald's fryer. To put it in a nutshell, he was all kinds of nasty.

I was so busy observing Ick and Ack that I didn't realize the doors were shutting behind us until the noise made me jump. I spied Gríma's followers from across the room, glaring darkly at us— no surprise there. I watched as their leader whispered his lies into the King's ear.

"Gandalf the Grey... herald of woe... not welcome here..."

Will he just shut up?

"The courtesy of your halls has somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King.', Gandalf stated in his booming voice as we walked toward the throne.

"And why...', came the rasping voice as Théoden made an effort to lift his head. "Should I welcome you... Gandalf Stormcrow?"

Gríma studied his king with a hungry look in his eye before rising to his feet from his crouched position.

"A just question, my liege.', he hissed. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him..." The treacherous man approached our small group. "Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent!', Gandalf ordered. "Keep your forked tongue behind your yellowed teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." He held up his staff threatening.

"His staff!', Gríma wailed as his eyes lit with recognition. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

Gríma's little group of equally disgusting men swarmed to the center of the room. The men, elf, and dwarf in our group quickly began to knock them out one by one as they dared to come the slightest bit close to Gandalf. And let me just say, they all have one heck of a punch.

As one of Gríma's followers came closer to where I was standing he eyed me an evil smirk.

"Heck no!', I yelped as he came nearer. I quickly ducked his groping fingers and led him on a chase to where Aragorn was standing. The ranger didn't even spare me a glance as he threw a left hook and uppercut into the man's jaw, knocking him out cold.

"Well he's out for the count.', I muttered as I glare darkly at the fallen man.

"Rielá—"

I caught Legolas' warning glance too late as a grimy hand wrapped around my stomach. The being's other hand held a cold blade to my throat.

Whoop dee do. I'm so dead. If I do get out of this one, I'm going to make them call me Riley in an emergency. Rielásse is a mouthful when it comes to saving lives.

"Desist or the lady dies."

Gah! I thought Gimli pinned you down with his clunky boots or something!

Yup. You guessed it. What a typical thing for me to do, right? I automatically assumed the dwarf had somehow pinned down Gríma, therefore leaving myself vulnerable. Which is exactly why Mr. Slimebag had sought me out— I was a woman. And in Middle Earth women were thought to be weak.

Ever the heroic ones, the males in my group obeyed the worm (or 'snake' as Eówyn would have indelicately put it).

Ugh. You guys just had to be chivalrous didn't you?

"Listen here, Pale n' Pasty. I'm going to give you to the count of three. And when I get to three, my tolerance of traitors goes up in flames."

Gríma laughed grimly (A/N: Good tongue twister!).

"Women are strengthless. They can do nothing to protect themselves."

"One...Two...', I counted through gritted teeth. "Three. Time's up, Elmer's Glue!"

I quickly reached up and grabbed the hand that held the knife. Pinching hard at a pressure point to render Gríma's hand momentarily useless, I wrenched his hand hard enough to dislocate his wrist bone and cause him to drop the blade. He cried out and strongly gripped my stomach with his other hand. I twisted in his grasp and kneed him in the stomach. I think that's what I hit anyway.

Gríma shouted in pain as I shot away from him. His good hand reached for me one last time and took hold of my pendant. Before I could yank it out of his hold he screamed and writhed as he jerked away from me, a red burn appearing on his hand.

What on earth?I thought as Gimli quickly stomped over and pinned Gríma to the floor.

"I would stay put if I were you!', the dwarf spat.

"...I release you from the spell." I barely caught Gandalf's statement as I continued to stare at Gríma's hand.

I shuddered as bone chilling laughter began to spill from Théoden's lips. Gandalf opened his closed eyes and gripped his staff so hard that his knuckles turned white. Aragorn's head was tilted in confusion and Boromir's expression was puzzled.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey."

I immediately knew it was Saruman speaking and not the king. As Saruman continued to rain out insults through Théoden's vocal chords Gandalf cast off his grey cloak and stood with his arms outstretched.

The king's eyes widened and he pushed further back into his chair as he hoarsely gasped.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf held up his staff and the struggle began. Théoden grunted as the two wizard's fought for control of his mind— one to free him, and the other to keep him in darkness. The king's hands clawed at the throne's armrest, his nails delving grooves into the ancient wood.

The white clad figure I had earlier seen on the steps of Meduseld walked quickly into the room. Eówyn's expression tightened and she began to run towards her uncle before Aragorn shot out his hand and snatched her arm, tugging her back to stand at his side. He kept a firm grasp on her elbow as she helplessly watched her uncle squirm in his seat.

"If I go,' Saruman growled. "Théoden dies."

"You did not kill me, and you will certainly not kill him." Gandalf slammed Théoden's body into the wood.

"Rohan is mine!', Saruman shouted.

"Be gone!', Gandalf commanded.

The king lunged from his seat, only to be thrown back one last time. Saruman's dark spell was lifted and and the room grew lighter. As the darkness dissipated so did Théoden's deathlike appearance. Eówyn leapt forth and caught her uncle as he went limp and fell forward. His hair darkened to a healthy dirty blonde and his eyes deepened to a dark blue.

"I know your face...', Théoden murmured as he stared at his niece. "Eówyn, sister-daughter."

Tears filled her eyes and she stifled a happy sob as she caressed her loved one's face.

"I will take care of him, my lady. Leave him in my care for a few moments.', Gandalf told her kindly.

"Nay, I will stay by his side.', she said decisively.

"Go, sister-daughter. All shall be well."

She searched her uncle's face before nodding and fleeing the room.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend.', Gandalf beamed at Théoden.

"Dark have been my dreams of late...', he whispered as he studied his hands, turning them over to look at his stiff palms. He slowly stood and the people who filled his halls bowed before him.

"I believe your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword.', the wizard suggested.

Háma quickly brought the desired object and bowed before his king as he offered it. Théoden slowly drew his sword and ran his fingers lightly up and down the sparkling blade. His gaze hardened as it turned to Gríma, who began to shake at the withering glare.

Two guards quickly begun to drag the greasy haired traitor out of the Golden Hall, and we followed.

"Remind me never to anger you, lassie.', Gimli solemnly requested as he huffed in-between Legolas and I.

"Oh?"

"Douh!', he harrumphed. "I believe you succeeded in de—"

"Gimli! You are forgetting that she is a lady.', Aragorn warned.

"If she can kick like she did with no qualms then she is no lady.', the dwarf snickered in a teasing voice.

I went silent for a moment before I began to blush like nuts as I understood what Gimli had been about to say.

"I didn't knee his stomach, did I?', I asked painfully.

"No, lass. That was most definitelynothis stomach." He chuckled at my discomfort before Boromir slapped him upside the head. Gimli muttered something in Dwarfish before giving his head a good shake and continuing to walk.

The doors were opened and Gríma was thrown out of the palace. As he rolled down the steps, his lip busted in several places as it collided with the rough stone.

"P-please.', he sniveled. "I've only ever served you, my lord. Send me not from your side!"

"You're leech craft—', Théoden snarled. "—would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!"

He raised his sword and swung it towards Gríma's neck.

"No, my lord!', Aragorn shouted as he leapt next to the king's side and stilled the blade's movement. "Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account."

The ranger offered his hand to Gríma, but the disgusting man spat in his palm before stumbling to his feet and disappearing into the crowd.

"Hail, Théoden King!', Aragorn bellowed. The inhabitants of Edoras bowed before their ruler and the bloodlust in Théoden's eyes turned to panic as he surveyed the crowd.

"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?"

Gimli, who was not paying attention, stared after Gríma as the man rode his horse out of the city gates.

"It's a miracle he can even sit down after what the lass did to him.', he mumbled to himself. Legolas bit his lip to keep from laughing and I glared at the both of them.

This is just like those terrible movie scenes where the characters accidentally laugh during a funeral...


	25. Hail the Victorious Dead

"The orcs of Saruman slew him, my lord.', Háma answered his king mournfully.

I watched as Théoden closed his eyes in anguish.

"My son... Théodred. While I was smothered in his dark spell the white traitor murdered my son! And I did nothing!', he wept unconsolably. "I did nothing to stop him!"

"Théodred's death was not of your making, Théoden King. He was strong in life, his soul will find it's way to the halls of your forbearers.', Gandalf murmured as he laid a hand on the sobbing man's shoulder.

"And what of Éomer? Has my sister's son also passed beyond this world?" Théoden's voice was stretched, self-loathing evident in his tone.

"Éomer still lives, my lord.', Aragorn assured him.

"And how do you know this?"

Because the orcs had bad karma. They slew Théodred, and Éomer slew them. What goes around comes around.

"Lady Rielásse met him during our journey.', Gandalf nodded in my direction.

"And why did the others not meet him? Forgive me, but in these times one must even question those they call allies."

Théoden had bottled his grief away, growing cold and distant until he could release his tears away from the knowing eyes of his people. An unfeeling mask had descended onto his face as he held our group in a steady gaze.

"Let's just say that I had a little run in with some orcs who weren't exactly happy with me." I crinkled my nose at the memory and rolled my sore shoulder. "Your nephew saved my—"

"He saved her life, my lord.', Aragorn cut me short as we began walking back to the hall.

"I was totally gonna say that!', I whined as we dropped several feet behind the king, who was walking with Aragorn and Gandalf.

"Because that's what you told us.', Legolas sarcastically replied, referring to the time Aragorn disapproved the my use of the word butt.

"Don't you have anything better to do, Goldilocks? Maybe like baking cookies in a tree, or being Santa's little helper?"

"Do I even want to know what that means?', the Silvan elf asked.

"I believe it was an insult.', Boromir helpfully offered.

"I wasn't talking to you!', I muttered.

"No, but you soon will. You have some explaining to do."

Whoops. I had hoped he would have forgotten about the little horn incident.

xXx

"You seriously owe me.', I grouched to Legolas as we ate lunch.

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"Because ever since you told Háma I was Galadriel's granddaughter I've been getting dirty or frightened looks from everyone I come into contact with. They seem convinced that _mavwen_ is a witch."

He laughed.

"I doubt that is the reason,tinwë.Many are simply jealous of your beauty."

"Pfft, as if.', I scowled.

"Would you rather I tell you of your resemblance to wargs?"

I shoved him out of his seat, but his stupid elf abilities kept him glued to the wooded bench and I ended up falling instead.

"I was... how would you put it?... Ah! I was kidding!', he laughed as he helped me up.

"People are looking at us like we're crazy."

"And I would agree: you are most definitely crazy."

"At least they don't think that I'm the one birthing goats!" I stuck my tongue out at him before stomping off to sit at a different table. I muttered inaudibly until a sweet voice startled me from my rally against bratty elvish princes.

"Forgive me, my lady. I believe I caught you at an unfavorable time... Perhaps I should come back?"

I glanced up to see Éowyn fiddling nervously with her sleeves as she spoke, avoiding my eyes.

"Actually, you're in the nick of time. I need something to think about other thanhim."

"Your beau?"

I spluttered on the water I was drinking.

"Legolas as my boyfriend? Heck no!"

She bit her lip.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable.', she apologized as she ducked her head.

I didn't say anything as I watched her cheeks flush in embarrassment. At least I thought it was embarrassment, until an unladylike snort came from the shieldmaiden. Éowyn snickered even harder before clamping a hand over her mouth.

"Oh dear. I am terribly sorry! This is not at all proper..."

I rolled my eyes.

"I normally throw propriety to the wind. Go ahead and laugh."

Her giggles were so infectious that she soon had me laughing with her, and tears were streaming down our faces. It really wasn't even that funny, but grief and stress do strange things to people.

"I will never understand women."

We both jerked our heads up to stare at an amused Boromir and Aragorn.

Éowyn quickly whipped the tears away from her face and tried to salvage what dignity she had left.

"My lords.', she bowed.

"My lady."

"I believe I have need of a discussion with your companion, Lady Éowyn.', Boromir said sternly, more to me than to Éomer's sister.

My eyes widened and I sent a panicked look to the shieldmaiden.

"I beg your pardon, Lord Boromir." She was giving me up! Oh crap, crap, crap! I was not ready to tell Boromir that his horn was thrown into the water to drive his dad insane. There is all kinds of things messed up with that statement I just said.

"But I believe I promised my uncle that I would help Lady Rielásse prepare for Théodred's funeral."

Did she just...?

"Of course. Forgive me, my lady. I am sorry for your loss."

"Why did you do that?', I whispered as they walked away.

"I do not know. I suppose Lord Boromir simply reminded me of Éomer when he is ready to give me a lecture. My brother thinks that a woman should be ladylike."

It was my turn to snicker.

"I know right! He is a total party pooper— has no appreciation for the finer points in music."

"Finer points?', she asked curiously.

"Ask him what he knows about singing vegetables next time you see him.', I grinned wickedly.

"If your smile is anything to go by, I will remember to do so.', she chuckled. "But I did not lie when I said my uncle wished for me to help you prepare. Come."

"Um, Éowyn? I'm still not sure how all this social standing stuff works, but I'm pretty sure you aren't supposed to act as my maid."

"Béma! Is that what you thought?', she giggled. "I could not tie up a corset myself for the life of me!"

"Corset?', I squeaked.

xXx

Théoden was silent as he followed his son's corpse down the hill to the tombs. Those that wished to have one last glimpse of Théodred did so quickly, showing respect to the king's son. Aragorn laid his hand on his heart and bowed. Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir followed his example as Éowyn's funeral dirge sent chills up and down my spine.

When it was my time to approach Théoden's son, I slowly drew the flag of Rohan. My heart was pounding as I carefully folded the flag into a triangle and placed it in-between Théodred's lifeless hands.

Théoden stared at his son for a moment before letting his eyes drift to me.

"Why?', he croaked.

"In my homeland—', I blinked back tears as I thought of America. "It is a sign of respect to those that have fallen for their country. A flag that resembles their freedom, their unity, and their blood that was spilt for such rights, to be given to the warrior's family. I only wished to show such respect for one who has done so for his own country, though our cultures are very different. Forgive me if I offended you."

"Nay, my son would be flattered were he alive today."

I bit my lip and stepped back into place by Aragorn and Legolas. The funeral soon ended and we walked back up the slope, leaving Théoden and Gandalf behind.

"You are solemn this evening.', Boromir whispered.

"Funerals will do that to you.', I shot back.

It grew quiet for a moment.

"Your love for your country is apparent." I turned to look at Aragorn as he spoke. "What was it like?"

"It was young— only a few hundred years old. And our liberty was fought for with the blood of thousands. To an American, freedom is a necessity. It runs so deep within us that if it were taken away..." I took a deep breath. "You know, I never understood until now."

"Understood what?"

"Freedom. Everyday, Middle Earth faces the chance of giving up its freedom. Everyday, there is fear that a country will have to give up its natural rights. Freedom, it is a precious thing."

"Yes.', Aragorn whispered. "Freedom is beyond precious in this place."

"And I took it for granted while I had it."

"When did you become so wise?', came the gruff voice.

I glared at the sarcastic dwarf who had walked up beside us.

"When did you become so short?"

Valar help me! I just insulted the dwarf.

"Lassie, if I didn't like you so much..." He shook his head.

A soft cry carried on the wind, and my head snapped towards the sound.

"What is it?', Gimli inquired, drawing the attention of Boromir and Aragorn.

"I see... Holy mud pies."

"Is that an answer or an exclamation of surprise?', Boromir remarked.

"Congratulations. For your smart mouth you've just been promoted to babysitter." I shook his hand before sprinting down the hill.

"What is a babysitter?"

xXx

Several minutes later I could be found carrying a small child into the Golden Hall.

"What is your name, munchkin?"

"Freda.', she murmured against my shoulder.

"Freda is a beautiful name. I'm Riley."

"That sounds silly.', she giggled before her eyes lost a little bit of their sparkle. "Will Éothain be alright?"

Her brother had been carried in by Aragorn a few minutes before.

"Yes. He is just really tired after riding for so long."

"But why am I not tired?"

"Maybe the tiredness hasn't caught up to you,penneth."

"What'spenneth?', she asked curiously.

"It means little one."

"But why am I the little one? Why can't you be the little one, too?"

"People still call mepenneth, Freda."

"Really? But you're all grown up!"

"Did you change your mind about me being little?"

"Maybe. Butwhocalls youpenneth?"

"The elves mostly."

She lifted her head to gaze at me with wide brown eyes.

"Elves aren't real. They're made up.', she stated matter-of-factly.

"Are you sure, Freda?"

She nodded in response.

"Am I made up?"

Freda shook her head as I worried my bottom lip to keep from laughing at her baffled face. I pulled a stray piece of hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear— my very pointed ear.

She stared for several minutes before her eyes turned back to my face.

"You're an elf?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Yep."

"Elves are pretty."

"I thought you said elves were made up. How would you know if they were pretty or not?', I smiled.

"All the stories say they are the most beautiful creatures on Arda. And I think the stories are right. You are pretty."

I laughed as we entered the throne room.

"Don't inflate my ego anymore, Freda. I want to be able to fit through doors."

xXx

"They had no warning. They were unarmed!" Éowyn shook her head in disbelief as she handed bowls of soup to Freda and her brother. Éothain had given his story to Gandalf and Théoden in the time it took for his sister and I to walk to the hall. Now he ate his soup heartily, shoveling it down so fast he reminded me of Elladan whenever he got ahold of my mac n' cheese.

I miss them... and I did not even know them for more than three months.

"The wild men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot, and tree.', Éowyn declared, the hate in her voice directed to the evil men. Aragorn exchanged a look with Legolas as he puffed on his pipe. I smirked as I noticed how the Silvan elf leaned as far away from the vapor as possible.

"Where is momma? She promised she would find us!', Freda wailed. Éowyn gently shushed her and wrapped a green blanket around her shoulders. I gave the child a hug before moving to the other side of the room to stand by my friends.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is now driven by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children.', Gandalf suggested as he laid a hand on the king's arm. Théoden rested his head in his hands as he mulled over the new information.

"You have two-thousand men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal. His men will return and fight for their king." Aragorn leaned back in his seat.

"They shall be three-hundred leagues from here by now. No, Éomer cannot help us now.', Théoden replied dejectedly. Éowyn bowed her head and swallowed at the mention of her brother. "I know what it is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people.', he said as he stood from the throne and began to pace. "I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not.', Aragorn muttered.

Théoden shot him a glare.

"Last I looked Théoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan."

"Then what is the king's decision?', Gandalf asked as he descended the stairs that led to the throne.

"We leave for Helm's Deep at dawn."

Silence descended until a loud belch made several people glance in Gimli's direction.

"Always ruining the moment, huh?', I snickered.

xXx

"I leave at first light to find the Rohirrim. Éomer will return, just as Aragorn has said."

I caught Gandalf's words as I entered the dinner hall for supper.

"Ah! Riley! I had hope that you would make an appearance. I believe you had a question for this old wizard?"

"Yes.', I grinned.

"And what would that question be?"

"She wants to know why the people think she is a witch.', Legolas jested.

I rolled my eyes.

"Actually, I think the people of Rohan have grown quite fond of her. Especially after she honored Théodred as she would her own people.', Boromir helpfully came to my defense.

"Thank ya, thank ya very much!', I quipped.

"Is that one of those strange voices Haldir spoke of?', Aragorn joined in the conversation.

"Yep. Elvis Presley, twentieth-century heartthrob. His least favorite."

"Back to the main topic..."

"Right. Sorry, Gandalf. I was going to ask you about my necklace?"

"Yes? What about it?"

"A burn appeared on Gríma's hand when he touched it."

"So?"

I gape at the wizard.

"So? Isn't that the slightest bit odd to you? Itburneda man's hand!"

"As it should have. It burns those who are not worthy of touching it."

"That still makes no sense.', I grumbled. "Jewelry does not just randomlyburnpeople."

"True. Do you know the history behind your necklace?', he asked.

"Nope. I only know the Valar made it somehow."

"Yes, and it bears the rune of Varda, Queen of the Stars."

"Isn't Varda the one that hallowed the Silmarills so that they would burn those who are evil?"

"Ah! You know more history than I had first supposed. Yes, that would be Varda. And she did the same to your necklace. That, dear Riley, is the reason your pendant burns the hands of orcs and evil men."

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"I have always heard that witches are stupid.', Legolas teased.

I opened my mouth to retort but a bundle of giggles hopped into my lap.

"Freda?', I wondered as I tried to look at the squirming child's face.

A frazzled Éowyn came running around the corner.

"There you are! You little rascal!', she scolded laughingly as Freda hid behind me. "Come along now. It is time for little people to be in bed."

"But Riley is a little person! She said so herself!', the girl argued.

Éowyn raised an amused eyebrow in my direction.

"Did she now?"

"Yes. She has to come to bed, too."

Freda clamped her chubby little arms around my leg and held on for dear life.

I sighed and gave my group of friends a pleading look that said 'go get the butter and a crowbar'.

"I believe you are right, Miss Freda. Riley is a little one who needs to go to bed. One might even call her—" Legolas leaned in like he was about to tell Freda a big secret. "— a baby."

"And I call you Santa's little helper.', I muttered darkly.

"I agree with Boromir, lad. That was definitely an insult.', Gimli chuckled as I was hauled behind a happy Freda.


	26. Journey to Helm's Deep

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's material.**

 **A/N: Wowie kazowie! I reached 100 reviews! And all so encouraging! Thank you guys sooooo much! I never thought I would make it this far!**

 **Imamc —(Thanks! And I can't wait to write that part! Except I will not place it in the chapter where they are on the way to Helm's Deep. I have something a little better planned... mwa ha ha!)**

 **LilactheDryad —(Ha! I went back and watched Lord of the Beans after you commented on that! Awesome quote!)**

 **LoverxofxNight —(Riley makes me smiley!)**

 **Jessfairy88 —(Hmm. If she does it will be after the war is over... I plan to keep writing this story so that it tells of Riley's doings after the war. Would you like that?)**

 **Rosiethehobbit17 —(Awesome to hear from you again! And thank you!)**

 **sweetheartcat5 —(All good things must come to an end... Thank goodness someone invented something called a sequel!)**

 **1 fan of pj. hp . lotrh . con . ra —(Sorry for the spaces! I have no idea why the computer will not let me put in your correct username. I thought the flag gesture was kind of sweet and would make Riley a little more relatable if she was a bit more solemn. And Éowyn definitely needed some cheering up. As for making an account, thank you for telling me! It is so encouraging to know that people make an account to follow their favorite fics, and that mine is among them!)**

 **Izzy bug —(Awww!)**

 **Me and Not You — (Well, one thing I can definitely tell you is that Riley will _not_ be going back to her world. I like her far too much to let that happen and I have a plan for after the war. And as to what she does, I think I will let her travel around Middle Earth a bit before she goes to the Undying Lands. Maybe have her torture Thranduil a bit? My mind is overflowing with possibilities.)**

 **WinnieFawn — (Thank you! It is super awesome to have so many encouraging reviewers!)**

 **Whew! Okay, now that all these answers are done (felt like I was writing an advice column for a minute there) on with the story! And may Riley never cease to make you snort in public!**

 **WARNING! This is a filler chapter, meaning that it is just there, and that is its only purpose. I'm not entirely happy with the way this chapter turned out, so go easy on me.**

* * *

"Helm's Deep!', Gandalf scoffed as he quickly walked towards the stables. Apparently sleeping on Théoden's decision had not made the wizard anymore comfortable with the situation.

"They flee to the mountains when the should stand and fight!', Gimli joined in with the wizard's unrest.

"He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past.', Aragorn evenly suggested as if he were trying to convince himself. We all knew that even he did not believe himself.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks that he is leading them to safety, but what they will get is a massacre.', Gandalf remarked as he and Aragorn walked ahead of us to Shadowfax's stall. They had a whispered conversation before Gandalf mounted the Mearas and spurred him out of the stable.

I jumped out of the way of the oncoming horse, my hair blowing around my face as Shadowfax dashed past us.

"Nascar.', I muttered as we watched the Mearas thunder across the fields at breakneck speed.

"Did you say something, Riley?"

I smirked at Boromir.

"Nothing except another obscure reference to things in my world that I have no intention of ever explaining."

He blinked in confusion before shaking his head and grinning at me.

"We leave for Helm's Deep within the hour. I suggest you ready yourself for a long trek."

Nodding, I spun around and ran to the Golden Hall to grab my bag from Éowyn's room, where I had spent the previous night with the shieldmaiden and Freda.

* * *

"If you do not mind me asking, Gimli, who is your mother?', Legolas inquired as we rode towards Helm's Deep.

"Odd question, laddie.', the dwarf answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Many say dwarves spring out of holes in the ground. I only wish to know if this was true."

"He's lying!', I teased. "He wishes to know because he once called your mother Gloin's brother when he saw her portrait."

"Who told you of that incident?" Legolas glared at me.

Gimli narrowed his eyes at Thranduil's son.

"You insulted my mum?', he growled at the silvan.

"That was a long time ago, _mellon nin_.' Legolas tries to mollify the angry dwarf.

"It's better than what he called you."

"And what did the elf have to say about me, lassie?" Gimli leaned closer.

"He called you a gob—" I yelped as Legolas leapt from Arod to Hasufel to clamp a hand over my mouth.

"Quiet!', he hissed into my ear before jumping back to his own horse.

"Sorry, Gimli.', I replied to the dwarf's question. "I have been sworn to secrecy."

He scowled in our direction before muttering something in his own language that sounded very unflattering.

An hour or two later Éowyn had broken away from the group she had been previously traveling with to walk alongside us. It was not long before she asked a question that brought us back to the topic of conversation earlier.

"There are such things as dwarf maidens, Master Gimli?', she questioned as she held the reins of the dwarf's brown mare.

"It's true that they exist. But you don't see many dwarf women. In fact—"

I turned in the saddle to grin at Aragorn, who rode a few feet behind me. He hid a smile as he watched our little group (which included Gimli, Legolas, Boromir, Éowyn, and myself).

"—they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they are often mistaken for dwarf men.', Gimli finished. Boromir raised an amused eyebrow and Éowyn turned to Aragorn for confirmation.

"It's the beards.', he whispered loudly. The ranger's eyes twinkled as he rubbed his stubble covered chin. Éowyn shushed him and continued to walk, hiding a grin.

"This has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women: and that the dwarves simply spring up from holes in the ground!', he scoffed as he sent a meaningful glare in Legolas' direction. Éowyn's peal of laughter rang out and Gimli, encouraged by her mirth, continued.

"Which is of course ridiculous!', he said with a huff. I held back a giggle as I watched Legolas lean over and give Gimli's mount a slap on the rump. The horse took off, spilling Gimli out of the saddle as it cantered ahead.

Éowyn's eyes widened for a moment before she chuckled and ran to help the dwarf up from the ground. I watched as she turned to grin at us, her face suddenly falling into a thoughtful countenance as her eyes met with Aragorn's.

* * *

Aragorn puffed on his pipe, chewing thoughtfully on the stem as he blew smoke rings to join the haziness that drifted above the campfires.

"His heart dwells on his beloved."

I turned from my vantage point to see Legolas beside me.

"I know.', I whispered softly before leaving him to find a place to sleep.

Aragorn's defeated stance makes me wish with all my heart that I could tell him how everything will turn out. But I can't, and that makes it worse.

I sighed as I looked for a place to unwind my bedroll. Éowyn had offered me a space in her tent, but I had politely turned it down in order to sleep under underneath the stars.

Boromir and Gimli had built a fire nearby and I quickly joined them. Unrolling the mat, I laid down and let my arms curl over my stomach, my hair falling around my shoulders.

"Have you ever wondered what stars are?', I asked Gimli.

"No."

"I used to think that they were those we love, those who had gone on before us.', I murmured.

"What changed that belief?"

I rolled onto my side to grin at Boromir.

"Science. I found out that stars are just big balls of flaming fire, though it may be different here. I mean, Eärendil is a star."

"He is also your grandfather.', Aragorn reminded me as he joined us. He studied me for a few moments before sitting down beside me.

"Are you alright, Riley? You are more subdued than usual tonight."

I nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah. It's just that me and my dad used to sit around the campfire like this sometimes. It makes me think about him."

"Treasure those memories, _penneth_. You are lucky to have them."

* * *

The next morning I woke up to see a frightened Freda sobbing on my stomach. Boromir and Aragorn were trying to calm the hysterical child down and I gently sat up, repositioning her head.

"What's wrong, Freda?"

When she didn't answer I looked at the men standing beside me.

"I do not know, Rielásse. She came to wake you and she suddenly began to cry."

Blinking in confusion, I tried to soothe Freda so that she could tell me what had happened.

"Freda?', I breathed into her brown hair.

"I- I thought...', she sniffled before she shuddered and curled into my shoulder.

"You thought what, _penneth_?', I pressed.

"I thou-thought you were dead!', she wailed.

"And why would you think that? I am very much alive, little Freda."

"You didn't blink."

 _Oh. She doesn't know how elves sleep. Can't say I blame her for freaking out: I did the same thing when I first found out._

"Elves sleep with their eyes open."

Her own eyes widened and she looked at me in surprise.

"They do?"

I chuckled and nodded before nudging her back towards her brother. Breakfast was quickly eaten and we resumed our journey to Helm's Deep.

* * *

I walked ahead of the long procession of people to stand by Legolas as he scouted the area.

" _Mani naa ta_?', I queried.

"I am uneasy. Something foul is drawing near. I can sense it."

I swallowed nervously as I suddenly remembered that we were going to be ambushed. Háma and Gamling rode forward on their horses and Legolas glanced in my direction before quickly following them on foot.

"Wargs!', Gamling yelled.

I could hear the twang of Galadriel's bow and then a thud as the warg fell dead. I arrived in time to see Legolas slice the throat of an orc before kicking it away as its high-pitched squeals were silenced.

"A scout!', he snarled.

Háma was quickly helped to his feet: Legolas had come just in time, apparently.

The chaos began and I drew an arrow from the quiver on my back.

"Go with the women and children, Rielásse! You must help Éowyn lead the people to safety!', Aragorn shouted as he gave me a look that boded no good if I disobeyed. I nodded and placed the arrow back into the quiver before running back to the people of Edoras.

"Make for the lower ground!', Éowyn shouted as she herded several people in that direction. "Hurry!"

* * *

 _ **Guide...**  
_

 _penneth— little one_

 _Mani naa ta?— What is it?_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Sorry for the mix up guys! I hit the wrong button while uploading, and when I finally realized my mistake I wasn't at home._**

 ** _Thank you..._**

 ** _Tibblets , Rosiethehobbit17, sephchipmunk, and fan of pj . hp. lotrh . con . ra for pointing that out. I'm sorry I made that mistake!_**


	27. Deep Waters

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material written by Tolkien or Peter Jackson.**

 **A/N: Oh joy! We have reached the battle of Helm's Deep, and I stink at writing battle scenes. Here we go...**

 **Many thanks to...**

 **Tibblets — (Nope! Not critical at all! :) And you were right, I did not mean to post the same chapter. Thanks for telling me!)**

 **Rosiethehobbit17 — (Yup. Whoops! And thanks for the heads up!)**

 **sephchipmunk — (Fixed it!)**

 **Sweetdixie.17 — (I'm not going to thank myself— that would be stupid, and I've already been that today.)**

 **1 fan of pj . hp . lotrh . con . ra — (It's all better!)**

 **1 fan of pj . hp . lotrh . con . ra — (That's okay! I've done the exact same thing!)**

 **Imamc — (Ha ha! I thought of that at the last moment!)**

 **dutchangel1979 — (Thank you! And I'm just glad that you kept reading after your absence! Here is your update!)**

 **Me And Not You — (All you have to do is ask! And tell me where to find it of course!)**

 **LilactheDryad — (I wanted to add a bit of humor to the filler chapter, so I added that! And I liked all of them!)**

 **Izzy bug — (Thanks! I like kids, so I wanted to add some cute little scenes!)**

 **Eragon — (Thank you! And I will definitely try. May God bless you too!)**

* * *

We had traveled a mere mile away from the battle when I heard my name being called.

"Rielásse!" I turned from directing a group of women in the right direction just in time to grasp the reigns Éowyn shoved in my direction.

"Lead them on!"

"And where are you going?', I asked Éowyn sternly. I've already caused enough havoc on the story plot; if Éowyn decided to fight before her time she could die, and I did _not_ relish the thought of facing off with the Witch King. That was just asking way too much.

By her guilty look, I knew I had guessed her intentions rightly.

"Éowyn! You cannot abandon your people— they need you here!', I snapped.

"I have full faith in your capabilities to lead them! I can fight beside my kin!', she shot back as she turned. I snatched her arm with my free hand and hauled her behind me.

"Heck no. You are not leaving me to babysit your people. Valor can wait; you must fulfill your promise to your uncle. You give the people hope.

She froze and forlornly glared at me.

"Hope has abandoned us."

"Strange. I heard your brother say the very same thing when our 'assumed dead' companions were lost, and yet they are very much alive. Now stop acting like a child and let's get this show on the road!"

Éowyn continued to stare at me for a moment before shaking her head in defeat and following my instructions. I looked down at the reins in my hand before glancing back to see whose horse I was leading. Freda and Eothain were watching me with wide eyes, glancing first at Éowyn before letting their eyes drift back to me.

"What?', I yelped when I could not take their serious perusal any longer.

Freda hiccuped a giggle before Eothain whispered something in her ear about catching flies, which made her shut her gaping mouth. Eothain held back his own laugh, but his eyes sparkled with unspoken mirth.

* * *

"Helm's Deep!', came the joyful cry.

"Praise the Lord!', I muttered.

Éowyn, who had not spoken to me since our argument, finally spoke.

"Which one?"

"Huh?"

"Praise Lords Boromir, Aragorn, or Legolas?"

I blinked in confusion before laughing.

"It was just an expression, Éowyn!', I giggled.

She smiled cheerfully, but her grin soon faded into seriousness.

"Forgive me for earlier, Rielásse. I was wrong to try and abandon my people."

I nodded in acknowledgement as we made it to the gate of the stronghold. It was quickly opened by the door wards and we entered Helm's Deep.

As I walked through the gates, I watched two young boys who were mock-swordfighting with small twigs and my stomach twisted as I realized that they would likely be fighting for their lives tonight. Their harmless imaginings were about to become their worst nightmare. I shuddered before continuing.

Helping Freda and her brother down from their horse, I watched as they ran off into the arms of their tearful mother. She held them closely to her chest as they wept into her hair. I heard Eothain murmur something and her gaze slowly turned to me.

"Thank you.', she whispered. "Thank you for caring for them while I could not."

Giving a soft smile, I watched until the sound of hooves against pavement made me spin around. I caught sight of Éowyn's blonde head weaving through the crowd and I quickly followed her.

"So few', she murmured worriedly as she searched for Aragorn among the crowd. "So few of you have returned."

I blocked out the rest of their conversation as I felt someone come to stand tensely beside me.

"You knew.', Boromir accused, his breathing unsteady as his fists and jaw clenched with heavy irritation. "You knew and you did _nothing_."

"Yes.', I answered slowly.

"Then why did you sit in silence? Aragorn is gone, his body was swept away by the river."

I turned on my heel and strode away, only to be yanked backwards.

"Do not be a coward.', he snarled as he spun me to face him.

"Coward?', I growled back. "Do you know how much courage it takes to do nothing as the people you love suffer? I cannot change the outcome of this war! I have already changed too much by simply being present at the wrong time!"

"And what did you change?', Boromir barked gruffly.

"You are alive.', I spat back before wrenching my arm from his grasp and storming away, leaving him dumbfounded behind me.

* * *

I paced the one street that ran through Helm's Deep as the sun rose higher into the afternoon sky. Storm clouds were starting to appear on the northern horizon, most likely courtesy of Saruman.

Pausing, I listened carefully for the footsteps of approaching doom. And I heard it– thousands upon thousands of metal boots pounding the earth over and over again.

Gritting my teeth in frustration, I briskly walked through the servants entrance and down stone corridors of the keep hunting for the healers wing. I found it by the pungent smell of drying herbs.

"Hello?', I asked as I knocked on the entrance. "Anybody home?"

The oak doorway slowly creaked open and I entered into the heavily fragrant room.

"Can I help you, my lady?"

I tried to shake the heady aroma of plants from my senses as I smiled at the elderly man.

"Yes, I believe you can. How are your supplies?"

He eyed me strangely for a moment.

"My supplies?', he muttered as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Do you have a good stock?"

"Well, yes. I suppose."

"Supposing is not good enough. Are you prepared for a war? Because there seems to be one on the radar, and I sure as heck don't think it will be a nice little spring shower."

"War?', he squeaked nervously, ignoring my odd figure of speech. "No, I don't think we're prepared for a war..."

"I would suggest you get on it then. And if you get a chance, tell the people to start gathering provisions."

He stuttered something inaudible as I exited the room.

" _Oof._ ', I exclaimed as I ran into a hard mass. Backpedaling, I tripped in my hurry and landed on my butt.

"Ow!', I yelped as I tried to sit up.

"May I ask why you are on the floor?"

"Gravity, duh."

The mass chuckled and I accepted the hand offered to pull myself up.

"Are you alright?', Legolas asked as he watched me brush my tunic off.

"I'm fine— physically anyway."

"And emotionally...?', he inquired seriously.

"Also fine.', I mumbled, withdrawing my hand and refusing to meet his gaze.

"Look at me." He gently grasped my chin and turned it towards him.

"Nope! I'll just keep my eyes closed, thank you very much!"

" _Penneth_...', he growled warningly.

"Okay, okay. I got into a fight with Boromir about Aragorn."

Legolas' lips tipped into a smile.

"Why are you grinning?!', I wailed. "I fail to see what is so amusing!"

"The puny mortal has not figured it out yet, has he?"

It dawned on me what he was talking about and I began to laugh.

"You little—"

"Language, little one."

"Sneak. I was going to say sneak."

"Of course.', he finished lamely. "So when do I get to see my friend again?"

"Any moment now. I suppose you know where he'll head first?"

"The throne room."

I nodded in affirmation before searching for Gimli. And just as I found the healers wing, I found the dwarf. After all, in the famous words of Gandalf: When in doubt, follow your nose.

Sweaty, earthy, dwarfy... that is Gimli's signature odor. And I found him just in time to keep him from committing a murder. Sort of.

"Where? Where is he? I'm gonna kill him!', he grumbled as he pushed his way through the crowded courtyard towards Aragorn. "You are the luckiest, the canniest, and the most reckless man I ever knew! Bless you, laddie!" The dwarf barreled into Strider, squeezing the man's waist in a bear hug.

Boromir arrived on the scene, disbelief written across his face.

"Aragorn? H-how? Oh dear gods! Rielásse is going to kill me!"

"What happened, Boromir?', Aragorn inquired worriedly, scanning the crowd for my face. I ducked behind one of the villagers.

"I am afraid I may have ruined a good friendship.', he groaned. "I took your disappearance as your death and accused her of being a coward for not..."

Boromir trailed off, not wanting the villagers to know of my foresight, and Aragorn filled in the gaps.

"Riley has a level head on her shoulders. She will forgive you.', the ranger reassured him as he gripped Boromir's shoulder.

"Hey! Don't I get to give a hug?', I pouted. "I mean, you fell off a cliff and I got blamed, even though it was you who sent me away in the first place..."

Aragorn spun around and smirked in my direction.

"I thought Elrond told you that eavesdropping was not ladylike.', he scolded as my human shield scooted away, horrified that I had been using her as a hiding spot.

"When have I ever been ladylike?', I sniggered as I followed Gimli's example of making Aragorn into a pile of ranger mush.

"Never. Such a thing is beyond your capabilities.', he teased, playing along with my little game before growing almost unbearably serious. "Where is the king?"

"The throne room." _Déjà vu._

He gave me a small bow before leaving. Boromir also bowed, giving me an apologetic glance. I smiled sadly and nodded, showing that no words needed to be spoken for me to understand.

* * *

"Aragorn!', Legolas pleaded. "You must rest! You are no use to us half alive."

"I may not be of any use at all, _mellon nin_."

Legolas opened his mouth to argue when Éowyn called out.

"My lord!"

Smirking slightly at how Strider's stride seemed to quicken at his admirer's voice, I waited.

"Aragorn!"

The Dúnedain whirled around at her second cry.

"I am to be sent to the caves with the women and children!', she protested.

"That is an honorable charge.', he replied indifferently.

"To mind the children?', Éowyn bemoaned incredulously. "To find food and bedding for the men once they return? What renown is there in that?"

"My lady, a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defense?"

"Let me stand by your side!', the shieldmaiden pleaded. "Let me fight!"

"It is not in my power to command, my lady." He turned and stepped into the busy path.

"You do not command the others to stay!"

 _Was it just me or did she just send me a death glare? Did anybody else just see that?_

"They fight beside you because they will not be parted from you! Because they love you!', Éowyn finished desperately.

Aragorn froze in place, then slowly turned to face the pleading woman.

"I'm sorry.', she whispered, lowering her defeated gaze before hurrying off into the crowd.

Those who could not fight were quickly moved into the caves and those who could were sent to the armory. I slipped quietly into the armory, following my friends. Which meant I got to see Legolas and Aragorn fight like highschool girls. And I would have told them that, but I didn't exactly want to be noticed at the moment. Call me paranoid, but I just know Aragorn is going to try and send me to the caves.

"Let 'em go, lad. Let 'em be.', Gimli counseled his elf-friend as Aragorn strode angrily from the room.

* * *

I watched as Legolas crept behind Aragorn and snatched his sword. The man jumped and eyed the place his blade had been before turning to face his friend.

"We have trusted you this far, and you have not yet led us astray. Forgive me, I was wrong to despair.', Legolas murmured with a apologetic smile.

"There is nothing to forgive, Legolas."

They did their weird little bro-hug as Gimli waddled into the room.

"If we had time I would get this adjusted.', he groused as he let the chain-mail he was donning fall to the floor. It was a good two feet longer than what he needed it to be.

Boromir's eyebrows shot into his hairline.

"It's a little tight across the chest.', Gimli clarified uselessly.

Legolas and Aragorn exchanged an amused glance before a merry trill rang through the air. The Mirkwood elf went stiff as he listened to the second note.

"That is no orc horn."

"We come to honor that allegiance." We barely caught the snatches of Théoden's conversation with Haldir as we ran into the courtyard.

" _Mae govannen_ , Haldir!', Aragorn greeted as he ran down a small set of stairs. "You presence is most welcome!"

The elf held his hand to his heart in greeting, sweeping it gracefully outwards. The ranger followed his example before giving the marchwarden a enthusiastic hug. Haldir awkwardly returned the hug, giving Aragorn a pat on the back.

"Tree hugger!" I bolted down the stairs and joined the hug, knowing it would make them squirm a bit. "Come here ya hippie!"

"I am going to die of humiliation and the battle has not even started.', Haldir said under his breath.

Scowling, I playfully punched his arm.

"Snooty princess.', I teased.

"Brat.', he shot back.

"I missed you, you grumpy old thing."

"I wish I could say the same, Lady Rielásse.', Haldir retorted.

"Could you release me from your little reunion?', Aragorn gasped from in-between us.

I stepped back and beamed with satisfaction as their cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Valar forbid that they ever be hugged in front of that many people without being thoroughly uncomfortable.

Hurrying away from my friends, I reentered the keep and quickly found my weapons. I was strapping on my second vambrace when Boromir's voice made me jump.

"What are you doing?"

"Preparing for battle. Obviously.', I snorted without even turning around.

"No."

"It is not your decision, Boromir."

He blocked my way as I swiveled around. Speedily stepping past him, I found my way to Aragorn's side.

"You are supposed to be in the caves', he reprimanded gently. "I sent Boromir to find you."

I scowled at the ranger.

"Boromir needs to work on his persuasion skills. The caves? Nope, not happening."

"Rielásse, you are not fighting in this battle."

"I am."

"I will not be responsible for Elrond losing another daughter!', he roared, barely keeping his voice from a shout.

"There are children fighting in this battle, Aragorn. I will not sit and do nothing while they are fighting for survival.', I argued defiantly as I set my jaw in a hard line.

"Go. To. The. Caves.', he hissed through clenched teeth.

I spun around and disappeared, but I did not go to the caves. Aragorn is going to kill me for this, if of course, the Uruk-hai don't beat him to it.

* * *

Only one word could sum tonight up: hell. And it is not a word to be used lightly either. Death surrounded me on all sides, and I shuddered as I realized that this was real. It was not some figment of the imagination, it was real. Elves were dying, men were dying, and I could very well be dying before the night was over. How I had even managed to survive this long was beyond my reckoning.

The grating battle cries of the Uruk-Hai filled the air and made me want to pull my ears out as they stomped across the grounds outside of the Deep. I had began to use my arrows sparingly, knowing that I would have need of them in a few minutes. Instead, I used my twin knives to slash at any orc that dared to come close.

My companions were still unaware of me, and I could hear Gimli counting his kills from the ramparts as he swung his axe. Positioned behind the walls and off of the parapets, I was located among the archers. Rain was dripping down my back, plastering my brown hair to my forehead as I watched the orcs swarm the defensive walls.

And then, to put the icing on the cake, the wall exploded. Just poof! Gone! The orcs flooded into the Deep as jagged bits of stone flew past my head. Aragorn was knocked unconscious and in a brave attempt to save his friend, Gimli jumped from the wall to land on the oncoming Uruk-hai. It may have slowed them down a bit, but it held almost no purpose seeing as Strider leapt to his feet as soon as he heard the dwarf's battle cry.

The archers drew back their bowstrings and waited for Aragorn's command.

" _Hado i philinn_! Release the arrows!"

I let loose the string that was woven from my _daerada's_ hair and the arrow sped towards the still-smoking gap in the wall, meeting foul flesh and hindering only a small part of Saruman's army from entering.

" _Delegs_! Swords!"

Glandúr shone a bright blue as the orcs continued to run towards us. The inscription was glowing silver, and I mentally repeated it over and over again.

 _Courage is found in unlikely places._

" _Herio_! Charge!"

And that is how I found myself running pell-mell towards a bunch of barbaric monsters. A loud series of clanks drew my attention to the left of the keep, and I watched Legolas do his circus act. Maybe one day I can be cool, but I will never be Legolas-surfing-down-the-stairs-on-a-shield cool. That was just freaking awesome!

I swung my blade towards an orc, blocking the blow that had been aimed for my head and cutting its throat. It fell dead, and another one quickly took its place.

"Aragorn! Pull your men back to the keep! Get them out of there!', Théoden yelled from his post.

"Haldir! Pull back to the keep!', Aragorn shouted, passing on the king's message.

Haldir gave an exhausted nod before turning back to his opponent. Knowing what was supposed to happen, I reached for another shaft only to find that I had used my last arrow a few minutes ago. Instead, I yanked an arrow out of a uruk's skull and strung it into my bowstring. Pulling it back to my cheek, I let it fly. And it met its mark.

The marchwarden spun around and his eyes widened in shock at the Uruk-hai behind him before they searched me out. I winced as he found me among the crowd and quickly ran to Legolas' side and helped him drag Gimli away from the battle, my cloak pulled over my head to hide my face.

"Hrrrhh!, the dwarf yelled roughly as he struggled and kicked his legs into the air. "Why are we stopping? Let me at 'em!"

"Stupid dwarf.', I complained as I hefted his bulky weight.

"What was that, laddie?"

I didn't answer and Legolas reached over and tugged the gray material from my hair.

"Mahal's hammer! You aren't supposed to be here, lassie!', Gimli gasped as he and Legolas frowned.

"You aren't the only stubborn one here, Gimli. I can be thick-skulled when I want to.', I grinned cheesily.

"You could have died!', the dwarf mumbled incredulously.

"But I didn't!', I argued back.

"You do know Aragorn is going to be infuriated?', Legolas asked as he snatched my hand and hauled me behind him as we ran towards the entrance to the castle.

"Yup. But what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Are you suggesting that we lie to Aragorn?" The silvan's eyes narrowed.

"No, ya doughnut. Just don't tell him.', I said diplomatically. Gimli huffed and shook his head.

"Aye. I suppose we can do that, lassie. After all, you did live through the battle."

"I will agree, but on one condition. If Aragorn should ask I will tell him the truth."

"I'm so happy I could kiss you!', I responded gleefully.

"Why don't you, lass? The elf could use a good smack on the lips."

"Eww!', I gagged as I cuffed the back of Gimli's head. "I was using an expression, Gimli! Yuck!"

Legolas looked equally disgusted as we finally reached the entrance. He rolled his eyes and growled something to Gimli before he nudged me into a room and left me there by myself.

"Stay here until the battle is over. Promise me that you will stay here, _penneth_?', he pleaded.

"I promise."

Several hours later I heard the Horn of Helmhammerhand and knew that the the dawn had come.

* * *

"She saved my life."

I woke up to Haldir's confused murmurs as I slowly uncurled my legs from where they had been tucked underneath me and stretched.

"Foolish girl!', I heard Gandalf grumble as he gave me a light whack on the forehead with his staff. "I have grown too fond of you for my own good!"

"Ouch! What was that for?', I wondered out loud as I rubbed the sore spot.

"That, lass, is for galavanting off into battle without telling anyone.', Gimli chuckled.

Glowering at him, I searched the room and moaned when I saw Aragorn giving me a stern glare.

 _Yikes. He doesn't look happy._

"And why should I? You disobeyed me, Riley. You could have been killed."

Whoops. Traitorous mouth.

"But I wasn't!"

"But you could have been!"

"But I wasn't!"

He sighed in exasperation as he rubbed his own head, and I have a feeling that I'm the one who gave him a headache and not the end of Gandalf's staff.

"We will speak of this later. There is to be a feast tonight, and unfortunately, you have been invited by the king."

"Why is that a bad thing again?', I inquired curiously.

"Because being invited by the king means that I cannot disallow you to go."

 _Yippee! Aragorn can't ground me!_

The ranger's scowl deepened and I clamped a hand over my mouth.

"We ride for Isengard in ten minutes. Though I advised against it, Gandalf believes you should come. He says it will keep you out of trouble."


	28. If You Give A Hobbit An Ale

"We're riding the horses to Isengard! To Isengard! To Isengard! What did you say? We're riding the horses to Isen—"

"Do you know what I say?', Aragorn rudely cut in.

"What?"

"Shut. Up."

"Hey, Boromir! Did ya hear that? The kingly ranger dude told me to shut up!"

"And I wholeheartedly agree with him.', the steward's son muttered dryly.

"I heard that!"

"You were meant to!', he shot back.

"Darn. My sarcasm is starting to wear off on them. Either that or he just has something against my singing.', I complained as I rode in-between Théoden's posse and my friends.

A sigh escaped Éomer's lips as he rode a few feet ahead, and I swear that I saw the vein in his neck tick with irritation.

"I believe we have already discussed this, Lady Rielásse. It is not the voice, it is the tunes! They wedge themselves into our minds and will not let us get a moments peace!', he protested, throwing a dark look in my direction.

"If you like to waltz with tomato—', I began to hum, catching Éomer's annoyed expression.

"Tinwë..."

"Yes, Legolas?', I asked innocently.

"Shut. Up."

"Gandalf! Gandalf, did you hear that? Theelftold me to shut up!"

"My dear, at the moment you are enough to test the patience of Nienna, and she is the Vala of mercy and compassion.', the wizard evenly replied. "Now, stop bickering like children. We are nearing Isengard."

xXx

"I feel like I'm back at the Green Dragon, after a hard day's work.', the slightly accented voice floated on the wind to our group.

"Except, you've never done a hard day's work.', came the humorous reply.

Hasufel bobbed his head and neighed as we drew closer to the area that the voices had come from.

"Welcome, my lords, to Isengard!', Merry shouted, standing up and spreading his arms wide with greeting. Pippin held his cup of ale high in the air.

"You young rascals!', Gimli shouted reproachfully. "A merry chase you have led us! And here we find you! Feasting and— and smoking!"

Aragorn and Legolas exchanged a grin at the hobbits behavior, while Éomer eyed them warily.

"Told you they weren't dead!', I whispered in a sing-song voice. The third marshall rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the conversation at hand.

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts!', Pippin defended, taking a bite from a sandwich and another puff from his pipe. "The salted pork is particularly good.', he wheedled, making Gimli pause in his rant.

"Salted pork?', the dwarf asked hopefully.

"Hobbits.', Gandalf muttered in disbelief. "Always is their mind on food."

"Hey! Where are my well-earned comforts? Last I checked I'm the one who drank that nasty drink becausesomeoneinsisted I was sick!', I grinned at the halflings.

"Riley!', Pippin shouted, tumbling off of the rocks he had been lounging on. "You're alive! We thought the orcs had certainly gotten you!"

"How comforting.', I huffed. "You didn't see me for a week and you automatically assumed that I was dead."

Merry began to laugh uproariously, and continued to laugh until tears were running down his face.

"He's drunk.', Pippin explained after seeing a few eyebrows being raised.

That explains a lot.

"You're both drunk.', Gandalf mumbled. "Where is Treebeard?"

"He has taken over management of Isengard. For all the magic Saruman has in him, he is afraid of a few trees.', Pippin wisecracked.

"Indeed. Take us to him, if you please Master Hobbits.', Gandalf requested impatiently.

Pippin rode behind Aragorn, while Merry tried to clamber up Hasufel. I sighed before grabbing his arm and hauling him up behind me.

"If you fall I will not catch you.', I warned as we followed the rest of the group.

"Then I'll hold on extra tight!', he exclaimed, burrowing his face into the back of my cloak.

Murky brown water had flooded the field that had once laid before Orthanc. Gandalf warned us to be on our guard against the trenches and ravines that had been dug into the ground as we slowly guided our horses through the treacherous wreckage. Broken pieces of machinery and trunks of burned trees floated in the water. Every once in a while we would see smoke rising from odd places.

I heard a deep rumbling in the distance, and I glanced up to see a pair of amber eyes watching me curiously. Boromir's eyes widened and I bit my lip to keep from laughing as his hands gripped his horse's reins so tightly I could see his knuckle bones. He still wasn't comfortable with the talking trees; I could only imagine how awful it was for him to be around talking and walkingtrees.

"Hoom, hm. This must be your missing companion, eh Master Meriadoc?', Treebeard growled good-naturedly. "A pretty thing, just as you said. Brum-hum. But I still prefer the Entwives. Beautiful things were they." The Ent began to talk to Gandalf about Saruman, and the rest of us talked among ourselves quietly.

"Merry!', I hissed. "What did you tell Treebeard?"

"Only that we were worried about you!', the hobbit muttered. "Among other things.', he added.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this one!', I groaned before turning in the saddle.

"Do. Not. Tell. My. Brothers.', I warned.

"A tree thought you were beautiful.', Legolas snorted inelegantly. "As did a hobbit."

"Legolas!', I whined irritably.

"Ha! A good tale to tell your siblings, lass!', Gimli mentioned mischievously, throwing a wink in my direction.

"Oh yeah? Well I thought no one tosses a dwarf!"

If looks could kill, Aragorn would have died on the spot with the look that Gimli shot him.

"You told her!', he roared. "I thought I said not to tell the elves!"

"And I kept my word, Gimli.', Aragorn responded without even turning around.

"H-how?', he spluttered. Legolas whispered a reminder in his ear and I could almost see the lightbulb go on over his head.

"Oh.', he mouthed. "My apologies, Aragorn."

"You are forgiven, Master Dwarf. I still have difficulty accepting how she knows certain things."

Éomer raised an eyebrow in my direction and I shrugged.

"Elves are all knowing. Remember?"

"I believe we have had this conversation before."

"Yep. You said that elves were also wise and serious, but I was not so. And I replied that life is too long to sit around all day and be a grump."

He shook his head and gave a wry grin.

"For those who are not blessed with the ability to live forever, it is the opposite. Life is much too short; a fleeting thing it is.', Éomer stated thoughtfully.

"I know.', I whispered quietly. "One day you could be enjoying the sunshine, and the next day you are dead because of a storm."

"You sound as though you speak from experience.', Éomer began.

"Not my own. My parents died in a boating accident almost two-years ago."

"But I heard you speak to Aragorn about your father?" Éowyn's brother looked confused.

"Lord Elrond adopted me not too long ago. Aragorn found me on the borders of Rivendell and brought me with him when he traveled there."

"Why were you on the borders of Rivendell?"

"Um, yeah. Funny story..." I went silent as I heard Aragorn mutter something under his breath.

"Show yourself."

"Be careful. Even in defeat Saruman is dangerous."

"I say let's just have his head and be done with it.', Gimli suggested with his normal sense of dry humor.

"No!', Gandalf argued. "We need him alive! We need him to talk.', he explained as he notice Théoden's tense stance.

"You have fought many wars, and slain many men, Théoden King. And made peace afterwards."

The silky voice floated from above our heads, and we all looked up to see Saruman leaning on his staff at the top of the tower. I shook the heaviness that seemed to descend on my mind as the wizard spoke. It helped that I knew he was using his voice to confuse our minds. The others were unsure what they were feeling; Gandalf and Legolas were the only ones who looked unfazed.

"Can we not take council together like we once did, old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?', Saruman pleaded smoothly. His manner was haughty, though his voice contradicted his attitude.

"We will have peace.', Théoden answered calmly. Aragorn looked at Rohan's king like he had been brainwashed.

"We will have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold, and the children that lay dead there!', Théoden continued angrily. His voice seemed to shake everybody from their stupor, and instead of watching the wizard in awe, they glared at him. "We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers, whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gate of the Hornburg, are avenged!"

Saruman's face remained unfazed, but his hands tightened around his staff.

"When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace!', Théoden finished with a snarl.

Looking at everyone's expressions right now, the all clearly seem to say "beat that, sucker!" Except for Saruman of course.

"Gibbets and crows? Dotard! And what do you want Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess, the key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Baradûr itself? Along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the five Istari?', the traitorous wizard mocked.

"Your treachery has already cost many lives, and it can cost thousands more. But you, you could save them Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's council! Tell us what you know!', Gandalf implored calmly.

"So you have come here for information, have you? I have some for you.', Saruman jeered as he held up the palantír that would cause trouble later on tonight. Gandalf nudged Shadowfax a few feet closer to the tower.

Another thing I can absolutely not change. Pippinhasto go to Minas Tirith. But I really hate the idea of what is going to happen...

"Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth, something that you have failed to see. The Great Eye has seen it, and even now he presses his advantage. His wrath will come upon you soon. You are all going to die.', Saruman sneered. Merry, who had watched the scene unfold, has buried his head into my back once more, hiding from Saruman's piercing gaze.

"But you know this, do you not Gandalf?', Saruman sneered. "You do not honestly think that this ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor? This—" The wizard paused and looked Aragorn up and down. "This exile who has crawled from the shadows will never be king. Gandalf the Grey does not hesitate to sacrifice those who he loves. Tell me, what comforting words did you tell the halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path you have sent him on can only lead todeath."

"Is it true?', Merry shuddered. "That Frodo and Sam are doomed?"

"Saruman is trying to manipulate us.', I whispered back. "He is playing on our fears. It is through fear that the enemy can control us."

"And thisgirl. She will not be able to save Middle Earth from its fate. She will perish, after the enemy had led her to fade.', Saruman snarled with obvious glee. "She will die in agony."

Despite what I had told Merry, I still shivered at Saruman's sinister prediction. The hobbit reached around me to squeeze my hand in reassurance.

"I've had enough!', Gimli growled. His patience hadwent out the window as Saruman threatened my well-being. "Shoot him! Stick an arrow into his foul mouth!"

"No!, Gandalf commanded sternly, stilling Legolas' overly eager movement as he made to draw a shaft from his quiver. Apparently Saruman had gotten under his skin also. "Saruman! Come down and your life will be spared!"

"Save your pity and your mercy!', Saruman spat. "I have no need of it!"

A heat wave hit me as Saruman tried to envelop Gandalf in a ball of flames. The horses spooked and stepped several paces back from the searing warmth.

"Shadrach, Meshach, and Abednego.', I muttered as I watched Gandalf come out unharmed.

"Your staff is broken.', Gandalf shouted and the ex-white wizard's staff busted into mini shreds of shrapnel. Saruman's hand shook as he watched the shards fly in all directions. Gríma crept behind Saruman, his pale face framed by greasy black hair.

"Gríma!', Théoden cried out as he saw his face. "You need not follow him! You were not always as you are now! You were once a man of Rohan! Come down from there! Be free of him!"

"Man of Rohan, you say? Such pride is in that use of words, Théoden King. Yet what is the House of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink and reek, and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs! You are a lesser son of greater sires! The victory of Helm's Deep does not belong to you, son of Théngel!"

"Gríma.', Théoden said once more. "Come down. Be free of him."

"Free?', Saruman sniffed contemptuously. "I think not. This miserable excuse for a man will never be free of me."

"No.', I barely heard the defiant whisper of Gríma. This was not the Gríma who had betrayed his country; this was the Gríma who had wept silently behind Saruman as the wizard had commanded his army of Uruk-Hai to slaughter the people of Rohan.

"Get down! Cur!', Saruman shrieked angrily as he backhanded Gríma's face, causing the man to fall behind him.

"Ouch.', I hissed, actually feeling bad for the treacherous snake.

"Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's council. Tell. Us. What. You. Know.', Gandalf demanded through clenched teeth.

"Withdraw your guard. Then I will tell you where your doom will be decided.', Saruman bartered. "I will not be held prisoner here!"

Things escalated quickly as Gríma literally and figuratively stabbed Saruman in the back. Legolas shot Gríma in the chest, the man stumbling back as he numbly felt at the place where the arrow protruded. With one last burst of strength Gríma shoved (they definitely did not show that in the movies!) Saruman off of the tower.

Merry bit his hand and squelched a shriek of disgust as Saruman landed on a metal spike of his own making. I couldn't exactly blame the hobbit, as I was sure I looked a little green myself. The crunch of metal shattering Saruman's spine at the wizard's landing almost did me in. Everyone looked disgusted, even Gandalf and Legolas, the normally stoic people of our group.

"So it turns out that Saruman did die.', I mumbled.

"What if he hadn't?', Merry reflected rhetorically.

"He would have destroyed the Shire out of spite, cutting down the trees and creating havoc of everything.', I replied as I felt the eyes of our group on me.

"Perhaps it is best that it happened this way.', Gandalf smiled grimly.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away.', Treebeard observed from where he stood. "Trees will come back to live here. Young trees. Wild trees."

"Pippin!', Aragorn warned as the hobbit leapt from his place on Aragorn's horse Brego, landing with a splash in the dirty water.

"Booger crap!', I groaned into my hand. Stupid seeing-stone.

"Bless my bark!', Treebeard boomed as he watched Gandalf move to snatch the palantír away from Pippin.

"I'll take that, my lad."

Pippin looked up at the wizard guiltily, unsure of what he had done, but knowing that it probably wasn't a good thing.

xXx

As we were leaving Isengard, I asked Treebeard if I could ride in his branches. The Ent raised a mossy eyebrow before scooping me up into his hand and placing me among his branches. I managed to wiggle around until I was closer to his ear, and I whispered my evil-laugh-worthy request to him.

He rumbled something in his own language before agreeing. I giggled hysterically as I watched him pluck a very tense Boromir from the saddle.

"Oi!', the steward's son yelped as he was hauled into the air and placed beside me. "Rielásse!', he growled tersely. Actually, it was more of a squeak than a growl.

"Whoops! How did you get up here?', I grinned.

"I do not know, but you undoubtedly had something to do with it. Could you please ask this walking tree to place me back onto my horse?"

"Tree!', Treebeard harrumphed. "I am no tree! I am an Ent!"

I winked at Merry, who had swapped horses to ride with Éomer as I sat in Treebeard's limbs. The curly-headed halfling grinned back up at me. He was probably having a case of déjá vú, but at least he wasn't as tipsy as he had been earlier. He was still drunk of course, but only slightly so.

Treebeard gingerly placed Boromir back onto Berun, and the man sent a death glare in my direction. I beamed back, making many in our group crack a smile, even Aragorn, who was still a grump about last night's incident. Legolas chatted with the Ent about visiting with Fangorn, procuring permission to enter for both he and Gimli.

"And Master Meridoc's missing companion is welcome too.', Treebeard added. If Legolas was surprised he said nothing. As for me, I definitely thought that I would like to visit Treebeard's home. Fangorn may be a bit spooky, but it was a really cool place.

When we reached the mangled iron gate of Isengard, Treebeard set me back onto my own horse and bid us farewell.

"How many did you kill?"

"Huh?', I jerked my head around to face Gimli as we rode towards Edoras.

"How many orcs did you kill during last night's battle?"

"I'm not telling you!', I sniggered.

"Afraid we beat you, lassie?', Gimli played along.

"Nope! I'm afraid the number I killed would wound your manly pride.', I snickered humorously.

"Eh! Go 'long with you, lass!', the dwarf grumbled in reply.

Mwa-ha-ha!

"Didn't yourdaeradarequest for you to stop with that terrible laugh?', Legolas deadpanned.

"Whoopsie. That wasn't supposed to slip out."

"Do I need to place a muting spell upon your mouth until you can learn to control it, Riley?', Gandalf casually remarked over his shoulder.

"Can he do that?', I whispered to Aragorn.

"Would you like to find out?', Gandalf tossed back.

"Uh-uh!', I quickly shot back before shutting my mouth. Treasonous lips only get me into trouble anyway.

xXx

"Behave. I do not want to search for you in the morning only to find that you have been imprisoned. And do not wander off. And do not drink. Anything. No ale, wine, or beer. Understood? In fact, it is probably best if you stay close to Gandalf, Legolas, or I." Aragorn went down his list of do's-and-do-not's as I was escorted to the main hall for the feast.

"Alright!', I groaned. "I promise to follow all of the above. I already have an ada, you know."

"Yes, I know. Elrond is a wonderful father, but he is not here to keep you out of trouble."

"Aww! I have a den-mother! Er... or is it father?"

"Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not. Unless you want to sell girl scout cookies!', I chirped happily. Aragorn only rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed.

xXx

We were seated at a long bench and waited patiently for Théoden to make a toast before the festivities began.

"Hail the victorious dead!', said the king, holding his goblet of wine high into the air.

"HAIL!', the crowd shouted. I lifted my glass, but did not drink anything from it. In fact, within the next ten minutes my cup had mysteriously disappeared after Pippin had skipped by.

"So, Éomer.', Éowyn began. "Singing vegetables?"

Éomer choked on his ale, making Boromir slap him soundly on the back.

"Where—', he swallowed. "Did you hear that?"

"About that...', I fiddled with my hair as Éomer most likely cursed in Rohirric, judging on how his ground-out statement earned him a slap from his sibling.

"Éomer!"

Aragorn's eyes twinkled slightly as Éomer recounted his "terrifying" adventure. Éowyn was in hysterics by the time he was done.

"Not many can unnerve my brother, Rielásse!', she giggled. "Yet I feel as though he would rather face another contingent of Uruk-Hai than journey with you while you are singing these ridiculous tunes!"

xXx

I have got to see this.

"Rielásse!"

Party pooper.

"Where are you going?', Aragorn chided sternly. "I thought I told you to stay close."

"I'm going to watch Legolas and Gimli."

"Why?', he pressed.

"Drinking game. Duh!"

"I'll come with you."

Whoa. I was expecting a whole lot of things to come from his mouth, but that was not it.

"Really? I thought you were mad at me for... yeah, that."

"I may be upset about your disobedience, Riley, but I have not stopped caring for you. You are as a sister to me. And watching a dwarf and elf in a drinking competition should be... interesting.', Aragorn finished with a wicked smirk in his friends' direction.

xXx

"No pauses. No spits. No spills.', Éomer filled two mugs with ale and set them before Legolas and Gimli.

"And no regurgitation.', Gimli added as he picked up his first mug.

"So it's a drinking game?', Legolas asked a bit uncertainly.

"Aye. Last one standing wins."

Or gets turned into a rotten egg.

"What do we drink to?', one man asked.

"Victory!', cried a second one.

"VICTORY!"

"Begin.', Éomer snapped his fingers.

Legolas raised his tankard and sniffed at the foaming liquid.

"Dorwinion is of much better quality.', he said under his breath.

"Finicky elf.', I muttered, loud enough that Gimli would not hear me, but Legolas most certainly would. The silvan elf glowered at me before tipping up his cup and downing the liquid.

Several flagons later, Legolas was still going strong, while Gimli was belching (pretty sure his butt was snoring, too.) and muttering something about dwarfs and... hairy frogs? No idea what that was about.

Éomer eyed him in disbelief as he let out a loud and very long burp.

"I feel something.', Legolas remarked as he turned his hands over to study them incredulously. "A slight... tingling in my fingers."

Éomer's eyebrows shot up as he watched the Prince of Mirkwood.

"I think it's affecting me.', Legolas murmured worriedly.

Show-off.

"My offer still stands for the muting spell.', Gandalf offered as he popped up beside me. I scowled but didn't have the chance to answer as Gimli declared himself the winner... almost.

"See!? What did I tell you? He can't hold his...', the dwarf trailed off as his eyes crossed and he fell backwards into a liquor induced slumber. I got chills when I remembered the last time I had seen someone in such a state, but I quickly shook the feeling off.

"Game over.', Legolas smugly announced.

I leaned over and poked Gimli's cheek. The dwarf did not move.

Yep. He's definitely wasted.

When I looked up again Aragorn had disappeared so I went to stand by Gandalf, who was watching two certain hobbits dance on the tables with their overflowing pints.

Oh, you can search far and wide!

You can drink the whole town dry!

But you'll never find a beer so brown

As the one we drink in our hometown!

You can drink yer fancy ales!

You can drink 'em by the flagon!

But the only brew for the brave and true...

Comes from the Green Dragon!

Pippin and Merry clanked their glasses together and turned the glasses bottom up. As he wiped the froth from his mouth, Pippin spotted me standing by Gandalf. I almost face-palmed as his eyes lit up and he hopped nimbly off of the table. For someone who was drunk, the halfling was still steady on his feet.

"Riley! Come dance with us!"

"No.', I smiled gently. "Not tonight, Pip."

The hobbit pouted half-heartedly, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Not working,mellon nin."

"Merry!', he shouted. "Come help me!"

His friend quickly came to his aid and I found myself being tugged towards the tables.

"Hey!', I growled, giving them a dark look while they only beamed back.

Gandalf chuckled and pushed me forward. I pulled a face at him, which made him laugh harder as the hobbits dragged me up onto the wood. I stood frozen for a moment before Pippin prodded me in the ribs.

"Riley!', he pleaded.

"Darn."

And that is how I found myself dancing on top of the tables like I was a helpless drunk.

xXx

Third Point of View...

xXx

"No news of Frodo?"

"None.', Gandalf answered Aragorn, his demeanor immediately sobering.

"We have time.', Aragorn comforted him. "Every day Frodo moves closer to Mordor."

"Do we know that?', Gandalf worried.

"What does your heart tell you?"

"That he is alive." The wizard smiled. "Yes. He is alive."

But Aragorn had not heard his friend's last statement. He was too busy watching Riley dance a complicated looking jig across the scratched wooden surface of the table the hobbits had just been on.

"I thought I told her not to drink.', the ranger shook his head in exasperation.

"She didn't.', Gandalf laughed. "That is a product if two rather stubborn hobbits who will not take no for an answer. And I may or may not have given her a little nudge."

"Why is the my Lady's granddaughter dancing on the table?"

"Mae govannen,Haldir! I thought you had left for Lóthlorien.', Aragorn greeted.

"I had planned to, but I was invited to the feast. And I have been ordered to bring news back of my Lady's granddaughter. She is missed by her kin."

"Yes. She is dear to us all.', Aragorn murmured as he watched the object of their discussion. "It will be most amusing to tell your Lord and Lady that the last you saw of their granddaughter was when she was doing a jig on the tabletops."

A smile tipped the corners of Haldir's mouth up.

"Indeed. And even more amusing when the find that she is the one who saved my life."


	29. Palantirs Are the Problem

Éowyn and I slept in the hall, while the men slept in another room. I had asked Aragorn about the arrangements and he had given me a small smile.

"The Lady Éowyn is of noble blood." He must have seen me making a face because he quickly held up his hand. "And as you are now a lady of Rivendell you are also of noble blood. I do not think your brothers and ada would be very happy with the idea of you sleeping in a room full of men. We are no longer in the wilderness, Rielásse. We are in the court of Théoden King, and we must act according to the court rules."

"Ick. Decorum.', I scrunched my nose up playfully.

"Be glad you are not in Gondor. Our customs are more strict, and there are many more of them than there are here.', Boromir helpfully pointed out.

"I'm never coming to visit Minas Tirith.', I groaned as I ran a hand down my face, pulling my skin tight around that area. Aragorn and Boromir exchanged an amused look before leaving me on my own.

xXx

"You are restless."

The night sky was misted over by clouds, and even the star of Eärendil could not pierce through the heavy grey barrier. It was past midnight as I snuck outside, managing to stub my toes more then once on the way through the dark. What I didn't expect was to see Haldir outside also.

"That's an understatement.', I muttered, avoiding Haldir's questioning gaze. "I feel... I feel something I can't explain; a sense of foreboding almost."

"I also feel it. The eye of the enemy is moving. It stirs a feeling of unease into the hearts of every elf that still lives on middle earth."

It was strange to be sitting on the stone steps of Meduseld with the marchwarden. We hadn't exactly been on the friendliest terms when I left Lóthlorien, but we had somehow come to a mutual agreement not to dwell on that. Now we were just sparring partners for sarcastic conversations.

"Ouch.', I gasped, gripping my head.

Haldir gave me a funny look as I hissed in pain.

"Rielásse?"

"I'm fine.', I ground out.

"Your expression says otherwise."

"I said I am fine. Just— just help me inside please."

Haldir had helped me to my feet when I felt it. The overwhelming feeling of darkness made my knees buckle, and I almost fell had he not caught me.

"You are obviously not fine.', he huffed as he dragged me inside.

I opened my mouth to retort, but I found I couldn't. I couldn't move; I could not do anything.

"Lady Rielásse? Rielásse! Answer me!" I vaguely remember him shaking me before he called for help.

I felt something prying into my mind, breaking through the mental shields I had built, and laying things bare. Darkness merged with the light, and then the light was quenched.

xXx

"Look at me. What did you see?"

Gandalf was cradling Pippin's terrified face, forcing the trembling hobbit to look him in the eyes. The chaos-causing palantir had been swiftly covered and placed out of the way, where it would not be easily found.

"A tree...', the halfling stuttered as he seemingly gazed into the distance. "I saw a white tree... in a courtyard of stone. It was dead. The city... it was burning."

Boromir drew a shuddering breath at the revelation.

"I- I saw..."

"What?!', Gandalf demanded. "Tell me what you saw!"

"I saw... him.', Pippin whispered, his eyes wide as he inhaled another ragged breath. "I could hear his voice inside my head! He asked me my name... but I didn't answer. He— he hurt me."

"And what did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring? Speak quickly!"

"Nothing.', Pippin croaked.

"We have been fortunate.', the wizard sighed in relief.

"Legolas?Mani na taa?"

"The enemy is still here, Aragorn. I can sense him; his malice is grasping for something..."

Gandalf froze, slowly turning to face the Mirkwood elf.

"If he is where I fear him to be..."

"Mithrandir!" The panic filled yell had them scrambling to see what had happened.

"Haldir!', Aragorn's head snapped towards the door that led to the main hall.

"Riley!', Gandalf shouted in realization.

xXx

The choppy waves were beginning to crash over the sides of the small motor boat as the driver wheeled the steering mechanism around, changing the crafts direction in order to arrive at the docks before the storm grew any worse.

I watched helplessly as the control shift became stuck, dad's eyes widening in worry as he tried and failed to fix the jam.

I'mdreaming again.

The events of that day were flashing through my mind, and a sinking feeling filled my lower belly as mom slipped the life jacket over my head and tossed me off of the boat moments before the vehicle hit the hidden rock.

"Swim! Just swim and don't look back!"

But her pleas had been ignored. A sharp pang of grief shot through my chest as I watched the boat crumple as it collided with the underwater hazard.

"I was so sure of myself... And look where it got me. I failed. I let them slip away... I could have saved them. I know I could have."

"YOUR FOREBEARS ARE DEAD; YOU HAVE FAILED THEM JUST AS YOU WILL FAIL YOUR FRIENDS."

The grating voice made me clutch my hands to my ears, not caring that it hurt the delicate points as long as that horrid voice was blocked out of my mind.

"I AM THEONE... YOU CANNOT FORCE ME FROM YOUR MIND. YOU CANNOT ESCAPE THE DARKNESS."

That's when it clicked: Sauron must have entered my mind while Pippin had the palantir.

The pressure was beginning to build in my head as the flame-wreathed eye came into view, and I gave a muffled yowl of pain.

"I WILL BREAK YOU', Sauron growled as I didn't answer, the tension inside my head steadily increasing. "WHERE IS THE ONE RING?"

"It's— it's somewhere! Ta-da!', I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. And it most likely wasn't the best thing to say: Sauron's eye looks pretty irritated. Or maybe he just needs to invest in some eyedrops.

"INCOMPETENT FOOL! YOUR MIND WILL BE LEFT SHRIVELED AND NAKED TO THE GREAT EYE! YOU WILL WITHER AWAY IN THE DARKNESS THAT IS RISING!"

The evil presence suddenly withdrew and with it the rasping voice of the dark lord faded into nothingness, but his words lingered in my mind.

xXx

"She is awakening."

A pair of cool hands cupped my face, and as my eyes fluttered open they were quickly removed. Several faces loomed above me, speaking softly to one another.

"What the flipping pancakes just happened to me?!', I asked weakly as I tried to sit up, only to be gently pressed back into the pillow that lay behind my head.

"I believe Sauron tried to glean your mind for information. He purposefully sought you out. The palantir was a outlet for his power, and he was able to enter your thoughts.', Gandalf muttered darkly. "Thankfully, I was able to draw you out of the darkness before he rooted himself too deeply. Had that happened, he would have been a beholder to the future. And that would be a happening we cannot afford."

"He would have had to destroy the barrier her fëa created to do what he has done...', I heard Haldir whisper in realization. The marchwarden exchanged an uneasy glance with the wizard in our company before he hastily excused himself and left the room.

"Did the enemy speak to you?', Gandalf inquired worriedly.

"Yes."

"And what did he say?" The wizard's eyes bore deeply into my own. "Tell me everything. Leave nothing unspoken."

"He said that I will fail you.', I whispered, shutting my eyes. "As I failed my parents."

"Penneth, what happened to your parents was not fault. None could have foreseen the accident.', Aragorn murmured comfortingly as he kneeled beside the bed and pushed my hair out of my face.

"But I could have done something to save them! I was alifeguard, Aragorn. I was trained to save people from the water, not let them drown in it! She told me to swim away, and not look back. And if I had only listened—', my voice broke as several tears spilled from my eyes.

"If you had only listened...?', Aragorn pressed.

"Mellon ninI do not think you should—"

"Peace, Legolas. It will be better if she unburdens her heart."

"Do you remember after we crossed the Celebrant? There was a scar on my neck... and you thought it was where I was beaten. But it wasn't." My eyes were beginning to burn from the salty drops of water that insisted on making an appearance.

"It was from a piece of metal. And if I had swam away like I had been told it wouldn't have hit me. I could have saved them that day, but instead I was unconscious.', I finished explaining bitterly, my hands fisted by my sides. "Gandalf, I'm not even supposed to be here. What if he was right? What if I fail and mess things up?"

Gandalf gave me an understanding smile.

"Even I have doubts at times, Riley. Whether you chose to acknowledge it or not, you do have a part to play in this world. You have given hope to many, and changed the opinions of those who once doubted your race."

"It is true.', Legolas acknowledged. "The people of Rohan have always been leery of the Eldar, yet they seem slightly less so now."

"That still does not explain why I am here.', I huffed despairingly.

"You will find your purpose, Rielásse. But for now, rest. It is still in the wee hours of the morning." Gandalf gave my shoulder a pat, and I was left to myself for the time being.

"For the record', I said to the ceiling after everyone had left the small room I had been carried to. "Darth Vader will always be cooler than Sauron. The dude has a cool back story AND a cape!"

xXx

"Mithrandir I fear for the young one, as did the Lady Galadriel. The barrier that Sauron razed held back her painful memories, and if it has been torn away..."

"The grief could possibly overwhelm her.', Gandalf finished for the marchwarden. "Your lady foresaw that this would happen, Haldir. But there is nothing more we can do at the moment, other then keep a careful eye on her wellbeing. I will alert Legolas and Aragorn in the morning; if she begins to show signs of fading they will tell us."

"I will leave at dawn to bring this news to my lord and lady. I take my leave."

xXx

I hurried into the main hall, garnering a few worried looks from Legolas and Aragorn. I supposed they were still anxious over last nights escapade. I quickly glanced around, taking inventory of those who were in attendance. Haldir had informed us of his intentions, so it did not surprise me to see him absent. Gandalf spared me a glance before he continued his conversation with the king.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. He is a fool... but an honest fool he remains.', he declared truthfully as he glanced at the guilty looking hobbit. "He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We have been strangely fortunate."

Gimli blew a sigh of relief, making his beard quiver slightly. Merry was looking thoughtfully at the white wizard from his place beside Pippin, his hand placed under his chin as he leaned against a pillar.

"What Pippin saw in the palantir was a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He now knows the heir of Elendil has come forth."

I watched as Aragorn shifted his gaze to slowly meet the wizard's piercing scrunity, folding his arms across his broad chest and giving a slight nod of acceptance.

"Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still; strength enough, perhaps, to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of middle earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of men.', Gandalf continued earnestly. "If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war.

Boromir held his hands clasped behind his back, his brow furrowed with concern.

I wonder how he feels about Aragorn becoming the King of Gondor...

"Tell me...', Théoden asked coolly, his head held proudly. "Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe to Gondor?"

Denethor's son tensed, his lips pressed into a thin line as he stared at Théoden.

"I will go.', Aragorn volunteered quietly, rubbing the stubble on his chin.

"No!', Gandalf barked back.

"They must be warned!"

"They will be. You must come by a different road. Follow the river, look to the black ships..."

Gee, Gandalf. That's not cryptic at all!

"Understand this. Things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith. And I won't be going alone."

Feeling eyes on him, Pippin jerked his head up, fidgeting nervously when he met the wizard's calculating glower.

"I will ride with you.', Boromir offered. "I believe my path now lies towards home."

"No, Boromir. Not yet anyway. I will be riding Shadowfax, and his pace is quicker than any other horse in Rohan. Linger in Rohan for a few more days."

"As you say, Gandalf." The man looked disappointed, but he quickly brushed the emotion off of his face. "Your council has always been near the mark, so to speak."

The wizard sent a barely noticeable wink in my direction. I grinned back in response. Gandalf knew exactly what he was doing. Sneaky old wizard!


	30. The Food Version of Mordor

Rohan...

Merry sat dejectedly on the front stoop of Meduseld, thinking of Pippin no doubt. He looked up as my shadow fell over his short form, giving me a weak smile as the tears blurred his vision.

"Hey.', I murmured as I plopped down beside him.

We were silent for several minutes, staring in the direction Shadowfax had disappeared in. It had been two days since the horse had galloped out of the stables, bearing his two riders away on their three-day journey to Minas Tirith.

"How do you do it?"

"Huh?', I asked confusedly, jerking my head back to the matter at hand.

"How do you stay strong when those you love have gone?', Merry sniffled, wiping his runny nose on his sleeve.

"You hope for them to come back. And they will, Merry. You will see Pippin again, if your heart remains as stout as it has the past several months.', I comforted the curly headed hobbit.

"Strider once told Sam that a stout heart would not be enough to save him."

"Humph! What does he know?', I teased, watching as Aragorn raised an eyebrow in our direction. He had been sitting in the same position all day, puffing on his pipe. "Sometimes I think he acts like an old man."

"How old is old to you, Riley?"

"Oh, you know. Eighty-eight."

Aragorn choked on his pipe, hitting his fist against his chest as he sent me a glowering stare.

"Isn't that... specific?', Merry responded slowly, eyeing the still coughing ranger nervously.

"Maybe.', I smirked.

"You have the strangest way of changing the conversation.', Merry playfully huffed.

"Why thank you, Merry!"

"I doubt it was a compliment.', someone muttered.

"Well aren't you grumpy!', I shot back.

"I am an old man.', Aragorn grinned. "What do you expect?"

xXx

Two Days Later, in the Realm of Gondor...

xXx

"Perhaps you came to explain this."

Lord Denethor's stony expression and hard voice made an involuntary shiver run down Pippin's spine as the hobbit eyed Boromir's cloven horn, confusion evident on his small face.

"Perhaps you come to tell me why my son is dead."

"Boromir is alive and well, my lord."

"Do not take me for a fool, Mithrandir! My son would not so lightly toss away a family heirloom! You seek to give me hope where there is none."

"Lord Denethor your son is very much alive. As of now he is within the halls of Meduseld!', Gandalf's impatience with Gondor's steward leaked into his voice.

"Lies! Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? My son would not ride with Théoden; his loyalties lie here."

"If you must be so stubborn as to believe that your son has passed beyond these shores, then so be it! But there is no time to mourn him now! War is upon you! Where are Gondor's armies? You still have friends. Light the beacons; send out the call for aid!"

"You think yourself wise, Mithrandir, yet for all your subtleties you have not wisdom. I know who truly rides with Théoden of Rohan. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor, and with your right you seek to supplant me. Oh yes... I have heard of thisranger.', the steward spat. "ThisAragorn. And I tell you now that I will not bow before this exile who has crept from the shadows of the North, the last of a ragged house long bereft of lordship!"

"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the king, steward!', Gandalf snarled back.

"The rule of Gondor is mine, and no others!', Denethor shouted as he leapt from his seat, his nostrils flaring and the pulse in his neck ticking erratically with anger. "Go. Leave my sight."

"My lord—"

"Go! You have already cost me the life of my son!"

Pippin's eyes flew in-between the wizard and the steward, both who were glaring hatefully at each other.

"Boromir stood against many foes to defend my kinsman and me.', Pippin's declared, his voice shaking slightly but steadying as he continued. "I offer my service, such as it is, in payment of this debt."

"Get up!', Gandalf muttered as he prodded the halfling sharply with his staff. "There is no debt to speak of becauseBoromir is not dead!"

"No. But to Lord Denethor... he has lost his son nonetheless.', the hobbit's voice was so quiet that Gandalf was barely able to catch the words. The wizard shook his head in frustration and amazement at the hobbit's thought pattern, but whether it was foolishness or wisdom he could not say. He comforted himself with the thought that even if Boromir had died, it was not probable that his father would think twice about Pippin's rash action.

"I accept."

Denethor's frosty voice made Gandalf eye the steward shrewdly. The Gondorian's eyes glittered with something almost undefinable... but Gandalf knew exactly what it was.

The steward had accepted Pippin's offer out of spite. In the grey eyes of Denethor, something akin to a twisted sense of revenge shone. If Pippin was a guard, he would be expected to fight in the approaching war. And where war happens, death is always nearby.

xXx

Pippin eyed the small set of ornate armor that laid on the bed.

"So... I imagine this is a ceremonial position then? I mean, they don't actually expect me to fight... Do they?"

Gandalf's lip twitched as the hobbit's voice went from confused to slightly panicked.

"You're in the service of the steward now. You're going to have to do as you're told, Peregrin Took, Guard of the Citadel.', the white wizard scoffed in reply.

"Gandalf sounds like Riley when she's in a bad mood.', Pippin said to the ceiling.

"And how does Riley sound then?"

"Sarcastic.', the halfling replied before he realized that ceilings could not talk. Turning around, he made his way to the balcony to find the voice's source.

"It's so quiet.', he observed as he gazed over the white city, his chin resting on his hands which in turn were lying on the stone banister. The sun had already set but an eerie glow could be seen behind the border of mountains that surrounded Mordor.

"It's the deep breath before the plunge.', Gandalf voiced his sentiments wisely as he appeared behind the hobbit, his pipe in-between his lips.

"I don't want to be in a battle... but waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse. Was there any hope, Gandalf? For Frodo and Sam?"

"There never was much hope, Peregrin. Only a fool's hope."

"Then it's a good thing I'm a Took!', he said with false cheeriness. "And if hope makes us fools... then we should all be fools. After all, we have the White Wizard on our side. That's got to count for something. Right? Gandalf?"

"Sauron has yet to release his most deadly servant: the Witch King of Angmar. You have met him before... it was he that stabbed Frodo on Weathertop. He is Lord of the Nazgul, greatest of the nine. Minas Morgul is his lair. He will be the one who leads Mordor's legions to war."

Pippin shuddered as he remembered the dark night on Amon Sûl.

"Our enemy is ready, his full strength has been gathered.', Gandalf continued. "Not only orcs, but men as well. This will be the end of Gondor as we know it; it is here that the hammer stroke will fall hardest. If the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defense of this city will be gone. It has come: the greatest battle of our time. The board is set, the pieces are moving."

xXx

Gandalf woke the hobbit at dawn the next morning.

"Come Pippin. I have yet another task for you, another chance for the Shire folk to prove their great worth. Can you do this for me?"

The curly headed being gazed up at the steep rock face, shielding his eyes against the rising sun.

"I can."

"Good."

Almost an hour and a half later the shout arose and the wizard stumbled to his feet.

"The beacon! The beacon of Amon Dîn is lit!"

"Well done, my small friend.', Gandalf whispered. "Well done. Hope has been kindled."

xXx

Rohan...

xXx

I heard the loud stamp of boots as they met with the rock steps of Meduseld.

"Wait for it... Wait for it...', I hummed impatiently.

"Wait for what?', Gimli gruffly asked.

"Wait for it..."

"WAIT FOR WHAT?!"

Aragorn slammed the doors open.

"Boom! There it is!', I flourished my hand towards the ranger as he hurried into hall and neglected to close the heavy oaken doors behind him.

"The beacons!', Aragorn shouted, skidding to a halt before the table where the king was planning out battle strategies with his councilors. "The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid."

Time seemed to freeze. The past few days had been tense with trepidation, and the moment everyone had been waiting for was finally here.

Boromir gazed at Théoden, something comparable to defiance in his stance. I knew that if Théoden refused to ride to the aid of Gondor, he would do everything to change the monarch's mind. The steward's son was itching to return to Gondor, and I had a feeling that he became twitchy enough he would throw Gandalf's council to the wind and ride hard for his home.

The court waited with baited breath for their ruler's decision. Boromir's eyes briefly sought the king's, and Théoden met his look with one of proud understanding.

"And Rohan will answer! Muster the Rohirrim!', the answer came in the form of Théoden's deep voice, with no doubt to be heard in his tone.

A ripple of relief seemed to make its way through the room.

Éomer bowed in submission to his orders, giving his sister a firm hug before he left the room to ready himself.

xXx

Gondor...

xXx

"What were you thinking Peregrin Took? What service can a hobbit, of all creatures, offer such a great lord of men?"

The hobbit was once more talking to the ceiling, dangling his hairy feet off of the decorative bench he sat on in the empty hallway as he waited to be escorted to the throne room.

"Pardon me, Master Hobbit, but why are you talking to the ceiling?"

He turned his head to give Faramir, the man he had met only yesterday, a sheepish smile.

"It's a habit I picked up from a dear friend. She often stares at the ceiling, even talks to it when she thinks no one is looking. I caught her at it several times in Rivendell. In Rohan, too."

"And this 'dear friend'? Your betrothed, perhaps?"

"Noooo...', Pippin flushed brightly at the outrageous idea. "Riley's an elf. I'm not betrothed— yet anyway. But there was this one hobbit in Long Cleeve... I danced with her four or five times at the harvest festival, you know. Her name was Diamond... her eyes sparkle like her namesake.', he added dreamily.

Pippin gave a pensive sigh of remembrance before realizing that he had uttered those thoughts out loud. The halfling's blush deepened and he suddenly found his new armor to be quite interesting.

"I—', he swallowed nervously. "I didn't think they would be able to find any livery to fit me."

"Ah. It once belonged to a boy from the city. A foolish boy he was too. He spent more time slaying dragons then he did on his studies.', Faramir murmured seriously, though his lips quivered slightly at the humorous situation.

"This was yours?"

"Aye. My father had it made for me when I was a small lad."

"I'm taller then you, then.', Pippin beamed, happy at the abrupt change of conversation. "Though, I don't think I'll grow anymore. Except for sideways, of course."

"Oh yes. There is always that.', Faramir deadpanned before breaking into chuckles, the halfling quickly joining him in his mirth.

"It never fitted me either. Boromir was always the soldier. I suppose he is still a soldier, though my father refuses to acknowledge that he still lives. He and Boromir are alike in that instance. They are both proud— stubborn even. Even to the point where they may refuse to believe in hope. But they are strong. Very strong."

"I think you have strength, too. It's just of a different kind. And one day I think your father will see it."

Faramir gave a mournful smile before clapping the side of Pippin's shoulder.

"Your generous deeds should not be checked with cold council. You are to join the Tower Guard, are you not? And I am to take you to my father to recite your vows. Speaking of which, I suppose you have them memorized by now?"

"I do."

"Very well. I will take you to the throne room now, Master Hobbit."

He dropped off of the bench and hastily followed the man to stand before Denethor.

And so it came to be that the day after the beacons had been lit he recited the oath of the Tower Guard.

xXx

"Here do I swear fealty and service to Gondor, in peace or war, in living or dying, from this hour henceforth forth until my lord release me, or death take me."

Pippin was nervous, and it showed when he stumbled over the last part of the avowal.

"And I will not forget it.', Denethor regally responded as he stood and held out his ring for Pippin to kiss. The hobbit stared at it for a moment before realizing what was expected of him.

"Nor shall I fail to reward that which is given. Fealty with love, valor with honor, and disloyalty with vengeance." The steward sent a meaningful glance in his youngest son's direction. Faramir's eyes were slowly filling with tears as Denethor spoke of sending him to Osgiliath... of sending him to his death.

The meeting steadily went from uncomfortable to terrible. Faramir walked sadly out of the room, resigned to the fact that his father still believed Boromir to be dead and that he would most likely be so after he carried out his father's wishes.

xXx

"Faramir! Faramir! Your father's will has turned to madness! Do not toss away your life so rashly!" Gandalf pushed through the gathered crowd, all of who were aware that this endeavor meant certain death.

"Where does my allegiance lie if not here?"

"Your allegiance lies with Boromir, also. And if he were here he would tell you—"

"He is not here, Mithrandir. And that is the reason my father has gone mad. But if I can take back Osgiliath I can ensure that Boromir will pass safely through Gondor on his way home. Then my father will regain his strength of mind."

"No, Faramir. This is suicide. You are not only risking your life, but the lives of your soldiers. It is folly!"

"Folly it may be, but they realize the risks, and they are willing to make the sacrifice."

"And what of their families? How many more will suffer because their husbands and fathers die in a useless attempt to reclaim what has already been lost?"

"My men are those who are unmarried. It has been taken care of, Mithrandir."

"Taken care of!', the wizard scoffed. "Taken care of indeed!"

He watched helplessly as Faramir and his troupe of soldiers left for their impossible mission.

"He tries hopelessly to gain the love of his father.', Gandalf sighed sadly as he watched them ride out of the city gates. "And I suppose he is acting out of love for Denethor... Perhaps this was meant to happen. Perhaps this will help to change the fortunes of the war. Though it may seem like a lost cause... Stubborn stewards and their sons!

xXx

Rohan...

xXx

So the Rohirrim have been mustard. Hang on... Is it mustard or mustered? Or maybe mustached? Gah! Shut up, you stupid, stupid brain!

I was obviously sleep deprived as I stared into the bowl of... oatmeal? Whatever it was, it was a sickly beige color and was being served for an early breakfast. Aragorn and Legolas sat across from me eating their own fare, while our other friends were drifting about the encampment that had been set up last night.

"Our little Sunbeam doesn't look very cheerful, does she?"

I shook my head, trying to get the oh-so-familiar voices out of my mind.

Huh. Voices in my head. I should really get that checked out.

"Of course not! Our poorgwathelis eating mortal food! How could she be happy when the only food she eats looks like pig slop!"

Hmm... the funny little voices say that it's pig slop. I sure hope Éowyn didn't cook it. That would be worse than pig slop.

"Should we cheer her up?"

"And how would we do that?"

I was suddenly picked up and merrily whirled around by a pair of strong arms before being passed to someone else. I was so surprised that I probably screamed loud enough for every elf on Middle Earth to clutch their ears. In any case, I apparently made racket enough for the dwarf in our company to come barreling to the scene.

"Put the lass down!', I heard Gimli growl deeply. Aragorn and Legolas were roaring with laughter, but at what I could not be sure as I currently had my eyes screwed shut.

"Put her down? Now why on Arda would we do that?"

Riley you idiot! You know who these two jokers are!

"Because my axe will find itself in your throat otherwise."

"I am wounded, Rielásse! We love and care for you and you forget us within a few months! And if that wasn't enough, you won't call off your dwarf when he threatens to mortally wound us!"

"Darn it. And I thought I had finally gotten rid of you." I slowly opened my eyes to look into the grinning faces of my twin brothers.

"We all know you missed us!', Elladan chirped back cheekily. My only response was to wiggle around and roll my eyes.

"Yes, I missed you like someone misses an arrow wound. And I can personally say that those aren't enjoyable. Can you put me down now?"

"Nay,penneth! You must find a way to get down yourself, as a punishment for not calling off the dwarf.', Elrohir teased.

"Um... Gimli?', I called. "Could you... I don't know... Lower your axe so these two meatballs will put me down!?"

"Do you know these elves?', Gimli asked suspiciously, eyeing the dark-haired twins as they smirked.

"They're my brothers.', I huffed irritably.

"Pickle farts.', he muttered as he put his weapon away and walked off.

I choked on my laughter.

"Did— did he just say...?', I spluttered.

"Your strange language seems to have gotten to Gimli's head.', Legolas chuckled as the dwarf stomped off to find someone to fight with who wasn't 'related to the Golden Lady' as he put it.

"Can you put me down now?', I squirmed.

"I think we will hold you a little bit longer!', Elladan laughed as his arms tightened around my waist, holding me captive. "We have not seen you in months!"

"When did you arrive?"

"At dawn this morning, but you were still asleep so we did not bother you."

"What Elrohir means to say, is that they wanted to see you as soon as they arrived, but Aragorn would not let them anywhere near you.', Legolas corrected, the humor showing on his face.

I twisted around for a few minutes until I finally got one hand free.

"What are you doing?', Elrohir inquired nervously as he watched me lick my finger.

I ignored his question and answered it with an action.

Two identical yells were heard throughout the camp that morning and by lunch time the twins were still rubbing their ears. My tactic for escaping the twins' clutches had been elementary. But hey! It worked!

"What was that?', Legolas whispered, snickering as Elrohir glared at me again.

"Wet willy.', I chortled.

"What does it feel like?"

"I will show you what it feels like!', Elladan offered with a slight growl.

"Nay!', the Mirkwood elf sniggered in reply. "I would not want to feel the sensation you have described for all of the mithril in the world!"

I opened my mouth to say something when I saw Éowyn making her way towards us with a small kettle and several bowls. Legolas must have seen my panicked face because he quickly looked in the same direction.

"What is it?"

"Quick!', I hissed. "Pull out the lembas and act like we're eating it!"

"Why?"

"You did not live through battles just to die of food poisoning! You can thank me later!"

The shieldmaiden arrived before us seconds after we had unwrapped the golden bread.

"Can I offer you some stew?"

"Thank you Éowyn, but I'm afraid that we are already full from the elvish waybread.', I smiled sweetly, hoping she didn't see the edginess in my expression.

She nodded and turned to walk off when Elladan's eyes began to twinkle.

Uh-oh.

"I beg your pardon for interrupting, my lady, but I do not believe Lord Aragorn has had an sustenance yet. Perhaps he would like some of your... stew?"

The er... concoction looked too questionable to be called stew.

"Of course!', she answered giddily, her face brightening.

"You two are pure evil!', I laughed as she walked away. "And Legolas? When did I say you could thank me?"

"Later.', he mumbled.

"Legolas?"

"Yes, Riley?"

"It's later."


	31. Summoning the Green Floaty People

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character that you recognize to be Tolkien's. 'Nuff said.**

 **A/N: Heads up! I totally butchered this chapter, but it fits my purposes so whatever.**

 **Many thanks to...**

 **1 fan of pj . hp . lotrh . con . ra — (Thanks! And you are very welcome!)**

 **LilactheDryad — (Being incredibly annoying? ;-D) **

**Eragon — (Yep, the parts about how Boromir has changed the story are probably the hardest to write. Makes my creative juices run out. Anywho, God bless you too! And thanks for the review! Ugh! I'm rhyming again aren't I?)**

 **Imamc — (Righty-O!)**

 **Izzy bug — (Those are always the most fun to write!)**

 **The better twin — (Ha ha! Okay!)**

 **Rosiethehobbit17 — (Nah, it's all good! And thank you so much for the encouragement! I'm glad this is a good distraction from all of life's craziness!)**

 **ColdOnePaul — (Your review came as a surprise, but I can say I laughed for a few minutes after reading it. Thank you so much! And as for saying something aloud at work... I would love to see the expressions on people's faces. I have gotten quite a few odd looks myself, and they are always hysterical! :)**

* * *

The twins swiftly caught me up on all of the happenings in Rivendell.

"Your dog.', Elrohir muttered with a shake of his head. "Tried to follow you half-a-dozen times until Ada finally locked him in the stables. Duke has been keeping every elf in our realm awake at night; he will not stop howling!"

I giggled, imagining a sleep-deprived Elrond. It would suffice to say that the image was absolutely hilarious.

"So... why are you two here again?"

Aragorn gave a short bark of laughter.

"For one who knows the future Rielásse, you act as though you are ignorant."

I glared half-heartedly at him before descending into cackles myself.

"But seriously, dudes. Like what the heck?"

"We arrived with the Grey Company.', Elrohir offered helpfully, and I gave him a grateful look.

"Duh!', I grinned foolishly. "I should have known that!"

"Why didn't you?"

"Because there is two versions of this quest. In the books, the Grey Company arrives, but in the er... plays?... Ada comes to give Aragorn Andúril."

"Rielásse... I have had Andúril with me for the whole journey." Aragorn's forehead was crinkled with humor as he watched my face settle into disbelief.

"Nuh-uh! Are you freakin' kidding me?! I missed that?"

"Kidding?', Elladan asked curiously, almost looking scandalized.

"Gah!', I huffed, annoyed that I had to constantly explain my odd phrases.

"Jesting.', Gimli said by way of explanation, a grumpy expression written on the visible part of his face.

"Why are you here, _Dwarf_?', Elladan sniffed with disdain.

"Why you pompous, overbearing, spawn of—"

"Hey!" I stuck my fingers into my mouth and let out a piercing whistle. Gimli and Elladan were almost nose to nose... if Gimli had been taller that is. "Play nice, boys!"

"Boys!?', they howled in unison, glaring at one another as they realized that they had yelped the same thing.

"Yes, _boys_. If you are going to act like children I am going to treat you like children."

"Children?', Elladan hissed with mock anger. "You are younger than any of us! Even the hobbit is older than you!"

"Ooooo! Low blow, bro!"

"Bro?" Elrohir tried, the word rolling strangely off of his tongue.

"Short for brother."

"I like it.', he remarked with a small smirk.

"I do not.', Elladan grumbled petulantly.

"You pout like Legolas!', I sniggered behind my hand.

"I do not pout!', the Mirkwood prince protested as he strode into the small clearing we were gathered in, a mortified look passing over his face.

"Oh really?', I teased. "How about that time in Lóth—"

Legolas tackled me, clapping a hand over my mouth.

"Silence!', he warned bitingly.

I laughed and rolled out from underneath him, quickly jumping to my feet and brushing the dust off of my tunic.

"Edgy, are we? That was more impressive than any football tackle I've ever seen!"

He growled in response before he caught sight of something that made him school his expression into a blank look. I turned around to see my brothers smirking knowingly as they exchanged a look.

"What's your problem?"

"Oh, nothing.', Elrohir answered nonchalantly before breaking off into laughter.

"I fail to see anything amusing."

"It is only that—', Elladan stopped short as he gazed pointedly in-between me and Legolas.

"I don't get— heck no!', I yelped, waving my arms around absurdly. "Legolas and I are not romantically inclined in any way. At all.', I added for emphasis.

The twins shot me a look of disbelief.

"He is my brother.', I defended as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Whatever it is you are thinking, it is sooooo definitely _not_ happening!"

"We are your brothers. Legolas is—"

"So help me Elladan, if you even _think_ about finishing that statement I will..." I paused. "You know, I can't think of anything legal."

I gazed around at everyone's faces before realizing that some were missing.

"Has anyone seen Boromir and Merry?"

"Boromir is still rather nervous around elves...', Aragorn informed me. "And I believe Merry is speaking with Théoden. He offered his sword to the king's services."

"Ack! Boromir really needs to get over his phobia of elves. I do not know why he is so scared of us!"

"Perhaps he thinks all elves are like you?"

I pulled a face at Legolas.

* * *

Oh. My. Sweet. Eru.

I hate my brothers. I mean, I love them and all, but they are being a HUGE pain in the butt. They seem to find it fairly amusing to tease me about my 'infatuation' with Legolas. I am almost positive that if Aragorn hadn't stepped in as peacemaker there would have been another kinslaying.

"Let me at 'em!', I shouted, struggling in the ranger's grasp.

"Chill."

I gaped at his modern slang before struggling again.

"Rielásse.', he ground out through his clenched jaw. "Stop this nonsense. People are beginning to look at you askance."

"But he said—"

"I do not care what he said. You are acting like a child."

Elladan peered from behind Aragorn, a satisfied grin on his face. I scowled darkly at him, making his smile grow wider.

"Shut. Up.', I snarled.

"Riley!"

"Not you Aragorn! Him!"

"Me?', the culprit said innocently. "I said nothing!"

"Elladan, you are not exactly helping any." Aragorn rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I believe that is his intent.', Legolas said sourly underneath his breath.

"I'm sorry.', Elladan surrendered with a look that seemed suspiciously unapologetic. "I am terribly sorry... Princess.', he tacked on slyly.

I gave another shout and leapt forward before I was hauled back, this time with both Elrohir and Aragorn holding me in place.

* * *

"Where are you going in such an all-fired hurry?', I asked as the hobbit scurried past me. The sun had long since set, and the second night of camping at Dunharrow began.

Merry gave a distant smile, not even stopping his excited pace. If I listened carefully I could even hear his little heart pumping erratically with barely contained excitement.

"The smithy."

"Oh. Well, I'm heading to bed. And away from annoying siblings."

He gave a faraway nod as he continued to his destination.

"Why should Merry be left behind? He has much cause to go to war as you. Why can he not fight for those he loves?" Éowyn's voice carried to my ears as I hurried towards the tent that we shared.

 _It would seem like more than one pair of siblings has gotten into a spat today._

Several minutes later I was already undressed and curled under several warm quilts when Éowyn all but stormed into the tent. The wind howled, making the canvas flaps billow. The hazy film of sleep cleared from my eyes as she made enough noise for an army of oliphaunts. Which, thinking of it now, probably wasn't the best comparison, seeing as how the battle of Pelennor fields was going to go down.

"Why must he take the Dimholt road?" Her hands were splayed defiantly on her hips as she stood in front of me. Éowyn looked ticked. And when Éowyn gets ticked... it's _not_ good.

"He has to summon the zombies.', I mumbled as I rolled over onto my back to stare at the flimsy roof of our tent.

"He leaves on the eve of battle."

"He has to leave because— Wait. Is he leaving now?"

The shieldmaiden blew out a breath of pent up frustration, making the golden hair framing her face blow to the side.

"Yes. Did you not know?"

It took a few minutes to process what she had just said.

"Doughnut holes!" I shot out of bed and ran out of the tent, leaving a stunned Éowyn behind. I slunk in-between the many canvas structures, trying to find the ranger before he gave me the slip.

"That sneaky little—"

"What are you doing out in the cold, lass? You should be inside, where it is nice and warm, not out here in this accursed wind." The bulky hulk of a dwarf appeared from the shadows.

"I'm going with Aragorn.', I growled, expecting Gimli to try and stop me.

"In your sleeping clothes?', he laughed gruffly.

 _Crap, Crud, and Diggity-Darn._

"And where might the lad be going this time, hm?', Gimli finished talking, shifting from one foot to the other as he waited for a response.

"Aragorn is taking the door under the mountain. The Dimholt road."

"Did Éomer not say that road was evil? That none who ventured there ever returned?"

"Yes, he did. But Aragorn will go nonetheless."

 _Yikes. I am sounding *way* too elvish._

"Why am I not surprised?', he harrumphed grumpily. "Well, if you are going, then I am going."

"Deal."

"Going where?"

Gimli and I both jumped, and I let out a squeal of surprise.

"You two are acting strangely guilty."

"Guilty?" I cringed at the squeak in my voice as Legolas stepped around a corner, his eyes twinkling with the morbid amusement that was normally present in my brothers' eyes. "Noooo! Not us!"

He raised a dark eyebrow.

"I have come to notice that whenever you drag a word out for emphasis it usually means you are being untruthful, _penneth_.', the elf observed.

"Huh? Me? Nooooo..."

"You are doing it again.', Legolas chuckled.

"Lass, it might be best if you were quiet and let me do the talking. I'll get us out of this one.', Gimli whispered, pushing his way past me. He looked directly into Legolas' eyes and...

"Gimli!', I yowled. "You were supposed to 'get us out of this one', not sing like a canary!"

He grunted in response.

"I thought dwarfs were made of tough stuff! But no! You took one look at Blondie and you cracked!"

"Says the she-elf in her nightclothes!', he replied snippily.

"Nightclothes?"

 _Of course this would happen. They always show up at the most inopportune times._

"Um.. hi?', I awkwardly waved at Elladan and Elrohir.

"Do not 'hi' us. Do you know how scandalous it is for you to be out here dressed like _that_? What would ada say?"

"She wants to go with Aragorn.', Legolas offered. I have to give him credit for the fact that his rabbit trail did distract the twins, but as to the subject he had broached... yeah. He totally just threw me under the bus.

"No!', the twins shouted simultaneously.

"But why not?', I groused.

"Because you are leaving with Éowyn for Meduseld. This war is too dangerous for you."

 _Dangerous? And sending me with Éowyn *doesn't* sound like a one way ticket to Mando's halls? That girl is going to face a Nâzgul for Valar's sake!_

"You can't!"

"We can and we will."

"NO! I am coming with you!"

"It is too dangerous."

"Heck, if I can handle the Mines of Moria I can handle the walking dead and Pirates of the Caribbean! But I am not—under any circumstances— going with Éowyn."

"Why do you argue?', Legolas questioned. "I was under the belief that you and Éowyn were friends."

"We are. But let me tell you that if you're trying to protect me, you cannot send me with Éowyn."

"Is something going to happen that we should be concerned about?"

"No. Well, maybe. But it all works out! I, however, should not be with Éowyn. It would change things."

"I see.', Elrohir mused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Very well. But you must gather your things quickly." He perused my outfit. "And change into something more... suitable."

"What's going on?"

"I convinced my brothers to let me go with Aragorn.', I beamed down at Merry, who had recently arrived on the scene. You would think I had crashed a party or something with all the people that were randomly showing up.

"Oh. Does that mean I'll be here all alone?" The hobbit fidgeted with the newly sharpened sword that was strapped around his waist.

"Actually, Boromir is staying, too. He rides to war with Théoden to help defend his homeland. But honestly," I leaned forward to whisper in Merry's ear. "I think he just likes to look cool."

"Can I ask you something? Before you leave?" His wide and innocent brown eyes made my heart constrict, though I did not know why.

 _Honestly! Merry is like a hybrid of puppy dog eyes and fluffy teddy bears!_

"Sure, Merry. Ask me anything."

"Where are Frodo and Sam?"

The silence that followed that statement was kinda scary. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath, waiting for me to answer.

"I don't really know. But they're okay."

The elves, dwarf, and hobbit all seemed to relax; I hadn't even realized their tense statures until they loosened up.

"Now can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"Is there anything Sam is afraid of? Like really, _really_ , afraid of?"

Merry eyed me in confusion.

"No... not that I can think of... though I believe... Oh! Sam is _terrified_ of spiders."

"Good lord.', I groaned.

"What?! What did I say?"

 _We're doomed._

* * *

"Where do you think you're off to?"

Gimli's timing was impeccable.

"Not this time. This time you must stay, Gimli. I do not wish for you to throw yourself in harm's way when there is no need to. My kin are traveling with me.', Aragorn rebuked with a stern glance at the dwarf. The ranger's head turned as Arod suddenly appeared beside him.

"Have you learned nothing about the stubbornness of dwarfs?', Legolas smirked.

"We're going with you, laddie.', Gimli said, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Yeah!', I put in, leaning around Legolas to grin at Aragorn.

"Rielásse, I do not think—" He paused as he caught sight of the twins. "You agreed to this?"

"Have you ever tried dissuading her?', Elrohir inquired defensively.

"Actually, yes.', the ranger smiled. "She disobeyed and decided to fight at Helm's Deep."

The twins swiveled around.

"So what Haldir said was true. You _did_ fight at Helm's Deep.', Elrohir's face was warred between frustration and pride.

"And danced on tables afterward.', Elladan added with a grin.

"Haldir is _such_ a tattletale!', I huffed.

I blushed while they laughed, their comments garnering a few hearty chuckles from the group of rangers that were to travel with Strider.

* * *

"How did I get stuck with you?"

"Am I truly that terrible?"

I sniffed.

"I did apologize for earlier, Riley."

I glared at Elladan's back from where I sat in the saddle.

"You nullified the apology with the princess comment.', I argued.

"Did I now?', he chortled.

"Yes."

I dropped back into sullen silence until Legolas began to read the old runes on a stone arch.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut."

"Well that's not creepy at allllll!', I half-wailed, half-jested.

The horses began stamping nervously as a blast of cool air came from the darkness beyond the arch.

"This is an evil door.', someone stated somberly. "And my death lies beyond it. Yet I will face even death itself in service of my kinsman, should he pass through. But no horse should enter."

"Who is that?', I asked in a low voice.

"Halbarad.', Elladan quietly replied as he dismounted and helped me do the same.

The horses were jittery near the door but after a few minutes of fickleness they finally decided to follow their riders into the darkness, as long as they were led, that is.

"I do not fear death.', Aragorn growled as he grasped his horse's reins with one hand and laid the other on the hilt of Andúril. Then he swaggered, yes _swaggered_ , into the darkness, disappearing as a thick mist hid his broad form.

The large group of rangers quickly followed, leaving the twins, Legolas, Gimli, and I all standing before the gaping hole in the mountain.

"So...', I began. "Who wants to enter the creepy tomb first?"

I received a scathing glare from Gimli, who— it appeared— was already quite jumpy.

I sighed.

"If I die, tell my kids— er... children— that I love them."

"You do not have any children.', Legolas retorted, the corners of his lips twitching up slightly.

"Not yet!', Elladan teased in a sing-song voice, making both I and our blonde companion send him withering glares.

"You are in incorrigible.', I moaned as I threw a light punch into his shoulder. "I'm out of here."

I wish I could say I made a dramatic exit like Aragorn but I am ashamed to say that I tripped on a rock on my way through the door. I caught myself, but not before I heard the twins laugh. Soon I was listening with an odd sense of satisfaction as Gimli had the conversation of 'to go, or not to go'. He eventually decided in the favor of the former, muttering about how he would never hear the end of it from Legolas.

Feeling my way through the darkness, I suddenly screamed as something brushed against my hand. Even with my elven eyesight, I could not see two inches from my nose.

"Something is touching me!"

I screeched again as someone grasped my hand.

"It was only Elladan."

"If that was Elladan... who are you?', I muttered shakily.

A light flickered and the other twin's face appeared.

"You do not like the dark, do you?"

"Nope!"

He shook his head.

"Honestly, _penneth_! Remind me why I allowed you to come?"

"Because you love me and my hair looks nice?"

I swear I saw his eyes roll as he firmly grasped my hand in his own.

"Come. We must not become separated from the others. Because, believe it or not, I am not overly fond of the dark myself."

More lights began to flicker up ahead as the rangers began kindling their own torches. Mist swirled around our bodies, and it wasn't the kind that smelled like spring rain either. This smelled... fouler, obviously. I crinkled my nose as I began to see the green tinted fog take different shapes. My hold on Elrohir's hand tightened.

"Ouch!', he hissed.

"Sorry!', I yelped.

"It's all right. Perhaps you should just loosen your grip?"

I hurriedly did as I was told, though I did step closer to him as I did so.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away.', Gimli whispered stiffly.

 _My thoughts exactly..._

"Are you alright?"

I turned to look at Elrohir's worried face.

"Yeah, as well as I can be anyway. Why?"

"Your hands are cold."

Had I been watching closely I would have seen Legolas falter slightly.

"So?"

"It is not a trait of the Eldar to become cool to the touch. Perhaps I should take back to Rive—"

"I'm fine!"

"Do not listen to her. She did not sleep well last night, nor the night before. I do not believe she has rested well since..."

Legolas was cut off when the voice rolled through the caverns and the torches were blown out by a draft that literally came from nowhere.

"Who dares to enter my domain?"

Shivering, I let out a small 'eep!' when an arm wound around my waist and held me close.

"The ghosts of men cannot harm us, Rielásse. They hold no threat for our race."

Elrohir's voice made me relax against his warm front.

"They're still a butt-load of creepers.', I answered with a humorless smile.

"One who will have your allegiance! I summon you to fulfill your oath!', Aragorn called in answer to Creepy Voice (a.k.a King of the Dead), the demand in his voice evident.

 _Silence. Silence. And oh look! More silence. As if things weren't creepy enough. Now I expect something to grab my ankle._

The future king of Gondor hung his head in defeat before straightening his slumped shoulders and marching onward.

"Where are we going?"

"The dead have not answered.', Legolas sadly murmured.

"Oh. Is that all? Those decomposed dummies will come around."

We walked until the a slit of sky appeared above us, looking to be sandwiched in-between two very tall rock faces. When the sky came into view we remounted our horses, and I once again rode with Elladan.

"The stars are out.', I observed.

"Aye. But it is still two hours until sunset.', Elladan reminded me.

Gimli looked extremely confused as he gazed up.

"I get it!', I smiled. "It's like when you look up a chimney during the day! It is still daylight, but you can see the stars."

"Exactly.', my brother laughed.

Legolas turned his head to speak to Gimli when he paused, his eyes glittering at something behind us.

Elladan followed his line of vision and I tried to do the same, but he gently turned my head away.

"Do not look.', he whispered.

I nodded dumbly, waiting for someone to explain.

"The Dead are following. I see the shapes of men and of horses, and pale banners like shreds of cloud, and spears like winter thickets on a misty night. The Dead are following."

 _Legolas sounds like he is telling a ghost story. Perhaps he is... Stop thinking, Riley. You are making it worse._

"Yes.', Elladan said. "The Dead have been summoned."

"Not. Helping.', I mumbled as I shrunk against him. He gave a light laugh, tousling my hair.

"Do not fear, little one. They cannot harm you."

"How come that doesn't make me feel any better?"

The procession of horses, rangers, elves, and the odd dwarf out suddenly paused as Aragorn leapt of of his mount and stood beside... a tall globe buried halfway underground? I still don't know exactly what happened after that, but it sounded like Aragorn had blown a horn or something.

"Darn it. We reached the stone thingy haven't we?"

"I believe it is called the Stone of Erech. It is the place where—', Elrohir began to explain.

"Now is not the time for a history lesson!', I snapped, almost hugging Elladan, who gave me a bemused smile as the green floaty people... floated?... beside us to stand before Aragorn.

"Why have you come, Oathbreakers?"

"We come to fulfill our oath.', Creepy Voice answered.

 _Finally. Let's get out of here!_


	32. Crazy People Do Crazy Things

**Disclaimer: Tolkien owns his characters, I own mine.**

 **A/N: Happy Holidays! I hope everyone has a blessed week!**

 **Many thanks to...**

 **Imamc — (I agree: all ghosts are creepy ghosts. Middle Earth needs to hire some ghostbusters. Ha ha! Imagine that scenario!)**

 **cectheday — (Don't get your hopes up! It may not turn out, so I might scrap the whole idea. Anyway, thank you for the review! I'm glad you have continued to enjoy this story!)** _  
_

 **ColdOnePaul — (Thanks you. And as to facing the Nazgûl... I wish, but I also seriously doubt it.)**

 **Eragon — (I'm so glad you love what I write! I have bothers— whoops! I meant brothers— Anyway, I have brothers, and they are super protective of me, so I wanted to write about how that feels sometimes: annoying with a side of awww! And may God bless you too! Merry Christmas! P.S— I can't say it will be anytime soon, but I will definitely be working on a Hobbit Fanfic! For now though, I do have a new LOTR story up if you want to check that out.)**

 **LilactheDryad — (Oh yeah!)**

 **Izzy bug — (Thank you!)**

 **sweetheartcat5 — (Aye aye, Captain Crunch!)**

 **Me And Not You 1001 — (Thanks! Here is that requested update!)**

 **Reiluna — (Awesome! Thank you so much for looking into these stories also!)**

 **1 fan of pj . hp . lotrh . con . ra — (Wha ha ha! Thank you so very much! And the number one reason I decided on using the book version is so that Riley would meet with her brothers again! I was so disappointed that the twins weren't in the movies!)**

* * *

 _One more tunnel... only one more... and then open skies. No more creepy canyons or caverns, just sky..._

"BOO!"

I squealed, almost falling off of Elladan's horse had he not caught me.

"Your horrible!', I howled as Elrohir laughed at my startled expression.

"Shh!', Elladan hissed urgently as he motioned towards the river. His brother and I both turned in that direction.

 _So that's what Gandalf meant by look to the black ships. Hm... sounds less cryptic now._

The rangers fell into short ranks behind Aragorn, who sat rigidly on his horse beside Legolas and Gimli. The twins stayed further back, their eyes narrowed at the corsair ships.

"They're junks.', I muttered. "A fleet of junks."

"I agree. They do look rather... dirty."

"No, Elladan!', I giggled. "A junk is a type of ship from where I lived, or at least the world I lived in anyway. You don't normally see these things in Michigan."

"..."

He did not answer as Aragorn demanded the pirate ships to come to a halt.

"You can go no further. You will not enter Gondor."

"Who are you to deny us passage?', the man who seemed to be the captain called out, rounds of raucous laughter from the crew following his statement.

"Legolas, fire a warning shot past the bosun's ear.', Aragorn said quietly.

The Mirkwood elf nocked an arrow into his bow, pulling the taut string to his cheek with his forefinger and thumb.

"Mind your aim!', Gimli whispered, grabbing the weapon and tilting it as Legolas released the arrow. It hit the bosun's second-in-command square in the chest with a sickening thud— the man collapsing with a strained cry. The dwarf covered his gaping mouth with mock-surprise while Aragorn gave him an unimpressed look. Legolas fixed his short friend with an annoyed glower as he sent the ranger an apologetic grimace.

"That's it!', Gimli announced, the burr in his voice obvious as his tone tightened with giddiness. "We warned you! Prepare to be boarded!"

 _That dwarf has some bloodlust issues._

"Boarded? By you and whose army?', the bosun challenged.

"This army.', Aragorn replied in a low voice as the King of the Dead appeared. The bosun paled considerably as the green ghosts flooded his fleet of ships, killing his soldiers. He suddenly disappeared from view as he too was cut down.

"Yuck. Who's going to swab the blood from the poop deck?', I mumbled, wincing as I saw the dead men being thrown over the sides of the ship by the green floaty people.

* * *

 _"Arg! Arg! Arg!_ "

"Riley? What are you doing?"

I ignored Elrohir and began to belt out songs that would have had Éomer and Lindir running for the hills had they been there. For anyone who doesn't remember, I do NOT like boats. Being trapped on a boat combined with a large sense of boredom has me going a bit stir-crazy, which is exactly why I am currently dancing around like a chicken with it's head cut off.

" _We are the pirates who don't do anything! We just stay at home and lie around! And if you ask us to do anything... we'll just tell you... we don't do anything!_ "

" _Well I've never been to Greenland and I've never been to Denver. And I've never buried treasure in St. Louie or St. Paul. And I've never been to Moscow, and I've never been to Tampa, and I've never been to Boston in the fall!_ "

Aragorn's upper lip curled in amusement as he watched me skip across the ship's deck.

" _Oh, I've never plucked a rooster and I'm not to good at ping-pong. And I've never thrown my mashed potatoes up against the wall. And I've never kissed a chipmunk, and I've never gotten head lice. Annnnddddd I've never been to Boston in the fallllllll!_ "

"Are you done?"

"Yep. Can I sing another one?" Knowing the obvious answer was no, I jumped into the next song without waiting for Elladan's response.

"And now it's time for silly songs with elves.', I began, garnering me several odd looks from my brothers and Legolas. "The part of the show where—" _Wait for it..._ "Ear-of-Corn comes out and sings a silly song for elves."

'Ear-of-Corn?', Aragorn mouthed, a horrified expression crossing his face. I watched as a broad grin spread across Legolas' face, while the twins' eyes gained devious twinkles.

Clearing my throat, I dropped my voice and added an odd accent so that it sounded like Elvis Presley's. True, it wasn't a very good impression, but it suited my purposes.

" _I asked my baby, my baby elf, a couple questions about myself. If I were handsome, if I were nice. I was looking for her advice. She looked at me and shook her head and this is what my baby elf said..._ " I swapped to Sindarin, making my voice rise drastically in order to sound like a squeaky female.

The rangers were sending me several odd looks, but as I continued to sing the ridiculous ditty their grim demeanors fell slightly— some of them were even giving me a rare smile. Aragorn, on the other hand, looked mortified as he realized where this was going. Luckily for him, most of the rangers who we traveled with did speak fluently in Sindarin, meaning that they missed out on the part of the song where 'Ear-of-Corn' was told to 'kiss a spork' and called the 'Green One'.

" _She yelled so loud, she hurt my ears. My eyes welled up, all full of tears. But I don't mind none, 'cause she's my elf. My babedy, babedy, babedy, babedy, babedy elf. When I go walking, all by myself, I'm busy thinking about my elf. I keep her picture up on my shelf. I'm always dreamin' about my elf. I won't forget the way that she said those words to me._ " The tone of the squeaky female spoke in Sindarin again, though it was just random insults that didn't make any sense.

" _Don't know exactly what she said. But I know it kinda hurt my head. But I'll just take an aspirin, 'cause she's my elf. My babedy, babedy, babedy, babedy, babedy elf!_ "

I struck a dramatic pose, trying not to fall over with laughter as I began the last part of the song. It wasn't even a part to be sung, just some cheesy humor that was tacked onto the end of the tune.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!', I complained loudly, making Legolas jump in surprise as I changed my tone to mimic his. "You're no elf! You're an elvish impersonator! You sicken me, o deceitful one!"

"Oh sure!', I yowled, lowering my voice into the Elvis impression again. "Like you're a real elf! Give the gourd a bow and arrow and he's a _real_ elf!"

Elladan and Elrohir smirked, laughing at the Mirkwood prince's stricken face.

"Behold! I am Leg-o-Lamb! Have at thee! My bow shall sing with your pompadour!', I managed to gasp out through my breathless laughter.

"Leg-o-Lamb?', Legolas asked incredulously. "That does not—"

"Make sense?', I grinned as I interrupted his train of thought. "Parodies normally don't. The entire song was by singing vegetables, if that tells you anything. Besides, it could be worse. You could be called Grumpy.', I chuckled as I glanced at Gimli. "Though I think that was a reference to Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs."

Gimli perked up at that, giving me a questioning gaze.

"I am NOT explaining that, Gimli!', I laughed. "I want to keep my head attached to my shoulders, thank you very much!"

"Why the 'Green One'?', Aragorn muttered. "What kind of insult was that?"

"I don't know if it was actually an insult...', I explained while trying to keep a straight face. "Ear-of-Corn is a singing cucumber. Hence, he is green!"

"But... but why?!"

"I dunno.', I shrugged. "Aren't most vegetables green?"

"Several of them are. But why did you tell me to go kiss a— what was it again?"

"A spork?', I snickered. "It's a spoon/fork. But the language of the elves didn't have a word for spork, so I improvised."

Aragorn shook his head and laughed.

"Why on earth would anyone need such a contraption?"

"Ask Tacobell."

* * *

Two agonizingly slow hours later, I was lounging on the ex-bosuns chair as I watched Legolas and the twins compete in an archery tournament. It was pretty impressive, to say the least.

"How are you guys so good at that?', I groused, observing from a distance as three arrows lodged themselves in the center of the target.

"I, for one, practice at least three times a day. In times of peace, anyway.', Legolas offered, drawing another shaft from his quiver.

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate.', I muttered, imitating the infamous Jack Sparrow. What can I say? We are, after all, on a pirate ship!

"He's already got one.', Elladan responded seriously, loosing his own arrow.

"Aww! How sweet!', I crooned in a voice reserved for babies and overly-mushy Hallmark movies. "Legolas is in 'wuv!"

"I'm glad you are agreeable to the idea.', Elrohir drawled. "Seeing as it is you."

I blinked in confusion for a moment before I realized that I had walked right into the twins word trap.

"Dang it! You tricked me!', I roared as I pointed an accusing finger in my brothers' direction.

"You are simply too gullible.', Elladan chuckled while Legolas rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Ignore them, Rielásse. They are only teasing.', he sighed.

"We are being honest.', Elrohir shot back, his eyes shimmering with merriment.

I had opened my mouth to retort, but instead I squeaked as the shape of a man materialized beside me, drawing the attention of everyone who was on deck.

"He will not harm you, Riley.', Elladan reminded me gently as I scooted closer to him. "He is a friendly... ghost."

"Well he sure doesn't _look_ like Casper.', I said under my breath.

"Casper?"

"Nothing.', I responded quietly as I eyed the translucent shape of the man. He stuck his hand out in greeting, motioning for me to shake it. I gulped and did so, or at least, I tried. My hand ended up going right through him. My eyes bugged, and I ran my hand through his again. The man seemed to open his mouth in silent laughter before he faded back into nothing, reminding me that even if I could not see them, the Dead were still there.

"I can't believe I seriously fell for that!', I groaned. "A dead man tricked me!"

"Gullible.', Elladan smiled. "Absolutely gullible."

"Do not worry, Riley!', Aragorn called from across the ship. "Elladan fell for it also!"

The mentioned brother scowled at Aragorn, who only gave a short bark of laughter and continued doing... whatever it was he was doing.

* * *

"You should be resting."

"I can't.', I mumbled inaudibly. "And I don't know why."

Legolas gingerly sat down beside me; he was taking the first watch.

"I think you do know, _tinwë_ , and you do not wish to admit it."

"Like you really know anything.', I snapped sullenly, though I instantly regretted my harsh words.

"I know that you are troubled by the memories..."

"I keep seeing it happen', I whispered, pulling my knees to rest underneath my chin. "I can't push it back anymore. I keep seeing it... I keep seeing _them_."

"I'm sorry.', he murmured, drawing me into a comforting hug.

"Why is this happening now? I was fine!', I wailed. "Everything is so muddled! Why now?"

"It's alright.', Legolas said softly, and I noted that he avoided my question.

"Legolas... I can't go back. I can't become depressed again, not like I did after the accident. Being here has...', I sniffled as a tear traced a path down my cheek. "Helped.', I finished lamely. "I- I just can't help but feel like I'm being forced to face it."

"Feel like you're facing what, _penneth_?"

"My parents' death. I feel... like I'm betraying them by—', I swallowed frantically past the lump that was growing in my throat.

"By living again?', he asked in a compassionate voice.

"Yes.', I whispered miserably. "I feel like I shouldn't love Elrond and his family so much... and I can't help but love them."

His lips tilted into a small smile.

"That's the odd thing about love: you can never run out. You're parents still have a place in your heart, Riley— they have not been forgotten. Your heart has simply grown to accommodate more people. Don't fight it, _penneth._ Rather, let yourself heal. Your grief has been suppressed for far too long."

I nodded, biting my lip.

"I think I'll go to bed now.', I said quietly, pulling away.

"I think that would be wise."

* * *

"Legolas."

The elf who had been addressed turned sharply to see the twin sons of Elrond weaving their way towards him.

"Good morning.', he greeted.

They tilted their heads in acknowledgement as they came to stand beside him, gazing up at the slowly disappearing stars.

"Legolas...', Elrohir began hesitantly as he turned his stormy grey eyes away from the dawn. "What is wrong with Riley?"

"I fear to ask that question myself.', Legolas muttered as his knuckles tightened their grip on the ships railing. The twins exchanged a weary glance with one another as the Silvan elf continued.

"I am sure you are both aware that a _palantir w_ as found at Isengard." Legolas continued to tell the twins of what had transpired after the Battle of Helm's Deep.

"And has she shown any signs of fading?', Elladan inquired, his voice tight with emotion as his friend informed he and his brother of what Gandalf had warned them of.

"Yes.', Legolas sighed through a clenched jaw. "She has not been sleeping well, among other things. She also said she was having trouble keeping the bad memories out of her thoughts, though that was expected when we found out that the enemy broke through the mind barrier."

"Her hands were cold throughout the Dimholt.', Elrohir growled as things finally began to make sense. "How long has this been happening?"

"At least a week now. Aragorn and I had hope that she would benefit from your presence. Indeed, she has already admitted to having difficulties, which for her is a rare thing, and it shows that she is at least trying to resolve things. Did you know she would not admit she was wounded one night?', he finished with a humorless laugh. "I could barely hold her still while Aragorn drew out the poison..."

He dropped off into thoughtful silence before turning to look at his friends.

"She will not care for the idea, but I believe she should stay on the ship when we reach port."

Two thoughtful nods clearly expressed the twin's agreement.


	33. To Fall or Rise

"We think it would be best if you stayed behind on the ship,penneth. Ada would not want you fighting in this battle, and as your brothers, we certainly do not wish for such a thing to happen."

I opened my mouth to protest but promptly shut it again when Elladan shot me a disproving look. For once, I was actually content to be left behind. I had barely managed to stay alive during Helm's Deep; there was no telling what would happen to me on the Pelennor.

"So... I should just stay here?"

"Yes.', the twins said in unison.

"Okay.', I shrugged.

"So that's it?', Elrohir asked uncertainly. "No tantrums? Not even a stubborn refusal?"

"No sneaking out?', his brother added with a grin, and I sheepishly remembered that Haldir or Aragorn had spoken of my stunt at Helm's Deep to my brothers at some point.

"I'm not some little kid.', I shot back, wrinkling my nose at them. "I know how to take no for an answer... every once in awhile that is."

"On the contrary.', Elladan chuckled, but upon seeing me grimace he quickly clarified his words. "I meant your age, Rielásse. You are but a sapling compared to the many years we have lived. And that makes you all the more dear to us."

"Which is why', Elrohir picked up where his twin left off, draping an arm around my shoulder in a brotherly fashion and pulling me close. "We do not wish to see you placed in harm's way. We have only gotten you back, after all."

"If this is some roundabout way of saying 'I love you'... then I guess I love you guys too.', I grinned, shrugging out of the group hug I soon found myself trapped in at my declaration. "Yikes. Let a girl breathe will ya? You guys hug harder than _daerada_!"

"Ah! So you have met the Lord of Caras Galadhon, have you?', Elrohir said, his lips tipping upwards into a familiar smile. "Tell us, what did you think ofmavwenanddaerada?"

"Well, I certainly know where you two get the mischievous streak!', I laughed. "Would you believe he took me on a pranking spree?"

They eagerly listened as I explained what our grandfather had been up to, laughing several times in the process.

xXx

"You are staying on the ship."

I blinked dumbly at Legolas for a moment.

"Actually, Legolas I have already decided that I will—', I began.

"Pardon?', he asked in disbelief, raising an eyebrow in my direction.

Whoops. That did not come out right. Well it did... but he is totally but he butchered my meaning by interrupting. He probably thinks I am going to sneak off again...

I opened my mouth to finish my statement but he interrupted again before I had the chance to explain that Elladan and Elrohir had already discussed the matter with me.

"You are not well.', Legolas growled out.

I am perfectly fine!', I retorted, upset that he had not let me speak my piece.

"You are not fighting in this battle!"

"I know that!"

"Yet I can not expect you to stay on the ship after what you did at Helm's Deep!"

"I survived that battle.', I pointed out.

"By the will of the Valar! But this struggle promises to be ten-times what Helm's Deep was!" His frown deepened. "Tinwë, you were not meant to be in this battle! These events that are happening... you were not meant to be in them!"

"I know!', I shouted, finally obtaining his full attention.

"Do you not think I know that, Legolas?', I whispered. "That I have no place here? I may have—" I swallowed past the lump in my throat. "I may have changed everything simply by being present at the wrong time."

Perhaps Sauron was right... maybe I will be the downfall of the free peoples of Middle Earth.

Blanching at the thought, I took a hurried step back and disappeared down the stairs that led to the belly of the ship.

xXx

"Legolas." Aragorn's tone was firm, drawing the elf's attention away from where Riley had disappeared. "I heard the argument. What happened?"

"He has made a fool of himself, that's what happened.', Elladan said in a low voice, his tone stretched. "Riley has already had enough doubts plaguing her mind of late. I can only imagine what is going through her mind at the moment."

"I was only trying to make her understand the gravity of the situation!', Legolas muttered defensively, taking a small step back at the fierce glances the twins exchanged with one another.

"By telling her she has no place among us? By confirming the fears you have told us she has?', Elrohir spat back.

"I did not intend it to sound as such."

"Elladan and I had already explained our wishes to her, Legolas. Perhaps if you had let her speak she would have told you that we came to a satisfying agreement. But instead you have created a mess!"

"I was trying to convince her that the battle would proceed as it was meant to with or without her help.', the silvan argued, though he knew that he was the one in the wrong.

"Try explaining that to the lass. She's locked herself into her quarters below.', Gimli harrumphed as he appeared from below decks.

"Did she—" Legolas paused, hesitating on whether or not he should explain to his friend what had happened.

"Say anything? No. The lassie didn't look like she could get two words out without bursting into tears.', the dwarf replied, giving Legolas a knowing look. "You've got your work cut out for you, lad."

"I will explain things to her.', the Mirkwood prince sighed, leaving his place by the railing.

"There is no time.', Elrohir said quietly. "The harbors have come into sight. And I do not know that she would welcome your presence at the moment. Indeed, I do not know that we would feel led toallowyou near her."

A sinking feeling filled Legolas' lower stomach.

"Ai, Valar!', he whispered. "I have created a mess of things."

An inelegant snort from Elladan only confirmed his statement.

xXx

"Gah! Riley you idiot!', I groaned, flopping onto the small berth that was built into the wall. "Why do you have to overact so much?"

I glared at the ceiling of the tiny room, lost in my frustration over what had passed a few moments ago. I was incredibly tempted to smash something against the wall, but the only objects in the room were my weapons, which were tucked safely underneath the bunk. Vaguely, I was aware that we had docked and that my friends and family had vacated the boat in favor of the battle, leaving me alone on board. Sighing, I tucked my arms underneath my head and simply laid there for several moments. The roar of battle was heavy, rattling the timbers of the vessel as battle cries were hurled at the opponents. The steady stamp of armies echoed in my ears, followed by horns blowing notes in rapid succession to signal different commands to soldiers.

I shivered upon knowing that the number of lives that had or would been taken in this battle had never been recorded in the books, being far beyond the count imaginable. It never occurred to me until that moment how much would have been altered by Boromir's changed fate, but my paranoia was extremely high when the thought entered my mind. Faramir had been more than willing to hand the reign of Gondor over to the rightful king, in both books and movies, but Boromir... Boromir might not be ready for that. And if the Denethor had not been driven to madness then things could quickly become even more tangled.

Another huff escaped my lips; the Steward's son would not be happy when he found that his father had committed suicide because his horn had been found in the river and he had been presumed dead. Faramir's brother would most likely feel betrayed, perhaps he would even severe the bonds of friendship that had slowly grown between us. It would suffice to say that I was not looking forward to our next confrontation.

After I had pushed my paranoia to the back of my mind, I became aware that my hands were cool to the touch. Ignoring the feeling, I laid there for another few hours before finally sitting up. But I did not remain upright for long, as my vision blurred and became dark. Something was not quite right, I managed to realize before I gave into the welcome darkness, suddenly feeling very tired.

xXx

Boromir's muscles rippled as he swung his battle sword several times, hacking through one orc after another. His heart had sank upon seeing his city burning, dread twisting his gut when he registered that this was what Pippin had seen through thepalantir. He had not thought until the night in Edoras how dangerous a tool the seeing stones could be, and the Steward's son felt his stomach drop lower when he realized that his father had found one in the ancient vaults beneath the city— the vaults that had once belonged to the heirs of Isildur.

The outrage of seeing his home in flames made adrenaline course through his veins, lending him extra strength for the struggle ahead. The enemy had been driven back several times, only for them to regroup and return with different tactics. The Haradrim and Easterlings were skilled fighters, and although most of them had been slain during the charge of the Rohirrim, many were still standing haughtily against the armies of Rohan and Dol Amroth, who had arrived to aid Gondor in this time of struggle.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Éomer cling to the form of a fallen soldier, one who he was surprised to recognize as the shieldmaiden of Rohan, King Théoden's niece, who laid beside her fallen uncle. Tears welled in his eyes as he saw the utter despair be written across Éomer's face, his own sense of failure rising in his throat.

Was this to be the end? The end of freedom? He vaguely remembered Riley speaking of how valuable freedom was, and he suddenly realized why she had spoken with such awe of her country: awe of the soldiers who had sacrificed their blood for her freedom. And in that moment, Boromir gladly made the decision to follow in the footsteps of Riley's countrymen. Whether he lived or died... it did not matter at that moment. In that moment he was as his ancestors: strong and courageous in the face of the uprising darkness. Joining the cry of "DEATH!" that so many had taken up, Boromir rode to war, to wrath, and to a red dawn.

"If this is to be our end... then we will make it one of remembrance.', he thought softly to himself, mirroring the very thoughts Théoden had had mere days ago.

The battle had taken a neutral stance, tipping in the favor of neither side. It gladdened his heart slightly, for the fight had not been in their favor several moments ago. But perhaps their victory was simply not meant to be, he deemed with a small shiver as the legendary black corsair ships of Umbar appeared.

It did not take him long to realize that something was off about the ships. A large standard was unfurled, and a wry smile tipped his lips as he recognized the emblems that no lord had borne for several centuries: the signs of Elendil. The rightful King was returning to Gondor, and while such a thing had once caused him to be distraught, it was no longer so. Boromir did not believe he would mind serving such a king as Aragorn would one day make.

The Dead appeared, making even the sturdiest soldier among them quail, though it was swiftly found that the only harm that came from these battle-ready ghosts was dealt to their enemies. Within the hour the city had been cleared of the foul presence of orcs, and those who remained alive fled.

The battle had been won.


	34. Awkward Moments

**Disclaimer: Same as any other chapter.**

 **A/N: Heads up everybody! Chapter 33 did not turn out the way I would have liked it to, so I went back and rewrote bits and pieces of it. And for those of you who are wondering, I did NOT fall off of the face of the earth. I simply took a break from writing for a little while. But I'm back again!**

 **Many thanks to...**

 **Jessfairy88** **,** **Imamc** **,** **Amy0Veronica** **,** **1 fan of pj . hp . lotrh . con . ra** **,** **sweetheartcat5 , ****Eragon** **,** **LilactheDryad** **,** **Guest,** **Jyll** **,** **nadaus . severine 2110**

 **Normally I would at a little note to everyone's usernames, but I'm sure most of you would like me to skip this and get to the story... so here we go!**

* * *

"Shouldn't she be waking up soon?"

"She will wake when she feels like she should, Master Hobbit.', Elladan murmured patiently, trying not to roll his eyes as the halfling gave an over exaggerated huff of impatience, when really it should have been Elladan who did so.

"Riley must be awful hungry. I know I was, and I didn't even sleep as long as Riley!', Merry exclaimed worriedly, gazing at the elleth who laid comfortably on the bed beside him.

"Hobbits are resilient creatures, Merry. And while elves normally heal quickly, Rielásse will have more trouble then most in getting back on her feet. She may not feel like eating anything after she wakes up.', Aragorn reminded as he walked into the room, a small grin on his face as he saw the long-suffering look plastered on Elladan's face. He supposed it was better than the harried look that both of the twins had worn over the past two days; it was wonderful to see something other than concern etched into their faces.

When the battle had been won there had been no time for celebration. Many had fallen under the Black Breath, the plague that was spread by those who came into contact with the Nazgûl, and those who had been stricken with it had included Merry, Éowyn, and Faramir, who was the brother of Boromir. Aragorn had needed the twins and his kinsmen by his side to help him heal those who had fallen under the malady, their vigil lasting into the late watches of the night.

It was because of this that none of them could retrieve Riley from the ships, for they were much needed in the Houses of Healing. Rather than leave her there, knowing she would most likely fret, they had sent a messenger to retrieve her— though they certainly had not expected the lad to return with Riley in his arms. The young man was wise enough to have brought her to Ioreth, the woman in charge of the houses, even if he had been under the impression that she had also become ill with the Black Breath, when rather, she had been harrowingly close to fading.

The twins had been frantic at first, blaming themselves for leaving her alone in the fragile mental state she had been in. But their demeanors soon changed to one of determination, and they had managed to call their sister's _fëa_ back into a healthier state, much to their friends relief. As of now, the twins were taking turns sitting with their sister, dealing with two impatient hobbits— Pippin and Merry— at the same time.

"She's waking up!', Pippin cried excitedly, wriggling down from his perch in the window to scramble over to Riley's side. Elladan straightened slightly, eyeing the hobbit as if he were trying to decided whether this was another false alarm, when his sister did indeed wake up.

* * *

"Why do I feel like I've been hit by a bus?', I grumbled, opening my eyes and staring at the ceiling as I did so: a very different ceiling than I had fallen asleep under.

"What is a bus?"

"Pippin.', I heard Aragorn say, the warning in his tone evident. I squirmed, struggling to sit up and failing miserably in the matter. Instead, I ended up staring at the ceiling again, wondering where the heck I had ended up at. I had a feeling it was somewhere in Minas Tirith, seeing as how Pippin was here.

"Do not exhaust yourself, _penneth_. You are still weak." Elladan's face appeared above me, an understanding smile on his lips as he brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"Weak?', I squeaked. "Weak from what?"

He gave a low chuckle, ignoring my question as he gave me a pat on the shoulder and stood.

"Will no one tell me what is going on?', I asked as I heard my brother exit the room.

"When your strength returns we will speak more of the matter."

"Aragorn?', I said uncertainly. "Do you know how difficult it is to have a conversation when you can't see the person you're talking to?"

The ranger laughed, and I heard his footsteps drawing close before he came into my line of vision.

"Is this better?', he inquired with a teasing voice.

"Much.', I muttered. "So... wanna tell me what's up? Starting by where I am?"

"You are in Minas Tirith.', Pippin said, though I couldn't see exactly where he was standing at— or even if he was standing at all. "In the Houses of Healing."

"What did I do this time?', I groaned, lifting one of my heavy-feeling arms to rub my forehead. "Nothing stupid I hope."

Aragorn grinned down at me as he shook his head.

"No, I do not think that what happened was your fault."

"Good.', I huffed. An ear splitting yawn that came from my mouth made him chuckle again, and he directed Pippin and Merry to leave the room so I could rest.

"So...', I tried again. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Perhaps after you rest for a little longer. You can barely stay awake as it is."

"But I am not tired..." Another yawn cut me off.

"We both know that is not true.', Aragorn chided, giving me a humor-filled look. "Rest, Riley. I will be back in a few hours."

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I WAS FADING?! DIDN'T YOU THINK THAT WAS SOMETHING I SHOULD HAVE BEEN TOLD?"

Legolas paused outside the door, wincing as he heard Riley shout at her brothers and Aragorn, who had been closeted in the room with her for the past hour. Those in the fellowship had constantly checked in with Riley while she had been asleep, though Legolas had not seen her since she had woken up, having had no desire to face her ire which was likely to be directed at him for the foolish argument he had started when he had last seen her.

"Riley, we all assumed you knew.', Elrohir began, his voice soothing as he tried to calm her down.

"Why would you assume that?', she inquired accusingly, her voice only slightly lower than it had been. "This entire thing is still new to me! I've never had an elven _fëa_ before— I don't know how it works!"

"Then we will teach you.', he heard Elladan answer carefully, apparently trying to avoid another shouting match. There was a pause from the other side of the door, and Legolas jumped in surprise as the entryway opened, revealing a grinning Elrohir.

"You should have come in instead of eavesdropping, _mellon nin_.', the dark-haired elf remarked laughingly. Over the past several days the twins had come to forgive Legolas for his bout of foolishness on the ship, though he was hesitant to enter the room for fear that Riley would not have done the same. He did not have the time to decide whether to enter or not, for Elrohir dragged him inside after him.

The silvan elf gulped as Riley's face appeared behind Aragorn. This did not look to be a happy confrontation.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the really short chapter! This was a really awkward place to stop, but I feel like I will be able to write the next chapter better if I stop here.**


	35. The Fellowship Meets Their Goal

I almost laughed at how panicked Legolas looked. What does he think I'm going to do? Bite him? Sure, he was jerk the other day, but I'm kinda over that already. It was a stupid argument, anyhow.

"Stop looking at me like that!', I yowled. "I'm not even near as scary as my _mavwen_ and you look like you're about to be facing off a troll!"

He blinked for a moment before his lips turned up into a grin.

"So now you're a troll? And all this time I thought you were an elf...', he muttered playfully.

"Ooooo! You are so lucky my brothers are making me stay in bed!', I huffed, trying to look irritated. If my brothers snickering was anything to go by, I probably ended up looking like an angry bunny.

"And here we thought you were going to bite off his head.', Elladan said with no little amount of humor, wearing a smile that matched his brother's.

Crinkling my nose, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I would be more worried about your own head.', I said underneath my breath, making his smirk widen.

xXx

"We are gathering our forces to march upon the Black Gates."

"A diversion.', I nodded knowingly. I had already been filled in on the other things that had been happening by Gandalf, and I was relieved to find out that things had not changed much from the original plot. Denethor had indeed succumbed to madness, which I felt slightly guilty over, but Gandalf had assured me that the Steward's insanity had begun long before the broken Horn of Gondor had been found.

Elrohir had decided to spend the afternoon with me before they were to leave tomorrow, and we sat in companionable silence for a few minutes before he began to speak again.

"You will be all right? Here by yourself?"

I smiled, touched at his concern.

"I'll be fine. Besides, Éowyn is still rooming next door. We can be bedrest buddies!"

He shook his head, laughing softly.

"And we can trust you to stay in the Houses until we come back?', he pressed, still hesitant to leave me here by myself.

"Are you kidding?', I gaped. "I mean, have you seen the way Ioreth treats me? She would have the royal guards out searching for me if I so much as disappeared to use the bathroom! She seems to think I'm going to break if I so much as lift a finger!" I held up my hand and wiggled the digits for elaboration.

Elrohir laughed again, standing to his feet from where he had been seated on the end of the bed.

"We will come see you before we leave.', he promised on his way out the door. "And a word of advice, Riley... I would not depend too much on Éowyn's company. She seems to be... occupied." He shot me another cheesy smile before his disappeared, his footsteps going unheard by any but me.

My eyebrows came together as I thought on his 'word of advice'. Listening for any sign of Ioreth— who had had a fit the last time she caught me out of bed— I quickly wriggled out of the sheets and peered through my window to the garden where Éowyn normally would walk on warm afternoons.

"Ewww! Yuck!', I spluttered, pulling my head back into the room as fast as I could. Elrohir had been right— she was definitely occupied, seeing as how she was currently kissing a man I could only assume was Boromir's brother.

"There went my idea of hanging out with her.', I muttered, quickly laying back down. "I am not going be a third wheel. Especially if they keep that up."

xXx

Those in the fellowship (with my two brothers added into the mix, of course) decided to cheer me up before they left. Namely by smuggling all sort of goodies past Ioreth, bringing them into my room so we could have a small going away party of sorts.

They were trying, I'll give them that, but it was still a rather solemn group that had gathered, regardless of the half-hearted jests that were tossed about.

Éowyn eventually came to see what all of the noise was about, dragging a confused Faramir behind her, which led to a hilarious explanation when Boromir demanded to know why they were together. I saved them from answering by nonchalantly mentioning that they were in love, at least as far as I knew.

Poor Boromir almost fell out of his seat at that announcement, Faramir looked shocked, and Éowyn looked like she was about to explode from laughter at their faces.

"Pardon me for saying so, but I do not believe we have met?', Faramir said, the confusion still evident in his voice and expression.

"She is the one who stares at the ceiling!', Pippin called out giddily, dancing around the room that had suddenly become much smaller when fourteen people decided to cram inside.

Faramir's eyes scrunched up in thought for a moment before he began to laugh, obviously remembering something that had taken place not too long ago.

"Pippin!', I hissed. "What did you tell him?"

"Only that you talk to the ceiling!"

"You said what?!', I gasped out, mortified that the little hobbit had noticed the odd quirk that only showed itself every once in awhile.

xXx

The armies of the free people's had been gone for two weeks. Two long, harrowing, horrible weeks, yet it seems that they were the ones who came out of the fray victorious.

I knew instantly when the Ring had been destroyed. If the small tremor in the earth had not been enough to prove Sauron's defeat, then the feeling of darkness that had suddenly been lifted from the atmosphere certainly was. Ioreth had begrudgingly allowed me to leave my room for the first time, and it was on this day that I got my first glimpse of the Eagles.

Gandalf had arrived on the back of one, while two others appeared carrying the two unconscious hobbits who had braved Mordor to save the rest of Middle Earth. The Houses of Healing were thrown into an uproar until Ioreth managed to take the helm and steer things back into a slightly less agitated state.

Peter Jackson's portrayal of Frodo and Sam did not nearly do them justice. They were hardly more than skin and bone, and that says much for two little hobbits who had gone away looking to be on the chunky side. Frodo's neck was red and raw with sores from where the Ring had weighed on him, and both his and Sam's feet were battered and blistered from the rough terrain and fires of Mordor. Their tongues were swollen from lack of water, and their clothes hung loose and ragged on their shrunken frames, making my eyes water at how much the had truly suffered.

Ioreth ordered two stretchers, going into healer mode as she bustled about the small heroes. Gandalf watched in silence for several moments before glancing up and catching my eye. He smiled, making his way over so he could envelop me in a grandfather-like hug.

"They did it.', he whispered, almost as if he was still trying to believe it himself.

"Yes.', I replied just as softly. "They did."

xXx

"Riley? Is that really you?"

It had been three days since Gandalf had arrived in Minas Tirith with his two ill charges, neither of them waking up, until nw that is. Frodo was still asleep, but by the bleary eyed halfling that sat before me, Sam was most definitely awake.

"Good morning, Sam.', I grinned. "I suppose you're hungry?"

Gandalf had decided to sit with Frodo, leaving me to stay with Sam, seeing as how I was already staying in the Houses of Healing. The blonde hobbit, who had sat up quite suddenly, flopped back into the comfy mattress with a comical groan.

"If I never get up it will be too soon!', he murmured, fully intent on fulfilling his statement as he snuggled deeper into the warm covers, only to be interrupted as his stomach gave a loud growl of hunger. His eyes opened again to gaze at me pleadingly.

"Maybe I could go for some food..."

I laughed, going to the door to call for someone to bring a tray— with hobbit sized portions.

"Is that a thing?', Sam asked curiously upon the mention of portion sizes.

"Ever since they had Merry for a patient.', I giggled. "Though I will admit to having asked for hobbit sized portions before. They seem to think elves don't eat meat." I wrinkled my nose at how ridiculous the notion was.

Sam blinked at me for a moment before he dissolved into loud bellows of laughter, bringing Ioreth to the room.

"Lady Rielásse! What on earth is that racket...?" She trailed off as Sam disappeared underneath the blankets, her stern reprimand frightening the hobbit. "Oh! Forgive me, Master Samwise! I had no idea you were awake!"

The somewhat frightening healer retreated out of the room, but it was several minutes before the curly hair of Samwise Gamgee appeared out from underneath the blankets.

"Is she gone?', he said in a low voice, his eyes darting wildly around the room. Biting my lip to keep the laughter at bay, I nodded.

"Yep. But if that scared you—" I gave a mock shudder. "I would hate for you to have seen the day she caught me out of bed."

"Bed?', he asked confusedly. "Why did she want you to stay in bed?"

"Long story short, I had an 'extended' stay in the room a couple of rooms away from here.', I smirked. "But for now you should eat and get some more rest. I'll go tell Gandalf you're awake."

xXx

"It's been four weeks!', I sighed, pacing back and forth in the small garden that sat off to the side of the healing halls.

"Four weeks total.', Gandalf reminded with a wry smile. "It is a two-week march to where the battle took place, and perhaps a longer march back as they will be traveling with the wounded. You need not fret Riley— they are safe."

By 'they' he obviously meant the fellowship and my brothers.

I sighed again, much to the wizards amusement.

"How is Frodo?', I tried, veering off of the topic for the sake of my sanity.

"He is still unconscious. But as long as the healers can manage to get some sustenance into him, I think our small friend will be alright."

"Good.', I muttered. "That's good."

Our conversation was interrupted when the sound of trumpets made me jump.

"Gandalf?', I asked uncertainly, trying not to dance around in excitement.

"Yes, Riley?', he drawled, a smile slowly spreading across his lips as he took note of my childlike anticipation.

"Is it— is it them?"

"That would be the logical explanation, would it not?', he asked, an eyebrow raised in amusement. "Go.', he finally said with a small chuckle. "Go and meet them."

I gave him a cheesy grin before leaving to do just that.


	36. Where An Adventure Ends A New One Begins

**A/N: Last chapter! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think of a sequel! I will try to start one soon!**

 **Many thanks to...**

 **Imamc , ColdOnePaul, Jessfairy88, Woman of Letters, Tibblets, SoraLover987142, Iduna**

* * *

"Thank goodness you two are here!', I called as the door opened, expecting my brothers, who had promised to come and get me after a few hours. A dress for Aragorn's coronation had been commissioned without my knowledge, courtesy of the soon-to-be king himself, and I had been tricked into going to the fitting. I had thought it was for Éowyn, as she had been the one to bring me to the seamstresses, but I suddenly found that it was _myself_ who was swarmed by busy hands that measured, prodded, and poked.

My glare at Éowyn did not go unnoticed by the shieldmaiden, who only chuckled and sent me a saucy wink before leaving me to the mercy of the seamstresses. They slid the prepared dress over my head, nipping and tucking the gauzy fabric here and there as they tried to find a way to make the dress suit my figure.

"I need an honest opinion: does this dress make my butt look fat?', I questioned blatantly, not even turning around to see if my brothers had been the ones to enter the room. A choking noise made me turn to see Legolas, whose face warred between embarrassment and laughter, standing there in place of my brothers.

"Whoops. Er... I guess you heard that?" Not even bothering to wait for the answer, I fisted the long skirt and waddled over to the laughing elf, ignoring the women's pleas to stay still lest I mess up their work. "I think— I prefer— the elven styles.', I puffed, out of breath and already tired of walking with the heavy fabrics hanging on me.

"I am inclined to agree with you.', he smiled. "Though I think the colors suit you, _tinwë_."

"Um... thanks?', I grinned. "I'm just afraid I'm going to trip in front of everyone."

"Then it is a good thing their attention will be elsewhere, Riley.', he teased. "Unless, of course, you are the one getting crowned?"

"Oh lord, no.', I said, rolling my eyes at the idea. "I never want to go through what Aragorn is dealing with." I fiddled with a ribbon that had been left unpinned around my waist, watching as the ends began to unravel. "So... why are you here?"

"Can I not simply come to be in the company of a friend?"

"Tell me if I'm wrong, but I don't think you normally come to a tailor's shop to 'be in the company of a friend'.', I said, wiggling my eyebrows at the silvan.

"In that case you would be correct.', he replied, the smile dropping from his face. "Your brothers have asked me to bring you to the libraries. They wish to discuss something with you."

"Hm." I frowned, puzzled at what they wished to discuss. "Alright. Just let me get dressed... in something other than a dress."

I disappeared into the back, politely asking for help in getting out of the dress. It took a full twenty minutes to wiggle out of the constricting fabric— utterly ridiculous, if you ask me —and I'm sure I scandalized the ladies who helped me by tossing the corset that had been insisted upon into the pile of discarded fabric.

"My lady!', one of them cried, trying to convince me to put the dratted thing back on.

"Nope!', I laughed. "I will wear my tunic and leggings, if you please."

They did not look like they 'pleased' at all, but that didn't stop me from changing into the clothes that I was comfortable with wearing. Waving in an overly cheery manner, I entered the fitting room again to meet Legolas.

"I have heard rumors in the city regarding an elven woman who defies the rules of Gondorian etiquette. You would not happen to know of what they speak of?', Legolas inquired as we walked towards the Citadel, his eyes sparkling with unspoken mirth.

"Why on earth would I know?', I replied in kind, fighting the dorky smile that wanted to come to the surface as I remembered the times I had sent the ladies of Gondor into a dither with my odd behavior.

"Hm.', he laughed. "Perhaps because you are the cause of such strange gossip that has made its way to our ears?"

"Me? Noooo! Never!"

"Have you noticed that you drag out your syllables when you are telling an untruth?', Legolas smirked down at me.

I rolled my eyes, remembering how many times we had had this conversation. I was saved from making a saucy retort when he paused in front of the correct door.

"I will leave you here, O Fair Maiden.', he teased, giving an over zealous bow. I laughed, shoving him along before I entered the library to meet with Elladan and Elrohir.

* * *

"So let me get this straight... you two are leaving to meet Arwen's escort at Edoras?"

The twins nodded.

"And you want to know if I will come with you?', I asked, trying to get the details straightened out.

"Yes.', Elrohir grinned. "We will leave a week after the coronation, of course, and Éomer has offered to let us travel with those returning to Rohan. It will be fun, _gwathel_! Will you please come?"

"How long will we be traveling?', I asked, still mulling over the idea.

"Close to two months, considering how many people will be going and returning with us.', Elladan informed me. "It will be an enjoyable trip, to be sure."

"Okay!', I chirped, excited at the prospect. "I'll go!"

"Really?', they exclaimed in tandem, their faces lighting up. "You will come?"

"Yep!', I beamed. "When do we leave?"

"Two weeks.', Elrohir laughed, watching in amusement as I bounced giddily out of the library.

* * *

"Hello, Pip!', I called, eyeing the hobbit as he stood at his post, a serious look plastered on his normally cheery face. "Why the sad face?"

"I missed breakfast.', he grumbled. "Being a guard of the Citadel is harder than it looks."

"Oh?', I chuckled. "Should I tell Captain Faramir that you wish to resign your post over a mere lack of food?"

I was hard pressed not to laugh at the look of sheer horror that came over his face.

"Oi! Don't you dare, Riley!', he shouted, waving his hand wildly at me. "I will survive missing a meal! My shift ends soon, anyhow."

"If you say so, Pippin!', I snickered, watching him stick his tongue out at me once he realized I was teasing.

Humming, I skipped into the Citadel, greeting several people along the way.

"Hello, Boromir!', I greeted, making the new Steward jerk his head up in surprise.

"Good morning, Lady Rielásse.', he nodded, bowing in my direction.

I frowned, crinkling my nose at the man.

"What happened to Riley or Rielásse?', I said worriedly. "I didn't do anything to upset you, did I?"

"No.', he sighed. "But we are in Gondor now, not roaming the wilderlands. There is the court protocol to consider now, and of course the gossip it would incite should we act so familiar."

I pulled a face. "You mean I have to call you Lord Boromir now? So no one thinks we're like... together?"

"That would be appropriate, yes.', he sighed, rubbing his forehead. "When we are among friends, however, you may address me as you always have."

"Sure.', I moaned, wondering what the heck I was supposed to call everyone else now. Shrugging the issue off, I simply decided to call them by their names unless they wished me to add a title. "I'm going to change into my dress for the coronation."

He choked back a laugh.

"Pickle farts! Don't tell me I have to avoid normal subjects too!?', I gaped, realizing that Boromir had not been kidding whenever he said Gondor's protocol was far more strict than I had been used to.

The Steward shook his head in amusement.

"Normally such things such as bathing, changing, and sleeping are not mentioned in polite company.', he explained through his bellows of laughter.

"Then what the heck am I supposed to say?', I cried in disbelief, only to huff in resigned acceptance as he raised an eyebrow. "Fine.', I growled. "I am going to... withdraw into my quarters in order to ready myself. Better?"

He nodded again, giving me another bow before leaving the room to attend to some last minute details for Aragorn's coronation.

"Pft. Decorum.', I scoffed in disbelief. "Talk about a culture shock. No wonder gossip has been spreading like crazy; they probably think I'm some sort of bumpkin."

I laughed at that, because in all actuality, I am.

* * *

"The last Steward of Gondor wishes to return these lands into the hands of the rightful king, and lay down his office as Steward of Gondor.', Boromir said respectfully, bowing before Aragorn during the coronation.

"Nay, the king bids you to keep your place as his Steward for the position is still needed.', the ranger laughed, motioning for Boromir to stand from his kneeled position. "And a better man I could not ask to fill the position."

"Thank you, my lord Aragorn. I ask your pardon for the harsh words I spoke upon our first meeting. You are my captain, my kin, and my king."

I watched as the Steward raised his arms and spoke loudly to the people of Gondor.

"Men of Gondor! Hear what the Steward has to say! From the shadows a light has sprung! Hope has been born to this kingless nation! For here is Aragorn son of Arathorn, chieftain of the Dúnedain of Arnor, Captain of the Host of the West, bearer of the Star of the North, wielder of the Sword Reforged, victorious in battle, whose hands bring healing, the Elfstone, Elessar of the line of Valandil, Isildur's son, Elendil's son of Númenor. Shall he claim his birthright, becoming king, and enter the city to dwell there?"

 _Holy bunny slippers! Aragorn's title is THAT long?! He better not make me say that every time I address him..._

A loud roar of approval rippled through the crowd who had gathered, making me grin and wince at the same time. The twins sent me a sympathetic look, their own ears most likely ringing as mine were.

"Now come the days of the king!', Gandalf cried, waving Frodo to come forward carrying the crown. "And may they be very blessed."

Aragorn's back was to the crowd as the crown was set gently on his head by Gandalf. His chest heaved as he took a shuddering breath, his stance tense in anticipation. The king turned to face his new people.

"This day does not belong to one man alone. It belongs to all!"

* * *

The celebration feast that followed the coronation would not be forgotten anytime soon, I can guarantee that.

"So Aragorn.', I laughed. "How does it feel to be wearing the crown?"

"Heavy.', he replied with a chuckle.

"With great power comes great responsibility.', I snickered. "Or so a famous superhero once told me."

"Nay!', Aragorn shook his head. "I did not mean it as such! The crown itself is heavy— I have not yet had the privilege to feel the weight of responsibility!"

So with another bout of laughter, our adventure ended, but I feel another one is soon to begin. I mean, there can't possibly be a dull moment when you travel with elves like Elladan and Elrohir for two months. What could go wrong?


	37. Sequel Is Now Up!

**Just a short note, the sequel is now up! Chapters may be a little slow, but I have the first one posted already!**

 **And many thanks to those who requested that this story continue!**

 **In the next part of "So Not Happening' we will see the return of Duke, as well as a bit of romance and more family scenes with Celeborn, Galadriel, Elrond, and Riley's brothers and sister! So get ready! Riley will be traveling around Middle Earth (causing no little amount of chaos and hilarity, to be sure) so if anyone has a place they would like her to visit, leave a review or PM me! Onward ho!**


End file.
